Toxique
by timaelan
Summary: Quatre ans après "Jusqu'ici tout va bien". Bra a fini ses études et revient vivre dans la capitale de l'Ouest. Nos amis sont à nouveau réunis mais l'ambiance est bizarrement toxique. Peut se lire, je crois, sans voir lu Porcelaine et Jusqu'ici tout va bien. Sans DB GT, va sans dire.
1. Chapter 1

**TOXIQUE**

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0**

**Voici la suite et fin de Jusqu'ici tout va bien, qui suit Porcelaine. **

**Il y a des références aux deux premières séries: * renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien et *** renvoie aux deux. Je crois qu'on peut suivre sans vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé avant.**

**C'EST M, les enfants! Y a des choses _explicites_ comme on dit. Y a des choses bizarres et même des gens qui meurent, mais pas de trop de bastons (en fait je suis nulle pour ça, donc j'annonce). Cette fois-ci, la romance est enroulée dans une intrigue policière. **

**Evidemment, les personnages, comme vous savez, ne m'appartiennent pas quoique j'en ai pervertis certains.**

**oooo0oooo0ooo**

**Chapitre 1**

C'était un jour spécialement triste pour lui et le climat s'était exceptionnellement accordé à son humeur. Le ciel était gris et bas, menaçant. Une pluie morose et glaciale tombait par intermittence, jamais vraiment décidée à s'abattre franchement sur la petite foule qui s'était réunie dans la grande maison de Gyumao pour venir lui rendre leur dernier hommage.

Chichi se tenait inhabituellement tranquille et silencieuse entre son frère et lui. Il avait passé son bras sur ses épaules et pressait tendrement la minuscule silhouette de sa mère contre lui. Elle restait pourtant digne, remerciant scrupuleusement tous ceux qui venaient vers elle pour lui présenter leurs condoléances. Elle essuyait parfois sa joue furtivement avec son mouchoir froissé mais ne pleurait plus vraiment. Gohan était stoïque, comme toujours, hochant sobrement la tête à chaque parole de réconfort.

Leur père errait quelque part dans la foule des invités, prêtant main forte à Videl, qui s'efforçait de le garder occupé en lui confiant des taches les plus élémentaires possibles, comme débarrasser les plats ou les remplir.

Goten avait rencontré un nombre incroyable de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment compris à quel point son grand-père avait été populaire. Ses funérailles étaient pour lui l'occasion de s'apercevoir qu'il avait pleinement vécu. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur en même temps que ça le rendait triste. Il ne pouvait que se reprocher de n'avoir pas été plus proche de lui sur ses derniers jours. Il avait été un mourant aussi discret qu'il avait été un vivant tonitruant.

Le visage de Marron, souriant piteusement le sortit de ses pensées. Elle l'étreignit brièvement et se tourna vers Chichi et Gohan pour leur murmurer quelques mots de consolation. Végéta et Trunks la suivaient. Le père se contentait de hocher la tête d'un air impassible, ce qui représentait le mieux qu'il puisse faire en la circonstance, très certainement sommé par sa femme d'être présent à cette occasion. Le fils eut un geste discret pour son ami avant de s'adresser à sa mère.

- Chichi, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas… Je suis désolé…

Il leva la tête vers Gohan et ajouta :

- Maman va pas tarder à arriver, elle est allée chercher Bra à l'aéroport…

Goten tressaillit imperceptiblement en entendant cette annonce. Il ne laissa rien paraître. D'autres personnes se pressaient déjà derrière les Briefs avec des mines déconfites.

- Maman, tu ne préfèrerais pas t'assoir ? glissa Goten au bout d'un moment.

Chichi accepta d'un mouvement de tête et Gohan approcha un fauteuil pour qu'elle puisse s'y installer. Les derniers jours avaient été très éprouvants pour elle et elle était physiquement marquée par le chagrin.

- Goten, tu n'as rien mangé, vas donc prendre quelque chose, je m'en sortirai. Demande à ton père de venir, dit-elle d'une voix blanche, tout juste audible.

Goten obtempéra et s'éloigna après avoir échangé un regard avec son frère qui l'assurait de rester aux côtés de leur mère.

Il ne retrouva pas son père au milieu de l'assemblée et finit par renoncer à lui passer le message de Chichi dans l'immédiat. Il se servit une assiette dans l'un des plats à disposition des invités.

- Comment ça se passe ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à une jeune femme en robe noire, les cheveux roux en chignon, qui l'interrogeait du regard.

- Evana, tu es encore là ? Tu aurais pu partir, c'est assez long et sinistre, tu n'es pas obligée de rester, tu sais, répondit Goten avec douceur.

Elle lui sourit et passa sa main dans son dos.

- Je tiens à rester jusqu'au bout. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ta mère tient le coup ?

Il lui rendit son sourire.

- C'est une vraie guerrière. Elle ne craquera pas. Mais elle est très fatiguée. Je ne sais pas encore combien de gens vont arriver, ça semble un flot intarissable, reprit le jeune homme.

Elle prit sa main et le dévisagea avec sérieux.

- Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ? insista la jeune femme.

- Ça va.

L'œil de Goten s'attarda un instant dans le groupe d'invités derrière elle. Son sang s'était figé. Bra était là, avec sa mère, parmi la foule. Elle était à une certaine distance et n'avait que peu de chance de pouvoir le repérer au milieu de tous ces visages. Instinctivement il se déplaça suffisamment pour placer son interlocutrice dans la ligne de mire qui le reliait à Bra.

- Je crois que je vais aller manger dans la cuisine. J'ai envie d'un peu de calme et de tranquillité, annonça Goten.

Il s'éloigna aussitôt. Elle le suivit en jetant un œil autour d'elle, consciente que quelque chose venait de changer son humeur, sans comprendre quoi. Il était parfois comme ça, insaisissable, replié sur lui-même.

Elle le trouva en train de manger silencieusement, assis sur la table de la cuisine, les yeux fixant la fenêtre qui donnait sur une grande plaine herbeuse au-dessus de laquelle les nuages d'un blanc sale ne laissaient plus deviner l'heure de la journée.

- Tu vas rentrer chez toi après ? Tu veux que je te ramène ? demanda Evana en prenant place sur l'une des chaises.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il évasivement sans détourner son regard du paysage.

Elle l'observa un moment. Elle sentait que le décès de son grand-père l'affectait. Elle ne le connaissait pas comme ça. Ils travaillaient ensemble pour une boite de chasseurs de primes dans laquelle elle faisait le secrétariat. Lui était chasseur depuis presque trois ans et ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois. Mais elle n'avait encore jamais vu cet aspect mélancolique de sa personnalité.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Il baissa enfin les yeux sur elle et lui sourit avec bienveillance.

- Je suis là en tout cas, conclut-elle.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement et Bra apparut. Son visage se décomposa instantanément quand elle aperçut Goten.

- Oh, euh… Bonjour Goten… Je cherchais… euh.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et traversa la pièce furtivement pour gagner la porte qui donnait vers l'extérieur.

- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, souffla-t-elle.

Goten la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte.

Dès qu'elle fut dehors, le vent humide de l'automne l'enveloppa de sa fraîcheur. Elle releva ses épaules dans un réflexe de protection. Mais cette fraîcheur ne pouvait rivaliser avec celle qui venait de geler tout son être intérieur. Elle tremblait un peu. Elle fouilla son sac et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Elle en alluma une et ferma les yeux.

Elle n'avait pas revu Goten depuis trois ans. Du moins, elle ne l'avait pas revu physiquement. Ils avaient tous les deux apporté un soin extrême à éviter que leurs routes se croisent. Elle savait qu'elle le rencontrerait aujourd'hui et elle s'y était préparée mais elle avait imaginé que cela se passerait au milieu d'une foule d'autres gens dont la présence aurait fait barrage à ses émotions.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le trouver dans cette cuisine quand elle y était entrée, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit aussi conforme à ses souvenirs exaltés***. Elle sentit son malaise retomber doucement, la scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Elle parvenait à dompter l'adrénaline qui avait brièvement afflué dans son organisme.

Elle sursauta un peu quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Elle tourna la tête en redoutant de le voir à nouveau devant elle. Mais il s'agissait simplement de la femme qui était en train de discuter avec lui. Elle ne la connaissait pas. C'était une rousse, très élégante, moulée dans une robe de ville noire.

Elle lui sourit aimablement et s'adossa au mur à côté d'elle pour s'allumer une cigarette à son tour. Elle recracha la fumée et se tourna vers Bra qui l'épiait du coin de l'œil.

- Vous êtes Bra Briefs ? demanda la jeune femme.

- C'est bien moi, répondit poliment Bra, je ne crois pas vous connaître.

- Evana Simps, dit simplement l'arrivante en lui tendant la main.

Bra lui serra la main.

- Je suis la petite amie de Goten, précisa Evana, sans ciller.

Bra tressaillit un peu. Elle se demanda si Evana savait vraiment à qui elle s'adressait.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, marmonna Bra mécaniquement.

Evana ne sembla pas percevoir la réserve subite de Bra.

- Vous connaissez bien la famille de Goten, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle.

- Oui, nos deux familles sont très liées depuis très longtemps. Mais j'étais à l'étranger ces dernières années.

Cela faisait quatre ans que Bra avait quitté l'état de l'Ouest. Elle avait fait trois ans d'étude dans la Capitale du Nord, et venait de terminer sa dernière année dans la capitale de l'Est. A l'heure qu'il était, elle devait trouver un travail. Plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à elle et il était temps de choisir. Elle se fit la réflexion que c'était certainement le pire moment pour revoir Goten.

- Et vous allez rentrer maintenant ? questionna Evana.

- Rien n'est décidé…

En réalité, Bra avait très envie de rentrer. La Capsule, ses parents, ses amis lui avaient furieusement manqué. Elle prenait conscience qu'elle avait passé ces dernières années à fuir. Elle était très peu revenue dans sa famille, trouvant toujours mille bons prétextes pour ne pas faire le voyage à diverses occasions. La fin de ses études et le décès de Gyumao avait tari son imagination et elle avait été contrainte de rentrer.

Elle avait été très émue de retrouver sa mère à l'aéroport et de traverser la ville pour venir ici. Voir Pan, son frère et Marron, son père, l'avait ébranlée dans sa détermination de poursuivre son existence si loin d'eux.

Elle écrasa son mégot nerveusement.

- Je crois qu'on aura sûrement l'occasion de se revoir, on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer ? dit Bra sur le ton le plus enjoué qu'elle put.

- Certainement, confirma Evana avec un sourire.

Bra constata tristement que c'était une très belle femme avec un visage d'ange bienveillant. Elle l'abandonna pour pénétrer dans la cuisine. Goten était toujours là. Il lui tournait le dos, continuant de manger distraitement, assis sur la table, scrutant le paysage par la fenêtre. Elle s'immobilisa, incertaine.

- Goten, je voulais te dire… à quel point je suis désolée… pour ton grand-père, bredouilla-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête lentement vers elle et la toisa une minute sans cesser de mastiquer. Elle se raidit un peu sous son œil. Il avala sa bouchée.

- Tu vas rentrer ? demanda-t-il.

- Je pense, oui, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il détourna son regard, sans un mot, pour reprendre son observation de la plaine herbeuse devant la maison de son grand-père.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne vint. Elle aurait dû poursuivre son chemin pour rejoindre ses parents et la foule des invités mais ses pieds refusaient de bouger. Elle _sentait_ qu'elle aurait dû dire quelque chose à cet instant mais son cerveau en purée restait comme une page blanche.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder et de remarquer, à nouveau, qu'il n'avait pas changé. Chichi s'était préoccupée de lui faire enfiler un costume sombre et chic qui s'accordait parfaitement à sa tignasse brune. Pas de cravate pour autant. L'autorité de Chichi avait ses limites.

Tandis qu'il semblait l'ignorer, elle eut un imperceptible mouvement latéral, mûe inconsciemment par le désir brûlant de voir son visage. Il ne bougea pas mais elle s'aperçut qu'il ne fixait plus la fenêtre et avait fermé les yeux, comme si il attendait que ce moment finisse.

A nouveau, elle ouvrit la bouche. « Goten », dit-elle. Du moins, elle crut le dire mais sa voix était si inaudible qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'entendre.

Enhardie par ses yeux fermés, elle continua à détailler son visage. Il y avait quelque chose à dire.

Un bruit de porte derrière Bra interrompit la scène. Elle se retourna pour constater que la petite amie revenait. Comme un coup de fouet, son apparition redonna vigueur à ses pieds qui reprirent leur chemin pour sortir de la cuisine.

Elle évolua un moment au milieu de la foule, sans vraiment capter ce qui se passait ou ce qu'on lui disait, encore confuse de cet embarrassant moment dans la cuisine.

Incapable de se reconnecter avec la pénible réalité autour d'elle, elle opta pour une retraite judicieuse, sur un canapé dans un coin de la pièce, à côté de son père. Elle s'appuya contre son épaule avec un air somnolent. La fatigue du voyage, l'émotion ambiante, _son_ émotion de revoir Goten, l'avait anéantie.

A un moment, il reparut dans son champ de vison. Il était au milieu d'un groupe de gens qui discutaient avec animation mais sa rétine n'imprimait que lui. Elle aimait son costume. Elle le trouvait lumineux. _Pardon._

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	2. Chapter 2

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 2**

Pour ses premiers pas à la Capsule, Trunks avait promis à sa sœur « _une bonne affaire et un problème épineux_ ». Cette annonce sibylline avait intrigué Bra qui tentait désespérément de deviner ce dont il pouvait s'agir en défaisant ses cartons.

Elle était rentrée définitivement depuis un mois. Elle avait hésité devant les différentes opportunités qui lui étaient offertes mais avait su en réalité, dès qu'elle avait vu sa mère à l'aéroport, qu'elle ne repartirait plus.

Elle n'avait pas voulu formuler sa décision trop vite après son arrivée et l'enterrement de Gyumao, parce que son esprit refusait catégoriquement de le relier à sa rencontre avec Goten mais elle était lasse d'être loin de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Elle se mettait donc au service de la Capsule Corp. dont son frère était maintenant le seul Président, depuis que sa mère avait renoncé à toute responsabilité dans l'entreprise. La place n'était pas facile car elle savait qu'on la regarderait comme « la fille », « la sœur », ou même « la petite-fille », selon les cas, sans beaucoup de mérite ni talent. Mais le défi lui plaisait son frère l'avait d'ailleurs relevé avec brio et était parvenu à gagner le respect et la considération des employés et des partenaires de la Capsule. Elle ferait de son mieux.

Elle aligna ses stylo avec application sur son sous-main, comme une écolière un jour de rentrée et scruta, avec un peu de mélancolie, l'horizon nuageux qui s'offrait tout entier à elle, par l'immense baie vitrée de son bureau.

- Alors ? demanda Trunks en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

- J'ai presque honte d'avoir un tel bureau pour quelqu'un qui débute, répondit-elle.

- De toute façon, tu sais que si tu ne fais pas l'affaire, je te vire ?

- Aucun doute là-dessus.

Il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil pour la décontracter. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver après quatre ans de séparation. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais été exceptionnellement proches au premier abord, ils restaient profondément liés.

Par la force des choses, la vie les avaient un peu éloignés. Trunks ne vivait plus à la Capsule. Il avait emménagé avec Marron depuis deux ans et ne rendait visite à ses parents que très occasionnellement.

Et, tout au long des quatre dernières années, Bra l'avait tenu à l'écart de sa vie, comme la plupart de ses proches. Elle n'avait gardé des contacts réguliers qu'avec sa mère qu'elle avait croisée souvent aux quatre coins du globe, où Bulma aimait toujours se rendre.

- En attendant, je vais négocier ma bonne affaire, tu viens ? annonça Trunks.

Elle le regarda avec un peu de stupéfaction. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à sortir négocier un contrat avec un client dès le premier jour. Elle saisit pourtant son manteau, sans se démonter, et suivit son frère.

Il lui présenta deux commerciaux, chargés de superviser les choses et qui étaient censés les accompagner. Elle s'efforça de graver leurs visages et leurs noms dans son esprit.

- Ma sœur et moi, prenons notre propre voiture, décréta Trunks quand tout le monde fut sur le point de partir, on se rejoint là-bas.

Bra fut prise de court par cette décision mais n'eut pas le temps de protester. Il la saisit par les épaules et la guida vers la voiture qui les attendait, moteur tournant.

Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'arrière et le chauffeur démarra.

- Alors, c'est quoi ce mystère ? demanda Bra en s'enfonçant dans les coussins à côté de son frère.

- Il faut que je t'explique où on va et ce qu'on va y faire, sinon tu vas mal le prendre.

Bra se renfrogna, subitement sur la défensive.

- On va pas négocier un contrat ? marmonna-t-elle avec méfiance.

- Si, si mais c'est un partenariat. En fait, on se partage un marché avec Livia Stunt***.

Bra attrapa sa tête entre ses mains.

- T'as rien trouvé d'autre pour mon premier jour ? geignit-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est très clair, Princesse, c'est du business. Pas l'ombre d'un Damon*** à l'horizon, pas l'ombre d'une allusion à autre chose que des zénis sonnants et trébuchants.

- Tu connais pas Livia, grogna Bra, vraiment Trunks, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Bra, coupa-t-il, je connais Livia mieux que toi. On fait des affaires ensemble depuis plusieurs années. Tes fiançailles* remontent à plus de quatre ans. Damon est sur le point de se fiancer à nouveau, tu sais. C'est vieux tout ça. Mais il faut que tu voies cette négo. Avec Livia, tu auras des choses à apprendre.

- Elle sait que je viens ? demanda Bra sur un ton morose.

- Elle est _ravie_ que tu viennes, princesse.

Bra lui glissa un œil en coin à cette annonce. Elle repensa à leur rencontre, un peu plus de quatre ans auparavant, sur le trottoir d'une ruelle où elles s'étaient copieusement insultées et, ce soir-là, elles auraient pu en venir aux mains si Goten…* Elle interrompit aussitôt la marche de ses souvenirs et poussa un soupir.

- Hey ! C'est moi le patron, Bra, rappela Trunks avec une sévérité feinte. De toute façon, tu te tais et tu observes.

Bra cessa de protester. Ils arrivèrent au siège de l'entreprise Stunt. C'était un immeuble moins grand que la Capsule Corps., qui ne regroupait que des services administratifs.

Ils furent guidés jusqu'au dernier étage, entièrement dédiée au service de Livia. Quand elle arriva, Bra tenta instinctivement de se fondre dans le minuscule groupe qui accompagnait Trunks. Livia n'avait pas changé. Brune, élégante, elle aurait facilement joué le rôle de la sorcière de Blanche-Neige. Même son sourire glaçait le sang.

- Bra Briefs ! Ca fait une éternité, n'est-ce pas ? s'écria-t-elle, comme si elles avaient été de très grandes amies.

Bra lui rendit la politesse de feindre l'extase de la retrouver enfin, et l'équipe de la Capsule s'installa, avec celle de Livia, dans une salle de réunion pour des palabres interminables.

Bra observa la scène et constata, sans grande surprise, que les relations d'affaires étaient avant tout un grand jeu de séduction, auquel son frère, évidemment, excellait. Comme il le lui avait ordonné, elle se tut pendant les trois heures que durèrent les discussions.

Il n'y eut pas un mot sur la vie personnelle des uns ou des autres, comme Trunks le lui avait promis et cela endormit totalement sa méfiance à l'égard de Livia.

Finalement, les grandes lignes d'un accord étant posées, il fut convenu que Bra rédigerait l'avant-contrat. Tous se levèrent, satisfaits et rompus de la séance.

- Trunks, Bra ! Il est l'heure de déjeuner. Pourquoi on ne mangerait pas ensemble ? lança Livia en sortant de la salle.

Bra se raidit. Evidemment.

Trunks regarda sa montre rapidement.

- Moi, je ne peux pas. Je te laisse Bra mais deux heures, pas plus, répondit-il mécaniquement.

Bra se tourna vers lui pour le fusiller du regard mais il discutait déjà avec les autres employés de la Capsule. « _Je te laisse Bra_ » ? Elle se sentait comme un animal de compagnie qu'on prête. Il lui avait juré qu'il n'y aurait aucune possibilité d'allusion personnelle dans ce rendez-vous et il la poignardait dans le dos. Elle ne pouvait rien dire en public mais se jura d'avoir une petite explication avec lui dès son retour à la Capsule Corp.

Déjà Livia lui prenait le bras et alpaguait une secrétaire pour leur faire porter un repas.

Les bureaux de Livia étaient un véritable appartement avec salon et salle à manger élégamment décoré. Elle devait y passer une bonne partie de sa vie et y recevoir un grand nombre d'hôtes de marque. Elle entraîna Bra jusqu'à un salon, en continuant de donner des directives professionnelles au personnel qu'elle croisait. Elle fit signe à Bra de s'assoir et referma la porte derrière elle.

Livia la toisa avec un sourire franc et même, relativement carnassier, qui était ce qu'elle devait avoir de mieux dans le registre chaleureux.

- Tu es devenue une très belle femme, Bra, commença-t-elle en ouvrant le bar.

Elle se servit un verre de gin et l'interrogea du regard.

- La même chose, merci, répondit Bra, un peu embarrassée par la situation.

Livia la servit et suspendit son geste en lui tendant son verre.

- Bra, je vais te mettre à l'aise tout de suite, je ne vais pas te ressortir les vieilles histoires avec mon frère***, lâcha-t-elle avec amusement.

Bra sursauta un peu et ne sut que hocher la tête bêtement, pas totalement convaincue, mais un peu confuse de laisser deviner ses pensées.

- Tu sais qu'il est sur le point de se fiancer, on te l'a dit ?

- Trunks me l'a dit. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Avec une fille très bien. Bonne famille, très gentille. Pas beaucoup de relief, mais enfin…

Bra fronça les sourcils en enfonçant son nez dans verre. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre les commentaires acerbes de Livia sur la nouvelle fiancée de Damon.

- Au moins le choix n'est pas trop surprenant. Quand je pense à Trunks…

Bra crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec son gin. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à se contenir.

- Et pourquoi tu penses à Trunks ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

Livia la regarda un peu perplexe.

- Parce que lui a fait un choix pour le moins…original**. Marron est vraiment une fille, enfin, un peu bizarre, non ? En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air décidé à l'épouser, il n'a pas totalement perdu la tête.

Bra aurait pu lui envoyer son verre à la figure mais elle s'aperçut de toute façon qu'il était déjà vide.

- Marron est exactement la fille qu'il faut à Trunks ! Ils sont très bien ensemble, objecta-t-elle.

- Tu crois ? répliqua Livia avec un naturel exaspérant, je la connais bien, on était au lycée ensemble. Personnellement…

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée du repas. On leur dressa une table dans un coin et elles s'y installèrent. Livia attendit qu'elles se retrouvent seules pour reprendre.

- Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que Damon, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je veux qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases si tu intègres la Capsule Corp. On va être amenées à se voir souvent et je ne veux pas que tout ça brouille nos rapports.

Bra acquiesça. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle attendait de voir ce beau discours mis en pratique. Pour l'instant, Livia s'était contentée de démontrer qu'elle pouvait être une vraie vipère.

- Alors, comment était l'université du Nord ? interrogea Livia pour relancer la conversation.

- Passionnant comme je m'y attendais. Ils ont un niveau hors norme dans leur domaine. Ça a été une vraie opportunité d'intégrer leur programme, expliqua Bra avec un certain enthousiasme.

- Aaahh… J'étais sûre que ça te plairait. Ça n'a pas été facile, tu sais.

Bra cessa de mâcher sa bouchée et fronça les sourcils. Elle déglutit lentement en observant Livia qui continuait tranquillement son déjeuner.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas été facile ? demanda Bra dont l'esprit n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

Livia la fixa avec un œil éberlué.

- Bien, de te faire admettre là-bas** ! Tu peux me croire, j'en ai passé des coups de fils. Les gens du Nord sont tellement obtus...

Bra ferma les yeux, en reposant ses couverts.

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui as fait en sorte que ma candidature soit acceptée ? articula Bra d'une voix blanche.

- Mais oui, tu ne t'en es jamais rendue compte ? Mais quelle importance aujourd'hui ? Tu as fait tes preuves, tu as fini le cursus très bien notée d'après ce que j'en sais.

- Je ne t'avais RIEN demandé ! s'écria Bra en laissant éclater sa colère, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, Bra, répliqua Livia avec une pointe d'amusement, ça t'a pleinement profitée. Tu sais, à l'époque, Damon a eu un peu de mal à tourner la page et j'ai pensé que vous auriez tous les deux à gagner à ce que tu t'éloignes quelques temps. Ça a été une vraie réussite pour toi, non ?

La main de Bra se crispa sur sa serviette. Son esprit bouillonnait. Livia n'avait pas tort sur un point. Ce qu'elle avait fait, avait permis à Bra de réaliser un rêve. Elle avait rencontré des gens qu'elle n'aurait jamais approchés, vu et appris des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnées. Mais la révélation lui laissait un goût amer, comme si elle avait pris un chemin qui n'était pas le sien.

- Livia. Les deux heures sont passées. Il faut que je retourne bosser. Merci pour le déjeuner, conclut Bra froidement.

Disant cela, elle se leva et quitta la pièce en abandonnant son repas, sans laisser le temps à son hôtesse de protester.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	3. Chapter 3

*** renvoie à Porcelaine,** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo **

**Chapitre 3**

Les pieds sur son bureau, Trunks profitait de la sérénité du moment en mangeant un plat à emporter que son assistant venait de lui déposer. A cet instant, les portes de son bureau étaient closes et tous ceux qui travaillaient à son service savaient que ça signifiaient une interdiction absolue de le déranger. Pas un coup de fil ne filtrait.

Il était satisfait de la réunion de la matinée, où il avait emporté beaucoup plus qu'escompté. Livia était une femme d'affaire redoutable cependant, et il avait également dû céder certaines choses. Il espérait que Bra avait bien ouvert ses yeux et ses oreilles à cette occasion.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge murale au-dessus de sa porte et il constata qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder. La deuxième affaire que Trunks souhaitait lui confier était beaucoup moins agréable et conventionnelle que la première. Elle empiétait même quelque peu sur le domaine privé et Bra était peut-être la seule à pouvoir sauver la mise de la Capsule Corp.

En y repensant, Trunks repoussa son plat inachevé avec un certain écoeurement. Il n'était pas très fier de ce qu'il avait à demander à sa sœur, mais l'intérêt de l'entreprise l'avait poussé parfois à mettre entre parenthèse certains sentiments personnels. D'ailleurs, dans ce cas, ça allait peut-être même un peu au delà.

Il espérait que sa sœur le comprendrait mieux que quatre ans auparavant, quand sa mère et lui l'avaient contrainte à toutes ces mondanités avec son ex-fiancé**. Il espérait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas trop durement.

Il entendit un éclat de voix derrière sa porte et Bra entra brusquement en repoussant brutalement les portes battantes de son bureau.

- Laisse-moi te remercier, quand même ! s'écria-t-elle sans préambule.

Il haussa un sourcil sans quitter sa posture décontractée.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Livia ? répliqua-t-il calmement.

- Tu m'as littéralement _abandonnée _dans ses griffes !

- Bra, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Me dis pas que toutes ces vieilles histoires ont refait surface ?

- Evidemment qu'elles ont refait surface ! Je hais cette famille Stunt dans son intégralité !

Il rit un peu et lui fit signe de fermer la porte.

- Moi qui pensais à l'instant que tu aurais grandi un peu, princesse. Tu n'as pas été grossière avec Livia, au moins ?

- C'est tout ce qui te préoccupe ? J'ai été aussi polie qu'on pouvait l'être en la circonstance, _patron _! siffla-t-elle en se laissant choir avec lassitude dans le fauteuil face au bureau.

- Bon. Mettons. Une chose à savoir avec Livia, princesse, c'est qu'elle ne te dit jamais rien au hasard. Une fois que tu as compris ça, essaie de capter où elle veut t'amener et manœuvre le gouvernail à ton tour. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Bra ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle plissa les yeux.

- Elle m'a dit que Marron et toi, c'était, comment a-t-elle dit ? « _pour le moins original_ » et que tu ne voulais pas l'épouser, ce qui démontrait que tu n'avais pas totalement perdu la tête. Ça te va, dans le genre ?

Trunks éclata de rire à la grande surprise de Bra.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle, conclut-il. Ne prends pas tout ça trop à cœur.

Bra fut un peu désarçonnée de la réaction de son frère. Elle était partie depuis si longtemps. Elle n'avait même appris la liaison de Trunks et Marron que bien après son départ. Au début, tout le monde avait considéré leur couple comme une énième passade de l'un et de l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux tellement navigué qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Même Bulma, malgré son flair de mère, avait pensé que Trunks restait traumatisé par son accident** et ne parvenait à trouver du réconfort qu'entre les bras de sa meilleure amie.

Avec le temps, la persistance de leur lien avait commencé à intriguer. Connaissant Livia Stunt, Trunks n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle avait lancé des paris sur la durée de leur couple avec ses amies.

Ce qui prenait tout le monde de court, était la personnalité de Marron, qui était aux antipodes de ce qu'il aurait convenu d'associer à l'héritier Briefs. Certainement, c'était une beauté hors norme et certainement, elle était riche. Hormis ces critères, le reste du tableau ne collait pas. Elle était passablement réfractaire à l'étiquette et pouvait, par exemple, refuser de l'accompagner dans certaines soirées. Elle pouvait aussi fréquenter des endroits et des gens considérés comme infréquentable dans les milieux huppés.

Trunks, lui-même, n'avait pas été certain de l'avenir de cette relation. Mais son besoin d'elle ne paraissait jamais tarir. Sa possessivité à son égard, la nécessité de la savoir proche de lui perduraient. Il continuait à lui trouver ces qualités particulières qu'il ne retrouvait jamais chez les autres et qu'il n'était même pas capable de définir vraiment.

C'était totalement extraordinaire pour lui, presque irrationnel. Marron semblait lui rendre tout ça et la personnalité narcissique de Trunks, qu'il tenait de famille, lui faisait douter que ça ne change jamais.

- Tu vas épouser Marron ? demanda Bra subitement.

- C'est exactement ce que Livia mourrait d'envie de savoir, princesse. Alors, si on te demande, dis que tu ne sais pas. Si j'épouse Marron un jour, promis, je te tiens au courant. Ecoute-moi maintenant, il faut qu'on discute de notre deuxième affaire qui sort un peu des sentiers battus.

Bra se tut docilement tandis que Trunks appelait son assistant qui apparut après une minute pour déposer un dossier sur son bureau. Trunks avait repris sa mine sérieuse et le feuilleta un instant silencieusement sans prêter attention à sa sœur qui décelait tout à coup une certaine préoccupation en lui.

Un homme pénétra dans le bureau. Trapu, chauve, il portait un blouson, un genre de treillis gris et des chaussures de sécurité, à l'opposé des costumes des autres employés. Bra ne put s'empêcher de le toiser avec curiosité.

- Bra, voici Chad. C'est le chef de la sécurité, ici.

Bra leva un sourcil vers le visiteur, debout devant elle. Elle ignorait même qu'ils avaient un « chef de la sécurité ». Il la salua d'un mouvement de tête et lui tendit la main.

- Mademoiselle Brief, ânonna-t-il obséquieusement en la lui serrant.

Trunks s'éclaircit la voix et referma le dossier.

- Voilà. Nous avons un de nos scientifiques qui a disparu en emportant certains de nos secrets de fabrication. Il s'agit du Dr Dragan. Et nous avons toutes les raisons de croire qu'il va les vendre au plus offrant.

- Oh…. Un vrai film d'espionnage, ton truc, souligna Bra, un peu étonnée de la teneur du problème.

Son frère avait vraiment l'air concentré et il ne releva pas la plaisanterie. Il se tourna vers Chad.

- Où en est-on des recherches ?

- On a fait comme prévu on a contacté… euh. Comme prévu. Le gars doit passer vous voir, aujourd'hui je pense.

Bra sentit le message codé entre son frère et Chad. Ca l'agaça un peu.

- Je suis ta sœur, Trunks, il peut quand même parler normalement en ma présence, non ?

- C'est pas contre toi, Bra. Sur certains sujets, le moins de gens sont au courant, le mieux c'est.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je vois pas ce que je fais là, alors ? répliqua-t-elle.

- Justement j'y viens. C'est bon pour moi Chad. Prévenez-moi, c'est tout.

Chad quitta la pièce sous le regard intrigué de Bra. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on lui ferait des secrets de la sorte. Elle reporta son attention sur Trunks dès qu'ils furent à nouveau seuls. Il fixait le dossier fermé devant lui en tripotant nerveusement le coin des feuilles qui en dépassaient.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais là-dedans ? Je surveille Chad ? reprit Bra avec sarcasme.

- Il faut qu'on remplace Dragan. Très vite. Plusieurs projets de la Capsule dépendaient de son travail.

Il fit une pause. Bra attendit la suite, percevant insidieusement l'embarras de son frère. Il se frotta la tête, un geste caractéristique d'embarras chez lui.

- Il travaillait sur un domaine très très spécial et il n'y a pas cinquante personnes capables de reconstituer ses travaux… En fait il y en a une qui ferait tout particulièrement l'affaire…

Il s'arrêta encore et Bra lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- C'est Pan.

Il y eut un blanc. Il l'observait par en dessous, en essayant de décrypter l'expression de son visage. La bouche de Bra s'était entrouverte, comme si elle allait parler, mais aucun son n'en sortait.

- Non, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- C'est sûr que si c'est moi qui lui demande… articula Trunks.

- Trunks ! Tu n'as pas idée du mal que tu lui as fait** ! Même moi, j'aurais pas l'audace de lui demander _ça_.

- Bra. C'est vraiment _primordial_ pour la Capsule Corp., insista Trunks avec ennui, c'est pas exclusivement pour moi.

Bra croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Elle réfléchit un moment.

- Même si je lui demandais et qu'elle acceptait, tu crois que c'est bon pour elle de te voir te balader sous son nez toute la journée avec tes airs de mecs parfaitement cool et heureux ?

- On aura très peu de contacts, objecta Trunks aussitôt, Quasiment pas.

- Trouve autre chose.

- J'ai cherché autre chose ! Y a trois personnes qui correspondent : un qui est malade sur son lit de mort, l'autre qui est parti en exploration à l'autre bout du monde pour deux ans, et impossible à localiser, et Pan.

Bra garda son air buté. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la considéra avec gravité.

- Bra, cette affaire est un merdier pour la Capsule, t'as pas idée. Tu as décidé qu'elle resterait une affaire de famille, donne un peu de toi-même. Pan sera payée ce qu'elle veut et si elle veut pas me voir, tu feras les intermédiaires auprès d'elle. Ce sera surtout pour toi qu'elle le ferait.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise avec vivacité. Elle avait revu Pan quelques fois depuis son retour. C'était la seule dont Bra avait trouvé qu'elle avait changé. Non pas physiquement, elle était restée la même brunette aux airs de garçons manqués, mais il y avait quelque chose d'imperceptible qui s'était durci chez elle.

Quand Bra avait quitté la Capitale de l'Ouest, quelques quatre ans auparavant, elle l'avait abandonnée en pleine déconfiture sentimentale**.

Après ça, elles avaient gardé peu de contact, tout juste quelques mails, peu propices aux vraies confidences. En surface, Pan avait simplement l'air d'avoir suivi son chemin; elle avait poursuivi ses études, elle avait même eu des petits amis de loin en loin, une vie apparemment normale. Mais la revoir de près avait permis à Bra de constater que quelque chose s'était fanée chez elle, même si elle était restée son amie. Malgré tout, leur relation avait bizarrement peu souffert de l'éloignement. Bra ne savait dire ce qui avait disparu.

La seule chose qui était clairement apparu à Bra était que, pour éviter d'assombrir inévitablement et irrémédiablement l'humeur de Pan, il ne fallait _jamais_ mentionner ni Trunks, ni son oncle. Et même si Goten était la dernière personne dont Bra aurait voulu discuté avec Pan, l'interdiction tacitement posée de laisser apparaître Trunks dans une discussion, lui donnait l'impression qu'elle reprenait le cours des événements exactement où elle les avait laissés quatre ans auparavant.

Bra fit une moue. Se trouver entre Pan et Trunks était une position périlleuse, d'autant plus périlleuse que Bra se souciait autant de l'un que de l'autre. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle s'était toujours soigneusement tenue à l'écart de leurs petites affaires.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, marmonna-t-elle.

Le visage de son frère s'apaisa un peu. Elle était irritée de la façon qu'il avait eu de lui vendre les choses, le couteau sur la gorge. Elle se leva avec humeur et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Trunks se rassit en soupirant la tête dans les mains. Ses rapports avec Pan ne s'étaient jamais normalisés. Elle donnait le change par égard pour leur entourage toutes les fois qu'ils se trouvaient réunis pour des occasions mais Trunks savait qu'elle lui gardait toujours rancœur de ses égarements avec elle**. Marron partageait l'opprobre avec lui et Pan était presque plus froide et sarcastique avec elle qu'avec lui. Il n'avait jamais vu pareil entêtement après quatre ans.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	4. Chapter 4

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 4**

Goten était confortablement installé dans cet énorme fauteuil du bureau de Trunks qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Les lumières de la ville illuminaient le ciel nocturne au travers des baies vitrées.

En face de lui, Trunks avait déboutonné son col de chemise et retroussé ses manches, à la fin de ce qui semblait avoir été une très longue journée. Il était en train de servir deux verres de whisky.

- Dure journée ? demanda Goten en s'étirant.

- Tu peux le dire, mon pote. C'était le premier jour de ma sœur aujourd'hui.

Trunks se retourna et dévisagea son ami, pour jauger sa réaction mais Goten se contentait d'admirer la vue extérieure, et ne semblait pas vraiment prêter attention à leur discussion.

- Et donc, tu as besoin de trouver un type ? reprit Goten.

- T'as mis le doigt dessus, répondit Trunks en lui tendant son verre.

Il fouilla dans les papiers qui jonchaient son bureau et sortit un petit dossier craft.

- Voilà le bonhomme, déclara-t-il en envoyant le dossier à Goten qui l'attrapa au vol.

- Pourquoi tu le cherches ? Il est dangereux ?

- Pas vraiment dangereux. Malin en tout cas. Il a piqué pas mal de trucs chez nous et il faut aussi qu'on les retrouve s'il est encore temps.

Goten but quelques gorgées de son verre et ouvrit le dossier pour scruter les photos et informations sur la cible.

- Pourquoi pas la police ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce que. Parce que c'est long, c'est désordonné, c'est vite débordé et administratif. Voilà. On va déposer plainte la semaine prochaine ou avant, si tu le retrouve avant.

- Bon. Depuis quand il a disparu ?

- Deux jours. Chad a fait ce qu'il a pu pour le pister. Le reste, c'est ton boulot. Me lâche pas sur ce coup-là.

Goten leva des yeux étonnés par le ton de son ami. Il avait réellement l'air soucieux.

- Je vais faire mon maximum. Pour l'argent, tu vois avec mon boss. Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite.

Goten finit son verre d'une traite et se leva. Il plia le dossier et le tassa dans son sac à dos. Il posa encore les yeux sur Trunks et lui trouva les traits tirés, ce qui l'inquiétait presque.

Posant la main sur la poignée de la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

- Je risque de croiser ta sœur en sortant ? lâcha-t-il.

- J'en sais rien, Goten, soupira Trunks avec une pointe d'agacement, j'ai évité de lui dire que c'était toi qui faisait le boulot. Vous croyez pas que vous pourriez vous comporter en adultes normaux maintenant ? De quoi t'as peur ? Qu'elle te saute dessus dans un coin ?

Goten fronça les sourcils.

- Ça, ou qu'elle soit en train de sauter sur un autre dans un coin, maugréa Goten.

- Sors d'ici ou je te jette mon verre à la tête, Son. Vous êtes tous chiants avec vos histoires…

- C'est facile pour toi. Ça marche bien avec Marron, hein ? rétorqua Goten avec amertume.

- Mais tu me fais chier ! Toi aussi t'as une copine, non ? s'exclama Trunks, si t'es toujours amoureux de ma sœur***, va en discuter avec elle ! Elle doit être à l'étage du dessous ! Et si tu as fait une croix dessus, arrête de la fuir comme un fantôme, c'est malsain !

- Merci pour tes bons conseil, pour l'instant, je vais me contenter de trouver ton Dragan, cracha Goten en abandonnant son ami.

Les paroles de Trunks l'avaient exaspéré. Il maudissait Bra d'avoir choisi de rester dans la capitale de l'ouest, comme si elle s'était efforcée de trouver la méthode de torture la plus vicieuse pour lui. Depuis trois ans qu'ils avaient rompu tout lien, il avait réussi à stabiliser sa vie sur des rails, un peu tordus certes, mais qui lui permettaient d'avancer. Il refusait de la laisser tout dynamiter à nouveau comme une sale petite fille gâtée pourrie et capricieuse qu'elle pouvait être.

Il s'acharnait hargneusement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, en repensant au choc qu'il avait ressenti en l'apercevant dans la foule à l'enterrement de son grand-père. Le sort l'avait eu par surprise, mais il n'y aurait plus de surprise, plus de choc. Il était bien déterminé à la croiser aussi peu que nécessaire. Elle avait été au-dessous de tout et c'est tout ce qu'il devait retenir de sa relation avec elle.

Il prit place dans l'ascenseur en priant pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas à l'étage du dessous puisque c'était là qu'elle était susceptible de se trouver. Bien sûr, ce fut précisément là qu'il fit sa première halte et Goten retint son souffle.

Mais il ne croisa qu'un employé à la mine exténuée, qui descendait comme lui au rez-de-chaussée. En fait, l'ascenseur s'arrêtait à peu près à tous les étages, c'était l'heure où la plupart du personnel finissait son service. Bientôt Goten fut comprimé contre le fond de la cabine.

Il aurait dû s'envoler. Il avait de plus en plus des réflexes humains. Il avait même fini par acheter une voiture, plus confortable pour les planques et pour ramener tranquillement les cibles débusquées. Trunks le charriait souvent là-dessus et appelait ça sa _socialisation_.

Finalement, il arriva à destination et la foule des employés se dispersa vers la sortie. Il suivit le mouvement, accélérant le pas pour s'éloigner de la Capsule et rejoindre l'air frais.

Il était quasiment arrivé sur le trottoir quand une voix l'interpela.

- Goten !

Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille et serra les dents aussitôt. Il savait qu'il aurait dû passer par la fenêtre. Il se retourna et fit face à Bra d'un air impassible.

- Tu es venu voir Trunks ? demanda-t-elle en guise de salut.

- Qui d'autre ? répliqua-t-il froidement.

La mine de Bra s'assombrit un peu.

- On est obligés de se parler comme ça, Goten ? marmonna-t-elle sur un ton défensif.

- Moi, j'ai rien demandé si tu te rappelles bien, lâcha-t-il

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux d'un air à la fois coupable et contrarié. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Dans ce genre de moment, il sentait les vieux souvenirs refaire surface.

- Si tu veux le prendre comme ça… C'est un peu vieux maintenant…

- Pourquoi tu es revenue ? coupa-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Parce que c'est chez moi ici ! Je ne te comprends pas. Ça fait trois ans tout ça et… tu n'as jamais voulu en discuter...

Elle se tortilla légèrement en fixant scrupuleusement le bout de ses pieds. Elle avait conscience qu'ils n'allaient pas refaire l'Histoire debout sur ce trottoir encombré.

- Tu as une copine, maintenant, non ? reprit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- Exactement, reste à distance. Bonsoir Bra.

Il la planta là pour s'éloigner d'un pas rapide vers sa voiture. Il prit place derrière le volant et fit une pause un moment, les mains crispées sur le volant. Il pensa tout de suite qu'il avait été trop dur avec elle. C'était sorti tout seul. Trunks avait raison, il devait arrêter de la fuir comme un fantôme.

Son portable sonna et il se décontracta en reconnaissant le numéro d'Evana.

- Ev ? Je sors de chez le client. T'es toujours au bureau ?

- Je suis partie depuis une heure déjà. Tu veux passer ?

- Hmm, non, pas possible, c'est assez urgent ce truc. Je vais voir si je peux pas trouver deux ou trois trucs ce soir…

- Passe après, alors ? Je laisse ouvert.

- OK. Si tu veux.

Il raccrocha sans attendre. Il fouilla dans son sac et extirpa le dossier plié que Trunks lui avait remis. Il n'y avait que quelques feuilles et une ou deux photos. Il releva le dernier endroit où Dragan avait été localisé. Deux jours auparavant, il avait pris une chambre d'hôtel dans un quartier miteux. Il était repassé chez lui et avait depuis lors totalement disparu de la circulation après avoir vidé son compte épargne. Rien de très original.

Goten démarra et prit la direction de l'appartement de Dragan. Il se situait dans un quartier tranquille et résidentiel qui restait assez urbain. Les rues étaient peu fréquentées à cette heure. Les habitants avaient regagné leur foyer et venaient très certainement, pour la plupart de finir leurs dîners.

Aucun commerce ne venait troubler la quiétude des lieux. Seul, un bar discret faisait l'angle de la rue. Encore faisait-il mine de fermer. D'un œil avisé, Goten jaugea que les habitués devaient rester au-delà de l'heure légale derrière le rideau métallique. Très certainement des jeux d'argent devaient y être organisés. Une telle enseigne dans un tel environnement avait peu de chance de faire des affaires autrement.

Il s'étira en sortant de la voiture et repensa à Bra dans son petit tailleur serré, tellement loin de celle qu'il avait connue, et à coup sûr, tellement loin de celle qu'il avait aimée. Il se fit la réflexion que la vie prenait des chemins étranges parfois.

Chassant ces méditations de son esprit, il repéra l'immeuble qu'il cherchait. Il comptait seulement cinq étages avec une façade impeccable et, évidemment, un code d'entrée. Il était seul dans la rue. Quelques ombres rôdaient autour du bar mais l'éclairage restreint le garantissait des regards indiscrets. Il s'éleva lentement jusqu'au toit et se mit en quête de la trappe d'accès aux étages.

Il n'eut pas à forcer beaucoup pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Constatant que la cage d'escalier était plongée dans l'obscurité et le silence, il se glissa sans bruit à l'intérieur. Il descendit d'un étage sans actionner la minuterie. Les échos étouffés des existences des habitants des différents appartements lui parvenaient au travers des portes épaisses.

Il compta les étages jusqu'à arriver à celui de Dragan. Le pallier s'ouvrait sur trois portes. Il dressa l'oreille pour constater qu'un seul des appartements était inoccupé. Il sortit un passe pour déverrouiller la serrure. Il aurait pu forcer la porte mais il risquait de faire trop de bruit et le patron n'aimait pas quand il cassait trop, ça finissait toujours par lui causer des frais.

Il eut cependant la surprise de constater qu'un autre avant lui avait eu moins de scrupule. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, la gâche de la serrure ayant été brisée. Instinctivement, il n'aima pas ça. Ce genre de détail était source d'ennui. Il doutait qu'il se soit agi des méthodes de la Capsule, Trunks n'aurait pas fait appel à lui s'il avait eu à son service des gens capables de ce genre de besogne.

Goten entra précautionneusement. Il ne détectait aucune présence à l'intérieur. Il savait qu'il devait être très prudent parce qu'il avait déjà franchi les limites de la légalité. Ça lui arrivait parfois dans son travail. A la vérité, ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure personnellement, il veillait toujours à limiter les nuisances pour les autres et ses principes s'accommodaient assez bien de ça. Mais c'était pénible parce que ça induisait toujours un risque supplémentaire. S'il se faisait prendre, il était clair que son patron le virerait aussitôt, c'était leur arrangement. Goten faisait le job, il était grassement payé, Pink ne voulait rien savoir de plus et lui avait même consciencieusement fait signer une charte de respect des lois.

Il alluma une petite lampe dans le salon. La pièce était extraordinairement ordonnée. Comme si Dragan était simplement parti en vacances. Goten fit le tour des lieux. Tout était impeccable. Il vérifia le répondeur et l'enclencha pour écouter les messages archivés.

Tandis que plusieurs interlocuteurs sans intérêts énonçaient des nouvelles anodines, il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait repéré dans un coin du salon et l'alluma.

En attendant que l'appareil démarre il se saisit d'une liasse de courriers ouverts sur le buffet et vérifia sommairement les enveloppes une par une. Il en ouvrit une qui lui paraissait intéressante mais n'eut pas le temps de lire le document qu'elle contenait, il venait de remarquer qu'une demande de mot de passe clignotait agressivement sur la page d'accueil de l'ordinateur. Il empocha l'enveloppe et éteignit l'appareil qu'il referma pour l'emporter.

Subitement une sonnerie métallique, comparable à celle d'un réveil ancien, retentit en provenance de la cuisine. Il sursauta. Il se dirigea vers le lieu d'où elle provenait et comprit que le tintement incessant émanait de l'un des placards au-dessus de l'évier. Il les ouvrit un par un, l'ordinateur toujours sous le bras. Derrière l'une des portes, il trouva un réveil en cuivre qui sonnait frénétiquement. Il fronça les sourcils et mit un instant avant de comprendre.

_Bordel…_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à la porte, l'onde de choc et les flammes balayèrent les murs et les meubles du salon dans une explosion aveuglante.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	5. Chapter 5

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 5 **

Il commençait à faire très chaud dans le bar et le volume de la musique paraissait de plus en plus fort à Bra. Elle loucha sur son verre et s'étonna de le trouver _encore_ vide. Elle passa sa main sur son front en pensant qu'elle avait peut-être l'explication de son malaise grandissant. Combien en avait-elle bu ? Elle se faisait servir des cocktails sucrés, dont elle se souvenait soudainement la traîtrise, depuis au moins une heure.

Elle prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se mettait et cela ajouta à sa déprime. Après sa rencontre calamiteuse avec Goten, elle s'était fait la réflexion qu'elle venait de passer la pire journée de sa vie et l'idée de rentrer gentiment à la Capsule lui avait radicalement répugné.

Elle avait alors décidé de revisiter les quartiers dont elle avait été coutumière quatre ans auparavant. Les endroits avaient pas mal changé mais ce bar-là était resté fidèle à son souvenir et elle avait donc décidé de s'y installer pour manger.

En fait de manger, elle avait grignoté un en-cas et attaqué des cocktails en listant tout ce qu'elle avait raté dans sa vie, tous les chemins qu'elle n'avait pas pris, essayant de s'imaginer où elle serait aujourd'hui si elle avait pris d'autres décisions à certains moments.

C'était un exercice risqué et obsédant qui l'avait amené à enchaîner les verres sans les compter. Maintenant la tête lui tournait et elle se retrouvait assise seule, et à moitié ivre, pathétique dans son tailleur chic déboutonné, totalement décalé dans cet endroit. La femme, brillante, riche, seule et déprimée qui correspondait si bien au bilan de ses méditations.

Il était temps de rentrer pour couper court à l'humiliation mais elle n'était pas très sûre de pouvoir se lever dignement dans l'immédiat.

- Bra ? C'est toi ? demanda une voix.

Elle leva la tête vers un jeune homme qui se tenait devant sa table. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il pouvait être.

- On se connaît ? grommela-t-elle avec une pointe de défiance.

- Tu te souviens pas de moi ? Néro ? Néro Shark. On était au lycée de l'Ouest ensemble.

Bra plissa les yeux. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce type mais elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas les idées très claires. Il prit place sur la chaise en face d'elle sans rien demander.

- Tu te souviens les cours d'anglais avec Ms Faust ?

Bra hocha la tête.

- Néro… Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit largement.

- C'est sûr, on trainait pas trop ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Laisse-moi t'offrir un verre, t'as deux minutes, non ?

- Certainement, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée, un peu confuse de ne pas le reconnaître.

Pourtant elle trouvait qu'il n'était pas mal et, à cette époque-là, on pouvait dire qu'elle les avait listés avec ses copines, les mecs « pas mal ». Il devait avoir passé un mauvais cap en ce temps-là.

Elle aurait dû rentrer. En réalité, elle était prise à son propre piège. Elle n'était pas vraiment en état de se lever mais elle était encore suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'elle aurait dû le faire. Elle dévisagea le jeune homme en face de lui. Il était très brun, habillé d'une manière un peu inhabituelle, tout en noir. Entre le Hell's Angel et le vampire gothique. Elle eut un peu envie de rire mais se retint.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? demanda-t-elle en se contentant de sourire.

- Rien de spécial. J'ai inventé un logiciel qui a fait fureur et maintenant, je vis de mes rentes en attendant une nouvelle idée géniale. Et toi ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu bosses à la Capsule ?

- Dans le mille. T'es _vraiment_ un génie, toi, railla-t-elle, un peu contrariée d'avoir finalement une vie si prévisible.

- T'as pas idée, répondit-il avec un air glaçant.

Bra s'enfonça un peu dans son siège. Son envie de rire lui avait soudainement passée.

- J'ai suivi tes aventures avec la famille Stunt***, il y a quelques années, reprit-il en se décontractant, ça m'a beaucoup fait rire.

Bra fronça les sourcils. Décidément, ce type était bizarre. Qu'il connaisse l'histoire ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, la presse populaire en avait fait un plat, mais qu'il ait trouvé ça drôle… Il était bien le premier à lui faire ce commentaire. Et il la fixait avec une insistance qui la mettait totalement mal à l'aise.

- Je vais rentrer. Je travaille demain, coupa Bra.

Elle se leva, un peu vacillante, et déploya des efforts sans nom pour récupérer son sac et s'extirper du coin où elle s'était installée.

- Je vais t'aider, proposa-t-il avec attention en lui tendant son manteau.

Elle le remercia à mi-voix.

- Je vais prendre un taxi, annonça-t-elle.

- C'est trop bête, je vais te raccompagner, j'ai ma voiture, protesta-t-il en la suivant jusque sur le trottoir.

- Non, vraiment, c'est gentil. Ça va, objecta Bra dont l'humeur commençait à s'assombrir devant son insistance.

- T'es sûre ? Ma voiture est juste là.

A cet instant, il déverrouilla à distance un bolide dernier modèle, garé à quelques mètres d'eux. Les yeux de Bra s'allumèrent en une seconde. Elle avait gardé son goût pour les voitures à grosses cylindrées et _celle-là,_ en particulier. Un modèle rare, inaccessible, même par voie de supplication à sa mère. Noire et rutilante. Il lui semblait entendre le moteur par avance. Elle resta en admiration un instant.

- D'accord, lâcha-t-elle simplement.

Elle n'attendit pas et traversa la rue pour faire le tour de l'engin, laissant sa main courir sur la carrosserie impeccable.

- Elle te plaît ? demanda Nero avec un demi-sourire.

Bra ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant à détailler le design de la voiture d'un œil friand.

- Pas mal, se contenta-t-elle de reconnaître en levant le menton.

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son poignet. Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, il nota une inscription au feutre dans la paume de sa main.

- Si un jour, ça te dit de la conduire, t'auras mon numéro, conclut-il d'un air malicieux, avant de prendre place au volant.

Bra fixa sa main griffonnée, un peu interloquée, puis haussa les épaules et s'installa côté passager. Le chemin du retour fut un vrai délice entre la vague euphorie éthylique et la conduite sportive comme elle les aimait. Il connaissait le chemin de la Capsule et, avant qu'elle s'en rende compte, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de chez elle. Elle apprécia l'attention qu'il avait eue, de ne pas la déposer devant sa porte. La voiture n'était pas franchement discrète et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie des coups d'œil interrogateurs de sa mère.

- Merci, Néro. Bonne nuit, se contenta-t-elle de lâcher en ouvrant la portière

- De rien. J'espère qu'on se revoit ? répondit-il, sans même la regarder.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui sourit.

- Je sais pas. Je suis un peu plus exigeante que ça, répliqua-t-elle avec amusement.

- J'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle claqua la portière et se dirigea vers la Capsule. Elle fut étonnée de constater que toutes les lumières étaient encore allumées. Elle accéléra le pas pour arriver à la maison.

Elle eut encore la surprise de trouver Marron en train de fumer une cigarette sur les marches devant l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Bra avec une vague inquiétude.

- C'est Goten, répondit gravement Marron. Il a eu un accident.

Le sang de Bra se figea et elle fut dégrisée en un instant.

- Quel accident ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Il y a eu une explosion dans un immeuble où il se trouvait il est salement amoché. Ta mère l'a fait installer dans l'aile médicale de la Capsule en…

Bra n'en écouta pas d'avantage et se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison. Sa mère était assise à la table de la cuisine avec Videl et Trunks. Ils se tournèrent vers elle d'un seul mouvement; elle lut les questions dans les regards de sa mère et de son frère mais n'y prit pas garde.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Il est pas brillant pour l'instant. Gohan cherche son père pour récupérer un senzu. Il faut qu'il tienne jusqu'à là, expliqua Trunks calmement.

Bra n'attendit pas plus et s'engouffra dans les couloirs de la Capsule en direction de l'aile médicale du bâtiment. Elle ne regardait pas vraiment devant elle et bouscula son père qui arrivait en sens inverse. Elle se cogna si brutalement contre lui qu'elle faillit tomber. Il la rattrapa par le bras au moment où elle perdait l'équilibre et la regarda d'un œil réprobateur. Mais elle reprit sa course sans lui accorder d'attention.

Goten avait été installé dans une salle assez vaste pour contenir une batterie d'appareils imposants. Il était étendu sur un lit, entièrement bandé. Des mèches de ses cheveux s'échappaient des pansements et son visage abîmé avait également été laissé à l'air libre. Il était relié à plusieurs perfusions et un écran allumé à côté de lui affichait des schémas incompréhensibles qui se réactualisaient toutes les secondes avec un bip entêtant.

Elle s'approcha avec hésitation de lui, osant à peine détailler les blessures sur son visage. Il avait les yeux fermés. Elle effleura ses cheveux du bout des doigts avec une précaution infinie. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et les tourna vers elle. Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul imperceptible, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il lui reproche sa présence. Finalement, elle lui sourit faiblement.

- Tu as mal ? chuchota-t-elle, comme si le son de sa voix avait pu le briser.

Il se contenta de la fixer intensément et elle comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Le bas de son visage était noirci et enflé. Elle trembla un peu devant le spectacle. Sûrement, Gokû était encore parti quelque part au fin fond des montagnes et on n'arrivait pas à le localiser. Lui seul pouvait ramener un senzu suffisamment vite grâce à la téléportation. Trunks n'avait pas l'air très sûr du temps que Goten pourrait tenir. Ce qu'elle pouvait voir de ses blessures confirmait son inquiétude.

Bra fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite pochette en soie.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux et j'ai pas toujours su… reprit-elle.

Elle s'interrompit et soupira avec lassitude. Il la regardait toujours sans qu'elle sut évaluer le message qu'il avait envie de lui faire passer.

- Je voulais te dire que je n'ai plus jamais trouvé quelqu'un comme toi. Tu seras toujours spécial pour moi et je sais que j'ai tout gâché, bredouilla-t-elle en ouvrant la pochette.

Elle se pencha sur lui pour mieux se rendre compte, à quel point les stigmates de ses brûlures le défiguraient. A cet instant, seuls ses yeux noirs permettaient encore de le reconnaître. Ces yeux-là resteraient toujours uniques entre mille pour elle.

- Je vais te donner tout ce qui me reste de nous. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours gardé précieusement et je ne le regrette pas aujourd'hui.

Elle sortit un senzu et lui sourit.

- Tu t'en souviens ? Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé. Tu me l'as donné dans un temps où tu te souciais de moi je peux te le rendre maintenant.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche le plus délicatement qu'elle put et il eut un léger sursaut à son geste. Elle plaça le haricot sur sa langue et referma ses lèvres. Il mit un temps avant d'arriver à déglutir. Elle l'observait avec anxiété, attendant religieusement les effets miraculeux du senzu.

A ce moment, un léger souffle derrière elle la fit se retourner. Gokû venait d'apparaître.

Il s'avança aussitôt vers le lit avec préoccupation. Bra s'écarta instinctivement pour lui laisser la place.

- Papa ? s'étonna Goten dont les plaies venaient de disparaître instantanément.

- Goten ? Mais ?... Je suis venu apporter un senzu. Gohan m'a dit que…

- Ça va maintenant, répondit Goten en s'asseyant dans son lit et en commençant à défaire les bandages qui gênaient ses mouvements. Bra avait gardé un vieux senzu, elle vient de me le donner.

- Bra ? s'étonna Gokû.

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme mais elle avait déjà quitté la pièce.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	6. Chapter 6

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 6**

- Qu'est-ce que tu as là, Bra ?

Bra retira vivement sa main de celle de Livia et fixa sa paume avec incompréhension. Elle examina les traces bleuies sur sa peau un moment, avant qu'une lumière ne s'allume dans sa tête. Le numéro de téléphone du type. Néro. La voiture apparut immédiatement dans son petit cerveau. L'inscription avait été rendue illisible par sa douche.

- Un prince charmant ? minauda Livia en feignant de se replonger dans l'étude des documents devant elle.

- Pas vraiment, marmonna Bra avec contrariété.

Elle fut soulagée que Livia ne pose pas d'autres questions. Elles étaient en réunion avec deux juristes et Bra sentait vaguement les regards en coin qu'ils lui jetaient.

- Bien, soupira Livia, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Vois les modifications avec Trunks et dis-moi si c'est bon pour vous.

Bra replaça une masse de papier dans un porte document et repartit après avoir salué brièvement les personnes présentes.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur elle, elle soupira. Elle avait redouté de revenir à la compagnie Stunt seule, mais Livia, comme elle le lui avait promis, restait sur une ligne de discussion totalement professionnelle. Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, elle était toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence. En réalité, dès qu'elle la voyait, irrésistiblement, son esprit lui repassait cette scène où elles s'étaient insultées grossièrement, à deux doigts de se crêper le chignon, sur le trottoir crasseux d'une ruelle sombre*. Invariablement, cela finissait par rappeler Goten, ce qui s'était passé avec lui ce soir-là et les mois qui suivirent***. Ça finissait toujours comme une pierre au fond de son estomac.

Aujourd'hui c'était particulièrement pénible parce qu'elle repensait à l'état dans lequel elle avait trouvé Goten la veille, en rentrant à la Capsule.

Adossée à la paroi de l'ascenseur, elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se redressa. Après tout, il était guéri, il allait bien. Elle glissa la main dans la poche de sa veste et caressa du bout de ses doigts la pochette de soie qui avait contenu le senzu. C'était vraiment tout ce qui lui restait maintenant.

Quand elle sortit de l'immeuble, elle leva le nez vers le ciel pour profiter du soleil éclatant de la journée. Il commençait à faire chaud, l'été faisait timidement surface.

Comme elle se tenait béatement sur le parvis de l'entrée, au milieu de ceux qui entraient et sortaient d'un pas pressé, quelqu'un la bouscula brutalement. Son porte document tomba avec un bruit sec et elle se retourna avec incrédulité et agacement. Elle se retrouva face à Néro, un peu stupéfaite. Il avait eu le même mouvement qu'elle mais ses traits se détendirent totalement en la reconnaissant.

- Hé, mais que fais-tu là ? lui lança-t-il.

- « Excuse-moi » aurait été peut-être une meilleure introduction, répliqua Bra en se frottant l'épaule.

- Oh…Eh…Bien sûr, j'ai tellement horreur de venir ici que j'étais un peu pressé de repartir.

Elle ramassa sa pochette avec un grognement de dédain.

- Fais pas la tête, c'est bon. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre un verre, proposa-t-il.

- Je bosse.

Il croisa les bras et pencha la tête d'un air amusé.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

- Je te le dis, si tu prends un verre. On en a pour deux minutes.

Elle fit une petite moue. Elle avait envie d'avoir une réponse à sa question. C'était toujours bon de savoir ce qu'un type comme Néro Shark pouvait venir faire chez Livia Stunt.

- Et puis, personne te dira rien si tu prends une demi-heure de pause, non ?

Bra se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait même pas déjeuné et que Néro pointait exactement, sans le savoir, le fait qu'elle avait syndicalement droit à une pause.

- OK, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Inconsciemment, elle chercha la voiture des yeux. Il agita les clés sous son nez et elle serra les dents en réalisant qu'il avait compris. Il lui envoya le jeu de clés et elle l'intercepta sans hésitation.

- C'est ton tour, alors, annonça-t-il, elle est là-bas.

Bra se détendit et lui sourit avec malice en se dirigeant dans la direction qu'il venait d'indiquer.

- Je savais que tu souriais des fois, souligna-t-il, j'aurais préféré que ce soit pour moi, pas pour ma bagnole.

- Je t'ai annoncé la couleur, te fais pas d'idée, coupa-t-elle joyeusement.

- Je suis un cœur brisé, donc.

- Bah, ça empêche pas de vivre, t'inquiète pas.

Elle admira encore la carrosserie avant de s'installer au volant. Elle attendit un instant avant de mettre le contact. Elle guettait les réactions de Néro du coin de l'œil. N'importe qui avec une voiture pareille, aurait hésité à passer le volant, surtout à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était vraiment un dragueur désespéré. Pourtant, il n'était pas mal et avait visiblement assez d'argent pour faire le reste.

Il avait mis ses mains derrière la tête, apparemment très décontracté. Elle mit le contact et fit gronder le moteur avec jubilation.

- Tu conduis comment ? demanda-t-il sur un ton nonchalant.

- Vite et mal, j'adore, répondit-elle.

Elle enclencha aussitôt la première et déboita sur la chaussée. Il ne parut pas décontenancé et cela encouragea Bra à s'en donner à cœur-joie.

- Où va-t-on ? finit-elle par demander après avoir pris une direction au hasard.

- Où tu veux, Princesse.

Elle lui jeta un œil étonné. « _Princesse_ » ? C'était un surnom que les gens paraissaient lui donner naturellement. Elle décida de sortir du centre-ville pour avoir des boulevards plus dégagés. Mais la circulation était un peu dense à cette heure de la journée et elle regretta de n'avoir pas de meilleur terrain de jeux. Elle s'arrêta devant un bar discret.

- C'est vrai que tu conduis mal, constata-t-il calmement quand elle serra le frein à main.

Il avait gardé sa pose décontractée tout le long du chemin. Elle fit la moue.

- J'aime pas la ville le jour. Trop de monde partout, expliqua-t-elle.

- Faut qu'on se refasse ça une nuit alors.

Elle haussa les épaules et coupa le contact d'un mouvement sec. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent.

- Alors ? demanda Bra.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tss… On a fait un marché…Ce verre, et tu me dis pourquoi tu traînes chez les Stunt.

Il se pencha vers elle avec un air de confidence et inconsciemment, elle s'approcha pour écouter sa réponse.

- Tu en es un ? dit-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil avec un air perplexe.

- Un… quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle avec confusion.

- Un cœur brisé. Quand j'ai dit que j'étais un cœur brisé, tu as dit que ça n'empêchait pas de vivre, comme si tu savais de quoi tu parlais.

Bra se recula pour s'adosser à sa chaise et croisa les bras.

- C'est toi qui doit répondre à ma question.

Il lui sourit d'un air mystérieux.

- Bon. Je vais t'avouer mon petit secret… Je fais la cour à Damon Stunt, il est vraiment mon genre, tu sais. Ca te dérange pas au moins ?

Les yeux de Bra s'arrondirent un instant avant de réaliser qu'il se moquait d'elle.

- Tu te fous vraiment de moi, hein, grogna-t-elle.

- J'adore ça.

Bra fit mine de se lever pour partir. Il la rattrapa par le bras en riant.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je capitule. Je vais chez les Stunt parce que j'investis du fric dans leurs boîtes. Je t'ai dit que j'ai une petite fortune à gérer.

Bra le fixa d'un air méfiant.

- T'as pas des chargés d'affaires pour ça ? objecta-t-elle.

- J'en ai. Mais de temps à autres, je passe voir où en est mon blé et signer deux-trois trucs. On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

Bra remua pensivement son cocktail. Une idée frappa alors son esprit.

- Et dans la Capsule ? Tu as investi chez nous ?

- Ca fait _deux _questions. J'ai promis _une _réponse, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malin.

- Tu sais que je peux savoir ça dès que j'arrive au bureau ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Ouais mais ça te gonfle de chercher. Ou alors, ça t'intéresse tant que ça ?

Elle fit tinter nerveusement sa paille contre son verre.

- Ouais, j'en suis un, dit-elle subitement.

- Un cœur brisé ? Je le savais ! Pas Damon Stunt, j'espère ?

- Ça, ça fait deux questions…

Elle le défiait du regard avec amusement. Il se mit à rire.

- Un point pour toi, princesse. Pour tout te dire, j'ai quelques sous chez vous mais pas trop. Des miettes exactement. De toute façon, ton frère a verrouillé le contrôle de l'entreprise, comme une ceinture de chasteté.

A l'évocation de Trunks, Bra sursauta et scruta sa montre.

- Merde ! Faut que je retourne au bureau !

Elle sortit précipitamment un billet qu'elle plaqua sur la table. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir il posa sa main sur la sienne et la recula doucement, le billet coincé sous sa paume.

- C'est pour moi, annonça-t-il.

Elle cilla un instant et retira sa main.

- Merci, marmonna-t-elle en empochant son argent avec embarras.

- Je te ramène. C'est moi qui conduis cette fois-ci, reprit-il en gratifiant le serveur de bien plus que la note.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaître sa déception sur son visage.

- Ne m'en veux pas, mais si tu veux reprendre le volant, faut que tu acceptes qu'on se revoit, lui glissa-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sortit sans répondre avec un mouvement de dédain.

- Sois pas mauvaise joueuse ! lança-t-il en la rattrapant, écoute, je fais une soirée marrante chez moi samedi, pourquoi tu viendrais pas ? Je suis sûr qu'on a plein d'amis en commun.

- Peut-être, grogna-t-elle en s'installant sur le siège passager.

Il la regarda avec un demi-sourire.

- Je parie que t'as même pas gardé mon numéro.

- Clairvoyant.

- T'es dure en affaire. Y'aura plein de monde, c'est pas un dîner aux chandelles. Tu vas pas passer ta vie entre ton boulot la journée et les bars le soir, non ?

Elle tressaillit un peu. Il venait de donner une description amère et tellement exacte de sa vie ces dernières semaines. Pratiquement tous les amis qu'elle avait fréquentés quand elle vivait ici avaient déménagé ou s'étaient rangés, de telle manière qu'elle n'était plus sortie depuis sa fête de fin d'étude quatre mois auparavant. Et depuis qu'elle avait revu Goten, elle vivait comme une nonne vouée au couvent. C'était idiot.

- Mettons, pourquoi pas, finit-elle par concéder.

- Super. Alors il y a un thème : c'est soirée « cuir et dentelle »

Elle lâcha un cri.

- Tu te fous de moi ? s'écria-t-elle.

- J'ai l'air ?

- Même pas en rêve ! Avec tout un tas de gens que je connais pas ! Super !

- Hey, mais c'est pas une orgie, c'est pour se marrer un coup, c'est comme une soirée déguisée…Tu prends tout de travers !

Elle le regardait avec incrédulité. Elle devait bien admettre que ce type la désarçonnait totalement. Il avait vraiment l'air de croire qu'elle pouvait venir à ce genre de conneries ?

Il avait en tout cas l'air de s'amuser à l'extrême. Il s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus devant la Capsule.

- Super, la discrétion, commenta-t-elle sur un ton renfrogné.

- Faut qu'on soit discret ? C'est pas comme si on se fréquentait, hein ? répliqua-t-il malicieusement.

Elle sortit de la voiture avec irritation.

- Hey, Bra ! appela-t-il encore.

Elle se retourna avec agacement. Il avait vraiment décidé de se faire remarquer. Il lui tendait son porte document qu'elle avait oublié sur le siège.

- Allez, viens ! Je suis sûre que tu seras à craquer en cuir et dentelle, ajouta-t-il.

- Jamais ! hurla-t-elle en saisissant vivement la pochette.

Elle claqua la portière et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Capsule sans un regard en arrière. Après cette superbe rencontre, elle devait voir Pan ce soir.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	7. Chapter 7

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 7**

Le bureau de Dragan était grand. Grand et vide. Ou presque. Goten laissa flotter son regard sur les quelques meubles et les tableaux accrochés au mur, des représentations improbables et torturées qui n'évoquaient rien qu'une affreuse migraine dans son crâne tout neuf.

Il bascula le fauteuil en arrière et s'étira pour remettre en place ses muscles ankylosés.

Dragan devait avoir un bon poste pour bénéficier d'un bureau aussi confortable. Trunks ne lui avait même pas dit dans quel domaine il travaillait exactement. De toute façon, Goten doutait qu'il ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit aux recherches scientifiques de la Capsule.

Mais surtout, quelle qu'ait été la nature exacte de son boulot, Dragan devait s'y investir vraiment à fond parce que Goten n'avait trouvé ici aucune trace de sa vie personnelle. Il avait fouillé ses mails, restauré son historique de navigation, exploré minutieusement les tiroirs. Il n'y avait rien. Même pas le numéro de son plombier ou d'un pressing. Pas l'ombre d'une visite sur un site de vente à distance. A croire que ce type n'avait pas de vie en dehors de la Capsule.

Chad lui avait annoncé la couleur en lui déverrouillant la porte ce matin. « Il n'y a rien ici. ». Goten se leva et commença à faire le tour de la pièce en cherchant l'inspiration. Il souleva les tableaux suspendus au mur pour vérifier si on avait rien glissé derrière les cadres. En vain.

En fait, il commençait à désespérer de trouver une piste fraîche pour débusquer sa cible. Ca le contrariait d'autant plus qu'il avait failli exploser avec son appartement cette nuit et qu'il était bien décidé à mettre la main sur le malin qui avait eu l'idée de cette farce.

Sans senzu, il aurait pu y passer. Il se souvenait de la douleur insoutenable quand il s'était réveillé, bandé de la tête au pied, incapable de bouger, avec le sentiment paniquant que son corps était encore en feu. Il se souvenait du visage de Bra émergeant dans son champ de vision, rassurant. Elle lui avait dit quelque chose mais il n'avait pas vraiment perçu ses mots. Son esprit était alors tellement focalisé sur sa souffrance et embrumé par la morphine.

Mais il revoyait son image avec intensité. Elle restait gravée dans son crâne. Ses yeux, ses mèches, qui avaient fini par fuir sa queue de cheval impeccable et laquée, qu'elle arborait systématiquement quand elle travaillait. Il se souvenait même de sa vague odeur d'alcool sucré, mélangée à son parfum fané par la journée et à son odeur naturelle.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'elle avait dit exactement mais il avait reconnu la pochette de soie. Il avait décrypté son expression d'effarement, sa préoccupation douloureuse de le voir ainsi. Quand son père était arrivé, il n'avait même pas pu lui parler.

Il se rassit brusquement dans le fauteuil de Dragan et tapota nerveusement le bureau du bout des doigts. C'était mieux. C'était mieux qu'elle ne soit pas restée et qu'il ne lui ait pas parlé. Il ne devait pas retomber dans cette fascination toxique qu'il avait eue pour elle. S'il avait écouté son instinct depuis le départ*, il aurait définitivement compris que ce n'était pas une fille pour lui et il n'aurait pas tant souffert.

Il se força à cesser de penser à ça et sortit de sa poche l'unique indice qu'il lui restait. Pixie Club. L'une des enveloppes dans le courrier de Dragan avait attiré son attention. Elle était totalement noire et portait l'inscription Pixie Club.

A première vue, il s'était dit qu'il s'agissait d'une publicité quelconque. Ce qui avait attiré son attention, c'est qu'elle n'était pas affranchie : elle n'avait pas été postée. Peut-être qu'on l'avait glissée dans la boite aux lettres, ou sous la porte. Ça pouvait être de la réclame quand même. Pixie Club. Un restaurant ? Une boite nuit ? Un sex-shop ? Il n'était pas certain que ça l'avance beaucoup.

Il déplia l'enveloppe froissée et à moitié brûlée pour en extraire un petit carton carré et noir. Une inscription, qui devait être argentée à l'origine et n'apparaissait maintenant plus que sous forme d'une ombre, reprenait « Pixie Club vous attend. Vos rêves deviennent réalité. »

Les lettres étaient stylisées pour évoquer une écriture manuscrite à la plume. Il n'y avait rien d'autres de lisible sur le bout de bristol abîmé. Il ne restait que des traces grisâtres.

Il avait déjà cherché à identifier ce club sur plusieurs moteurs de rechercher, sans trouver aucun résultat plausible. Pourtant, même si c'était une fausse piste, il devait vérifier à quoi ça pouvait correspondre. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de toute façon.

Il se gratta la tête et s'empara de son portable pour appeler Trunks. Il fut étonné de réussir à la joindre du premier coup. Il avait dû voir son numéro s'afficher.

- Du nouveau ? demanda aussitôt Trunks.

- Pixie Club, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Il y eut un blanc au bout de la ligne.

- C'est en rapport avec Dragan ? reprit Trunks après une minute.

- Tu connais ?

- Spécial. Marron connaît mieux que moi. Alors, et Dragan ?

- J'ai rien. Ce type n'a pas de vie sociale. A part une vieille mère qui vit à plus de mille kilomètres dans une campagne paumée et une femme de ménage qui venait une fois par semaine, on a repéré aucun proche. J'imagine que vous avez interrogé ses collègues ?

- Chad a dû te dire tout ça. Il avait une équipe d'une vingtaine de personnes. Personne ne sait rien sur lui, tout juste le quartier où il vit et qu'il préfère le café au thé, tu vois le genre…

- Il bossait ici depuis longtemps ?

- Cinq ans. Il avait une carte du Pixie Club ?

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Il y avait une enveloppe chez lui.

- Monte bouffer avec moi, je t'expliquerai.

Goten raccrocha avec un grognement d'approbation. Trunks avait vraiment l'air nerveux avec cette histoire et la mention de ce club bizarre lui faisait aussi un drôle d'effet.

Goten avait faim, il s'aperçut que l'heure du déjeuner était presque passée.

Après les événements de la nuit, il était rentré chez lui et avait dormi assez tard ce matin. Ev avait appelé avec inquiétude et avait fini par le réveiller vers dix heures. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il lui avait promis de passer chez elle. Il avait expliqué qu'il avait eu quelques problèmes mais qu'il allait bien maintenant.

Il était resté évasif et elle n'avait pas posé plus de questions. Elle était habituée à ce qu'il ne lui raconte pas le détail de ce qu'il faisait quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Il savait cependant qu'elle lisait avec minutie tous les rapports qu'il rédigeait pour le patron.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça dans la mesure où ils étaient souvent assez éloigné de la réalité. Il préférait ça aux questions. _Petits arrangements tordus._ C'était exactement ce que c'était, Goten le savait, mais ça lui convenait. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était de se mettre à découvert. Tant qu'elle y trouvait son compte, tout était pour le mieux.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il restait à retrouver ce Dragan et le petit farceur de cette nuit. La seule idée de Goten avait été de venir visiter le bureau de Dragan à la Capsule. Il ne doutait pas que les services de sécurité de Trunks l'avait déjà fait mais il avait ses méthodes.

Adossé à la paroi de l'ascenseur qui le menait jusqu'à Trunks, Goten conclut que le néant de ses recherches était un résultat en soi. Que Dragan ait organisé sa fuite, c'était une évidence. Qu'il l'ait fait avec un tel professionnalisme, avec un petit malin pour venir forcer sa porte et piéger son appartement, c'était une preuve évidente qu'il n'était qu'un pion sur un échiquier qui le dépassait. L'avant et l'après de sa disparition avait été supervisé par quelqu'un de très minutieux.

Trunks l'attendait devant l'ascenseur avec des sacs de plats à emporter.

- On va se mettre là-haut, on sera plus tranquille, annonça-t-il.

« Là-haut », c'était sur le toit de l'immeuble. C'était l'endroit que Trunks choisissait pour être absolument certain d'être en paix. Tout simplement parce que personne ne pensait à venir les y chercher.

Goten le suivit et ils s'installèrent derrière le local technique, face au vide des quelques vingt étages de l'immeuble.

- Il faut vraiment retrouver ce mec, grogna Trunks.

- Je fais ce que je peux, j'ai déjà failli me faire exploser la tête, si tu te souviens. Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il était pas dangereux, ce type ? répliqua Goten.

- En principe, il ne l'est pas, soupira Trunks, je suis sûr que cette bombe, c'est pas lui. Ça m'inquiète encore plus. Je croyais que c'était juste un gars qui voulait se faire du blé. Maintenant, j'ai des doutes.

Goten ne répondit pas. Il avait remarqué l'anxiété croissante de son ami. Il décida de ne pas lui préciser que la porte de l'appartement avait été fracturée avant son arrivée, ce qui confirmait la théorie selon laquelle ce n'était pas Dragan qui avait posé la bombe. Plutôt quelqu'un qui voulait faire le ménage.

- Alors, Pixie Club ? demanda Goten après avoir commencé son plat.

- Ça hmmm… C'est un club bizarre ultra privé pour gens friqués qui s'ennuient, tu dis que Dragan avait une carte de ce club ?

Goten lui tendit ce qui restait du bristol noir. Trunks l'examina avec soin, le retournant entre ses doigts avant de le rendre à Goten.

- Bizarre. Dragan n'avait pas vraiment le profil pour être membre de ce truc, conclut-il pensivement.

- C'est quoi le profil ?

Trunks s'agita avec embarras. Ca piquait la curiosité de Goten en même temps que ça entamait sa patience.

- C'est un truc de cul ? demanda crument Goten.

- Pas vraiment. Je te l'ai dit : c'est pour des gens assez friqués, ou au moins influents. On m'a proposé plusieurs fois d'y rentrer mais ça m'intéresse pas. Je crois que Marron a dû aller voir une ou deux fois. Il y a eu des rumeurs sur des membres qui se sont suicidés ou qui sont devenus complètement dingues et d'autres qui auraient disparu littéralement mais en réalité, comme on ne sait jamais qui en fait partie ou pas, donc ça reste des rumeurs.

Trunks se remit à manger silencieusement sous l'œil attentif de Goten.

- Et ?, encouragea Goten.

- Et… Je sais pas ce qu'ils font Goten ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à mon avis ce sont des gens dépravés et peu recommandables qui se font tellement chier dans la vie qu'ils glissent dans tout un tas de plans glauques.

Goten grogna avec frustration. Trunks ne lui disait pas vraiment tout. Il était ennuyé de parler de ça. Peut-être qu'après tout, il avait fait partie de ce club et qu'il n'en était pas fier. Pourtant, ils se racontaient toujours tout et, dans le registre, Goten s'était tellement souvent trouvé minable devant Trunks, qu'il se demandait ce que son ami pouvait cacher qui rivalisait avec ses propres déboires. De quoi pouvait-il avoir peur ? Que Goten le juge ? C'était risible.

Goten décida de ne pas pousser le sujet plus avant. Marron serait sûrement une meilleure source d'information.

- Alors, c'est où, ce Pixie Club ? reprit Goten.

- Justement, c'est nulle part. D'après ce que je sais, il change d'endroit à tout bout de champ, et si tu n'en fais pas partie, tu n'as en principe aucune chance de savoir où et quand il se réunit.

- Génial. Je vais voir si Marron peut me pistonner.

Trunks frémit un peu.

- Ecoute, j'ai pas raconté mes petits soucis à Marron. Si tu en discutes avec elle, c'est pas la peine de lui dire que ça a un rapport avec la Capsule.

- Pourquoi c'est si important ? s'étonna Goten avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Je ne lui raconte pas mon boulot, c'est tout. Elle me poserait tout un tas de questions. Tu dis tout à ta copine, toi ?

- Eh. Marron est un peu plus que ta _copine_. C'est Marron… Mais t'inquiète pas, je lui dirai rien.

Trunks hocha la tête mais Goten trouvait qu'il gardait son air soucieux.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	8. Chapter 8

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 8**

Le déjeuner avait été court. Trunks était reparti en courant vers d'autres réunions, rendez-vous, ou dieu sait quoi, qui constituait son quotidien. En regagnant paresseusement le bureau de Dragan, Goten réalisa qu'il détesterait cette vie et se demanda si Trunks l'appréciait vraiment, de son côté. Elle était si loin de l'insouciance de leur jeunesse.

Arrivé dans le bureau minimaliste de Dragan, Goten emballa précautionneusement son ordinateur portable qu'il comptait emmener à un informaticien avec qui il travaillait. En fait d'informaticien, c'était un geek devenu totalement agoraphobe, à l'hygiène douteuse. Limite schizophrène et néanmoins extraordinairement efficace. Goten lui mit un texto pour annoncer son arrivée. Le gars ne répondait jamais au téléphone.

Il se rassit dans le fauteuil douillet de Dragan pour appeler Marron. Elle décrocha rapidement mais l'oreille de Goten fut agressée par un cafouillage à l'autre bout de la ligne

- Goten ! Attends…crachota la voix de Marron.

Il attendit un instant qu'elle reprenne la communication.

- Je suis contente de t'avoir en ligne, ça va mieux ?

- Nickel… Dis-moi j'aurais besoin que tu m'expliques certains trucs au sujet d'un mec que je piste et je…

Il fut encore interrompu par un bruit et il entendit son amie qui parlait à une autre personne. Elle ne pouvait jamais se concentrer sur une seule chose en même temps. En habitué, Goten patienta encore.

- Ouais, tu veux des infos, bien sûr, mais dis-donc, je me demandais un truc hier, reprit-elle, quand est-ce que tu nous présentes ta copine ?

Goten fut pris au dépourvu par la question qui se trouvait à des milliers d'années-lumière de ses préoccupations du moment. Evidemment, pour Marron, c'était le boulot de Goten, quel qu'il soit, qui indifférait totalement.

- Ta copine. Tu vois de qui je veux parler ? reprit Marron avec sarcasme.

- Bah, euh… Si tu veux, un de ces jours…En fait…

- Un de ces jours ? A ton enterrement par exemple ? coupa-t-elle.

Goten leva les yeux au ciel en frottant l'arrière de son crâne. Il ne comprenait pas très bien où son amie voulait en venir.

- Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu, là ? ça fait quoi ? Trois-quatre mois que je sors avec elle…

- Cinq, rectifia froidement Marron.

- Cinq ? Et alors ? On passera vous voir à l'occasion, c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle.

- Je sais, c'est jamais pour ça que tu m'appelles, tu m'appelles pour ton stupide boulot qui a failli te tuer hier soir, encore…

Goten réalisa subitement à quel point ses amis, et sa famille aussi certainement, avaient eu peur la veille. Il se souvenait de sa propre terreur mais n'avait pas imaginé celle qu'avait pu être celle de ses proches. Marron avait visiblement été marquée par son « accident » dans l'appartement de Dragan. Il revit furtivement le visage décomposé de Bra quand elle s'était penchée sur lui avant de lui donner le haricot.

- C'est bon Marron, je vais bien, protesta-t-il avec douceur.

- Prouve-le moi. Viens manger ce soir avec Evana.

Goten comprit alors que l'inquiétude de Marron ne s'arrêtait plus à sa santé physique. Elle avait besoin subitement de le savoir _heureux_. Il ne lui échappa pas qu'elle faisait un lien, conscient ou non, avec le retour de Bra.

Il devait bien admettre que sa vie sentimentale lui avait laissé plus de cicatrices* que toutes les épreuves qu'il avait pu faire endurer à son corps, sa vie durant. Et Marron et Trunks étaient très soucieux de cette vie sentimentale depuis Valèse ***. Cette histoire l'avait envoyé au fond du trou et ils devaient à ses deux amis de l'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. C'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas leur reprocher de s'en préoccuper aujourd'hui.

La vérité, c'est que Goten n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la nécessité de présenter Evana à ses amis. De toute façon, sa vie sociale était devenue si ridicule, qu'en fait d'amis, il devait rôder dans sa vie, tout juste, deux vieux copains et Trunks et Marron. Sans compter les quelques relations de boulot, qui n'étaient que des relations de boulot, dont il ne savait presque rien. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à envier à Dragan, après tout.

Quant à ses parents et sa famille, Evana les avait croisés une unique fois à l'enterrement de son grand-père où elle était passée officiellement pour une _collègue de travail_.

Chichi aurait tout de suite découvert le subterfuge si elle n'avait pas été si accablée à ce moment-là. Elle n'avait même pas posé de questions sur la jeune fille. Videl avait fait une vague allusion mais n'avait pas insisté.

Si on ajoutait à tout cela que Goten n'avait jamais expliqué à Evana sa légère différence avec le genre humain classique, il n'était pas vraiment sur le point de l'introduire dans son petit monde. Plus honnêtement, il ne s'était jamais posé la question pour l'instant.

Il se souvenait qu'Evana avait évoqué l'idée de connaître ses amis. Elle-même semblait en avoir peu et les quelques tentatives qu'elle avait entreprises pour que Goten les rencontre, avaient toujours avorté à cause du boulot.

Pourtant, Marron avait pointé le fait qu'il sortait avec Evana depuis cinq mois, ce que Goten n'avait jamais vraiment calculé, et ce qui était pourtant, au regard de son parcours de ces dernières années, assez notable.

Malgré tout, Goten, sans se l'expliquer, n'avait aucune envie de mélanger ses deux vies. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'Evana en souffrait. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait ignorer la curiosité qui perçait par moment dans son attitude habituellement réservé, mais elle semblait se contenter de ce qu'il avait à lui offrir et le laissait prendre son temps, sans jamais _exiger._ C'est ce qui lui plaisait chez elle. Elle était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il n'était pas tout à fait dupe de la situation. Il savait qu'il avait perdu l'exaltation qu'il avait pu connaître avec Bra. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait rapporté ? Une chute libre de cinquante étages ou à peu près. Il se faisait vieux pour toutes ces conneries. Il avait retrouvé son équilibre avec son boulot, et avec Evana aussi. Pourquoi ses amis avaient-ils besoin de bousculer ses petits arrangements avec la vie ?

Mais Goten connaissait Marron. Elle devait ruminer son idée d'inviter le couple, depuis au moins la veille. Il l'imaginait assez bien, attendant le senzu salvateur en se reprochant âprement de n'avoir jamais vérifié si Evana avait rendu son ami heureux, si elle avait réellement suffi à lui faire oublier le reste. Et comme Goten avait besoin urgent de se renseigner sur le Pixie Club, il n'aurait pas moyen d'échapper à l'idée fixe de Marron.

D'un autre côté, Goten se doutait qu'Evana accepterait tout de suite la proposition. Il travaillait beaucoup et sortait rarement avec elle. Le mieux qu'il lui avait offert était un week-end en bord de mer. Il réalisa qu'il était réellement un piètre petit ami et qu'avec un petit effort, il pourrait tout à la fois contenter Marron et Evana, ce qui était plutôt un bon calcul.

- C'est bon, maugréa-t-il avec un soupir de vaincu, je vais voir si c'est possible pour elle…

- Parfait, à l'heure que tu veux.

- Ouais, mais je passerai en fin d'après-midi parce que j'ai des trucs à te demander pour le boulot, c'est noté ?

- Tu sais que je peux rien te refuser je serai à la maison vers 18 heures.

Goten se massa la tempe. _Et c'est elle qui dit ça…_pensa-t-il en raccrochant avec lassitude. La conversation lui laissait un arrière-goût désagréable. Il se prit subitement à redouter que Marron, qui pouvait boire comme un trou à ses heures, ne se mettent à gaffer en racontant les détails de sa vie à Evana alors qu'elle ignorait même qu'il avait explosé avec l'appartement de Dragan la nuit précédente.

Il saisit l'ordinateur et se leva en se promettant d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Marron avant qu'Evana ne se joigne à eux.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, au moment où il allait sortir de l'immeuble, il repéra de très loin, sur le parvis, une chevelure caractéristique. Il eut un moment d'hésitation et subitement, stupidement, il décida de se retrancher dans un coin reculé de l'entrée.

C'était idiot, Trunks le lui avait encore rappelé, il devait être capable de se comporter normalement en présence de Bra. Il se promit de le faire, _plus tard. _A cet instant, il n'avait pas envie de la croiser. Il aurait dû au moins la remercier pour le senzu mais même ce sujet le mettait mal à l'aise. Le senzu, c'était encore une référence à leur histoire*.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer ce qu'elle faisait au travers des portes vitrées de l'entrée et eut un reniflement de dédain inconscient en constatant qu'elle parlait avec un type au volant d'un bolide dernier modèle. Il n'avait pas vu la tête du gars à cause des vitres fumées. _Tellement…Bra._ Même sans lui parler, sans qu'elle le voie, elle arrivait encore à mettre ses nerfs en ébullition.

La jeune fille discutait avec vivacité et claqua la portière avec un agacement évident, ce qui laissait penser qu'elle était énervée. Goten en déduisit, sans autre forme de réflexion, que le type avait tenté un truc sans permission. _Bien fait._ En même temps, il serrait les poings, prenant conscience qu'il se ridiculisait maintenant, à se planquer à l'ombre de la plante verte de l'entrée en observant avidement la scène.

Bra entra dans le building sans le remarquer et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur d'un pas pressé. Quand elle eut disparu, Goten reprit son chemin pour regagner l'extérieur. Il remarqua que la voiture était toujours là. Il ne distinguait toujours pas le gars à l'intérieur. Subitement, il démarra en trombe en faisant vrombir le moteur.

Goten sentit son estomac se tordre. Vraiment, la journée était merdique.

Il se rendit chez l'informaticien. Tout le monde l'appelait le geek. Ce n'était pas un surnom très sympathique mais il avait l'air de s'en accommoder. Goten, de son côté s'efforçait de ne pas l'utiliser en sa présence et de l'appeler par son vrai nom, Skrin.

Il habitait un quartier à peu près aussi miteux que celui de Goten, mis à part le fait qu'il était situé en ville, dans un enchevêtrement d'immeubles à quatre ou cinq étages, semblant tous sur le point de s'écrouler.

Goten patienta un bon moment sur le pallier crasseux devant sa porte. Le geek mettait toujours beaucoup de temps à ouvrir sa porte et Goten le soupçonnait d'avoir implanté des micro-caméra un peu partout dans le couloir pour vérifier le profil de ses visiteurs. Ce mec avait une trouille monstre des gens. Finalement, Goten l'entendit tirer les multiples verrous derrière la porte. Elle s'ouvrit toute seule comme mue par une force autonome.

Goten entra dans l'appartement sombre et étriqué, encombrés d'ordinateurs désossés et de piles de magazines en tout genre. Un écran de télévision fonctionnait dans un minuscule salon vide de tout occupant.

- Son, ça fait longtemps, j'ai vu ton texto, lança Skin, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte d'une pièce au fond du couloir.

Il était petit et chétif, ce qui, compte tenu de l'exercice physique qui devait être le sien, n'était pas bien étonnant. Il portait, comme à son habitude, un T-shirt avec une inscription débile que personne ne lirait jamais puisqu'il avait peu de chance de croiser un être vivant de toute sa journée.

Goten lui sourit et lui serra la main, un peu réticent devant ses doigts gluants de chocolat. Le chocolat semblait être la base de son alimentation quotidienne et des papiers d'emballage de barres coupe-faim jonchaient le sol çà et là.

- Alors, quand est-ce que tu me présentes ta copine ? plaisanta Skrin.

Goten faillit éclater de rire à l'idée que cette question lui était posée pour la deuxième fois dans la journée. Mais Skrin ne parlait pas d'Evana dont il ignorait même l'existence.

Skrin était obsédé par Marron. Il avait trouvé sur un site de tabloïd une image d'elle avec Goten, prise quelques années auparavant. Depuis, Goten pouvait lui demander ce qu'il voulait ou presque, pourvu qu'il lui promette une photo de Marron. Si son amie avait su ça, elle l'aurait certainement étripé. Mais Skin était inoffensif, il était à peine capable de sortir de chez lui pour descendre une poubelle et, à vue de nez, Goten évaluait qu'il n'avait jamais dû approcher une fille de très près.

- Passe à la maison, un de ces jours, j'organiserai une rencontre, répliqua Goten.

Skrin se contenta de ricaner, en tiquant à l'idée de « _passer à la maison_ ».

- Alors, c'est quoi aujourd'hui ? reprit le Geek en tripotant nerveusement sa tignasse.

Goten lui tendit l'ordinateur de Dragan.

- Regarde ce que tu trouves là-dedans, et surtout, vois si y a des trucs au sujet d'un « Pixie Club »

Skrin, qui observait la machine, redressa subitement la tête.

- C'est à la Capsule Corp, ça ! siffla-t-il.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, double prix. Tu m'appelle, c'est bon ?

Goten remarqua que le geek s'agitait plus que d'habitude. Il l'aimait bien dans le fond et commençait à le connaître suffisamment pour décrypter ses tics, ses intonations de voix qui en disaient plus que ses mots.

- Double prix, mais, hey… t'oublie pas une photo de ta copine. Nan… au moins deux photos, insista-t-il en tapotant le logo de la Capsule gravé sur l'ordinateur.

Goten roula des yeux. Les prix de Skrin étaient exorbitants.

- C'est d'accord. Mais attention aux abus, Skrin.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	9. Chapter 9

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 9**

- Alors ? De quoi tu voulais me parler au fait ? demanda Marron, interrompant sa réflexion.

Goten se redressa sur la chaise de jardin. Ils étaient sur la terrasse de Marron, seuls en attendant Trunks et Evana, qui devaient les rejoindre en sortant de leurs travails respectifs.

- Ça, répondit Goten en lui tendant la carte du Pixie Club.

Marron la saisit et prit place en face de lui. Elle observa le bristol un instant en passant son doigt sur ses bords calcinés puis le balança sur la table basse entre eux et alluma une cigarette.

- C'est pour ton boulot ? reprit-elle.

- Ouaip.

Elle plissa les yeux et le regarda comme si elle cherchait à s'assurer qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Sa réaction méfiante, qui ressemblait tellement à celle de Trunks quelques heures auparavant, l'intrigua et l'agaça à la fois mais il se força à attendre patiemment qu'elle ne se lance.

- Pixie Club. Un club de tarés, pour la plupart très très friqués et plutôt influents. Un club « secret » évidemment. Toxique et débile.

- Du genre qui se réunissent pour des orgies au clair de lune ?

Marron se mit à rire.

- Ça pourrait. Mais c'est mignon encore. Nan, c'est autre chose. Le principe, c'est que le Club réalise ton rêve pour toi. Tu vois : « Vos rêves deviennent réalité » ? C'est l'argument de vente.

Goten haussa les sourcils avec étonnement.

- Mais si ces gens ont tant de fric et de pouvoir, pourquoi ils ont besoin du club ?

- Ça…J'imagine que ce sont des rêves trop inavouables ou inaccessibles pour être réalisés trop facilement. Tu sais, je crois que le mot « rêve » est une façon poétique de dire « vice ». Imagine toi les boules de Shenron entre de mauvaises mains…

Goten reprit le carton et l'examina pour la millième fois en le tripotant nerveusement.

- Et comment on y entre ? demanda-t-il.

- Aaah… On y entre pas. On y est invité. Tant qu'on a pas le sésame, ça ne marche pas.

- Le sésame ?

Marron pointa malicieusement le carton du doigt.

- Ça ?... Mais comment tu connais tout ça, au fait ?

- Ek, ta vieille copine a un peu bourlingué Goten. Pas toujours dans les meilleurs endroits ni avec les meilleures personnes…

Marron lui fit un clin d'œil et avala une gorgée de sa bière. Goten leva des yeux perplexes sur elle. Il savait bien sûr que Marron avait pu avoir une existence houleuse et décousue et lui-même devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas toujours côtoyé le gratin de l'humanité. Ils avaient tous les deux eu leurs heures sombres. Il avait été longtemps centré sur ses propres problèmes et n'avait jamais soupçonné que Marron ait pu pénétrer ce genre de cercles glauques.

Trunks avait l'air d'en savoir plus à ce sujet et c'était justice. C'était lui qui en avait fait sa petite copine, après tout.

- Tu connais des gens qui en font partie alors ?

- Pas vraiment, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Même avec un carton comme celui-là, tu n'es pas accepté au Pixie Club comme ça. Ils organisent des soirées, des événements avec toutes les apparences ou presque de la respectabilité. Des tas de gens y vont, comme moi. Si tu veux vraiment être membre et passer à la vitesse supérieure, c'est autre chose.

- Comme une secte ?

- Ouhh ! T'as mis le doigt dessus ! Si tu es repéré et pressenti pour en faire partie, c'est le Club qui vient te le fais sentir. Il semble que ça ouvre des portes inimaginables… Bien sûr, comme pour toute chose, il y a un prix à payer, j'imagine.

- Du genre ?

Marron roula des yeux en haussant les épaules pour signifier son ignorance. Elle tira sur sa cigarette et pencha la tête.

- La rumeur dit que ça peut mal tourner, expliqua Marron, Il y aurait eu des suicides, des trucs bizarres. Mon avis, c'est que pour rentrer là-dedans, faut déjà être pas mal azimuté, donc forcément, y a de la perte. La vérité, c'est que personne ne sait vraiment.

Goten s'enfonça dans les coussins du fauteuil en soupirant. Il ne lâchait pas le carton des yeux.

- Ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup. Faudrait que j'arrive à rentrer dans ce genre de machin pour essayer de pister ma cible.

- Toi !? Mon pauvre ! T'as pas du tout le profil ! Tu n'as aucune plus-value pour le Pixie Club. Ni fric, ni influence…

- Marron, faut que tu m'aides… J'ai rien d'autre à me mettre sous la dent.

Marron fit une moue.

- Je peux voir si je connais pas quelqu'un susceptible d'être invité aux soirées et qui accepterait de t'embarquer.

Les traits de Goten s'illuminèrent. Marron leva la main aussitôt pour réfréner son enthousiasme.

- Attention, le principe c'est que jamais personne ne reconnaîtra qu'il est membre du club, et ceux qui admettrait en faire partie, tu es sûr que c'est du bluff. Alors, tu as peu de chance d'aller plus loin que ces événements mondains, et dieu, je sais que tu les détestes.

- C'est mieux que rien.

Marron finit sa bouteille d'une traite et essuya sa bouche du revers de sa main. Elle sourit avec malice.

- Tu l'auras voulu… Je crois que j'ai une petite idée. Je te tiens au courant.

Goten sourit avec satisfaction.

- Tu me sauves.

Elle lui sourit et écrasa sa cigarette. Le son de la sonnette les interrompit et elle comprit qu'Evana venait d'arriver.

Elle n'était pas sûre que ça avait été une bonne idée de contraindre Goten à venir avec elle. Elle avait l'impression de le faire avancer à pas forcés dans une direction qu'il ne voulait pas prendre. Le problème, c'est que ça faisait trop longtemps que Goten ne prenait aucune direction. Et le retour de Bra, Marron le savait, n'allait pas arranger les choses.

Jusque-là, elle avait pris son parti de ne pas se mêler des affaires de Goten. Au mieux, elle avait pu essayer de l'encourager à s'investir plus pour avoir une vie personnelle digne de ce nom. Depuis ces trois dernières années, il n'avait fait que travailler pour ce chasseur de primes, sans relâche, week end compris, et en prenant parfois de sérieux risques, comme hier. Il passait ses quelques vacances à pêcher avec son père au Mont Paozu.

Et maintenant, Bra était revenue. Marron avait perçu, la veille, l'empressement de la jeune fille à se rendre au chevet de son ami. Et elle avait remarqué le soin que Goten et elle avaient mis à éviter de se parler ou même de s'approcher à l'enterrement de Gyumao. Pour elle, ça n'augurait rien de bon.

Marron avait toujours été surprise de leur idylle** ce qui ne l'avait pas étonnée, en revanche, était qu'elle se soit finie si abruptement et, même si elle ne connaissait pas les détails de leur rupture, elle en avait mesuré les effets pour Goten. Marron appréciait Bra, mais il fallait éviter qu'elle refasse irruption dans la vie de son ami, pour le bien de tous.

Marron se leva et alla ouvrir à Evana. La jeune femme était fidèle à l'image que Marron s'en était faite les quelques fois qu'elle s'était croisée. Réservée mais ouverte, conviviale, elle semblait heureuse à la perspective de cette soirée.

Marron s'efforça de la mettre à l'aise. Elle nota mentalement qu'elle semblait refuser tout alcool et se jura de surveiller la consommation de la soirée, volontaire de préserver l'ambiance. Quand Trunks arriva enfin, elle dut se résoudre à passer en cuisine, rôle qu'elle détestait au plus haut point. Elle échangea un regard complice avec Trunks. Elle ne put s'empêcher de relever ses traits marqués et une petite lueur dans ses yeux qui lui firent comprendre que quelque chose le préoccupait.

Marron jura en constatant que le contenu intégral de son placard à casserole venait de tomber avec fracas sur le carrelage.

- Je peux t'aider ? demanda timidement une voix derrière elle.

Elle sourit sans se retourner, reconnaissant la voix d'Evana. A coup sûr, ni Trunks ni Goten n'aurait eu l'idée de se soucier de ce qu'elle était en train de fabriquer.

Evana s'approcha, sans attendre plus d'invitation, et se baissa pour l'aider à tout remettre en place. Quand elles eurent fini, Marron sortit une bière et lui en proposa une. Elle déclina son offre et se mit à dresser le plat que Marron avait commencé à arranger. Marron, qui avait horreur de la cuisine, se hissa sur l'un des tabourets de bar pour se contenter d'admirer, sans vergogne, son adresse à manipuler la nourriture.

- Je suis contente de vous rencontrer enfin, toi et Trunks, enfin, plus intimement, expliqua Evana.

- N'en veux pas à Goten d'être lent en la matière. Il est un peu ours.

- Je sais. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le bousculer.

Marron pencha la tête et se demanda ce qu'Evana savait exactement de lui. Certainement pas grand-chose. Mais elle avait l'air d'avoir compris son état d'esprit et de s'en accommoder. Marron calcula que ça faisait trois ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et ne put résister à l'idée qu'Evana avait déjà dû mettre tout ce temps pour signaler sa présence à l'esprit de Goten. Elle avait l'air d'une fille résolument patiente, peut-être trop patiente, à l'échelle de Marron.

- J'ai déjà eu l'honneur d'être invitée à l'enterrement de son grand père. Du coup, j'ai pu croiser sa famille, et Bra aussi.

- Tu connais Bra ? s'étonna Marron un peu trop subitement.

Elle se reprocha sa réaction involontaire. Evana s'immobilisa et lui adressa un sourire malicieux en hochant la tête.

- Y a quelque chose à savoir sur Bra ? demanda-t-elle doucement, presque amusée.

- Comment ça ?

Marron gigota un peu sur son tabouret.

- Je ne sais pas. Goten ne raconte jamais rien sur lui, alors j'essaye de deviner. Quand on a croisé Bra à l'enterrement de Gyumao …il y avait comme un flottement.

Marron but une gorgée de bière pour se donner une seconde de réflexion. Pourquoi Evana avait-elle décidé de s'adresser à elle en particulier pour savoir ce genre de trucs ? En même temps, c'était un peu Justice puisqu'elle avait forcé la main de Goten pour l'inviter.

- Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Goten ?

- Parce qu'il ne me dira rien, répondit simplement Evana en ajustant un plat.

Elle admira son œuvre et se retourna vers Marron. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et lui sourit à nouveau.

- Ne me laisse pas mourir tout à fait idiote, Marron. Je ne suis pas une fille à problème mais je tiens à lui.

Son air angélique était tout à fait désarmant. Marron la trouvait irrésistiblement sympathique avec sa voix douce et posée et ses yeux pétillants. Après tout, Bra devait rester de l'histoire ancienne et elle n'avait pas brillé par sa capacité à prendre soin de Goten. N'était-ce pas justement pour ça que Marron avait arrangé ce repas ?

- Bra et Goten ont eu une histoire, il y a longtemps, mais je pense que tu l'avais deviné. Ça ne s'est pas très bien fini mais je ne connais pas les détails. C'est un mauvais souvenir pour Goten.

Evana tendit un bol à Marron et empila plusieurs plats pour les ramener au salon.

- Merci de ta confiance. Je sais au moins où je mets les pieds maintenant. Il y a autre chose à savoir ? reprit Evana.

Marron fronça un peu les sourcils, ennuyée par la question. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'Evana s'adressait personnellement à elle. Cela lui rappela furtivement qu'elle avait pu elle-même avoir des écarts avec Goten**. _De la préhistoire. _Elle en avait déjà dit plus que prévu et n'avait pas l'intention de poursuivre la discussion.

- Non, il n'y a rien de plus à dire, marmonna Marron.

Evana n'insista pas et quitta la pièce. Marron l'observa tandis qu'elle s'éloignait avec son chargement. Cet enfoiré de Goten ne lui avait strictement rien dit de sa vie. Déjà, elle avait perçu la réserve qu'il tenait à son égard. Si Marron n'était pas avisée de la situation, et sauf certains gestes furtifs, elle aurait pu croire que c'était une simple amie.

Elle se rendait compte à quel point ses affaires avec Valèse, puis avec Bra***, l'avaient rendu méfiant et distant dans ses sentiments intimes.

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cela la contraria un peu.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	10. Chapter 10

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 10**

- Alors, ton boulot ?

Bra leva la tête vers Pan. Elle était accoudée au bar de sa cuisine tandis que Pan se préparait un cocktail compliqué avec application, le livre de recette ouvert devant elle.

- Hmmm, on a un vrai problème en ce moment, marmonna Bra

Pan lui jeta un coup d'œil distrait en attendant la suite de ses explications, pas forcément concentrée sur le sujet.

- Tu connais le Dr Dragan ? demanda Bra.

- Dragan ? Eh, oui, bien sûr… J'ai beaucoup bossé sur ses recherches. J'ai entendu dire qu'il lui était arrivé un truc bizarre. Il a pété les plombs ou un truc dans le genre…

Bra eut envie de sourire. Trunks avait raison, Pan semblait spécialiste des travaux de Dragan. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils se connaissent.

- Il a l'air d'être subitement parti en voyage. Il travaillait pour nous et il a déserté du jour au lendemain. On doit absolument le remplacer, expliqua Bra en se donnant les apparences de la décontraction.

Pan se figea. Son expression de tranquillité laissa place à une certaine méfiance. Elle fixa Bra qui fit mine de ne rien remarquer, focalisée sur le contenu de son verre avec lequel elle jouait distraitement.

- Si c'est ton domaine, ça t'intéresse peut-être ? avait fini par hasarder Bra.

Elle avait lâché ça avec une nonchalance toute feinte, qu'elle avait trouvée si pathétique, après coup. Bordel, Pan était son amie, ne pouvait-elle pas simplement lui dire « _J'ai besoin de toi, mon frère a été un fumier avec toi mais il paraît que c'est vital pour la Capsule, alors, je te demande, en amie, d'accepter de bosser pour nous ! _» ?

Mais non, elle ne pouvait plus lui dire ça. D'abord parce que Pan pouvait répliquer que Bra, elle-même, n'avait pas été très classe avec son oncle. Et aussi, parce qu'il semblait que la famille Briefs s'illustrait par son égocentrisme dans toutes ces histoires. Dans ces conditions, Bra se sentait un peu miteuse de demander _encore_ une faveur.

Si Bra avait pu remonter le temps et si tout ça était à refaire…Mais ça ne l'était pas. Et il fallait donc aborder Pan par des chemins de traverses tout à fait misérables parce que son frère semblait dans un tel état de transe avec la disparition de ce mec.

- Tu veux dire, si ça m'intéresse de bosser pour la Capsule ? articula Pan assez sèchement.

- Ouais, tu pourrais peut-être reprendre ces travaux, ça a l'air d'être ton truc, non ? ça pourrait t'aider pour ta thèse et t'aurais plus à donner ces cours aux étudiants de première année que tu ne supportes pas.

Pan s'accouda en face de son amie et se pencha un peu vers elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Bra vacilla. Pan n'était pas idiote. Elle avait, à coup sûr, deviné que derrière son air détaché, Bra était en fait en train de la supplier de lui rendre un service.

- C'est ton frère qui a eu cette brillante idée ? demanda Pan avec, ce qui apparut à Bra comme une sorte jubilation dans la voix

Bra soupira et baissa la tête sans répondre, certaine que sa tentative venait d'échouer lamentablement. Pan était son amie et Bra restait persuadée que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la rapprocher de Trunks à nouveau.

- C'est d'accord.

L'esprit de Bra eut du mal à décoder les sons qui sortirent de la bouche de Pan. Elle se redressa subitement avec un air incrédule. Pan lui souriait triomphalement.

- C'est d'accord, répéta-t-elle.

- Tu… Tu veux bien bosser pour nous ? bégaya Bra.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Mais… Je croyais… Je sais ce que Trunks t'a fait, et je comprendrais que…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, coupa Pan avec agacement. Trunks m'a déçue parce que je me suis trompée sur son compte.

Bra la fixa avec perplexité. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'en temps normal, Pan ne supportait même pas qu'on prononce son nom et elle pointait maintenant une réalité qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu entendre et qui l'avait menée à sa perte.

- Je veux beaucoup d'argent, souligna Pan.

- Euh… si tu veux. Mais… tu as des problèmes d'argent ?

- Je veux que ça coûte un max à Trunks.

Bra leva les yeux au ciel. Pour l'instant, c'était à Bra que ça coûtait le plus, toute cette affaire. Quant à atteindre Trunks par son portefeuille…C'était une idée un peu tordue.

- Mais t'inquiète pas, en tout cas, reprit Bra, tu ne seras pas obligée de le voir. On s'arrangera pour éviter que vos chemins se croisent.

- Ah, mais si, au contraire, je ne veux rendre de comptes qu'à lui, objecta Pan avec détermination.

Bra fronça les sourcils. L'attitude de son amie commençait à lui échapper définitivement. Toute cette conversation était à l'opposé de ce qu'elle attendait. Elle fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes.

- T'es sûre ? marmonna Bra avec inquiétude.

- Certaine.

En sortant son paquet, Bra remarqua une carte dans sa poche. Elle la sortit pour vérifier de quoi il s'agissait. C'était une carte de visite « Néro Shark ». Il y avait une adresse et un numéro de téléphone imprimé en lettre encrée. Bra resta en arrêt. Quand ce petit enfoiré avait-il glissé sa carte dans sa poche ?

- Tu le connais ? demanda la voix de Pan, la ramenant à la réalité.

Elle s'était penchée pour déchiffrer la carte.

- Plus ou moins, répondit Bra distraitement en posant la carte pour extraire une cigarette du paquet, et toi ?

- Je suis sortie avec ce mec, y a deux ou trois ans…

Bra haussa les sourcils avec étonnement.

- Une espèce de gothique déjanté ? questionna Bra.

Pan éclata de rire.

- Exactement, c'est lui !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, déjanté, c'est le mot… Il organise des soirées mémorables ceci étant.

Bra tiqua un peu à l'idée d'une soirée « Cuir et dentelle » avec Pan au milieu. Mais sa curiosité était piquée par la révélation de Pan.

- Ça a duré longtemps ?

- Non, je sais pas un mois ou deux. Trop taré pour moi, tu me connais…

Bra sourit en pensant que, précisément, elle n'était plus certaine de connaître son amie si bien que ça.

- En tout cas, pour la Capsule, dis à Trunks qu'il m'appelle. Je veux bien accepter mais à mes conditions, reprit Pan

Cette phrase avait tout particulièrement déplu à Bra. Elle connaissait suffisamment Pan pour comprendre qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. _Une sorte de vengeance ?_

OooOooO

Deux jours plus tard, scrutant le plafond de sa chambre, elle se repassait la discussion mentalement et sentait un certain malaise l'envahir. Elle aurait dû refuser de faire l'intermédiaire. Trunks n'aurait jamais eu le cran d'appeler Pan lui-même et il aurait certainement trouvé une autre solution, comme aller chercher l'autre scientifique à l'autre bout de la Terre, par exemple.

Bra avait passé le message à son frère qui avait paru un peu stupéfait, mais surtout extrêmement soulagé. « Je vais l'appeler, alors » avait-il conclu simplement. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle ne savait pas précisément ce qui se passait mais, malgré les efforts qu'il déployait pour donner le change, elle devinait que Trunks se faisait un sérieux souci avec cette affaire.

Bra se redressa subitement. Elle avait précisément projeté de passer un splendide week end, chez elle, devant une série de films tout spécialement choisis pour leur débilité, apte à empêcher son crâne de fonctionner trop. Trunks, Goten, Néro Shark, Pan, Livia Stunt, tous, ils lui tapaient sur le système, elle voulait un peu de tranquillité.

Elle saisit la télécommande et l'actionna d'un geste déterminée pour lancer sa machine à rêves qui enclencha le premier DVD.

- Bra !

Elle se réveilla d'un coup. Le générique de fin du premier film (ou était-ce le second ?) défilait sur l'écran.

Elle se frotta les yeux pour aider ses paupières à se relever complètement. Son père venait de l'appeler. Elle se leva péniblement en scrutant sa montre. L'après-midi avait déjà bien avancé.

- Quoi ? cria-t-elle, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Son père ne répondait jamais. Elle le rejoignit au rez-de-chaussée. Il était déjà en train de se diriger vers le laboratoire de sa mère. Il lui fit un signe du pouce vers la porte d'entrée et lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de poursuivre son chemin sans un mot.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il était si asocial que c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait répondu au coup de sonnette à la porte. Il aurait pu planter le visiteur sur le seuil, porte ouverte si elle ne l'avait pas entendu l'appeler.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et eut la surprise de trouver Néro Shark sur le perron.

- Toi ? Tu ne te lasse jamais ? s'écria-t-elle.

Il sourit d'un air malin.

- Il est l'heure, Cendrillon.

- Je t'ai dit non. J'ai des trucs à faire, protesta Bra.

- Du genre ? Traîner en jogging dans ton immense maison toute vide avec ton boute-en-train de père ?

Bra croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils mais il garda son air tranquille et sûr de lui.

- Viens rigoler un peu, insista-t-il sur un ton presque implorant.

Bra s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Ecoute… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire, soupira Bra.

- Bon, alors ne dis pas. C'est juste une soirée. On fait un deal. Si tu t'amuses pas, je te laisse tranquille. C'est honnête, non ?

Bra le regarda en coin. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait envie de rire. _Taré_. En même temps, elle ne comprenait pas sa persévérance. Il avait du temps et de l'argent, il était même assez beau garçon. Pourquoi s'acharner sur elle ? Il ne la connaissait que très vaguement dans le fond. Subitement, il sortit son téléphone en lui faisant signe d'attendre.

Elle l'observa avec curiosité. Il commanda un taxi. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu fais quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Moi ? Je rentre chez moi, je te signale que j'organise une super-fête dans quatre heures. J'ai du boulot. Tiens !

Il lui balança un trousseau de clés qu'elle attrapa instinctivement et elle reconnut immédiatement celles de la voiture.

- Mon adresse est dans le GPS, ramène la moi, à l'occasion, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir plus, il s'éloignait déjà.

- Ce soir, c'est mieux ! cria-t-il encore, avant de rejoindre la rue où un taxi venait déjà de s'arrêter.

Un peu abasourdie, elle resta figée sur le pas de la porte, les doigts encore crispés sur les clés.

Elle referma la porte sans quitter des yeux l'objet dans sa main. Elle soupesa un instant le trousseau en réfléchissant. Un sourire machiavélique étira bientôt ses lèvres. _Après tout, ça ne coûte rien, autant en profiter._ Elle prit tout juste le temps de passer une tenue plus civilisée et saisit son sac.

Elle sortit et repéra l'objet de sa convoitise garée à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Elle refit un tour du véhicule avant même de déverrouiller. Puis, elle actionna le système d'ouverture à distance et prit son temps pour s'installer sur le siège en cuir et régler le poste conducteur à sa taille.

Elle finit par refermer la portière et inhala l'odeur de l'habitacle avant de mettre le contact. En tournant la clé, elle constata avec satisfaction que le plein était fait. Elle enclencha la première et déboita un peu brusquement sur la chaussée.

Après tout, pour se vider la tête, la perspective était quand même un peu plus excitante que des DVD débiles.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	11. Chapter 11

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 11**

Elle découvrit avec jubilation que la voiture était équipée d'une sono hors du commun. Les styles musicaux qui y étaient stockés étaient si variés qu'elle soupçonna Néro de les avoir enregistrés tout spécialement pour elle, en ignorant ce qu'elle préférait. Ce type apparaissait définitivement dingue. Il lui laissait ce bolide hors de prix en sachant qu'elle la conduirait à une vitesse excessive. Et même si il pouvait se permettre de mépriser l'argent, on ne s'achetait pas ce genre de voiture sans lui vouer un attachement particulier.

En roulant bien au-delà de la limite, sur une route de campagne qui fuyait la ville, Bra se demanda pourquoi il était aussi assidu à son égard. La raison la plus tentante pour son égo, au premier abord, était bien sûr qu'il subissait l'effet de sa beauté lumineuse et de son esprit brillant.

Mais en réfléchissant plus sérieusement, elle réalisa qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés deux fois. Brièvement. Oh, et bien sûr, il y avait eu le lycée. Mais Bra n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Peut-être alors, rêvait-il secrètement à elle depuis son adolescence et en la revoyant par hasard dans le bar l'autre soir, tous ses espoirs enfouis auraient refait surface. Elle sourit. Ce scénario romantique lui convenait bien. Sauf qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se remémorer l'avoir seulement croisé à l'époque. Ils n'avaient pas dû avoir trop de cours ensemble. Et il n'aurait jamais tenté de l'approcher ?

Alors, c'était peut-être un psychopathe. Comme dans les films où le Prince charmant finit par poursuivre la pin-up avec un couteau, après avoir éliminé son chat et toute sa famille. Peu de risque que Néro élimine sa famille, quelle que soit l'arme qu'il choisisse. Et elle n'avait pas de chat. De toutes les manières, elle l'attendait avec son couteau minable, il aurait des déconvenues, si c'était ça.

Ou alors, il était tellement blasé par sa vie facile et creuse, qu'il avait aimé la résistance farouche qu'elle lui opposait. Bra avait déjà rencontré ce genre de gars qui ne vibrait que pour la difficulté et considérait les filles comme du gibier. Cette explication-là lui sembla plus rationnelle, bien qu'elle ne corresponde pas spécialement à ce qu'elle avait pu voir de la personnalité de Néro. Quoiqu'il en soit, si c'était ça, Bra saurait être sur ses gardes. Mais elle aimait le défi et pouvait être joueuse aussi. Elle commencerait pas ne pas mettre les pieds à la petite fête.

Elle eut un petit rire au volant de la voiture en y pensant. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait faim. Elle reprit la direction de la ville.

Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait dû se prendre un appartement. Sa mère ne manquerait pas de remarquer la voiture si elle ne prenait pas ses précautions. Et elle poserait des questions. Elle ne penserait pas à mal mais ça bassinerait Bra, à coup sûr. Comme l'œil désapprobateur de son père quand il avait ouvert la porte à Néro. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer le film qui avait pu se dérouler dans sa tête à son sujet.

Elle aimait ses parents mais elle vivait sans eux depuis quatre ans et elle aspirait à pouvoir rentrer à l'heure qu'elle voulait, dans l'état qu'elle voulait et recevoir qui elle voulait, sans avoir à affronter ni l'inquiétude de sa mère, ni le jugement muet de son père.

Elle s'arrêta dans une cafétéria modeste à la périphérie de la ville. Sans le savoir, elle avait en réalité choisi _cette _cafétéria-là, dont elle ignorait que, quelques années auparavant, Trunks y avait emmené Goten pour une petite explication à cœur ouvert *. Celle-là, dont elle ignorait que Goten, qui n'habitait pas très loin, continuait à la fréquenter. Et elle l'avait trouvé là en train de manger avec sa copine.

Elle avait vu la fille dès l'entrée. Sa chevelure flamboyante ne passait pas inaperçue. Elle lui faisait face, tandis que Goten, attablé avec elle, lui tournait le dos.

Bra avait eu un mouvement d'arrêt et pensa immédiatement à faire demi-tour pour ressortir discrètement. Mais la voiture, elle, était voyante, surtout dans un endroit pareil, et elle s'aperçut que tout le monde l'observait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le parking.

La plupart des mangeurs avait les yeux rivés, soit sur le bolide à l'extérieur, soit sur elle qui arrivait benoitement en comptant son argent. Evana était de ceux qui la regardait, elle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Bra sut qu'il était trop tard pour tout.

- Bra ! appela Evana avec un geste de la main.

Privée d'échappatoire, Bra figea un sourire et s'avança vers leur table en s'efforçant d'éviter le regard de Goten qui s'était tourné vers elle.

- Bonjour, vous mangez en amoureux ? Je suis juste passée prendre un morceau, annonça-t-elle.

- Tu nous déranges pas, installe-toi donc avec nous, proposa Evana, toujours souriante.

Bra tressaillit. Cette fille ne pouvait pas avoir envie qu'elle _s'installe avec eux_ et c'était très dangereux de croire que sa présence ne les _dérangerait pas._ Soit elle était débile, soit elle était sadique. Les deux. Bra bredouilla un instant, sans trouver d'argument valable pour refuser.

Elle finit par prendre place à côté d'Evana, en face de Goten. Quoiqu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, elle le sentait aussi tendu qu'elle. Evana héla le serveur.

- C'est à toi cette bagnole ? finit par demander Goten.

Il l'avait reconnue au premier coup d'œil. C'était la voiture dont elle était descendue devant la Capsule tandis qu'il se planquait misérablement dans les plantes. La voiture du mec qui tentait des choses sans permission.

- On me l'a prêtée, répondit-elle simplement avant de passer commande au serveur qui attendait avec son bloc-note.

« Je suis pressée » ajouta-t-elle, après avoir énuméré ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était surtout pressée de repartir et Goten et elle comprirent exactement le sens de sa phrase. Evana peut-être aussi.

- T'as des amis sympas pour te prêter ce genre de caisse, dis-donc, souligna Evana qui admirait l'engin au travers de la baie vitrée.

- Bra aime les grosses cylindrées, expliqua Goten.

Bra écarquilla les yeux, incertaine du sens des mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

- C'est pas vrai ? demanda Goten avec un demi-sourire.

- J'aime les _voitures_, précisa-t-elle avec une mauvaise humeur contenue.

- Une vraie princesse, hein ? Tu sais que tout le monde l'appelle princesse, tu vois pourquoi ? reprit Goten à l'attention d'Evana.

- Princesse, c'est vrai ? A son âge….

- Bra est restée une petite fille dans l'âme, coupa Goten.

Bra baissa les yeux. Chacune de ses paroles, chacun des sous-entendus lui paraissaient calculés pour la blesser, même si Evana ne pouvait saisir le contenu exact des messages. Bra se sentait d'autant plus blessée qu'elle s'apercevait que Goten n'avait jamais été physiquement si proche d'elle depuis les trois dernières années. Elle avait même l'impression de sentir son odeur malgré les effluves de friture qui filtraient depuis la cuisine.

Et le soleil rasant du début de soirée qui tombait sur la table, semblait s'amuser à illuminer le visage de son ancien amant. Quand le serveur posa l'assiette sous son nez, son estomac tordu s'était définitivement rendu inaccessible à toute nourriture.

Evana continuait de faire des commentaires sur la voiture mais sa conversation résonnait comme un bruit de fond dans le crâne de Bra. Elle joua un instant avec la nourriture du bout de la fourchette et se força à prendre une bouchée pour donner le change.

Quand elle finit par relever la tête, elle s'aperçut que Goten la fixait silencieusement. Il répondait de temps à autres laconiquement à Evana mais regardait Bra.

Un instant, ce regard la ramena quatre ans en arrière. Elle repensa à la maison miteuse de Goten, minuscule, au milieu de son quartier-fantôme, au porche poussiéreux elle repensa à ses visites dans la Capital du Nord après qu'elle s'y soit installée. Elle se souvint impitoyablement des courbes de son corps et de certaines cicatrices, des choses sans importance qu'il lui avait murmurées à l'oreille.

- Goten, il faut qu'on rentre déjà. Je vais payer, attends-moi, finit par annoncer Evana.

Cette simple phrase fit éclater l'illusion en mille morceaux. Il se tourna vers elle et se leva en sortant son portefeuille. Bra ne put s'empêcher de les observer tandis qu'ils discutaient en comptant les billets, installés dans un fonctionnement de couple. Une scène banale qui lui rappela que c'était à Evana maintenant que Goten confiait son portefeuille pour aller payer _leur_ repas à tous les deux. Un geste bête, un geste anodin mais un geste de confiance, de complicité. Du travail d'équipe. Ils discutaient comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle ne faisait plus partie de sa vie.

Bra sentit ses tripes se tordre un peu plus. Elle ferma les yeux une minute et replongea dans son assiette qu'elle avait à peine touchée. Tandis qu'Evana faisait les comptes à la caisse, Goten revint vers la table où Bra continuait à faire stupidement semblant de manger. Il resta debout sans rien dire et elle n'osa pas lever la tête vers lui tout de suite. Quand elle le fit, ce fut pour croiser son air désolé, sans qu'elle sache exactement de quoi il pouvait être navré, debout, les mains dans les poches.

- Je t'ai même pas dit merci…pour le sensu, je veux dire. Tu es partie si vite.

Elle se força à lui sourire en hochant la tête.

- Tu sais… Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit… avant de te le donner, répondit-elle à mi-voix.

Il eut l'air mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir ce qu'elle avait dit alors. La morphine, la souffrance, tout ça avait apparemment rayé ses paroles de son cerveau. Il comprenait, à son ton, que ça avait l'air d'être quelque chose de sérieux pour elle. Il était trop embarrassé pour lui expliquer ouvertement son amnésie. De son côté, Bra perçut sa gêne comme une réponse à l'aveu qu'elle avait laissé échapper ce soir-là. Elle vit ça comme une façon polie de lui signifier qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle ne lui dise rien.

- On y va ? coupa Evana, Bra, profite bien de la caisse, elle a vraiment l'air superbe ! A plus tard !

Elle enroula son bras autour de celui de Goten et le guida vers la sortie en jetant un œil pétillant à Bra. La jeune fille, restée seule face à son assiette gigantesque suivit le couple des yeux pendant qu'il s'éloignait tranquillement et soupira. _Fin de l'histoire._

Elle resta silencieuse et immobile un moment, tentant de repousser furieusement la boule dans sa gorge. Elle sentit cet immense sentiment de gâchis s'installer sournoisement dans son esprit, un sentiment qui avait été souvent son compagnon ces dernières années, mais qui n'avait jamais été si vif qu'à cet instant.

Elle inspira profondément et se rappela subitement qu'elle s'était jurée de ne pas se laisser aller. Il n'était pas question pour elle d'entrer au couvent. Elle avala son verre d'un trait et se leva pour payer.

En engageant la voiture sur la route qui menait à la ville, elle alluma le GPS et la destination « chez moi » apparut instantanément sur l'écran.

OooOooOooO

Elle fixa longtemps la pénombre avant de se réveiller complètement. Les limbes du sommeil engourdissaient son esprit mais elle prenait peu à peu conscience de la douleur lancinante qui vrillait son crâne et son dos courbaturé. Elle était recroquevillée sur le sol d'une pièce minuscule et sombre et commença instantanément à se poser des questions sur cet endroit. Elle s'assit péniblement. Ce qu'elle savait sans ambigüité, c'est qu'elle avait bu avec excès. Comme ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis très, très longtemps. En fait, elle ne savait même pas dire si ça lui était déjà arrivé. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et une partie de sa mémoire refit surface comme une gifle.

Elle jura en détaillant le bustier de dentelle très tendancieux qu'elle portait avec un short en cuir carrément outrancier et des cuissardes radicalement scandaleuses. Elle se massa les tempes un moment. Elle manquait d'air et d'espace et finit par comprendre qu'elle s'était endormie dans une penderie. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et s'en extirpa à quatre pattes.

La lumière aveuglante de la chambre baignée de soleil dans laquelle elle se retrouva, la força à plisser les yeux avec un grognement. Elle resta assise un moment sur le sol pour s'habituer à la luminosité. Elle recouvra progressivement la vue et scruta la pièce. C'était une chambre vide. Le lit était encore fait mais il y régnait un certain désordre, une chaise renversée, des verres à moitié vides posés ça et là, un abat-jour de travers, quelques vêtements qui traînaient.

Elle se souvenait être venue se réfugier là quand elle avait senti qu'elle perdait trop le contrôle et que le sommeil la menaçait sérieusement. Instinctivement, elle savait que dans ces cas-là, il était préférable de ne pas s'endormir n'importe où, au milieu de fêtards imbibés qui n'avaient plus tous leurs esprits.

**oooo0oooo0ooooo**


	12. Chapter 12

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 12**

Elle avait définitivement trop bu. Elle chancela un peu en se levant et s'étonna de la hauteur des talons sur lesquels elle était perchée. Elle avait porté ça toute la nuit ? Elle se frotta la tête. S'il n'y avait que ça. Quand elle était arrivée, la fête avait déjà commencé. Néro l'avait repérée, en jean au milieu de la foule, et lui avait littéralement sauté dessus, en pointant le fait qu'elle n'avait pas respecté le code pour entrer.

Elle avait d'abord haussé les épaules mais après quelques verres avec une brune assez sympathique et hilarante, elle avait accepté de jeter un œil dans le _dressing des mauvais élèves_, un dressing aux dimensions hallucinantes, malicieusement prévu pour ceux qui auraient osé intégrer la fête sans respecter la règle vestimentaire du jour.

Dieu, elle était déjà bien bourrée et elle avait passé en revue des fringues tout simplement improbables avec cette fille. Dans certains cas, elles n'avaient même pas réussi à déterminer le sens d'enfilage. A bien y réfléchir, elle s'était même peut-être décidée pour la tenue la plus sobre. Elle ne se souvenait même plus du nom de la fille.

Et voilà. Elle se dirigea dans un dédale de couloirs, d'un pas mal assuré, à cause de ses talons vertigineux, en laissant courir sa main le long du mur, par sécurité. Elle finit par découvrir un escalier qui descendait au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle entendit de la musique et se dirigea instinctivement vers la source qui promettait de rencontrer des êtres vivants.

Elle arriva dans un salon monumental. Assis sur un fauteuil, Néro se roulait une cigarette, un verre d'une mixture bizarre posé devant lui. Il était toujours habillé comme la veille, un pantalon en cuir noir et un T-shirt noir. Bra se fit la réflexion, avec une moue, qu'après avoir poussé tout son monde aux extrêmes, il était resté lui-même très sobre sur son déguisement. Il leva la tête.

- T'es là, Princesse ? Je t'ai cherchée.

- J'étais planquée…

Elle s'écroula sur le canapé, déjà harassée par l'effort physique d'être sortie de son placard pour descendre jusqu'ici. Le soleil radieux filtrait par de grandes baies vitrées et irradiait dans toute la pièce, accentuant son mal de crâne.

- T'as à manger ? maugréa-t-elle.

- Sûr. Manille ! hurla-t-il.

Une petite femme timide en uniforme de domestique apparut sans que Bra sache dire d'où elle venait.

- Faites un bon p'tit déj à la Princesse, ordonna-t-il en se replongeant dans la confection de sa cigarette.

Manille se retira avec une courbette docile.

- J'adore ta tenue en tout cas, souligna Néro.

Instinctivement, Bra, qui était avachie sur le canapé, ajusta sa position, pour essayer de laisser le moins de latitude possible aux œillades du jeune homme. Le short était si ridicule et le bustier si minimaliste qu'elle dut renoncer. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en se massant les tempes.

Il sourit avant de passer la langue sur le collant du papier à cigarette.

- Alors ? Tu regrettes d'être venue ? reprit-il.

Elle eut l'air de réfléchir à la question et finit par sourire à son tour.

- Allez, je dois bien admettre que c'était terrible, reconnut-elle d'une voix rauque, on m'avait dit que tu faisais des fêtes géniales…Je dois dire…

- « On » ? Tu t'es renseigné sur moi ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Pas exactement mais on a des amis communs. Et t'es pas trop discret. Et, en parlant de ma tenue, tu sais pas où sont mes fringues ?

En réponse à sa question, Néro leva la tête et fixa quelqu'un qui s'approchait dans le dos de Bra. Elle se redressa et vit la brune de la veille, celle avec qui elle avait fouillé le dressing.

- Tu connais Laurelei ? présenta Néro.

- On a fait un peu les folles, hier, répondit Laurelei en s'avançant vers Néro pour saisir le verre de mixture qui se trouvait devant lui.

- C'est vrai, confirma Bra.

- Pas trop, j'espère, conclut Néro en jetant un œil entendu à Laurelei, qui était en train de boire dans son verre.

Elle sourit et voulut approcher sa main de son épaule. Il eut instantanément un réflexe de recul. Bra capta le mouvement et ressentit un vague malaise. Manille interrompit la scène en apportant un charriot chargé de nourriture en tout genre qu'elle installa près de Bra.

Bra s'approcha et saisit un fruit qu'elle croqua. Elle observa Néro et Laurelei. Il était à nouveau concentré sur ses manipulations et tassaient le tabac dans la cigarette. La jeune femme se tenait debout derrière son fauteuil et fixait Bra d'un air impassible qu'elle ne savait pas déchiffrer.

- Et mes fringues ? Une idée de l'endroit où ils sont ? demanda Bra qui eut subitement envie de rentrer.

- Laurelei, va voir si tu trouves ses fringues, lâcha Néro avant d'allumer sa cigarette.

Il sembla à Bra que Laurelei s'était un peu raidie mais elle s'exécuta avec un sourire glaçant.

- Si tu t'es amusée, on se revoit, c'était le deal, non ? reprit Néro.

Bra fronça un peu les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il y ait eu un marché de ce genre. A vrai dire, son cerveau en bouillie ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose de précis à cet instant.

- C'est ce qu'on avait dit ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ne joue pas à ça, princesse. Tu conviendras que j'ai été plus que gentleman jusqu'ici.

- Tu veux dire, à part t'arranger pour que je boive suffisamment pour enfiler ces fringues de tordues qui te permettent de mater depuis tout à l'heure ?

Néro se mit à rire.

- Mais ça te va très bien, ces vêtements. Me fais pas croire que tu préfères les jupes longues-cols roulés. J'ai encore quelques tabloïds où on te voit en robes vraiment… très courtes.

Bra haussa les sourcils et repensa furtivement à sa théorie du psychopathe.

- D'ailleurs, j'étais même pas là quand tu as décidé de te changer et que tu as choisi dans le dressing, souligna-t-il en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

- C'est vrai… Mais elle…

Bra fit un signe de tête en direction de l'endroit par lequel Laurelei venait juste de disparaître.

- C'est pas ta copine, ou un truc dans le genre, au moins ? reprit Bra.

- Naannn, t'inquiète pas pour elle…

Bra n'était pas très convaincue de bien cerner ce qui se passait dans cette maison et elle n'était pas très sûre d'avoir envie de le savoir non plus. Elle le fixa avec une certaine défiance en croquant dans le fruit.

Mais finalement, sa décontraction imperturbable lui donnait un certain charme. Elle s'apercevait qu'il était très différent ici, dans son environnement familier que ce qu'il lui avait donné à voir jusqu'ici. Elle avait aussi remarqué pendant la fête qu'il bénéficiait d'un charisme indéniable. La veille, elle avait croisé quelques personne de ses connaissances et, même, une des sœurs de Damon, Iria Stunt. Tous avaient l'air surexcités d'avoir été invités à cette soirée.

- Dîner ce soir, ça te va ? lâcha-t-il, comme une conclusion évidente à leur conversation.

- Tu vas devoir rentrer chez toi comme ça, on dirait, coupa Laurelei qui venait de revenir, j'ai rien trouvé…

Bra sursauta et la regarda avec incrédulité pour lui découvrir un air amusé.

- C'est papa qui ferait une drôle de tête, ironisa Néro.

- Tu déconnes? Je sors pas comme ça ! s'emporta Bra, je vais retourner ta baraque, je te préviens !

- Ne t'énerve pas. Laurelei, démerde-toi, prête lui des fringues à toi sinon.

Laurelei disparut à nouveau avec un soupir.

- C'est dommage de pas rester comme ça, mais tu as l'air d'y tenir. Elle va te trouver une solution, ajouta Néro sur un ton calme et rassurant.

Bra sentit sa colère retomber. Elle continua à manger jusqu'à ce que Laurelei lui ramène miraculeusement ses vêtements de la veille. Néro lui lança un œil noir qui n'échappa pas à Bra.

Elle s'isola pour se changer et quand elle reparut dans le salon, Néro saisit ses clés de voiture pour la ramener.

- T'es sûr que t'es en état de conduire, là tout de suite ? demanda Bra qui avait personnellement beaucoup de mal à supporter la lumière du jour.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et la guida jusqu'à la voiture en la tenant par la taille. Encore un peu anesthésiée par ses excès, Bra mit un temps à prendre conscience de son geste. Elle ne réalisa vraiment qu'en entrant dans l'habitacle, quand elle perçut le regard froid de Laurelei, qui les observait, accoudée à la rambarde de la terrasse. Cette fille lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle l'avait trouvée beaucoup plus marrante cette nuit.

- Alors, dîner, ce soir ? répéta Néro en sortant de la propriété.

- Je serai pas en état, marmonna Bra qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je suis sûr que si. Où tu veux.

- Pas ce soir appelle moi dans la semaine.

- D'accord. Donne-moi ton numéro.

- Je suis sûre que tu sauras le trouver. T'es si malin.

Il la fixa longuement avec un sourire.

- T'es vraiment chiante, hein ? Y a plus d'une fille qui aurait capitulé, là. Ou qui m'aurait déjà envoyé paître définitivement.

- Comme Laurelei ?

- Oh, c'est ça le problème ? Oublie-la. Elle voudrait. C'est moi qui veut pas. Ça te va ?

- Mais elle vit chez toi ?

- Je la dépanne, c'est une copine quand même.

- C'est glauque, conclut Bra.

- Tu veux que je la vire ?

Il avait demandé ça si sérieusement que Bra cilla, un peu estomaquée par la proposition. Elle releva la tête et le dévisagea pour essayer de cerner s'il plaisantait.

- Non… Bien sûr que non, si tu me dis qu'elle a des problèmes… Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? bredouilla-t-elle piteusement.

Il allongea la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux d'un geste rassurant.

- Pour toi. Pour que tu sois plus à l'aise. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je la laisserais pas dans la merde, répondit-il.

Bra soupira pensivement.

- Néro, tu ne me connais même pas vraiment, dans le fond, souligna-t-elle.

- Je te connais suffisamment, répliqua-t-il.

La jeune femme renonça à discuter et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Sa tête et ses paupières étaient lourdes. Son crâne embrumé avait du mal à argumenter rationnellement. Le bercement du moteur encouragea le sommeil menaçant.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant une main caresser son visage. A nouveau, la lumière du jour agressa aussitôt sa rétine. Elle se recula un peu en prenant conscience qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans la voiture, maintenant immobilisée.

- Tu es arrivée, chuchota-t-il.

Elle sentait son parfum poivré, mélangé au cuir des sièges, qui chatouillait imperceptiblement ses narines, et la chaleur du soleil qui tapait impitoyablement sur le pare-brise. Elle ne parvint pas tout de suite à ouvrir vraiment les yeux et poussa un grognement de protestation. Il passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille mais n'insista pas pour qu'elle se réveille.

Quand ses paupières se décidèrent enfin à se relever progressivement, elle s'aperçut qu'il était penché vers elle.

- Allez, Cendrillon, reprit-il pour l'encourager, ou tu veux rester avec moi ?

Elle sourit devant son entêtement. Elle se redressa en le forçant à reculer.

- Il faut que je rentre maintenant, susurra-t-elle.

Sans vraiment le calculer, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa. Il lui rendit aussitôt son baiser avec empressement. Elle sentit sa langue chaude à l'intérieur de sa bouche et ferma les yeux pour profiter de la douceur de l'instant. Il y avait une certaine tendresse dans ses gestes, malgré l'exigüité de l'habitacle et l'inconfort de leurs positions. Il avait un vague goût de tabac brun et de sucré qui n'était pas désagréable. Elle s'aperçut que personne ne l'avait plus embrassée comme ça depuis longtemps.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et de l'autre, commença à chercher, à tâtons, le mécanisme d'ouverture de la portière. Quand elle l'eût trouvé, elle attendit encore un instant avant de l'activer. Elle rompit le baiser et commença à sortir à reculons.

Elle sentit la main de Néro se crisper légèrement sur son épaule, comme un réflexe pour la retenir. Il la fixait de ses yeux mi-clos et semblait savourer encore le contact de ses lèvres qui s'éloignaient maintenant. Elle lui sourit encore une fois et le lâcha pour saisir son sac et s'extirper de la voiture.

Elle eut la satisfaction de constater qu'à nouveau, il l'avait déposée à une distance raisonnable de sa maison. Elle marcha vers l'entrée en s'étirant, sans vraiment réaliser qu'il ne démarrait pas. Avant de disparaître derrière le portail, elle se tourna encore vers lui. Les vitres fumées ne lui permettaient pas de voir les détails de son visage mais il paraissait la regarder. Elle fit un geste de la main et rentra.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	13. Chapter 13

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 13**

Goten avait été surpris que Marron le rappelle aussi vite. Depuis sa promesse de l'introduire dans l'une des soirées du Pixie Club, il s'était écoulé quatre jours. Il devait bien admettre malgré tout qu'il les avait passés à tourner en rond. Le geek ne répondait plus à ses textos entêtants. Goten était sur le point de passer carrément lui rendre visite quand Marron l'avait appelé.

Pour tromper son ennui, il avait donné des coups de main à certains de ses collègues sur d'autres affaires et il avait rédigé ses rapports en retard tout le week-end. Mais cette histoire avec Dragan lui tapait sur le système. Et le patron, Pink, lui mettait la pression parce que la Capsule avait allongé un acompte conséquent « _Et tu crois quand même pas que j'ai envie de les rembourser parce que tu te bouges pas le cul, Son ?_ »

Pink était un homme d'un certain âge qui ne cachait pas son goût pour la gente masculine. Il pouvait être d'un raffinement extrême en société, mais dès qu'il s'installait derrière son bureau, il devenait le pire des enfoirés et le plus vulgaire des patrons.

Mais il aimait bien Goten. Au début, Goten le savait, il l'avait embauché pour son cul. C'était la majeure faiblesse de Pink, qui recrutait des pelletées d'incompétents au cul irréprochable. Mais très vite, Goten s'était surtout avéré son meilleur employé. Il travaillait sans compter et obtenait des résultats plus que satisfaisants en un temps record. Il lui avait rapporté un fric monstrueux et avait monté l'agence sur le podium des meilleurs chasseurs du pays.

Goten aimait son travail. Certainement lui permettait-il de révéler ses instincts ancestraux de prédateurs. Ce qu'il détestait en revanche, c'était les affaires comme celle de Dragan qui s'enlisaient et le frustraient d'action.

Le jeune homme soupira en pensant à la soirée mondaine à laquelle il allait devoir assister. Il s'agitait nerveusement dans le smoking que Trunks lui avait prêté. Il leva pensivement les yeux sur le building devant lequel il attendait Marron.

- Ouaah ! Super classe, s'exclama-t-elle dans son dos.

Il se retourna et lui adressa un regard gêné. Elle sourit et s'empara du nœud papillon, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à nouer, pour l'ajuster.

- T'as pas demandé à Evana ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

- Je l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui, commère, marmonna Goten.

Marron se recula un peu pour admirer le résultat. Goten baissa les yeux sur elle. Elle portait une robe légère, presque transparente dans le soleil déclinant.

- Attends, attends, reprit Goten.

Il sortit son portable et la prit en photo. _Avec ça, ce con de geek va bouger son cul._

- Encore une photo ? Ta copine va se poser des questions… releva-t-elle.

- T'inquiète, quand tu seras vieille et moche, tu seras bien contente de les revoir, éluda Goten en se tournant vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Marron le guida à l'intérieur, discuta un instant avec le réceptionniste et entraîna Goten dans l'ascenseur panoramique qui commença à s'élever.

- Ça fait bizarre quand même, finit par lâcher Goten en contemplant la ville au travers de la vitre.

- D'aller à cette soirée avec Livia Stunt ?

Il hocha la tête. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment et il ne l'avait pas revue depuis presque quatre ans mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à une scène peu reluisante sur le trottoir obscur d'une ruelle glauque*. Ce jour-là, Livia Stunt n'avait pas brillé par son élégance et il se demanda si elle s'en souviendrait.

Ils furent introduits dans un salon sophistiqué et Goten s'étonna de trouver, au sommet de cet immeuble de bureau, un véritable appartement luxueusement meublé.

Livia Stunt parlait au téléphone, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Son ton était dur et irrité mais elle leur adressa un large sourire. Goten fut assez fasciné par sa faculté à hurler sur son correspondant sans ménagement, tout en leur réservant une figure aimable et en leur envoyant des signes chaleureux pour leur indiquer le bar et le fauteuil.

Goten et Marron prirent place avec un peu de raideur sur le sofa de velours. Livia finit par raccrocher et les fixa un instant sans parler, comme si elle contemplait un tableau. Elle était déjà habillée d'un fourreau élégant qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la perfection de ses formes. C'était une femme splendide, quoique Goten soupçonne que, pour certains détails, elle avait dû recevoir un peu d'aide de chirurgiens hors de prix. Pour autant, sa beauté glaçait un peu le sang et, quand on la connaissait, on comprenait tout de suite qu'elle contribuait à l'efficacité de son venin.

- Monsieur Son, ça doit faire une éternité que je ne vous ai pas croisé…

- Goten, rectifia le jeune homme.

Il était déjà ennuyé de devoir assister à ces mondanités, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire appeler Monsieur Son toute la soirée par sa cavalière.

- D'accord, j'aime le style direct aussi. On peut se tutoyer, alors ? reprit-elle avec une moue amusée.

- Ça me va, admit Goten.

- Tu t'intéresses au Pixie Club ?

- Disons que je suis curieux, tu en fais partie ?

Marron écarquilla les yeux en lui enfonçant son coude dans les côtes. Livia éclata de rire.

- Si seulement. Je suis sûre que j'aurais un carnet d'adresse un peu plus complet... Mais non, bien sûr, je n'en fais pas partie. Je ne suis qu'une petite femme d'affaire ambitieuse, il semble qu'il en faille un peu plus pour entrer dans ce cercle.

- En tout cas, je te remercie d'accepter de l'emmener dans cette soirée, enchaîna Marron.

Livia tira sur sa cigarette lentement en la dévisageant.

- Je le fais par amitié pour Trunks… Et parce qu'il m'a assuré que Goten se tiendrait bien, répondit-elle. Et tu te tiendras bien, n'est-ce pas, Goten ?

- Livia, sois pas garce ! sursauta Marron avec vivacité.

Goten posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour la calmer.

- T'inquiète pas, je ne boirais pas plus que la dose raisonnable, répondit-il à Livia.

- Ah ? ça change d'une certaine époque* alors ?

Goten lui renvoya son sourire avec décontraction. Il n'était pas chatouilleux au sujet de ses errements. Il avait encaissé des réflexions bien plus désagréables, de gens qui lui tenaient bien plus à cœur que Livia Stunt. Il sentait néanmoins Marron tendue à côté de lui. Il comprit que, bien que les deux femmes se connaissent assez bien, leurs rapports pouvaient être électriques.

- On y va, alors ? proposa Goten, volontaire de ne pas prolonger cette discussion en étau ente Marron et Livia.

Ils redescendirent jusqu'au hall de l'immeuble où Marron les abandonna. Avant de les quitter, elle chuchota à l'oreille de Goten « Ne te laisse pas manœuvrer par cette garce. Elle peut être _vraiment_ toxique à ses heures. ». _Ne t'inquiète pas._

Se remémorant toutes les règles de bonne conduite que Chichi et Trunks s'étaient évertués à lui enseigner, il aida Livia à s'installer dans la voiture. C'était une limousine aux dimensions exagérées et Goten comprit que Livia était très attachée aux apparences à l'occasion de cette soirée. Il y avait même un bar.

- Il y a un peu de route, un verre ? proposa Livia.

- D'accord.

- Alors, c'est bizarre, Goten Son s'intéresse au Pixie Club ? demanda-t-elle en remplissant les verres.

- Hmm… C'est une longue histoire, je cherche quelqu'un qui en fait peut-être partie. Un vieil ami, expliqua Goten.

- Ah ? Je le connais peut-être. Qui est-ce ?

- Mais j'y pense, coupa subitement Goten, peu désireux d'approfondir le sujet, j'espère que je ne te prive pas d'un cavalier plus… Disons… galant ?

Livia cilla un peu et resta un instant silencieuse. Puis elle sourit à nouveau avec décontraction.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Les cavaliers galants, c'est pas trop mon truc.

Goten plissa les yeux, incertain sur le sens de la phrase. Une fraction de seconde, il envisagea avec ennui, qu'elle ait l'intention de tenter quelque chose avec lui.

Elle comprit son embarras et émit un petit rire. Elle leva son doigt pour attirer son attention et pointa un des magazines empilés dans un coin avant de s'en emparer.

- Je préfère nettement ça…précisa-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit le magazine, un tabloïd quelconque, à une page particulière et avança la photo vers lui. Il crut s'étrangler avec son champagne quand ses yeux se posèrent dessus.

Au milieu d'autres photos de fêtards, on voyait Bra, moulée dans un short et un bustier sommaires, assise sur les genoux d'une brune qui la tenait par la taille. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient hilares et Bra brandissait une bouteille d'alcool fort au-dessus de sa tête. Sous la photo, le journaliste avait dû se vider les neurones pour trouver un commentaire débile et salace au sujet de Bra.

Goten toussa en avalant de travers. Livia leva un sourcil étonné.

- Oh, j'aurai pensé que t'en aurais vu d'autres... ça te choque pas j'espère ?

Goten qui n'arrivait à reprendre sa respiration ne répondit pas. Livia récupéra le magazine tranquillement et détailla la photo.

- Tu l'as reconnue ? Qui l'eut cru, hein ? Cette fille me fait totalement craquer…

- Mais Bra… n'aime pas les filles, articula Goten, sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Non ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu es comme Trunks, vous croyez toujours que c'est une petite fille, hein ?

Goten resta bouche bée en réalisant que Livia Stunt ignorait tout de la relation qu'ils avaient eues. Il lui apparut subitement et clairement que Damon n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Plaqué pour Goten Son, ça n'avait pas dû lui sembler glorieux***.

Il était tout aussi stupéfait par la révélation de Livia au sujet de ses inclinations. En réalité, il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était secrètement amoureuse de Trunks. Il s'aperçut que c'était certainement ce qu'elle voulait que tout le monde croie pour couvrir son célibat persistant et son peu d'intérêt pour tous les prétendants qui se présentaient à elle.

- Je compte sur ta discrétion, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde n'est pas trop ouvert sur ce sujet, reprit Livia. Et aussi pour Bra, ne va pas ruiner mes plans…

- Aucun risque, maugréa Goten en vidant son verre d'une traite.

Il l'observa fermer précautionneusement le journal et le remettre en place. Puis il détourna son regard pour s'intéresser au paysage qui défilait derrière les vitres teintées. Marron avait raison, cette bonne femme avait l'art et la manière de vous pourrir l'humeur, même involontairement.

Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'elle le fixait avec un air glaçant et il se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas su, dans le fond, qu'il avait été l'amant éperdu de Bra. Peut-être avait-elle eu l'intention de balancer un peu de sel sur ses blessures, comme une sorte de vengeance pour son frère.

Il renonça à essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement de Livia Stunt pour se concentrer sur la mission qui l'attendait.

La soirée se tenait dans un manoir de campagne à une heure de la ville. Goten croisa quelques figures connues parmi les invités. Livia l'aida à les identifier précisément. Des hommes d'affaire, des hommes politiques, des vedettes de plus ou moins haut vol, le casting lui parut effectivement assez extraordinaire.

Assez bizarrement, il n'y avait pas d'hôte à proprement parler. On ne savait jamais vraiment dire qui avait organisé la soirée. Un majordome chevronné tenait lieu de maître de cérémonie et supervisait le personnel mais aucune des personnalités présentes ne paraissaient être l'instigateur de l'événement. Personne ne parlait de Dragan non plus. Goten n'entendit pas prononcer son nom une seule fois.

Comme il avait repéré que tous les invités avaient présenté un carton noir à l'entrée, semblable à celui que Dragan avait chez lui, il en déduisit qu'il aurait dû être présent. Bien sûr, il ne l'était pas. Il tenta d'interroger quelques invités mais n'obtint aucune réponse satisfaisante.

En désespoir de cause, il s'aventura dans l'arrière salle, se frayant un passage dans la valse des serveurs empressés. Il releva minutieusement le nom du traiteur et des différents prestataires qui oeuvraient en coulisse. Il espérait pouvoir identifier la personne qui les avait engagés.

Il lista également les invités les plus prestigieux.

Pour le reste, la soirée fut d'un ennui mortel à son goût. Il était loin de retrouver la promesse du Pixie Club de réaliser ses rêves. Quant au vice évoqué par Marron, il sembla se limiter à un tripot organisé après le repas dans un salon privé et quelques invités qui disparurent dans les chambres en cours de route, avec des créatures de circonstance et des intentions assez claires. _Pas mieux qu'une soirée étudiante._

S'il voulait trouver une vraie piste, il fallait vraiment que le geek s'active un peu. Il décida qu'il irait le voir dès le lendemain.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	14. Chapter 14

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 14**

Les yeux de Bra s'écarquillèrent avec effroi. Bulma tenait le magazine sous son nez, une cigarette fumante tranquillement coincée au coin de ses lèvres.

- Mais ils vont me tuer ! Où ont-ils eu cette photo ? hurla la jeune fille.

Bulma posa son regard calme sur le cliché.

- Je ne sais pas ma chérie, tu dois savoir où elle a été prise, non ?

Bra lui arracha le journal des mains, excédée par sa désinvolture, autant que par l'indécence de l'article. Elle scruta l'image et jura entre ses dents. Elle y apparaissait, assise sur les genoux de Laurelei, et se marrait comme une idiote, dans son mini-short et bustier à dentelle, avec ses cuissardes de cuir noir.

- Bordel ! s'écria encore Bra impulsivement en jetant négligemment le magazine pour se prendre la tête dans les mains.

Elle se calma brusquement et se tourna vers sa mère.

- Papa a vu ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Vu que la maison est encore debout, j'imagine que non, répliqua Bulma après une minute de réflexion, de toute façon, ce n'est pas son genre de lecture, à supposer qu'il en ait un…

- Maman, c'est une catastrophe ! Comment je vais aller bosser ? Plus personne ne me prendra au sérieux maintenant…

- Bra. Personne ne lit ce genre de torchons, objecta Bulma sans se départir un calme olympien.

Bra grogna avec incrédulité en saisissant son sac à main, prête à partir pour le bureau. Elle fouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit une paire de lunettes de soleil qu'elle mit sur son nez avec détermination. Bulma sourit en soufflant sa fumée.

- Ça fait encore plus suspect, ma chérie, commenta-t-elle.

- T'occupe, maman, planque ça, que papa tombe pas dessus. Je te raconterai.

Elle quitta la maison en claquant la porte, partagée entre la fureur et l'appréhension de se confronter au monde extérieur, susceptible de la reconnaître.

Evidemment, tout le monde lisait ce genre de torchons, Bra en fut immédiatement et radicalement convaincue. Elle avait même la vague impression qu'il y avait eu une distribution gratuite aux employés de la Capsule. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'interpréter le moindre coup d'œil, le moindre salut, la moindre parole hésitante de son entourage comme une allusion à cette abominable photo. Le commentaire qui l'accompagnait était d'ailleurs à peu près aussi ordurier.

Quand elle entra dans le bureau de son assistante, elle perçut un embarras tel, dans la façon dont la jeune femme s'adressa à elle, que Bra prit son parti de s'enfermer dans son propre bureau et d'y rester calfeutrée. Elle se plongea dans des tâches les plus administratives possible pour éloigner cette photo de son esprit.

A l'heure du déjeuner, on toqua timidement à sa porte. Elle eut un grognement méfiant pour inviter le visiteur à entrer. Trunks passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et lui montra un sandwich qu'il lui rapportait.

Il lui sourit en entrant et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle leva des yeux moroses sur lui.

Il posa le sandwich devant elle. Et sur le sandwich, le journal. Elle soupira avec désespoir.

- Tu l'as vu ? demanda Trunks.

- Devine ! ça n'a pas échappé à Maman…

- Tu peux pas faire attention ? Tu sais comment ça marche, ajouta-t-il avec lassitude.

- C'est bon ! C'était une soirée privée ! J'étais plus trop en état de faire attention, si tu regardes bien ! Pour une fois que je m'amuse un peu !

Trunks ne répondit pas. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de sa sœur. Il percevait et comprenait sa colère. Elle s'était toujours débrouillée pour être un bon sujet de scandale. Bra reprit nerveusement le magazine et l'ouvrit à la page qui la concernait pour revoir la photo. Elle était définitivement très suggestive. Elle serra les dents.

- Tu crois que tout le monde l'a vue ? marmonna-t-elle avec humeur.

- Je dirais, pas mal de monde ici en tout cas, répondit-il en se frottant la tête avec ennui.

Bra appuya son front contre la surface du bureau avec un râle de désespoir.

- Bon. Le contrat qu'on devait négocier demain avec les gens du Nord, il vaut mieux que… tu viennes pas, OK ? reprit Trunks.

- Pas de problème. Je crois que je vais m'expatrier sur la lune, de toute façon, marmonna Bra sans relever la tête.

- Cet après-midi, il faut que t'ailles chez les Stunt, par contre.

- Super, super-cool. J'en frémis d'excitation.

Il caressa ses cheveux doucement en signe de réconfort.

- Allez, dans quelques semaines, tout le monde aura oublié, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu me réconfortes à un point…Mais si tu le dis, j'imagine que tout est pour le mieux…

- Je t'ai amené le contrat pour Livia. Fait gaffe à bien le relire avec elle avant qu'elle signe.

Bra leva la main pour signifier qu'elle avait compris. Elle entendit son frère ressortir de son bureau et refermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lire l'intégralité de l'article qui accompagnait la photo. Le magazine avait été édité la veille. Il consacrait à Bra une rétrospective des calamités, supposées ou réelles, de son existence de ses dernières années. Ses yeux tombèrent avec une certaine émotion sur un cliché d'elle en robe de mariée aux côtés de Damon*. Elle avait tellement refoulé cette période de sa vie qu'il lui semblait que ce n'était pas vraiment elle sur la photo. Elle était en plus maquillée et coiffée avec tellement de sophistication qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à se reconnaître, à cette place, dans cette robe, un jour dans une autre vie. Et sur une autre photo, un peu floue, elle était avec Goten. Celle-là avait été prise à l'entrée de service d'un restaurant chic alors qu'ils essayaient précisément de fuir les paparazzi*. Elle referma le journal d'un coup sec, avala son sandwich et se mit en route pour aller voir Livia Stunt.

Traverser l'immeuble de la Capsule, puis la ville, puis l'immeuble de la compagnie Stunt, fut comme une plongée en apnée. Bra évitait les regards, les conversations, les groupes de gens. Elle rasa les murs jusqu'au bureau de Livia. Avant d'en pousser la porte, elle prit une inspiration, certaine que le pire restait à venir.

Elle fut rassurée de la trouver seule.

- Entre Bra, accueillit Livia en déchaussant ses lunettes avec un sourire, tu as le contrat ?

Bra eut un moment d'hésitation.

- Oui. On attend tes juristes ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Les termes sont fixés maintenant, je n'ai plus vraiment besoin d'eux…Et j'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas vraiment envie de t'exposer à des regards curieux, non ?

- Pas vraiment, en effet, marmonna Bra en constatant que Livia Stunt _savait_.

- Alors installons-nous tranquillement sur le canapé et faisons nous porter du thé et des pâtisseries, proposa Livia.

Bra trouva l'idée excellente et se laissa tomber dans les coussins moelleux du sofa qui agrémentait le bureau gigantesque de Livia. Elles étudièrent les documents pendant plus de deux heures avec attention. Ce travail, et les douceurs que l'assistante leur apporta, détournèrent Bra de sa crispation. Ici et maintenant, l'incident qui bousculait son existence semblait n'avoir jamais eu lieu.

Quand elles eurent fini, et que Livia eut signé, enfin, le fameux contrat, Bra commença à se décontracter complètement.

- Champagne, n'est-ce pas ? je suis sûre que ce contrat va nous rapporter un max, commenta Livia triomphalement.

Bra ne répondit pas, enfoncée dans le moelleux des coussins mais s'empara volontiers de la coupe fraîche que Livia lui tendit. Elles firent tinter leurs flûtes avant de boire.

- Ma journée avait si mal commencé, lâcha pensivement Bra.

- Tu veux parler de ce papier ? Ne t'en fais pas, ça passera, comme tout… C'est ta petite copine sur la photo ?

- Oh, pitié, Livia ! Ne parlons pas de ça, s'écria Bra qui s'empourpra en un instant en repensant à la photo.

- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, c'est pas grave de préférer les filles.

- Cette fille n'est _pas_ ma petite amie ! protesta Bra avec indignation.

Elle saisit la bouteille de champagne avec emportement et se versa une nouvelle coupe.

- Si tu le dis, je te crois. J'aime autant, conclut Livia tranquillement.

Bra but son verre un peu trop vite, désireuse de calmer son stress qui refaisait subitement surface et se laissa retomber dans les coussins avec un soupir de désarroi.

- Vus les commentaires salaces qui accompagnent la photo, tout le monde va se poser la question, et même, certains vont _me_ la poser, à moi, gémit-elle.

Livia, qui était assise à côté d'elle, se pencha un peu vers elle et posa sa main sur la sienne, dans ce qui pouvait sembler être un geste de réconfort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu sais comment c'est… Les vérités et contre-vérités, je te l'ai dit, demain tout sera oublié, répéta-t-elle doucement.

La main de Livia remonta sur l'avant-bras de Bra. La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers elle pour constater qu'elle s'était penchée un peu plus. Bra hésitait à analyser la situation et l'alcool qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter, un peu trop vite, ralentissait le cours de ses pensées.

Elle se sentit comme anesthésiée quand Livia approcha ses lèvres des siennes avec détermination. Son cerveau hurlait quelque chose mais l'incrédulité empêchait Bra de percevoir l'information. Même le contact des lèvres de Livia et sa langue qui s'introduisait doucement dans sa bouche ne parvenait pas à lever la chape de plomb qui la maintenait tout à fait immobile.

Elle avait l'impression d'assister à la scène sans y participer, les sourcils vaguement froncés par l'incompréhension. Tout ça était carrément bizarre, cette journée était carrément bizarre.

Encouragée par le manque de réaction de Bra, Livia commença à manger ses lèvres doucement. Mais quand elle commença à glisser sa main dans son chemisier, une connexion se fit subitement dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle eut un sursaut et se glissa tant bien que mal hors de l'emprise de Livia en rompant le baiser.

- Hey, hey, non, pas vraiment ! protesta Bra avec vivacité en tirant sur le pan de sa chemise.

Livia la fixa d'un air vicieux.

- T'es sûre ? T'avais pas l'air sûre y a une minute.

Bra devint cramoisie à nouveau.

- Oui, je suis sûre. Cette photo… c'est … juste une photo !

Livia se leva et s'avança vers elle.

- Tu sais pas tant que t'as pas essayé… susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Alors la situation, qu'elle avait déjà eu du mal à maîtriser réellement depuis le début de la journée, échappa totalement à Bra. Livia passa sa main autour de sa taille et l'attira fermement à elle en essayant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il y eut une étincelle dans l'esprit de Bra, puis son cerveau sembla s'éteindre. Elle gifla Livia. Ça aurait pu n'être qu'une gifle. En d'autres circonstances, ça l'aurait été. Bra ne cultivait pas spécialement sa force, elle élevait rarement son énergie; elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment comment on faisait, ni comment on contrôlait ce genre de phénomènes. Mais la panique et la colère s'étaient emparées d'elle à cet instant.

Livia vola quasiment pour aller s'étaler avec violence contre l'un des fauteuils qui se renversa sous le choc. Le souffle court, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur, Bra fixa sa main avec étonnement avant de lever les yeux vers Livia, en priant pour qu'elle se relève.

Livia se redressa péniblement avec un grognement de douleur. Bra porta sa main à sa bouche en constatant sa joue enflée sur toute sa longueur. Elle n'attendit pas plus, saisit son sac et s'enfuit littéralement de l'immeuble Stunt.

Sur le chemin de la sortie, elle redouta un peu que les services de sécurité ne tentent de l'intercepter. Si ça avait été le cas, elle n'était pas sûre de garder son sang-froid. Son cœur battait encore la chamade.

Une fois à l'air libre, elle regagna sa voiture et s'installa au volant. Elle s'imposa une pause pour se calmer. Elle commençait à prendre conscience de son acte et de ses conséquences.

Elle devait parler à son frère. Elle prit son portable et l'appela mais il ne répondit pas. Elle raccrocha sans laisser de message. Comment Livia Stunt avait-elle pu croire, sur la foi de cette seule photo, qu'elle pouvait avoir envie de…_j'ai été la fiancée de son frère !_

Bra passa sa main sur son visage pour clarifier ses pensées. Une seule et unique photo avait juste bousillé sa petite vie bien rangée. Ça allait devenir très difficile de continuer à travailler pour la Capsule si elle ne pouvait plus avoir de contact, ni avec les clients, ni avec les Stunt…

Elle donna un coup dans le volant avec rage et frustration. Elle décida qu'il était temps de retrouver le responsable de tout ce bazar. Et elle savait à qui demander des comptes en premier lieu.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	15. Chapter 15

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 15**

Goten était assis sur les marches d'une esplanade au milieu du quartier pourri où habitait Skrin. Le geek n'était pas du genre matinal. Goten avait donc décidé de prendre le temps de boire un café avant d'essayer de lui rendre visite. Il déposa le sac de papier craft qui l'encombrait et le gobelet à emporter qu'il venait d'acheter.

Il n'était plus très tôt déjà. Livia Stunt l'avait ramené assez tard la veille et il s'était permis de dormir plus longtemps ce matin. Il sortit son portable at envoya un nouveau texto à Skrin pour lui annoncer son arrivée d'ici une demi-heure. Goten ne tenait pas trop à le trouver en pyjama ou n'importe quelle tenue, qu'il était susceptible de choisir pour passer sa nuit. Et si l'option de la douche se posait, Goten préférait aussi passer après qu'avant.

Il avala un petit pain et une gorgée de café. Le soleil était à nouveau de sortie aujourd'hui et, malgré le paysage bétonné, Goten appréciait ce petit-déjeuner en plein air. Des mômes jouaient au ballon en s'interpelant vulgairement. Un peu plus loin, un groupe de types aux mines burinées ouvraient déjà leurs premières bières de la journée.

Goten finit par se tourner vers le sac à côté de lui. Il hésita un moment avant de l'ouvrir. Il en sortit le même magazine que Livia lui avait montré la veille.

Il n'aurait pas dû l'acheter, il le savait. Il avait mille raisons de ne pas l'acheter. A commencer par le principe de ne pas engraisser cette presse-là qui avait souvent fait du tort à ses amis. Surtout, il n'avait lui-même rien à gagner à feuilleter cette édition. Juste un sentiment de malaise et de tristesse dont il aurait du mal à se débarrasser.

Bien qu'il soit pleinement conscient de tout ça, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le prendre quand-même. Il le posa sur ses genoux et scruta la couverture, comme si il avait eu l'intention de lire l'intégralité du numéro. On y voyait une starlette en maillot de bain sur un yacht en train de discuter avec un gars connu, que Goten n'arrivait pourtant pas à identifier. Forcément, le gros titre laissait supposer qu'elle trompait son fiancé présumé du moment avec celui-là.

Il finit par ouvrir le journal et le feuilleta jusqu'à arriver à la page qui concernait Bra. Il fixa le cliché central, celui que Livia lui avait montré avec insistance. Il sourit instinctivement en réalisant que Bra n'avait pas tant changé qu'il avait pu le croire. Il était partagé entre la nostalgie de la voir ainsi et la jalousie de savoir qu'elle continuait visiblement à vivre et s'amuser sans lui. Au moins, elle n'était pas dans les bras d'un autre.

C'était stupide de penser comme ça parce que Goten savait très bien que depuis trois ans qu'ils avaient rompu, Bra était certainement passée dans les bras d'autres types. Surtout si ils avaient de grosses voitures qui coûtaient au moins quatre ans de son salaire. Peut-être même que Livia avait raison, et qu'elle était finalement passée aux filles. Elle était si imprévisible et si impulsive parfois.

N'était-ce pas elle qui, après l'avoir poursuivi de ses assiduités *, avait fini par succomber aux charmes d'un autre ? N'était-ce pas elle qui avait déjà planté son fiancé devant l'autel le jour même des noces *? Tout était possible et rien n'était jamais certain avec Bra.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'avait croisée à la cafétéria avec Evana, il avait perçu de la tristesse chez elle, un regret presque. Il avait eu l'impression que ses sarcasmes l'avaient blessée, comme si leur rupture restait une blessure pour elle.

A la voir hilare sur cette photo, on ne percevait aucune blessure, ni aucun remord en elle. Il fantasmait de croire qu'elle pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit qui s'approcherait d'un remord. Elle continuait sa route avec la même insouciance que toujours.

Il soupira en refermant le magazine. Tous ces ressassements étaient stériles et douloureux pour lui. Il reprit une gorgée de café et constata que sa colère envers elle s'était un peu apaisée. En revanche, la douleur rampait toujours sourdement dans son esprit.

Il se leva, remit le journal dans son sac à dos avant de prendre la direction de l'immeuble du geek.

Goten cogna contre la porte avec frustration. Malgré le texto qu'il lui avait envoyé pour le prévenir de sa venue, le geek ne lui ouvrait pas. Goten eut envie de forcer la serrure mais il se ravisa. Ce genre de trucs allait le terroriser et il allait taper une telle crise qu'il n'en tirerait rien.

Goten s'adossa au mur du couloir et soupira pour réfléchir. Une idée lui traversa subitement l'esprit. Il prit son portefeuille et fouilla parmi les papiers épars entassés dans l'un des soufflets. Au milieu de reçus et de cartes de visites, il dénicha une vieille photo. Il la regarda un instant. Elle devait avoir dix ans. Valèse devait même être encore vivante à cette époque. Trunks, Marron et lui posaient devant une piscine. Il déchira la photo pour séparer Marron du groupe. L'image était un peu abîmée mais Marron était en bikini. Il eut un moment d'hésitation. Il n'était pas très fier sur ce coup-là mais Skrin était tellement tordu qu'il ne lui ouvrirait pas et il avait vraiment besoin de le voir.

Il glissa le morceau de photo sous la porte et attendit. Après une minute, il entendit avec satisfaction les verrous se déclencher derrière la porte.

Dès qu'il fut entré, Skrin s'activa à reverrouiller la porte, avant même de le saluer.

- Ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu me réponds pas ? marmonna Goten

Skrin leva des yeux sombres sur lui.

- J'étais pas sûr.

- Pas sûr de quoi ? s'étonna Goten.

- Que c'était toi… Tu sais que c'est super facile de pirater une puce de portable ?

Goten leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant qu'il traversait de nouveau un épisode paranoïaque.

- Bah si, dis donc ! C'était bien moi! Rends-moi la photo, répliqua Goten.

- Tu déconnes ? répliqua Skrin qui tenait toujours le bout de cliché entre les doigts.

- Nan. Tu me fais chier et j'attends de savoir ce que t'as trouvé. En plus, celle-là, c'est un souvenir alors je peux pas te la laisser.

Goten reprit la photo d'un geste si rapide qu'il l'avait déjà empochée avant que l'autre ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

- C'est un merdier, ton truc, siffla Skrin finalement en se dirigeant vers la pièce du fond qui lui tenait lieu de bureau.

Dans le salon vide, comme toujours, la télé continuait son monologue. Skrin prit place devant son ordinateur et déballa une barre chocolatée.

- T'as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Goten en le suivant, avec un subit espoir dans la voix.

- Y a un système mouchard sur cet ordinateur. C'est assez compliqué mais toutes les données qui y sont rentrées sont automatiquement envoyées vers un serveur très chiant à localiser. Je suis toujours dessus.

Goten haussa les sourcils.

- Mais y a aucune donnée intéressante sur cet ordinateur justement. C'est son portable. Tout son boulot est en fait stocké sur un ordinateur central ultra-sécurisé à la Capsule, observa Goten.

Skrin croqua sa barre chocolatée en miettant sans vergogne sur son T-shirt. Il mastiqua la première bouchée.

- En fait, il n'y peut-être plus rien mais il y a eu. Cette machine a été nettoyée par un pro.

Goten sursauta.

- Il y a eu quoi ? Tu peux récupérer ?

- Nan, je peux pas, je te l'ai dit c'est un pro qui a fait ça.

- Ouais, tu peux pas me dire grand-chose, en fait, marmonna Goten en fronçant les sourcils.

Skrin se tourna vers lui avec un air malicieux.

- Je veux la photo.

- T'es un vrai obsédé, siffla Goten.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'il était mal placé pour lui reprocher un vice qu'il entretenait soigneusement depuis des années. Pourtant, il se sentait subitement mal à l'aise devant l'insistance de Skrin.

- La photo et le fric que tu me dois; ça vaut le coup, crois-moi.

Skrin parlait soudainement d'un ton très sûr de lui. Il mâchait son chocolat avec calme et Goten réalisa que malgré ses apparences de dingues, il restait un mec très rusé et brillant. Goten soupira. Il sortit la photo de sa poche.

- OK, tu la scannes et tu me la rends, c'est un souvenir.

Goten extirpa également une liasse de billets de son sac et les compta scrupuleusement. Il se demandait toujours ce que Skrin faisait de tout l'argent qu'il accumulait grâce à ses petits services. Il devait le planquer quelque part dans l'appartement et le jour où il crèverait, quelqu'un aurait une excellente surprise.

Le geek guettait le nombre de billets du coin de l'œil et il hocha la tête quand Goten les posa sur la table.

- Bon. J'ai récupéré un fichier et une boite mail. La boite mail est hébergée sur un site qui t'évoquera quelque chose. . Je t'ai noté le mot de passe pour y accéder.

Goten s'agita un peu. Il avait hâte de voir ce qu'il trouverait dans cette boite aux lettres.

- Et le fichier ?

- Le fichier, c'est bizarre, marmonna Skrin.

- Quoi ?

- Le Fichier s'appelle "Son Pan". Ça te dit quelque chose ? Son, c'est ton nom aussi.

Goten se figea. Skrin perçut sa réaction.

- C'est des données scientifiques, je capte rien, précisa Skrin. Je t'ai tout mis sur clé. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tout ça devient très personnel, on dirait.

Goten s'empara de la clé sans un mot.

- Je vais étudier tout ça. C'est tout ? grogna-t-il.

Le Geek bascula dans son fauteuil et mit ses mains derrière sa tête pour s'étirer.

- Tu charries, trois jours pour sortir les infos, gémit-il.

- Ouais, trois jours bien payés quand même. Et j'espère que tu finiras par localiser le serveur qui récupérait les données. Rends-moi la photo et cherche-moi autre chose si tu peux.

Goten sortit le papier sur lequel il avait scrupuleusement noté les noms du traiteur et des prestataires de la soirée.

- Vois qui a embauché ces sociétés pour une soirée hier et vois à qui appartient un manoir qui se trouve à une heure à l'ouest de la ville, et, s'il est à louer, qui l'a loué pour la soirée d'hier.

- C'est tout ? se récria Skrin en jetant un œil ennuyé sur la note de Goten.

- Pour l'instant. Ça et le serveur, t'oublie pas, hein ?

Goten reprit son bout de photo et s'apprêta à repartir.

- Hey, Son ! On avait dit _deux_ photos.

Goten sourit. Il avait calculé que le geek avait eu ses infos en trois jours et qu'il ne s'était pas pressé de les lui livrer. S'il n'était pas passé le voir, il ne les aurait mêmes pas encore récupérées. Il sortit son portable et brandit l'écran avec la photo de Marron, qu'il avait prise la veille.

- La deuxième est là. Tu l'auras quand j'aurai ce que je viens de te demander.

Le geek se renfrogna et jura entre ses dents.

- Ce petit jeu te perdra, conclut Goten en rangeant son portable dans son sac avec amusement.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte Skrin le rappela. Il se tourna vers lui et constata qu'il tripotait de nouveau ses cheveux nerveusement, signe de malaise chez lui.

- Fais gaffe à toi, Son. Je le sens pas.

Goten plissa les yeux et eut l'impression que Skrin allait préciser quelque chose. Mais il se contenta de retourner dans son bureau en le plantant là.

Goten ressortit de l'immeuble et hésita. Son impulsion le poussait à visiter la boite aux lettres en premier lieu. Il redoutait qu'elle puisse être désactivée si on découvrait que Skrin l'avait forcée. D'un autre côté la mention du nom de Pan l'avait glacé. Quel lien entre sa nièce et Dragan ? Skrin avait parlé de données scientifique et Pan préparait une thèse en science de la vie. Ou plutôt, dans une matière pointue qui y ressemblait mais dont Goten n'avait jamais à retenir l'intitulé exact. Peut-être qu'on avait tout simplement piqué les travaux de Pan. Goten n'arrivait pas à considérer sa nièce comme une scientifique dont on volerait les résultats mais, après tout, lui n'avait personnellement que passer péniblement sa licence.

Il se décida à privilégier l'urgence de la boite aux lettres et se rendit dans un cyber café du centre-ville. Instinctivement, il ne voulait pas se connecter depuis son ordinateur. Quelqu'un naviguait dans cette histoire, qui n'hésitait pas à manipuler les explosifs. S'il voulait savoir de qui il s'agissait, il ne voulait pas lui donner l'occasion de répéter l'expérience.

Il s'installa derrière l'ordinateur et se connecta au site qui hébergeait la boîte aux lettres. Son cœur se mit à battre quand une page entièrement noir s'afficha. Au milieu, une simple inscription stylisée sous forme d'écriture à la plume. _P X C . C o m ._

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le Pixie Club n'était pas si mystérieux et inaccessible qu'on avait voulu le lui faire croire. Il pianota pour entrer les identifiants de Dragan.

La boîte aux lettres apparut. Goten siffla entre ses dents. La boite de réception était vide. Un seul message non lu y figurait. L'objet était sans ambiguïté. « Goten Son ».

Goten fronça les sourcils il semblait qu'on se foutait définitivement de lui. Il cliqua pour ouvrir le message.

_Monsieur Son, le Pixie Club vous attend. Vos rêves deviennent réalité._

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	16. Chapter 16

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

_**(Lime Lemon dans celui-là)**_

**Chapitre 16**

Le gravier de l'allée de la propriété de Néro Shark crépitait impitoyablement sous les pneus nerveux de la voiture de Bra. Le garde, dans la guérite à l'entrée, lui avait ouvert la grille dès qu'elle avait descendu sa vitre, et sans même qu'elle ait eu à ouvrir la bouche. Son geste l'avait un peu prise de court et elle ne sut pas dire, si elle se sentait flattée ou contrariée d'être reconnue. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de le remercier et était repartie en trombe.

Elle freina brusquement en arrivant au bout de l'allée. Elle sortit avec détermination et repéra la terrasse depuis laquelle Laurelei les avait observés quand Néro l'avait raccompagnée. Plutôt que de sonner à la porte, ce qui promettait des négociations sans fin avec des domestiques déguisés, elle prit son parti de rentrer directement par là. Elle gravit les marches avec précipitation. Une idée obsédante la taraudait depuis qu'elle avait décidé de venir ici. _Si cette photo avait été prise avec la complicité de Néro ?_ Elle le tuerait. Pour l'instant, son cerveau ne savait pas donner de réponse plus nuancée à cette question.

Les baies vitrées du salon étaient grandes ouvertes, laissant les voilages se gonfler légèrement dans le vent. Elle entra sans hésiter une seconde. Elle trouva Laurelei, un sac de voyage à la main. La jeune femme la fixa avec une légère surprise.

Bra pencha la tête avec humeur.

- Tiens, donc. Tu as vu notre photo ? marmonna Bra.

- J'ai vu, se contenta de répondre Laurelei avec un faible sourire en posant son sac.

- Tu sais qui l'a prise ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Laurelei parlait avec calme et détachement. Bra eut un moment d'incertitude. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne se souvenait plus très précisément de ce moment de la fête. Elle réfléchit à l'opportunité de demander à Laurelei jusqu'où cette petite plaisanterie entre elles avait été poussée.

- Tu te souviens quand elle a été prise ? reprit Bra, d'un ton moins assuré.

- Toi, non ? répliqua Laurelei d'un ton amusé.

Bra serra les dents, offensée par son air moqueur.

- Où est Néro ? finit-elle par demander avec agressivité.

Laurelei leva les yeux pour signifier qu'il devait être à l'étage. Bra se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta les marches quatre à quatre.

- Bra ! rappela Laurelei.

Bra s'immobilisa et se retourna vivement.

- Ce n'est pas lui. La photo, je veux dire. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas lui, lui lança la jeune femme.

Bra haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Le couloir en haut de l'escalier était long et ponctué d'une série de portes. Bra resta en arrêt, indécise. Une des portes s'ouvrit alors et elle reporta son attention sur elle. Mais personne n'en sortit. Elle lâcha un grognement d'exaspération. Elle n'avait plus envie de jouer. Elle avança avec détermination jusqu'à la pièce et se cogna presque à Néro, appuyé contre le chambranle sur le seuil de la pièce.

- Moi, je la trouve très réussie, cette photo, expliqua-t-il tranquillement tandis qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

- Arrête ton petit jeu ! Qui l'a prise ? C'est toi qui as fait rentrer le photographe ?

Les traits de Néro s'assombrirent quand elle énonça sa suspicion.

- C'est ce que tu penses ? demanda-t-il avec contrariété.

Elle vacilla un peu avec l'impression de l'avoir blessée. Elle réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça. Elle était encore un peu bouleversée de ce qui s'était passé avec Livia Stunt et s'apercevait qu'elle était en quête d'une cible pour sa rage.

- En tout cas, tu dois savoir qui l'a fait, reprit-elle avec méfiance.

Il toisa son tailleur défait, les pans de sa chemise flottant sur la jupe. Il avança sa main vers sa joue et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Elle eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Bra ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal ? questionna-t-il avec préoccupation.

Elle soupira avec irritation et revit furtivement l'image de Livia qui se relevait péniblement, à moitié défigurée par le coup qu'elle lui avait porté.

- Cette photo… Tu sais ? insista-t-elle.

Le portable de Bra sonna subitement. Elle reconnut l'appel de Trunks et fouilla avidement dans son sac pour décrocher, un nœud à l'estomac.

Volontaire de ne pas laisser filtrer la teneur de la conversation devant Néro, elle s'éloigna un peu. Trunks était furieux. Furieux et inquiet aussi. Bra essayait de s'expliquer mais elle n'y arrivait pas. D'abord, Trunks la mitraillait de reproches. _Tu aurais pu la tuer !_ Combien de fois répéta-t-il cette phrase ? A chaque fois, Bra se sentait un peu plus mal. _Irresponsable. Irresponsable. Irresponsable._

Bra voulait se défendre. Mais les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. Elle avait honte. Elle avait si honte. Honte de tout. Honte de ne pas avoir réagi plus vite, honte d'avoir laissé Livia l'embrasser à son aise, honte de lui avoir sûrement laissé croire ce qu'elle avait cru. Honte aussi de n'avoir rien trouvé d'autre que la gifle pour lui expliquer fermement qu'elle ne voulait pas, honte de l'avoir si affreusement amochée.

Et Trunks avait raison. Elle aurait pu la tuer. C'est ce que son esprit avait redouté une fraction de seconde. Les mots de son frère l'accablaient impitoyablement. Elle tournait le dos à Néro, une épaule appuyée au mur. Prise subitement d'une immense fatigue, elle se laissa glisser progressivement jusqu'à se retrouver agenouillée sur la moquette du couloir. Sachant qu'elle n'était pas seule, ses mots restaient définitivement bloqués dans sa gorge et elle ne savait que répéter des « Je sais » et des « C'est vrai », sans se défendre.

Trunks paraissait convaincu que Bra avait réagi avec impulsion, à un mot de travers, à une allusion assassine de plus de la part de Livia Stunt. Et Bra ne parvenait pas à le contredire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne à la Capsule pour l'instant. Il voulait la voir ce soir chez lui. Elle promit piteusement de faire tout ce qu'il exigeait et il raccrocha brusquement.

Bra posa le téléphone devant elle et sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle tremblait maintenant. La conversation avait tout fait remonter d'un coup. Elle essaya de maîtriser sa respiration, pour se composer une figure digne avant de se retourner vers Néro.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et fut surprise de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était rapproché et se tenait maintenant accroupi derrière elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir jusqu'à elle. Il la força à se retourner pour le regarder et remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, tu as des problèmes ? C'est cette photo ?

Elle se contenta de soupirer en frottant ses yeux pour sécher les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Il la serra doucement contre lui et elle ne résista pas. L'impression que le monde entier lui en voulait lui fit apprécier le réconfort et la chaleur qu'il lui offrait.

Il ramena son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa lentement. Elle le laissa faire un instant avant de lui rendre son baiser avec une avidité croissante. Il passa sa main sous sa jupe, sur sa cuisse et la plaqua au mur.

Elle rompit le baiser aussitôt et l'écarta d'elle.

- Laurelei est en bas, protesta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Viens, je te paye un verre.

Il la prit par la main et la guida jusqu'au salon.

Laurelei était toujours là. En plus du sac de voyage, elle avait réuni deux valises. Elle leva les yeux sur eux et nota aussitôt que Néro la tenait par la main.

- Ça y est tu y vas ? demanda Néro.

- Tu pars ? demanda Bra.

- Pour l'instant, répondit-elle très froidement.

- Je lui prête un appartement en ville, expliqua Néro, Tu sais qu'elle a décroché un super contrat avec une agence de mannequin ?

Bra sursauta et se tourna avec un sourire vers Laurelei. Elle ne réalisa qu'à cet instant à quel point les traits réguliers et la taille élancée de la jeune femme rendait cette carrière plausible.

- C'est super, ponctua Bra.

- C'est Néro, répliqua Laurelei sans entrain.

Bra ne sut vraiment interpréter sa réponse. Néro semblait pressé qu'elle parte et fit emporter ses bagages en un instant.

- Tu ne m'accompagnes pas, j'imagine, lâcha Laurelei avec amertume, en enfilant sa veste.

- J'ai de la visite, mais on s'appelle, coupa-t-il.

Bra observa la scène qui avait toutes les apparences d'une rupture en bonne et due forme. Malgré la mine sombre de Laurelei, Néro conservait son habituel air décontracté que rien ne semblait jamais ébranler.

Bra n'avait pas vraiment envie d'assister à tout ça. Elle ne sentait pas vraiment concernée. Elle imaginait facilement que Néro avait dû faire comme ça avec des centaines de filles, des centaines de fois. Comme un licenciement avec une prime de précarité. La métaphore, qui s'imposa à son esprit, était d'autant plus cynique que, bien évidemment, Bra n'envisageait pas un seul instant que ce genre de chose puisse lui arriver. Elle en revint à la théorie de Néro en chasseur, blasé par sa vie ennuyeuse. Au moins, Bra savait où elle mettait les pieds.

Elle s'était installée dans le canapé olympien, en attendant que Néro finisse ses adieux à l'extérieur, sur des notes qui paraissaient un peu plus houleuse que la froide dignité que Laurelei avait accepté de laisser paraître devant elle.

Le visage de Livia Stunt reparut dans son esprit, avec sa joue boursouflée. Sa main qui avait essayé de passer sous sa chemise. Bra ferma les yeux en frémissant, essayant de vider son crâne de tout ça.

Elle sentit tout d'un coup, le poids léger de Néro qui s'appuyait sur le canapé, puis ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle garda les yeux fermés quand sa langue s'introduisit à nouveau entre ses lèvres consentantes. Elle laissa ses mains caresser son buste très lentement, avant de glisser sous sa chemise. Il l'allongea progressivement sur le divan.

Elle se contenta d'enrouler ses mains autour de son cou et de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux à la base de son crâne, soulevée petit à petit par un désir facile après plusieurs mois d'abstinence.

Elle lui abandonna le contrôle des opérations, devinant que c'est ce qu'il voulait, et elle-même, trop fatiguée pour faire preuve d'initiative et d'imagination. Elle ne s'autorisa même pas à calculer que les baies vitrées était grandes ouvertes, dans cette maison qui semblaient regorger de domestiques en tout genre.

Il la déshabilla entièrement et s'attarda particulièrement à visiter tous les détails de son corps avec avidité. Cela réussit à éveiller son impatience et elle entreprit de défaire son pantalon pour accélérer les choses.

Quand il finit par s'introduire en elle, elle eut un grognement de satisfaction. Mais là encore, il avait l'air décidé à prendre son temps, ce qui, cette fois-ci, ne fut pas pour lui déplaire. Elle sentit la flamme monter en elle très progressivement, tandis qu'il l'observait infatigablement, avec un air presque conquérant. Son orgasme fut accompagné d'un cri à peine contenu et il se libéra longuement en elle une minute plus tard. Il se blottit dans le creux de son cou avec un soupir avant de se retirer.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Bra caressait ses cheveux doucement en reprenant paresseusement conscience de la réalité.

- T'as pas mis de préservatif, releva-t-elle pensivement.

- Très romantique, Mademoiselle Briefs, marmonna-t-il avec amusement, le nez toujours enfoui dans son cou.

Elle déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il releva la tête.

- Je suis clean, tu peux me croire, précisa-t-il.

- Et moi ? répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

- Quoi ? T'as une vieille syphilis à me refiler ?

- Et si je tombe enceinte ?

- C'est pas grave j'aurais un bébé Briefs.

Elle rit et saisit un coussin pour le lui lancer en pleine figure.

- T'es con, conclut-elle en se dégageant, t'as pas plus tôt une douche ?

Elle s'assit et tira son paquet de cigarettes de sa veste pour en allumer une. Il enroula ses bras autour de son corps nu.

- J'ai tout ce que tu veux, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	17. Chapter 17

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**_(Lemon dans celui-là)_**

**Chapitre 17**

Trunks croquait son ongle nerveusement en fixant le panorama de la ville devant ses yeux. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre. Au départ, il avait eu besoin d'air. Maintenant, la tentation obsédante de s'envoler, en abandonnant son poste, le taraudait.

Son coup de fil à Livia Stunt avait été abominable. Il avait été particulièrement incrédule quand elle lui avait expliqué que Bra l'avait agressée. Et même, il ne l'avait pas vraiment cru que jusqu'à ce qu'il ait Bra en ligne. Sa sœur n'avait pas grandi. Sa sœur restait la petite princesse impulsive et capricieuse qui créait des problèmes. Elle avait toujours été turbulente, de façon différente à chaque âge, mais toujours.

Après son retour, il aurait pensé qu'elle s'était calmée, qu'elle aurait acquis une certaine maturité, et il devait avouer qu'il avait été rassuré, au début, de voir qu'elle était capable de travailler sereinement avec Livia Stunt, qui avait pourtant l'art et la manière de rudoyer la patience de n'importe qui. Il avait préjugé de ses facultés d'adaptation. Et cette photo… Livia avait dû parler de la photo, et Bra ne l'avait pas supporté.

Livia était littéralement enragée au téléphone et Trunks savait, par expérience, que ses foudres étaient redoutables. Il soupira. Il avait été soulagé que Bra s'investisse dans la Capsule à ses côtés. A présent, il prenait conscience qu'il resterait finalement certainement le seul Briefs à porter cette machine.

Dans le fond, il adorait sa sœur et sa colère contre elle retombait déjà, mais il n'avait pas besoin de gérer ses problèmes en plus des siens. Il se sentait juste fatigué de tout ça.

L'interphone le fit sursauter. Il retourna à son bureau et actionna le commutateur.

- Monsieur Son est là, il arrive, annonça son assistant.

Trunks ne répondit pas et se contenta de couper la communication. Goten entra dans son bureau sans frapper et referma la porte derrière lui. Il eut un moment d'arrêt en repérant la fenêtre ouverte et la mine morose de Trunks.

- Encore des problèmes ? demanda-t-il.

Trunks ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en faisant signe à Goten de faire la même chose.

Au lieu de ça, Goten fouilla dans sa poche, s'approcha du bureau et balança une clé USB sous son nez.

- C'est ce que mon informaticien a trouvé sur l'ordinateur professionnel de Dragan.

Trunks prit la clé et l'observa comme si il pouvait en deviner le contenu à l'œil nu.

- C'est quoi ?

- Un fichier. Avec des données scientifiques. Et tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

- Comment ? répéta Trunks en branchant la clé avec nonchalance dans son ordinateur.

- Son Pan.

Trunks fronça les sourcils et releva la tête vers Goten.

- Tu es étonné ? ajouta Goten avec une certaine méfiance.

- Bah… Un peu… Mais...A la réflexion, tu sais que Pan travailles dans le même domaine de spécialité que Dragan. Ils se connaissaient et c'est même elle qui le remplace depuis le début de la semaine.

- Vraiment ?

Goten se frotta le crâne. Il n'avait jamais pensé que sa nièce en était à ce niveau de compétence. Il avait tellement tendance à continuer à la considérer comme une lycéenne. Goten resterait définitivement le cancre de la famille.

- Et elle a accepté ? reprit Goten, de travailler pour toi, je veux dire. Elle a accepté ça ?

Trunks leva les mains en signe de trêve.

- Oui elle a accepté. Ne me demande pas les détails. Sache que je ne la séquestre pas avec un boulet au pied dans la cave de la Capsule, si c'est le sens de ta question.

Goten comprit clairement que Trunks n'avait pas envie de creuser le sujet de la discorde entre Pan et lui. Il n'insista pas, par égard pour sa mine fatiguée et désespérée. Trunks consultait le fichier silencieusement. Il avait l'air assez perplexe en découvrant ce qui y figurait.

- Alors ? demanda Goten qui attendait des explications.

- Je ne comprends pas tout. Je vais demander à l'un de mes scientifiques. Pour l'instant, c'est pas la peine d'en parler à Pan. On s'inquiète peut-être pour rien. C'est peut-être juste une des théories qu'elle a développée et c'est pour ça que le fichier porte son nom.

Goten croisa les bras d'un air peu convaincu.

- Je te signale aussi que l'ordinateur de Dragan portait un mouchard qui envoyait toutes les données qu'il y rentrait vers un serveur qu'on cherche encore à localiser, ça te parle ?

- J'imagine que c'est la meilleure façon de transférer des données discrètement à celui qui les lui a achetées, soupira Trunks.

- Pourquoi il a disparu alors ? objecta Goten, ça, c'est pas très discret, comme coming out.

- Sûrement parce qu'il avait assez de fric pour le faire, une fois la transaction conclue.

Goten se pencha vers Trunks, avec l'impression désagréable que le regard de son ami, obstinément fixé sur son écran, était devenu fuyant.

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement démissionner ? Il aurait pu prétexter n'importe quoi et partir sans éveiller les soupçons.

- Je ne sais pas, Goten, si j'étais dans la tête de Dragan, j'aurais pas besoin de toi, siffla Trunks avec agacement.

Goten se cala à nouveau tranquillement dans le fauteuil. Trunks décrocha sa clé de l'ordinateur après avoir récupéré le fichier et la tendit à son ami.

- Tu crois que ça peut avoir un rapport avec le Pixie Club ? demanda Goten en la reprenant.

- J'espère pas. Ces gens sont tellement tarés... Qu'est-ce que ça a donné cette petite sauterie avec Livia ?

- Pas grand-chose. Je cherche. Je te tiens au courant.

Goten se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir et se tourna vers son ami. Il le sentait à fleur de peau.

- Mais, Trunks, ce serait plus facile si tu m'aidais un peu, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir.

Trunks fixa la porte qui s'était refermée sur son ami. Ses dernières paroles l'avaient saisi. Il savait qu'il avait commis des erreurs et il avait pensé pouvoir tout arranger tout seul. Mais il devait bien admettre qu'il était loin du compte jusqu'à présent. Et Goten avait sûrement raison, si Trunks lui expliquait un peu mieux les détails de l'affaire, ce serait plus simple pour lui.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la fenêtre encore ouverte. Il laissa glisser sa veste sur son fauteuil et délaça sa cravate d'un geste sec. Il se leva en la laissant tomber sur le sol et déboutonna son col de chemise pour respirer plus facilement. Il posa son pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'élança dans les airs d'un mouvement décidé.

Il vola jusqu'à chez lui. En entrant, il sut tout de suite que Marron n'était pas là. Il se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un verre.

Quand Marron rentra à son tour, la nuit avait commencé à tomber. Elle le trouva assis dans un fauteuil. Il ne s'était pas changé. Il était assis là et descendait la bouteille sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle remarqua tout de suite son portable éteint à ses pieds et fut frappée par sa mine épouvantable.

- Tu es rentré, déjà ? bredouilla-t-elle bêtement.

Il la fixa avec des airs de désespérés. Elle savait qu'il avait des soucis dont il ne lui parlait pas. Elle sentait toujours ces choses-là mais quand ça concernait la Capsule, il gardait ça pour lui. C'était un accord tacite entre eux. Marron n'était pas franchement intéressée par le monde des affaires et il n'était jamais très patient pour lui expliquer. Cette fois-ci, ça prenait une dimension qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, avec la vague impression que ça dépassait les seuls intérêts de la Capsule.

Elle s'approcha du fauteuil tranquillement et se pencha vers lui. Elle commença à l'embrasser en lui prenant son verre. Il plaça sa main sur sa joue pour retenir ses lèvres mais elle rompit le baiser et s'assit sur ses genoux pour finir la boisson, amoureusement adossée à lui.

- T'as des problèmes, conclut-elle simplement.

Il passa sa main sous son chemisier et attira lentement son corps pour le rapprocher du sien. Elle sentait déjà un début d'érection au travers de son pantalon. Elle laissa faire et se frotta un peu contre lui. Il nicha son nez dans le creux de cou.

- Dis-moi, insista-t-elle à mi-voix.

Au lieu de lui répondre, il passa sa langue dans son cou jusqu'au lobe de son oreille en défaisant son soutien-gorge. Il caressa ses seins doucement. Elle fut gagnée par la chair de poule en un instant.

- Trunks, souffla-t-elle en essayant faiblement de se dégager, parle-moi.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur son ventre et jusqu'à sa ceinture. Elle sentait son haleine légèrement alcoolisée.

- Pour l'instant, c'est pas de parler que j'ai envie, susurra-t-il.

Elle soupira mais ne tentait plus de se défaire de son emprise. Trunks n'était jamais un grand bavard, du moins pour les choses graves.

Il déboutonna le pantalon de Marron et plongea sa main à l'intérieur en la soulevant et en la repoussant vers l'avant pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Il la contraignit à se retenir sur la table basse devant eux. Elle essaya de protester un peu mais il maintint sa pression. Elle sentait son souffle rauque sur sa nuque et sa main qui fouillait ses sous-vêtements. Elle finit par s'agripper au rebord opposé de la table, en soupirant bruyamment. La main libre de Trunks essayait de baisser son pantalon mais il était trop serré et refusait de descendre.

Il finit par le déchirer d'un coup sec avec impatience. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et de désapprobation mais il l'empêcha de se relever et repoussa fermement son buste sur la table. Sa respiration devint plus poussive et elle ferma les yeux en resserrant sa poigne sur le rebord de la table. Il enroula son bras libre autour de sa taille et se colla à elle.

Il commença à se frotter doucement à elle. Elle sentait le plaisir monter le long de son échine car son autre main ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit. Elle gémissait en suivant le mouvement de ses hanches. Elle manquait un peu de souffle et essaya de se soulever pour avoir un peu d'espace. Il lui laissa à peine de quoi reprendre sa respiration. Cela n'empêcha pas l'orgasme de la submerger avec violence. Elle se cambra subitement et il relâcha un peu son étreinte.

Il retira sa main et elle l'entendit défaire son pantalon à son tour. Elle avait posé sa tête sur la table et reprenait lentement ses esprits. Il l'a poussa un peu plus loin sur la table et écarta ses jambes. Il la pénétra lentement sans discontinuer avec un râle de satisfaction.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et serra les dents avec un gémissement. Elle sentait son excitation, à peine retombée, se rallumer à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Son érection n'était pas loin de son maximum. Son empressement dans ses mouvements était également révélateur.

Du fait de l'ardeur de ses va-et vient, elle crut un moment, qu'il allait faire basculer la table. Il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde et passa son bras par-dessus son épaule pour saisir le rebord du meuble et éviter ce scénario.

Elle l'entendait respirer bruyamment en accélérant la cadence. Sentant le paroxysme se rapprocher, elle gémissait elle-même de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il en termine avec un grognement à la fois soulagé et presque étonné.

Il se laissa retomber doucement sur le dos de Marron et nicha son nez dans ses cheveux. Elle resta inerte un moment avant de s'agiter pour qu'il la libère.

Elle se releva et se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Tu vas m'étouffer un jour, murmura-t-elle.

- Jamais.

Elle sourit malicieusement. Elle se demandait parfois comment il faisait avec des partenaires purement humaines. Quand son désir était trop pressant, il pouvait perdre conscience des dangers de son ardeur. En contemplant son pantalon en loque, elle se fit la réflexion que ses ardeurs pouvaient aussi être le reflet de sa préoccupation.

- Alors ? Tu me racontes ? demanda-t-elle en se débarrassant du vêtement hors d'usage.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un air coupable.

- J'ai bien peur de nous avoir mis dans de sales draps, soupira-t-il.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	18. Chapter 18

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 18**

Les flocons de neige flottaient autour d'elle dans le vent glacial. Leur danse incertaine brouillait l'éclairage orangé des réverbères qui trouaient l'obscurité de la nuit.

Elle sentait qu'il faisait froid mais la température n'atteignait pas son corps. C'était assez bizarre, comme les effets d'une anesthésie.

Elle était dans la cour carrée d'un immeuble, qu'elle reconnut au premier coup d'œil. C'était là qu'elle avait vécu pendant les trois années qu'elle avait passés dans la Capitale du Nord. Un arbre centenaire était planté au milieu de la cour. C'était un épicéa dont les branches ne se dénudaient jamais. Sous l'ombre du feuillage, elle aperçut une silhouette.

Elle s'approcha sans bruit mais son esprit savait déjà que c'était Goten. Subitement, elle sut ce qui allait se passer. C'était comme un film qu'elle avait déjà vu et dont le scénario lui revenait brusquement en mémoire. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Une voix, qu'elle identifia comme étant la sienne, résonna dans la cour. Elle écarquilla les yeux en se voyant elle-même, vêtue d'un manteau élégant, marchant furieusement vers lui.

Se voir ainsi lui parut si étrange qu'elle n'enregistra pas le sens de ses paroles dans un premier temps.

- Tu aurais pu le tuer ! hurlait-elle, t'es un malade ! ça fait deux mois que tu me dis que tu arrives et tu n'arrives pas et maintenant…

- Et maintenant, tu me remplaces, c'est ça ? riposta Goten avec colère.

Bra sentit sa lèvre trembler, saisie de revoir cette scène qui n'appartenait qu'à ses souvenirs. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour interrompre la discussion, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Elle se voyait se disputer avec lui, avec horreur, dire des mots qu'elle aurait voulu effacer. Mais tout se passait exactement de la même manière que ça s'était passé trois ans auparavant.

- On m'a bloqué à la frontière ! Je te l'ai dit mille fois ! reprit Goten

- C'est des conneries ! Je ne te crois plus !

C'était des cris, de simples cris dans la nuit. Une fenêtre allait s'ouvrir et un voisin allait râler du bruit de cette querelle d'amoureux.

Bra assistait à tout ça avec impuissance. A cet instant, elle avait vraiment douté de lui. Elle savait qu'elle attendait désespérément depuis deux mois de ses nouvelles, de le voir.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit et un homme d'un certain âge aboya quelque chose dans la langue du nord. Bra se vit se rapprocher de Goten et le saisir pour l'entraîner vers un recoin de la cour.

- Giii, tu sens l'alcool, j'en étais sûre, siffla-t-elle à voix basse.

Il se dégagea rudement de son étreinte.

- Et toi, tu sens la cocotte ! grogna-t-il.

Elle essaya de le gifler mais il retint son bras. Elle ne se laissa pas désarmer et essaya de le frapper de son autre main. Il la bloqua à nouveau et elle laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

- Comment tu oses venir me faire des reproches alors que je te trouve au bras de ce type ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Ne viens pas me dire ce que je peux faire ou pas, alors que t'es pas foutu de passer une frontière qui est ouverte à tout le monde. Comment t'as fait pour venir, alors ?

- J'ai volé, figure-toi. Sans passer par le bureau des douanes, à l'ancienne.

Bra eut un moment d'arrêt et éclata d'un rire cruel.

- Pitoyable ! En plein hiver, comme ça ? Je peux pas te croire une minute. Ce que je peux croire, c'est que t'as repris tes bonnes vieilles habitudes sans moi, et que tu passes juste, de temps en temps, vérifier que personne ne mette la main sur ta petite princesse-chasse gardée !

Goten ne répondit pas. Le silence se fit. Elle pointa subitement le doigt vers lui et ajouta avec cynisme.

- Et comme t'as pas d'autres arguments, tu vas taper sur le premier type qui s'approche de moi ! Comme tu viens de le faire !

Comme une mise à mort, ces dernières paroles firent écho dans la cour. Bra tourna les talons et rentra d'un pas décidé dans son immeuble. Goten resta un instant sous la neige avant de passer la porte cochère pour regagner la rue.

Le silence se fit, tandis que l'entrain des flocons ne faiblissait pas. Bra avait mis la main sur sa bouche. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce soir-là ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus si bien. Elle avait voulu retenir Goten mais elle sentait son corps tétanisé. Sa présence semblait passer totalement inaperçue.

Sa mémoire lui rappelait à quel point elle avait été en colère. A ce stade, elle n'avait pas encore _tout à fait_ trompé Goten mais elle se devait la franchise d'admettre qu'elle était en bonne voie de le faire, après avoir accepté plusieurs soirées en tête à tête avec le fils d'un dignitaire de l'état du Nord. Et il avait débarqué un soir où ce type la ramenait précisément de l'une de ses soirées. Et il lui avait envoyé un coup de poing magistral sous les yeux horrifiés de Bra.

Cette histoire de frontières lui paraissait inepte. La frontière était ouverte, elle le savait et elle se l'était fait confirmer. Elle avait soupçonné que Goten s'était replongé dans cette vie marginale et dissolue, qui lui permettait de supporter la réalité de ces dernières années*. Avec le temps, ses soupçons s'étaient transformés en franche conviction et avait allumé sa fureur contre lui. Ce manque de volonté, qu'elle avait fini par lui attribuer, c'était le manquement à tout ce qu'il lui avait promis, la preuve que son père avait raison de douter de lui**.

Le lendemain de cette scène, elle s'était un peu calmée et avait voulu le retrouver pour lui parler mais il avait disparu. Elle avait appelée Bulma mais il n'était pas non plus rentré apparemment. Elle en conclut qu'elle avait vu juste et qu'il était parti écumer les bars, un art dans lequel il excellait en toute occasion.

Pour couper court à tous ses doutes et à toutes ses angoisses, elle avait fini par céder au fils du dignitaire, ce qui était une façon radicale de tuer toute hésitation sur la suite de leur relation.

Bra s'était assise sur les marches d'une entrée, seule, dans la cour tout juste illuminée par quelques lanternes. Elle pleurait doucement. C'était difficile de revivre le détail de ses erreurs passées.

Elle avait su bien plus tard qu'il était venu lui annoncer qu'il venait de trouver un job pour ce chasseur de prime et, comme la paye était bonne, il avait réservé un voyage en amoureux pour les fêtes. Marron lui avait raconté ça, sur un ton de reproche à peine voilé. Elle aurait aussi bien pu l'enterrer vivante.

Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle là, à nouveau ? Elle était certainement en train de rêver, ou plutôt cauchemarder. Elle renifla et s'essuya les yeux quand elle vit une silhouette qui sortait de son entrée. Elle plissa les yeux et finit par reconnaître le fils du dignitaire. Comme pour ajouter au pénible de la situation, sa mémoire refusait de lui livrer son nom. Impossible de s'en souvenir dans l'immédiat.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'arbre et sortit son téléphone pour composer un numéro. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait et s'approcha silencieusement quoiqu'elle s'aperçût rapidement qu'il ne pouvait, de toute façon, ni la voir, ni l'entendre. Il parlait en langage du nord mais elle avait appris à le comprendre.

- …Ce que les gars ont foutu mais le type est là. Bordel, il vient de me mettre une droite comme jamais. Qui est l'abruti qui l'a laissé passer ? marmonnait-il dans le combiné.

Bra fit une moue en tentant de comprendre.

- Ok. Ce que tu me dis, c'est que c'est un clandestin, alors ? Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux mais vous me le trouvez et vous me l'arrêtez pour l'expulser.

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Bra. _Quelle abrutie._ Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi Goten avait pu être bloqué aux frontières. Tout simplement, cet enfoiré libidineux avait mis une fiche sur sa tête. Il avait tous les moyens, grâce aux relations de son père. Et Bra avait été manipulée comme une nunuche de premier ordre. Elle voulut se jeter sur lui, mais à nouveau son corps refusait de lui obéir.

- Enfoiré ! Je vais t'arracher les yeux ! hurla-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'entendre. Il regardait le bout de ses chaussures en hochant la tête, le portable toujours vissé à son oreille.

- Hm. Et gardez-le un peu au frais avant de le renvoyer vers l'Ouest, ce type m'a juste fracassé le nez ! conclut-il avant de raccrocher.

Bra continuait à crier en essayant désespérément de se rapprocher de lui. Elle l'abreuvait d'injures mais il restait sourd. Il tourna juste la tête vers elle avec un regard absent avant d'empocher son téléphone et de repartir par la porte cochère.

Dès qu'il eut disparu, les membres de Bra redevinrent fonctionnels.

- Je vais te tuer ! grognait-elle avec fureur.

Mais une lumière aveuglante passa dans son champ de vision. Quelqu'un attrapa son poignet fermement.

- Hey, hey, pas encore, j'espère, protesta une voix tranquille.

Elle cligna des yeux et vit le visage de Néro au-dessus d'elle. Elle se calma peu à peu et réalisa qu'elle était allongée sur un lit dans une chambre qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Elle resta muette en reprenant conscience de la réalité.

- Tu m'as foutu la trouille, reprit Néro doucement. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Elle réfléchit. Elle n'était pas rentrée à la Capsule, elle n'était pas allée voir Trunks non plus. Elle avait mangé avec Néro, ils avaient mis un film, elle avait dû s'endormir.

- On est chez toi ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Exactement, ça te revient ?

Il lâcha ses poignets et caressa ses cheveux.

- Tu t'es levée, sûrement pour boire, je sais pas. Tu as perdu conscience. C'est Manille qui t'a entendue.

Elle tourna des yeux incrédules vers lui.

- Pourquoi j'ai perdu conscience ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'en sais rien, princesse, mais mon médecin est venu il a dit que tout semblait parfaitement normal. Il penche pour un malaise sans conséquence. Il t'a fait une piqûre mais il dit qu'il faudrait faire des examens.

- Une piqûre ? répéta Bra avec inquiétude, en repérant un pansement dans le creux de son coude.

- C'est rien, juste un remontant. Tu devrais te reposer.

- Je veux voir ma mère, trancha Bra en se redressant pour se lever.

La tête lui tourna aussitôt, perturbant son sens de l'équilibre. Il la saisit par les épaules et la contraignit à se recoucher.

- Tu verras ta mère demain si tu veux. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux dormir.

Elle se laissa faire docilement. Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne réagit pas, encore un peu hébétée par la situation. Elle l'entendit quitter la pièce et chuchoter avec quelqu'un dans le couloir. Elle fixa le plafond. Le malaise d'avoir revécu son souvenir de façon si réaliste peinait à se dissiper. Progressivement, son esprit se recentra sur la réalité.

Dans la chambre, tout était noir ou gris, les murs, les rideaux, les tapis, même les draps. Le lit était pharaonique et empreint du parfum poivré de Néro. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise dans cet environnement qui ne lui était pas familier. Elle fixa le pansement sur son bras. Elle n'aimait pas recevoir de traitement sans que sa mère ou leur médecin soit là pour superviser. Sa constitution particulière pouvait réagir de manière surprenante à certains produits couramment utilisés.

Elle brûlait d'appeler Bulma. Elle avait besoin de lui parler. Elle voulait qu'elle vienne la chercher. Elle se glissa hors du lit et constata qu'on l'avait mise en pyjama. Bizarrement, ça ne fit qu'accentuer son malaise. Elle parvint à peine à se lever. son cerveau refusait de distinguer la verticale de l'horizontale et elle trébucha en se cognant contre un meuble.

Son sac était posé un peu plus loin. Elle s'étala presque en essayant de l'atteindre. Elle fouilla frénétiquement à la recherche de son portable. Tout le contenu du sac se renversa brusquement sur le sol avec fracas. Le bruit lui parut assourdissant et sa vision se brouilla un peu.

Néro apparut avec un regard interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il sur un ton préoccupé.

- Ma mère, bredouilla Bra qui était maintenant agenouillée au milieu de son bazar personnel.

Il sourit et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il la saisit par la taille et la releva pour la porter jusqu'au lit. Il sauta sur la place à côté d'elle.

- Bra, il est deux heures du mat… Tu veux ta _manman_ ?

- Je suis pas bien. Je sais pas ce que j'ai, articula-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Le médecin a dit que ça allait passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Dès demain, je te ramène chez toi, dors maintenant.

Il éteignit la lumière en actionnant un interrupteur au-dessus du lit et l'enlaça en position fœtale pour l'inciter au sommeil. Les ténèbres ne tardèrent pas à envahir effectivement son esprit.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	19. Chapter 19

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 19**

Goten sursauta en entendant quelqu'un toquer à sa porte tandis qu'il sortait de sa douche. Il jura entre ses dents. Il n'avait _jamais_ de visite, jamais, sauf évidemment quand il sortait de sa douche.

- J'arrive ! annonça-t-il en se séchant sommairement.

Il enfila ce qu'il avait sous la main, qui se résumait à un caleçon et un T-shirt. _En espérant que ce ne sont pas des écolières qui vendent des biscuits pour leur voyage de classe_. Mais, dans son quartier, il n'y avait pas d'écolières, ou en tout cas, pas d'écolières susceptibles de faire ce genre de trucs.

Il ouvrit la porte en finissant de frotter ses cheveux avec la serviette. Evana se trouvait sur le perron.

- Tiens, salut ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Il n'a pas besoin de se passer quelque chose pour que j'aie envie de te voir, si ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant un peu les sourcils, ça fait deux jours que j'ai pas de nouvelles.

Goten se mordit la lèvre. Il savait qu'il était maladroit quelquefois. Mais Evana ne venait jamais chez lui. En fait, il n'aimait pas trop qu'elle vienne. Il trouvait que c'était trop petit, trop délabré, trop mal famé. Trop à son image, peut-être.

Il habitait toujours sa masure miteuse, au milieu d'un quartier marginal qui tenait du _no man's land_, entre des terrains vagues et des baraques décrépies accolées de camping-cars.***

Il aurait pu loger en ville maintenant. Il aurait même pu se prendre un appartement sympa, il avait un boulot qui payait pas trop mal et ne prenait jamais vraiment le temps de dépenser son argent. Mais il se sentait chez lui ici. Cette maison avait abrité les heures les plus sombres et les plus agitées de sa vie et il ne ressentait pas le besoin de lui tourner le dos.

Il avait tout juste veillé à rafraîchir la façade et envisageait vaguement de la racheter à Gohan, à qui elle appartenait en réalité.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas un endroit pour la pauvre Evana, adepte de l'ordre et d'une hygiène rigoureuse. Elle était en plus passionnée de déco et Goten redoutait toujours intérieurement qu'elle veuille mettre son grain de sel dans son petit chaos personnel.

Il la laissa entrer et l'embrassa au passage. Elle posa précautionneusement son sac sur le bar, comme si il avait pu s'écrouler sous son poids.

- Tu veux du café ? demanda-t-il en baillant.

- Oui. Tout va bien ? Je m'inquiète que tu n'aies pas appelé depuis dimanche.

- Je suis sur une affaire, expliqua-t-il évasivement.

- La Capsule….

- Ouaip.

Goten servit le café et passa dans le salon-chambre pour finir de s'habiller. Il retrouva Evana toujours assise au bar, qui lui tournait le dos, visiblement absorbée dans la lecture d'un document devant elle. Il s'approcha et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

Son sang se figea. Elle avait trouvé le magazine et parcourait l'article sur Bra. Elle releva la tête et se tourna vers lui.

- On ne parle pas de toi, là-dedans, observa-t-elle.

- Ek, non ! Pourquoi on parlerait de moi ?

- Ils prétendent faire la liste de ses conquêtes de ces dernières années, tu n'es pas dedans.

Goten se renfrogna. Il se demanda avec humeur qui lui avait raconté son aventure avec Bra.

- Tu sais, c'est que des conneries, ces journaux, les trois quarts de ce qu'ils racontent est totalement inventé, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle cligna des yeux.

- Tu as l'air bien informé.

- Bah, c'est quand même la sœur de Trunks…

Il s'éloigna d'elle pour se verser un café à son tour et se donner bonne contenance. Il voulait que cette conversation s'arrête. Evana referma doucement le journal.

- Vous vous voyez toujours ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Il mit sa main libre dans sa poche et se raidit, embarrassé par la question. Il _détestait_ les questions et elle n'en posait jamais en temps normal. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi justement au sujet de Bra ?

- Bra et moi, c'est fini depuis longtemps, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui tranquillement.

- Pourquoi t'achètes ça alors ?

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa voix, aucun reproche, plutôt une curiosité presque scientifique. Pourtant, sans se l'expliquer, Goten s'irrita de cette nouvelle question. Sans un mot, il saisit le journal avec vivacité, en le froissant un peu, et le rangea dans un tiroir qu'il referma brusquement. Il regretta aussitôt son emportement et plongea son nez dans sa tasse de café pour éviter de croiser le regard d'Evana.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux. Finalement elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit une liasse de courrier.

- Ta boîte aux lettres est encore cassée. Je t'ai ramené ton courrier avant qu'on ne te le pique, annonça-t-elle, comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Il se rapprocha du bar et entreprit de trier les quelques enveloppes entre les prospectus publicitaires. _Qui vient encore distribuer ce genre de trucs ici, sauf des mecs décidés à me faire suer ?_

Subitement, il se figea. Il tira le coin d'une enveloppe noire entre deux dépliants de supermarchés. Il la fixa sans la prendre. Elle n'était pas affranchie. Son téléphone sonna et interrompit ses méditations. Il vérifia l'appelant. _Skrin._ Il décrocha sans hésiter.

- Son, ramène-toi ici, ça craint, crachota la voix du geek au bout de la ligne.

- Qu'est-ce qui craint ? maugréa Goten, dont les yeux restaient rivés à l'enveloppe.

- Tout. Y a un mec louche qui rôde dans le quartier, en plus.

Goten leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait bien perçu lors de sa dernière visite que le geek attaquait un petit épisode paranoïaque.

- Y a que ça, des mecs louches dans ton quartier… T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Je te dis que celui-là, il est particulier. Je le connais pas. Viens maintenant.

Goten sourit.

- Dans une minute, tu vas me dire que t'es sorti promener ton chien et que t'as discuté avec ta concierge, c'est ça ? plaisanta Goten, arrête de stresser comme ça, je passe vers l'heure du déjeuner, ça te va ?

- Si tu viens pas maintenant, tu peux crever.

Le geek avait conclu d'une voix sourde, presque menaçante et il avait raccroché brusquement. Goten fronça les sourcils, un peu contrarié par la conversation. _Schizo._

Il leva la tête vers Evana qui avait écouté la discussion avec des yeux écarquillés. Il avait presque oublié sa présence.

- Il faut que j'y aille, expliqua-t-il stupidement.

- Moi aussi. Pink va piquer une crise si je suis en retard. Tu sais qu'il a un contrôle fiscal ?

Goten eut un petit rire en haussant les épaules. Il n'était pas mécontent à l'idée qu'un contrôleur fiscal allait le harceler comme il harcelait ses employés.

Ils se séparèrent devant la maison et Goten prit sa voiture pour se rendre chez Skrin, histoire de vérifier ce que ce malade racontait. Il avait eu l'air en panique totale au téléphone. Quand il était comme ça, il était bien capable de tout et Goten ne voulait pas prendre de risque. En même temps, ce qu'il lui avait dit avait piqué sa curiosité.

Quand il arriva dans son quartier, il s'aperçut qu'un certain chaos y régnait. La faune qui hantait habituellement les lieux s'agitait et un cordon de police lui interdit bientôt de s'aventurer plus avant dans le dédale de rues. Il dut se garer pour continuer à pied.

Des types couraient dans tous les sens en le bousculant. s'interpelaient bruyamment, comme pour rameuter un maximum de monde. Goten comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose un peu plus loin. La voix inquiète du geek lui revint en mémoire. Et la bombe dans l'appartement de Dragan aussi. Et le mail à son intention dans la boite aux lettres de Dragan.

Il se mit à courir au rythme des autres badauds en suivant la direction de l'immeuble de Skrin.

_Waouh._

Le bâtiment était en feu. En fait, il était littéralement _une flamme géante_ et on distinguait tout juste la façade noircie au travers du brasier. Une épaisse fumée noire montait lugubrement jusqu'au ciel limpide. Goten fendit la foule des curieux jusqu'à être stoppé par une barrière de sécurité, derrière laquelle trois policiers en noir veillaient scrupuleusement à ce que personne ne s'approche. Des pompiers en tenue s'activaient frénétiquement autour de l'entrée. On entendait des cris d'enfants et une ambulance repartait déjà sirène hurlante.

Goten la regarda se frayer un chemin au milieu de la marée humaine qui avait envahi la chaussée et se demanda si elle emportait Skrin.

Il eut l'idée d'essayer de s'introduire dans l'immeuble pour aller vérifier par lui-même si son geek n'avait pas besoin qu'on le tire de là. A la vérité, il avait instantanément repéré la fenêtre de son appartement et les flammes qui s'en échappaient léchaient si avidement les murs de briques qu'il comprit que, quoiqu'il arrive maintenant, il ne récupérerait que des cendres là-dedans. Les pompiers aussi avaient renoncé à s'introduire dans l'immeuble.

Goten se frotta la tête avec malaise. Il aurait certainement dû réagir plus vite quand il l'avait appelé.

- Il y a des survivants ? demanda un homme à côté de lui à l'un des policiers.

- Il y en a. Mais reculez ! Restez derrière la barrière ! répliqua le fonctionnaire en repoussant un peu la barrière que la pression des curieux avait déplacée.

Goten se demanda si le geek avait survécu. Il était si agoraphobe, qu'il était sûrement resté cloîtré chez lui, comme un crétin, quand l'incendie s'était déclaré au lieu d'essayer de trouver une issue. Goten recula pour quitter la scène en constatant que plus personne ne sortait du bâtiment en feu et que tous les pompiers s'affairaient maintenant à dompter les flammes avec leur lance.

Il se sentait un peu nauséeux, bousculé par les spectateurs avides, la tête bourdonnant du brouhaha ambiant.

Il s'éloigna jusqu'à ce que l'air soit plus respirable et la compagnie moins dense. Un homme s'approcha de lui. C'était un des habitués typiques du quartier, les traits coupés au couteau, la mine renfrognée, la dentition douteuse.

- Dis-moi mon gars, tu connais cette fille ? marmonna-t-il.

Goten baissa les yeux sur la photo qu'il lui tendit. Il fut stupéfait de reconnaître Marron. Plus précisément, au bout d'un instant, il reconnut l'une des photos de Marron qu'il avait donnée à Skrin.

- C'est ma photo ! s'écria Goten avec étonnement.

L'autre lui jeta un œil suspicieux et retira la photo hors de portée de Goten. Finalement, il prit une enveloppe dans la doublure de sa veste et la lui tendit.

- C'est de la part de Skrin, annonça-t-il.

- Skrin ? sursauta Goten, il…où est-il ? Il va bien ?

Le type lui lança un regard entendu et s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches. Il se perdit dans la foule avant que Goten n'eut le temps de réagir. Il restait perplexe. Skrin connaissait donc des gens dans le monde réel ?

Goten fixa l'enveloppe qu'on venait de lui remettre, c'était une enveloppe kraft, relativement mince. En réalité, il ne connaissait rien de la vie du geek. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps, ni pourquoi, il avait à ce point perdu les pédales qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir de chez lui.

Ce qui importait pour l'instant, c'était qu'il avait réchappé de l'incendie. Goten en était convaincu, quoiqu'il n'ait pas eu de réponse claire à sa question. Il décida de rejoindre sa voiture pour examiner ce qu'on venait de lui remettre tranquillement.

Une fois installé derrière le volant, il décacheta l'enveloppe. Quand il en sortit la liasse de document, il eut un choc.

Sur le dessus, la première feuille qu'il trouva était en réalité une photo. Une photo de lui. Elle semblait être prise au téléobjectif devant l'agence de chasseur. Goten se concentra pour essayer de la dater mais elle avait été cadrée essentiellement sur son visage et on reconnaissait tout juste l'endroit en arrière-plan. Il portait la même veste que d'habitude, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à deviner le jour où elle avait été prise.

Il fit glisser la photo pour voir ce qu'il trouverait d'autre. En fait, il y avait d'autres photos du même genre. L'une avait été prise le soir où il avait croisé Bra en sortant de la Capsule et qu'ils avaient discuté sur le trottoir, encore une autre avec Trunks sur le toit de la Capsule où ils avaient mangé. La dernière était même prise à l'enterrement de son grand père, avec son frère et son père. Il commença à s'agiter sur son siège en fronçant les sourcils. Où est-ce que Skrin avait trouvé tout ça ? Il balança les photos sur le siège passager, décidé à les examiner plus tard, pour s'attaquer aux documents que Skrin avait joint.

Là encore, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. En étudiant ce qu'il prit dans un premier temps pour un organigramme compliqué, il s'aperçut qu'il avait sous les yeux son propre arbre généalogique. Ses parents, son frère et lui, Videl, Pan.

Les noms de Videl et sa mère étaient grisés. Sous les noms de son père, de son frère, de Pan et du sien, apparaissaient des symboles bizarres.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	20. Chapter 20

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 20**

En dernier lieu, il y avait un mot griffonné par Skrin. Rien qu'à l'écriture torturée, Goten aurait deviné qu'il en était l'auteur. Il plissa les yeux pour le déchiffrer.

_J'ai craqué le serveur, il est dans un état merdique du Centre. J'ai pas dût être discret. Xxxx liste, c'est xxxxbox. Je crois que je sais qui mais c'est trop tard._

Goten haussa un sourcil. Ce mec n'avait plus tenu un stylo depuis au moins un siècle, c'était même un miracle qu'il en ait encore un chez lui. Ce qu'il avait écrit était littéralement illisible. Si on ajoutait à cela qu'il était un peu dérangé, le message restait des plus obscurs. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur l'arbre généalogique.

Subitement, quelqu'un frappa à son carreau. Il fit un bond sur son siège et ne reprit son souffle qu'en reconnaissant Trunks. Goten descendit sa vitre.

- On peut parler ? demanda Trunks.

- Je demande pas mieux, répliqua Goten avec un sourire sarcastique.

Goten remarqua que son ami portait une veste en jean qui supposait qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait plus vu comme ça depuis très longtemps. Trunks s'installa du côté passager. Il dut rassembler les photos pour se faire de la place et éviter de les écraser. Une fois assis, il réalisa avec surprise ce qu'il tenait en main.

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il en détaillant les clichés un par un avec préoccupation.

- Ça, c'est ce que mon informaticien a trouvé sur le serveur qui recevait les infos de Dragan… et ça…

Goten pointa la colonne de fumée menaçante qu'on apercevait très nettement dans le ciel.

- Ça, c'est ce qui reste de son appartement maintenant. Et il y avait ça aussi.

Goten lui tendit l'arbre généalogique. Trunks écarquilla les yeux et parut subitement anxieux.

- Mais, tu voulais me parler ? ajouta Goten en lui reprenant la liasse des mains pour la poser négligemment sur le tableau de bord.

Trunks observait le ciel noirci par l'incendie, qui continuait à quelques pâtés de maisons.

- Roule, restons pas ici, marmonna-t-il.

Goten mit le contact et s'exécuta. Trunks fixa la route silencieusement pendant un moment.

- Il est mort ? finit-il par demander.

- Mon geek ? Non… Il est malin. Complètement taré, mais très malin.

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- Skrin. Aucune chance que tu l'aies jamais rencontré, sauf peut-être si tu livres des pizzas dans le quartier après ton boulot.

Trunks fronça les sourcils et se mit à croquer son ongle. Il paraissait réfléchir.

- Alors ? poussa Goten qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- En fait, soupira Trunks, j'ai fait une connerie. Une grosse connerie.

- Toi ? s'étonna malicieusement Goten.

- Je… J'ai fait une prise de sang à la Capsule et j'ai pas vérifié. J'ai pas vérifié ce que sont devenus les échantillons. Normalement, c'est le laboratoire ou les médecins de ma mère qui gèrent tout ça. Et là, je sais pas, c'est parti comme ça…

- Quoi ? s'étonna Goten, qu'est-ce qui est parti comme ça ? C'est quoi le problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ton sang ?

Trunks jeta un œil en coin à Goten. Il le trouvait désespérément décontracté.

- A première vue, il n'a rien de spécial, tant qu'on se contente de l'analyser…C'est tout autre chose quand on commence à en extraire de l'ADN.

Goten fronça les sourcils et crispa légèrement ses doigts sur le volant.

- Qui va s'embêter à extraire ton ADN sans raison médicale ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Dragan l'a fait.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- J'en sais rien. Je m'en suis pas rendu compte de toute façon, c'est lui qui est venu m'en parler. Il m'a dit que c'était une erreur de la laborantine…

- Et toi, tu l'as cru ? bondit Goten.

- Bah, j'étais un peu mal, en fait. Il m'a dit que mon ADN avait des particularités très rares, qu'est-ce tu voulais que je lui dise ? « C'est normal je suis un demi-extraterrestre » ? J'ai joué l'étonné.

- Tu es en train de me dire que le secret que ce type a emporté dans la nature avec lui, c'est juste ton ADN ?

- Hmm…Il a surtout insisté lourdement pour étudier ses « particularités »…

- T'as pas accepté ? sursauta Goten.

Trunks baissa la tête piteusement. Goten arrêta la voiture brusquement. Il resta silencieux un moment.

- Et après ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Dragan est une sommité dans son domaine. A la Capsule, il a les meilleures équipes, le meilleur matos. J'étais curieux de voir ce qu'il trouverait, on était convenu que ses recherches resteraient ultra-confidentielles. Il bossait pour nous depuis un moment et Chad s'était renseigné sur lui. Tout était clean.

- Génial, maugréa Goten.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit pour les origines saïyennes !

- T'as bien fait, il était trop con pour avoir des doutes…Pourquoi t'en as pas parlé à Bulma ? s'écria Goten avec exaspération.

- Parce que je savais qu'elle aurait été contre. Mais il avait très peu d'échantillons d'ADN, j'y ai veillé.

- Quand je te vois raisonnable comme ça, tu me rassures à un point…

Trunks leva les yeux vers Goten.

- Arrête ! Je suis assez mal comme ça, pourquoi tu t'acharnes ? objecta Trunks.

Goten s'empara furieusement de l'arbre généalogique et le brandit sous son nez.

- Parce que ça me concerne aussi maintenant visiblement ! Trunks, y a ma nièce sur cet arbre généalogique ! Et c'est quoi ce fichier « Son Pan » que je t'ai ramené ? Explique-moi.

- J'ai besoin d'air, marmonna Trunks en sortant brusquement de la voiture.

Il s'en éloigna sans attendre Goten. Son ami s'extirpa à son tour de la voiture et le rejoignit dans un parc à quelques pas de là.

- Le fichier, c'est une étude du profil génétique de Pan, lâcha Trunks, sans le regarder.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Goten.

Trunks se tourna vers lui et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Goten.

- Je ne sais pas comment Dragan a récupéré ça mais il a clairement eu accès à des échantillons de son ADN aussi.

- Mais... Pour en faire quoi ?

- Je préfère pas le savoir, grogna Trunks.

- Ça a sûrement un rapport avec ce club bizarre, conclut Goten.

- Certainement. Quand tu m'en as parlé, j'ai pas voulu le croire... L'un des assistants de Dragan s'est fait sauter la cervelle y a six mois. La rumeur qui a couru, c'était qu'il était au Pixie…Mais c'était qu'une rumeur et ce type n'avait vraiment pas le profil pour faire partie du club, c'était un petit scientifique coincé sans un rond.

Trunks soupira.

- J'aurais dû réagir plus vite. J'ai vraiment eu la trouille quand Dragan a disparu. J'ai cru qu'il allait vendre toutes ses recherches sur mon ADN. En fait, je crois que c'est beaucoup plus sérieux que ça. Je crois que, dès le départ, il bossait pour quelqu'un.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas raconté tout ça avant ? gémit Goten.

- J'étais pas trop fier de moi… Je pensais que ce serait vite réglé…

Trunks se laissa tomber sur un banc et pencha sa tête en arrière pour scruter le ciel sans nuage au-dessus de lui.

- Ces gens sont dangereux, insista Goten. Qui d'autre que Dragan était au courant ?

- Personne à ma connaissance. C'est pour ça que je voulais embaucher Pan. Si il a laissé des traces de ses travaux à la Capsule, je préfère que ce soit elle qui tombe dessus. Mais je lui ai rien dit.

- Et elle a trouvé quelque chose de suspect ?

- Non. Elle me soule, t'as pas idée, mais elle a rien trouvé. Elle reprend tous les projets un par un, aucun doute que si elle trouve de l'ADN de saïyen mentionné quelque part, elle sera sur mon dos dans la minute.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Goten était partagé entre la colère contre son ami, qui n'avait pas voulu lui dire la vérité tout de suite, et l'urgence de trouver une solution à cette situation périlleuse. Dans l'immédiat, il devait admettre qu'il avait du mal à faire taire sa rancœur contre Trunks.

Il repensait à la bombe dans l'appartement de Dragan et aux photos qu'on avait prises de lui. Il avait été manifestement suivi et espionné. S'il avait su dès le départ l'enjeu de sa traque, il aurait été plus attentif. Si Trunks n'avait pas choisi de lui faire passer ça pour une simple affaire d'espionnage industriel… Si Trunks, _pour une fois_, avait bien voulu admettre ses erreurs…

- A quoi tu penses, tu as une idée ? demanda Trunks candidement au bout d'un moment.

- Je pense que t'es un vrai enfoiré. Ils ont l'ADN de Pan, t'imagines ? ça veut dire qu'ils l'ont approché d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Et y a même des photos qui ont été prises à l'enterrement de mon grand-père !

- Je sais, souffla Trunks, ils n'ont fait de mal à personne en tout cas. Leur but n'est pas de nous nuire.

- Ouais, c'est pas toi qu'on a essayé de faire exploser….

Trunks fronça les sourcils. Marron l'avait convaincu qu'il était temps de tout raconter à Goten mais son insistance à lui faire un procès commençait à lui peser. Il se leva et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

- Alors, t'as une piste ? coupa-t-il abruptement.

- Tu la vois dans le ciel ma piste ? railla Goten en pointant la fumée noire qu'on voyait encore au loin, sinon j'ai ça aussi.

Il lui tendit le mot griffonné par Skrin. Trunks le décrypta en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est ton informaticien qui a écrit ça ?

- Ouais, mais il est un peu dérangé, tu sais…

- Viens avec moi au bureau, je dois vérifier quelque chose.

Trunks le saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna vers sa voiture. Il n'expliqua rien à Goten avant qu'ils arrivent dans son bureau. Trunks s'installa fébrilement derrière son ordinateur. Assis dans le fauteuil en face de lui, Goten l'observait tranquillement.

- Skrin, c'est ça ? demanda Trunks en pianotant frénétiquement.

- C'est ça.

- Skrin dit un truc à la fin de son mot : « Je sais qui »

- Skrin est bizarre. Il est agoraphobe et incapable de sortir de chez lui, tellement les gens le terrorisent. Y'a que les ordinateurs qui le rassurent.

- Il a échappé à l'incendie, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est totalement inexplicable mais j'en suis convaincu, confirma Goten.

Ils furent interrompus par le bip agressif de l'interphone. Trunks jeta un coup d'œil rapide dessus mais ne répondit pas. La sonnerie insista rageusement. Il activa le commutateur d'un geste agacé.

- Oui ? râla t-il

- Monsieur, Iria Stunt vient forcer votre porte.

Trunks n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer l'information. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement pour laisser place à la jeune femme, à la limite de l'hystérie. Trunks et Goten furent pétrifiés devant le spectacle.

- Trunks ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu as vu ma sœur ? Tu devais rappeler ! On attend toujours !

Trunks déglutit. Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire entre Livia et Bra. Et maintenant, on lui envoyait la furie n°2 de la famille Stunt. Ces bonnes femmes allaient le faire craquer.

- Euh… J'ai pas eu le temps…

- Tu as vu la tête de ma sœur ? Tu sais qu'elle a une pommette fracturée ? hurla Iria.

Goten finit par se lever timidement pour signaler sa présence et essayer de s'éclipser, peu volontaire d'assister à l'ouragan qui se préparait. Iria s'interrompit et le toisa des pieds à la tête avec un œil sévère. Elle était plus petite et moins filiforme que sa sœur mais sa voix portait avec une autorité qui faisait froid dans le dos.

- Où est Bra ? demanda-t-elle avec détermination, après avoir décidé d'ignorer la présence de Goten qui manoeuvrait pour se rapprocher discrètement de la sortie.

- Je… Je l'ai pas encore vue. Je lui ai juste parlé. Ça doit être un malentendu, bredouilla Trunks.

- Tu te fous de moi ? répliqua Iria.

- Demain. On règle ça demain. Ça te va ? proposa Trunks d'un ton plus ferme.

- Demain ? t'as intérêt, siffla Iria qui était maintenant penchée au-dessus de son bureau d'un air menaçant.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta le bureau d'un pas décidé sans même un regard pour Goten. Trunks la suivit des yeux d'un air sombre, très clairement ennuyé par tout ça. Quand elle eut disparu, un silence lourd s'installa.

Goten reprit place dans le fauteuil avec hésitation.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Livia ? demanda-t-il timidement.

En réponse, Trunks ferma son ordinateur portable d'un geste sec.

- Des problèmes. Je dois régler une affaire un peu urgente. Je passe chez toi en début de soirée, grogna Trunks.

Goten n'osa pas protester. Il quitta la Capsule en ravalant ses questions et se rendit directement chez lui pour y attendre Trunks et revoir les photos et documents qu'il avait récupérés de Skrin.

En arrivant, il eut la surprise de trouver une superbe voiture noire garée devant chez lui. Un chauffeur en livrée attendait devant, raide comme une sentinelle.

- Monsieur Son ? demanda-t-il, sur un ton un peu snob, à Goten qui le dévisageait avec stupéfaction.

- Euh… C'est moi, enfin Goten Son, c'est moi.

- Vous avez le sésame ?

Goten resta un instant perplexe. Une étincelle jaillit dans son cerveau. Il retourna à sa voiture. Dans le fatras de papiers qui s'entassait sur le tableau de bord, il retrouva l'enveloppe noire qui était au courrier de ce matin. Il la décacheta sans ménagement. A l'intérieur, il trouva, sans grande surprise, un bristol, noir également. Des lettres argentées stylisées lui annonçaient que le Pixie Club l'attendait.

Il hésita un instant. Finalement il se dirigea vers le chauffeur et lui tendit le carton. Le visage de l'homme s'adoucit.

- Bienvenue, Monsieur Son, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine…

Il ouvrit la portière à son attention et Goten prit place à l'arrière.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	21. Chapter 21

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 21**

Il leva des yeux étonnés vers le ciel. La neige tombait sans discontinuer, silencieusement. Le sol en était déjà totalement recouvert. Le froid transformait chacun de ses souffles en un nuage éphémère mais il ne le ressentait pas. Il s'avança vers la lumière et s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans cette cour carrée que sa mémoire n'oublierait jamais. Il faisait nuit et les lampadaires, fixés à chacune des entrées, coloraient un peu la neige d'un halo jaune orangé.

L'arbre sous lequel il s'était abrité, en attendant que Bra rentre, se tenait toujours stoïquement là, exactement au milieu de la cour, comme dans ses souvenirs. Un homme, qu'il n'avait pas vu tout de suite dans l'ombre, le bouscula, sans paraître le voir, et disparut par la porte cochère.

Il n'essaya pas de le retenir, un peu étonné d'être là, si subitement, sans savoir comment il y était arrivé. Il reporta son attention sur les lieux. Ils étaient apparemment déserts, sauf les marches de l'une des entrées, sur lesquelles une silhouette était assise.

Il s'avança vers elle, espérant vaguement comprendre ce qui se passait et se figea en croyant reconnaître Bra.

- Bra ? appela-t-il, incertain.

Elle releva la tête et la surprise éclaira ses traits.

- Goten ? Tu me… vois ?

- Evidemment, je te vois ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qu'_on_ fait là, en fait ?

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui d'un pas hésitant et penaud. Elle le regarda douloureusement.

- Je crois qu'on rêve, souffla-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils avec incrédulité. Il scruta encore une fois le décor autour de lui pour essayer de percevoir des signes qui confirmeraient l'idée de Bra. Et tout d'un coup, sans qu'il s'y attende, elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et se blottit contre lui.

Il eut un mouvement de recul et se raidit. Il resta immobile et silencieux, en retenant son souffle. Son contact lui semblait tout à fait réel.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de rêver, en ce qui me concerne, Bra, chuchota-t-il.

Mais elle ne le lâchait pas. Elle ne le lâchait pas et elle ne lui répondait pas, le visage obstinément niché sur sa poitrine, l'emprisonnant de ses bras têtus. Il ne lui rendait pas son étreinte, mais ne se décidait pas à la repousser non plus. Il prit alors conscience qu'elle pleurait, son dos faiblement agité de spasmes.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis si désolée… gémit-elle.

Ses paroles étaient à peine compréhensibles, bafouillées dans les plis de son pull, mais il les saisit sans ambigüité. Il ferma les yeux et inspira comme pour se donner de la force. Il posa précautionneusement ses mains sur ses épaules pour la décoller doucement de lui et la forcer à le regarder. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient noyés de larmes et son nez rougissait déjà sous l'effet des sanglots.

- Bra, je ne… Je ne crois pas qu'on rêve…

- J'ai tout gâché, articula-t-elle péniblement, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

Elle s'essuya le visage avec les paumes et le regarda piteusement.

- Tu me pardonnes ? Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes, murmura-t-elle.

Il la fixa avec hésitation et un flash l'aveugla soudainement. Il fut obligé de détourner la tête et perdit le sens de l'équilibre. Il eut l'impression de tomber.

Instinctivement son corps eut un sursaut violent, pour se rétablir à la verticale. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était étendu au milieu de ce qui semblait être un champ.

Dès qu'il s'assit, il plongea sa tête engourdie dans ses mains, pris d'un puissant vertige. La lumière l'agressait terriblement. Il resta un instant immobile, réunissant ses esprits petit à petit. Il se souvenait la voiture noire. Le club. _Ce foutu club. _Il s'était laissé embarquer avec une telle assurance. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui arriver après tout ?

_Crétin._

Il avait clairement été drogué. Un gaz certainement. Dès qu'ils avaient commencé à rouler, il avait essayé de repérer la route qu'ils empruntaient. Ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient avant même qu'ils soient sortis de son quartier.

Sa rétine se réconcilia progressivement avec les rayons du soleil mourant. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin déjà. Il se sentait nauséeux, furieux aussi de s'être laissé avoir.

Il observa l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était en rase campagne. Le paysage était totalement désert. Une route tranchait au milieu des champs à quelques centaines de mètres de lui. Il réussit à se mettre debout.

Quel que soit le narcotique utilisé, il en ressentait encore les effets et quand il tenta de s'envoler, il retomba aussitôt un peu plus loin, se rattrapant de justesse sur ses deux jambes encore maladroites et faibles.

Il dut marcher sur la route un moment pour se débarrasser de son étourdissement. Il repensa à sa « rencontre » avec Bra. Il se sentait morose. Etait-ce là la façon dont le Club avait prétendu rendre son rêve réalité ? _Un peu court._ Il finit par conclure que ce n'était que l'effet de la drogue.

Quand il se sentit mieux, il prit son envol. Il parvint finalement à s'orienter et mit tout juste une heure à retrouver le chemin jusque chez lui.

Il trouva Trunks assis sur les marches de son porche, la mine sombre.

- T'étais où ? s'exclama-t-il tandis que Goten remontait l'allée vers lui.

- Figure-toi que j'ai reçu une invitation, marmonna Goten, encore vexé de sa mésaventure.

Trunks l'observa avec incompréhension. Goten passa devant lui et entra dans la maison. Il ouvrit aussitôt le frigo et prit une bière.

Trunks le suivit tranquillement. Le sentant énervé, il attendait qu'il se décide à raconter. Subitement, le mot « invitation » s'éclaira de lui-même dans son esprit.

- Me dis pas ! le Pixie Club ? siffla-t-il.

- Ouais… Exactement. Ils m'ont envoyé une voiture.

- T'es pas monté dedans au moins ?

- Que voulais-tu qu'il m'arrive ? objecta Goten.

- C'est vrai. Et qu'est-ce qu'il ne t'est pas arrivé, alors ? ironisa Trunks.

Goten baissa les yeux piteusement.

- J'ai été drogué…Un gaz dans l'habitacle… J'imagine.

Trunks soupira et se servit lui-même une bière dans le frigo avant de prendre place au bar en face de Goten.

- Je ne comprends rien, ils m'ont drogué et je me suis réveillé au milieu d'une campagne déserte à quelques kilomètres, expliqua Goten.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout.

Trunks plissa les yeux et saisit brusquement le poignet de son ami pour tirer son bras vers lui. Il releva sa manche et se pencha sur son bras nu.

- Tiens ! s'exclama-t-il en montrant un minuscule point dans le creux du coude.

Goten retira son bras avec vivacité et observa l'endroit que Trunks venait de désigner. Il y avait un trou microscopique, obturé d'une perle de sang séché. Il le frotta énergiquement, pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une saleté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? grommela-t-il avec colère.

- A mon avis, une prise de sang…répondit calmement Trunks en sirotant sa bière.

Goten le fixa avec scepticisme tout en rabattant sa manche. Trunks lui renvoyait son regard avec sérieux.

- Ils sont en train de collecter tous nos ADN… finit-il par énoncer.

Goten eut un mouvement de recul. Il réfléchit à la théorie de Trunks pour en étudier toutes les causes et les effets.

- Tu crois ? Tu veux dire tous les ADN de ceux qui ont du sang de saïyen ? bredouilla-t-il.

Trunks hocha la tête.

- Ils ont le mien, celui de Pan, le tien maintenant. Je doute qu'ils aient ceux de nos pères mais peut-être qu'ils en ont d'autres: celui de Gohan, celui de ma sœur, on en sait rien.

- C'est mauvais, il faut qu'on les trouve, conclut Goten en avalant une gorgée.

Trunks resta silencieux un instant.

- Ce qui m'inquiète un peu, reprit-il, c'est que j'arrive pas à mettre la main sur Bra depuis hier, marmonna-t-il finalement.

Goten se raidit et crispa légèrement son poing sur la canette. Trunks n'avait pas vraiment voulu lui parler de ça. Déjà, il avait évité de lui raconter "l'incident" avec Livia Stunt. Il avait décidé autant que possible de discuter de Bra avec Goten. Et il n'en avait pas eu l'intention avant de réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver à son ami. En voyant sa réaction, il regretta de l'avoir fait.

- Mais tu sais, ça n'a certainement rien à voir avec ça… On s'est copieusement engueulés hier et je suis sûre qu'elle boude. Ça chauffe un peu avec les Stunt…_encore une fois_, ajouta Trunks, du ton le plus rassurant qu'il put.

- Qu'est-ce…

Goten ne finit pas sa phrase. Il voulait demander ce qui était arrivé à Bra et la raison de la dispute mais il ravala péniblement sa curiosité. La même curiosité qui l'avait poussé à acheter le magazine, celle qui l'avait contraint à observer Bra descendre de voiture, caché dans un recoin du hall de la Capsule. Il devait en guérir, elle était toxique pour lui. Mais la museler était aussi douloureux que de lui laisser libre cours.

Son estomac se tordit un peu quand il se remémora sa vision de la cour enneigée, sous l'effet de la drogue. Il avait _vraiment_ eu l'impression de sentir ses bras autour de lui, d'entendre sa petite voix implorante. _Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes…_

La main de Trunks sur son épaule le sortit de sa méditation.

- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, annonça son ami qui s'était levé.

Goten le suivit des yeux pensivement alors qu'il prenait place à la table sur laquelle trônait son ordinateur. Il le mit en route.

- Ton type, Skrin, je le connais expliqua Trunks.

- Tu le connais ? Comment c'est possible ? s'étonna Goten en se décidant à rejoindre son ami.

Il constata avec surprise qu'une photo de Skrin s'était affichée sur l'écran. Il aurait eu de mal à le reconnaître. D'abord, il était plus ou moins coiffé, au lieu de sa tignasse sauvage. Et il portait une chemise. Il ne regardait pas l'objectif et paraissait beaucoup plus jeune, extrêmement jeune, même. Tout juste sorti de l'adolescence.

- Eh ! C'est lui, ça ? s'écria Goten.

- Ouais. Son histoire a fait la une des journaux à une époque. C'était un gamin qui venait d'un milieu très pauvre et c'était un génie en informatique. A dix-huit ans, il a remporté un prix prestigieux et toutes les plus grandes boîtes lui ont fait un pont d'or.

Goten restait les yeux écarquillés sur les différents articles de l'époque, que Trunks avait récupérés sur clé et qu'il faisait défiler sur l'écran. Il repéra les chiffres à multiples zéro, qui annonçaient son salaire supposé, ou, avec plus de certitude, le montant des récompense qui lui avaient été décernées. Il s'aperçut également qu'il avait eu la belle vie, photographié en compagnie de personnalités en vue ou de créatures sublimes.

Goten se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il avait du mal à faire le lien avec la vie de Skrin, maintenant réduit à rester cloitré dans son appartement misérable, avec les photos de Marron punaisées au mur.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Goten sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.

- Hmm… On a parlé d'un burn-out. Trop de fric, trop de boulot, trop de notoriété tout d'un coup, sûrement un peu de coke là-dessus, et au bout de cinq ans, il a été interné en hôpital psy.

Goten siffla avec dépit en lisant un article qui retraçait cette chute avec plus de détail. Trunks s'adossa à sa chaise et s'étira.

- Enfin, ça, c'est la version officielle, ajouta-t-il, la bonne vieille rumeur disait qu'il faisait aussi partie du Pixie…

Goten sursauta et se tourna avec vivacité vers Trunks.

- Il faut mettre la main dessus, conclut Trunks, une idée ?

Goten se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas avec sa bière. Skrin connaissait le Pixie Club depuis le départ. Il n'avait rien dit.

- Tu crois qu'il en fait encore partie ? marmonna Goten avec contrariété.

- D'après ce que tu me dis, ils peuvent continuer à lui envoyer des voitures, dans son quartier pouilleux, ils se les feront piquer avant même qu'il ait l'idée d'ouvrir sa porte… Nan…si il est vraiment aussi taré que tu le dis, il est plus que probable que le Club ait oublié jusqu'à son existence.

Goten essaya de visualiser le geek avec un de ses T-shirts stupides au milieu d'une réception comme celle à laquelle il avait assisté avec Livia. Il haussa les épaules et arriva à la même conclusion que son ami.

- J'ai une adresse mail qu'il utilise encore peut-être, hasarda Goten.

- C'est un début. Envoyons-lui un mail, il acceptera peut-être de sortir de son trou, proposa Trunks.

Goten repensa aux textos qu'il lui avait envoyés ces derniers temps. _Tu sais que c'est super facile de pirater une puce de portable ?_ Skrin, pourvu qu'il ait le mail, ne se fierait jamais à la simple signature électronique de Goten.

- D'accord, acquiesça Goten en se rasseyant avec embarras à côté de Trunks. Mais si on veut avoir la moindre chance que ça marche, il doit être sûr que c'est moi…

Trunks le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Alors ? Vous avez un signe de ralliement ?

- Euh… En quelque sorte…

Trunks ne comprenait pas le malaise subit de Goten. Il l'invita à prendre sa place devant l'ordinateur pour accéder à sa boîte. Goten soupira et commença à pianoter sous l'œil intéressé de son ami.

_Salut le geek, il faut que je te voie très vite. Je sais que ce que t'as perdu dans cet incendie. Ton prix sera le mien. Son._

Trunks cligna des yeux avec incompréhension.

- Il y a une espèce de code, là-dedans ? interrogea-t-il

- Il faut que je mette une pièce jointe, bredouilla Goten.

Cette fois-ci, Trunks devint méfiant.

- Ce type collectionne les photos de Marron, marmonna Goten entre ses dents, sans oser regarder son ami.

- Quoi ? Les photos ? Quelles photos ? s'exclama Trunks.

- Celles que je lui file essentiellement, souffla piteusement Goten.

Trunks saisit brusquement Goten par le col.

- Tu veux dire que tu approvisionne ce taré de photos de _ma _copine ?

- Depuis qu'il sait que je la connais, je peux plus rien négocier sans ça... Même le fric, il s'en fout, gémit Goten, c'est des photos… banales, tu peux me croire.

Trunks le fixa avec colère, un peu tremblant. Goten se dégagea lentement.

- Il n'est pas dangereux, y a aucun risque, Trunks, argumenta-t-il doucement, tu peux me croire, j'aurai jamais tenté le diable, c'est Marron, quand même.

Trunks lui mit un coup sur le front. Goten serra les dents pour contenir la douleur et se contenta de se tenir la tête sans protester.

- De toute façon, on aura rien, si je lui en mets pas une dans le mail, finit-il par grincer.

Trunks se leva avec humeur.

- Fais ce que tu veux, je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais on aura une petite explication, siffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	22. Chapter 22

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 22**

Goten hésitait encore devant la sonnette. Il était tôt encore mais Bulma devait être levée. Ou au moins Végéta, il ne dormait quasiment jamais. Il se trouvait bête devant cette porte, d'habitude si familière. Mais son inquiétude ne l'avait pas lâché depuis que Trunks lui avait dit qu'il n'arrivait plus à joindre Bra depuis presque deux jours, et,de son côté, Trunks avait l'air décidé à ne pas s'en préoccuper vraiment.

Goten avait assisté à la scène avec Iria Stunt, la veille, et il avait plus ou moins compris que Bra avait encore mis son frère dans une situation tordue. Et il y avait cette photo qui était parue dans le magazine. Peut-être qu'elle voulait simplement se faire discrète et fuir tout ça. _Fuir, comme une grande spécialiste_. Peut-être qu'elle avait un nouveau petit copain et qu'elle s'était tout bonnement enterrée chez lui. La boule dans sa gorge se durcit un peu plus à cette idée, cette dernière hypothèse était une raison de plus de trouver son angoisse ridicule.

Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Si quelqu'un devait s'inquiéter pour Bra, ça ne le concernait plus maintenant. Il y avait ses parents, il y avait son frère. Goten n'était plus qu'un satellite en voie de décrochage dans sa vie.

Mais il savait aussi que son inquiétude ne le quitterait pas sans en avoir le cœur net et il ne voulait pas insister auprès de Trunks qui ne manquerait pas de lui servir le discours de « la page à tourner ». Après tout, une petite conversation anodine avec Bulma prendrait deux minutes et lui permettrait à peu près de penser à autre chose.

Il pressa la sonnette. Après un instant, Végéta apparut. Goten se raidit un peu. Dès le début, son scénario rassurant dérapait.

- Bonjours Végéta, Bulma est là ? bafouilla-t-il avec embarras.

- A cette heure, mon garçon, Bulma n'existe pas. Repasse plus tard, répondit impassiblement le saïyen.

Il allait refermer la porte mais Goten, sans vraiment y réfléchir, la bloqua. Végéta le toisa avec étonnement mais ne résista pas.

- Euh… En fait, je cherche à joindre Bra, avoua Goten.

L'intérêt de Végéta sembla s'éveiller un peu. Il laissa le jeune homme entrer tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine où il était en train de déjeuner.

- Et tu n'as pas son numéro de téléphone ? grogna Végéta.

- Si… Mais, en fait, j'arrive pas à l'avoir et j'ai besoin de lui parler de… d'un truc, bégaya Goten pitoyablement.

Assis devant son repas, Végéta mastiquait en lui lançant un regard perçant et sceptique.

- Elle n'est pas là ? hasarda Goten.

Végéta secoua lentement la tête en signe de négation.

- Mais tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il encore un peu plus franchement, torturé par l'œil suspicieux et froid de son interlocuteur.

- J'imagine. Elle a laissé des messages à sa mère. Elle est chez un ami. T'as une raison de penser que quelque chose ne va pas ou tu recommences à lui tourner autour ?

La question était directe, comme toujours. Goten souffla avec dépit et baissa la tête.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, j'imagine… Je me faisais seulement du souci, bredouilla-t-il.

Végéta eut un reniflement de dédain qui accabla Goten encore un peu plus.

- Je crois qu'elle a des problèmes…enfin, tu sais, ce genre de « problèmes » qui n'en sont pas vraiment. Elle a le chic pour ça.

- Je vois, murmura Goten en relevant la tête.

Il se demanda si Végéta savait pour la photo. Sûrement pas. Ou peut-être que si. On ne savait jamais vraiment avec lui, ses réactions étaient souvent si décalées de celles d'une personne normale. Mais Goten sentit une sorte d'encouragement dans le début d'explication qu'il avait consenti à lui donner. C'était en soi bien plus d'attention que ce qu'il n'aurait été disposé à donner en temps normal.

Des années auparavant, Végéta l'avait mis en garde de ne pas s'approcher de sa fille*. Après la tournure que les événements avaient prise, il paraissait moins dur à son égard. Comme on compatit à l'égard d'un enfant qui subit les douloureuses conséquences de ne pas avoir écouté un conseil avisé.

- Je dois aller bosser, soupira Goten en se levant, désireux de mettre fin à ce tête à tête embarrassant.

Il entendit la voix de Pink avant même d'entrer dans son bureau. Evana lui fit un signe pour lui souhaiter bon courage.

- Son ! Mais comment donc ? Tu bosses toujours ici ? ça fait quoi ? Deux jours ? Trois jours ? Evana ! Depuis combien de temps, on a plus signe de vie de Monsieur Son ? Je dirais une semaine, bon dieu ! On allait envoyer une couronne à sa famille !

Goten leva les yeux au ciel avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise en face du bureau. En bon mégalomane, Pink disposait d'un bureau gigantesque en bois précieux, décoré de bibelots prétendument précieux et raffinés.

La chaise destinée aux visiteurs, en revanche, était tout à fait sommaire et inconfortable, ce qui était une façon de rappeler qui était le patron.

- Alors, c'était bien ces vacances ? reprit Pink avec sarcasme.

- J'étais pas en vacances, vous le savez, maugréa Goten.

- Ah ? T'as trouvé ce Dr Dogan, alors ? Je vais pouvoir réclamer du fric à la Capsule ?

- « Dragan », rectifia Goten, je l'ai pas trouvé mais je me rapproche.

- Il se rapproche ! Evana ! Appelez la Caspule, dites-leur qu'on se rapproche ! Leur blé n'est pas perdu !

Goten l'observa faire son show d'un œil blasé. Subitement, Pink frappa son bureau d'un poing ferme qui renversa certaines des statuettes douteuses qui l'ornaient.

- Son, t'as jamais mis plus d'une semaine ! C'est une connerie d'espionnage industriel ! C'est pas une histoire de réseaux mafieux, nom d'un chien ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla-t-il.

Comme Goten le fixait sans répondre, il se radoucit et ajouta.

- T'as des problèmes personnels, mon garçon ?

Un silence gêné plana un instant. Goten ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de questions venant de lui. Pink se leva et ferma la porte de son bureau pour éviter que d'autres employés puissent les entendre.

- C'est la petite ? demanda-t-il sur un ton confidentiel en faisant un signe de tête qui désignait Evana de manière évidente.

Goten rougit en un instant. Il avait tout fait pour que sa relation avec elle reste discrète. Il n'avait précisément aucune envie que le patron l'apprenne, encore moins qu'il lui pose ce genre de questions avec une mine attendrie. Il leva les mains, comme pour calmer le jeu.

- Pas de problèmes perso, annonça-t-il. C'est juste… Cette histoire est compliquée et le geek… lui, il a des problèmes perso et il devait me filer des tuyaux que j'ai pas encore récupérés.

Pink croisa les bras avec irritation.

- Et pourquoi j'ai pas de rapports de tout ça ? grogna-t-il avec colère.

- Vous en aurez… Et… de toute façon, vous en faites pas pour la Capsule, patron, le président est un ami d'enfance, je le tiens parfaitement informé.

- Toi ? renifla Pink d'un air dédaigneux. Trunks Briefs est un ami d'enfance ?

- Vous êtes pas forcé de me croire mais personne ne viendra vous réclamer le remboursement de l'acompte, pourvu que vous me laissiez bosser tranquillement.

- T'as intérêt, fiston, marmonna Pink, parce que je le prends sur ta paye, crois-moi.

- Aucun doute là-dessus, soupira Goten en se levant.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se retourna vers son patron qui avait repris sa place et commençait à décacheter son courrier.

- Au fait, vous connaissez le Pixie Club ?

- Jamais entendu parler… C'est une proposition ? répliqua Pink en jetant un œil distrait à Goten.

- Oubliez-ça.

Il ressortit en prenant soin de refermer la porte. Evana était seule dans le secrétariat qui faisait office de salle d'attente. Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour jauger son état. Il avait l'air calme, Pink n'avait pas été si odieux aujourd'hui.

- On déjeune ce midi ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je sais pas. J'attends des nouvelles, répondit-il en s'approchant de son bureau.

Il lut la déception sur son visage. Il lui renvoya son sourire avec douceur.

- Je passe ce soir, si tu veux ? proposa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête avec soulagement. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce derrière Goten. Il se retourna pour visualiser l'arrivant. C'était une jeune femme, brune, magnifique, qui portait des lunettes de soleil. Beaucoup de nouveaux clients arrivaient avec des lunettes de soleil, comme une façon d'assumer le fait d'avoir recours à ce genre d'agence un peu spéciale.

Goten la contempla avec un certain étonnement. Elle ne ressemblait pas à leurs clientes habituelles, des femmes à la recherche de leurs maris ou du père de leur bébé inattendu. Elle avait une certaine classe. Elle resta en arrêt devant Goten et Evana, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à les trouver là.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda Evana.

La femme ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je cherche Monsieur Goten Son, c'est vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Goten hocha bêtement la tête, surpris d'entendre son nom dans la bouche d'une si superbe créature. Elle retira ses lunettes. Son regard sembla s'attarder un instant sur Evana.

- J'aimerais vous parler… En privé.

- Ah ? Eh… Dans ce cas, allons prendre un café, j'ai pas vraiment de bureau ici.

Il la guida vers la sortie et gagna un troquet un peu plus loin où il avait ses habitudes. Elle tint à choisir une table dans un renfoncement obscur, comme un gage de discrétion maximum. Il ne protesta pas, intrigué par la situation. Elle ne dit pas un mot avant d'être servie, ce qui était, par l'expérience que Goten en avait, une façon d'éloigner les oreilles indiscrètes du serveur.

Tout le long, elle le fixait avec une insistance qui le mit presque mal à l'aise.

- On se connaît ? finit-il par lui demander.

- Pas vraiment. Je connais Bra Briefs.

- Oh. Vous êtes une de ses amies ? s'étonna Goten.

Elle se contenta de sourire. Un éclair jaillit dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Les lunettes, la coiffure et la lumière du jour l'avait égaré, mais il la reconnut subitement.

- Je vois qui vous êtes, reprit-il brusquement.

- Aha. Vous avez vu la photo, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Laurelei avec amusement, je dirai même que vous l'avez longuement étudiée.

Goten croisa les bras. Son humeur légère commençait à s'effilocher. Cette femme n'était-elle pas finalement « l'ami » chez lequel Bra avait décidé de disparaître ? Ou avait-elle quelque chose de particulier à lui confier, qu'il n'avait pas envie de savoir au sujet de Bra ? Elle avait en tout cas l'air d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui que lui sur elle et ce seul fait lui déplaisait fortement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Cette photo… donne l'illusion de choses qui n'existent pas. C'est une pub alléchante pour ce genre de journaux, reprit-elle.

- Pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter ? Bra est une grande fille.

- Ne jouez pas ce jeu avec moi, j'en sais pas mal sur vous.

Goten avait perdu le sourire. Il se sentait nu et vulnérable sous l'œil moqueur de cette fille qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois. Il la trouvait de plus en plus antipathique.

- Vraiment ? maugréa-t-il. Comment ça se fait ?

- Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça. Je suis venue vous voir parce qu'il me semble que Bra file un mauvais coton. Mais peut-être que ça ne vous intéresse plus tant que ça…

Goten ne cilla pas. Son inquiétude qui s'était un peu apaisée après avoir vu Végéta resurgit brutalement dans son esprit. Si cette fille avait été un homme, il lui aurait déjà plaqué la tête sur la table pour lui extorquer tout ce qu'elle savait.

Elle croqua une olive en lui lançant un œil de défi et tardait à s'expliquer. Goten lisait la jubilation dans son regard. Cette fille savait manipuler les hommes à la perfection, c'était certain.

- Alors ? grogna-t-il.

- Bra a rencontré un type… Comment dire ?... Vraiment pas pour elle. Vous voyez, il est réellement… Toxique, c'est le mot. Je pense qu'il ne lui apportera rien de bon.

Goten pencha la tête avec une certaine stupéfaction.

- Et comment vous en jugez ? Vous ne connaissez même pas Bra. Croyez-moi, elle est bien armée aussi, répliqua-t-il.

- Je le sais parce que j'ai été la petite amie de ce mec. Il s'appelle Néro Shark, et, vous pouvez me croire, elle n'a aucune chance.

Goten soupira.

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux faire exactement, marmonna-t-il.

L'expression de Laurelei se ferma instantanément. Elle avala son olive et attrapa tranquillement son sac.

- Dans ce cas, je suis désolée pour le dérangement, conclut-elle froidement.

Goten l'observait avec incrédulité. Il se demandait pourquoi cette fille avait eu l'idée de venir le voir, lui, pour lui livrer ce genre d'information. Il se demandait comment et pourquoi elle le connaissait. Est-ce que Bra lui avait parlé de lui, dans un accès de confidence éthylique ?

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir. En passant devant lui, elle se baissa et chuchota à son oreille.

- Méfiez-vous des rousses.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle mais elle continuait déjà son chemin vers la sortie et disparut sur le trottoir sans un regard vers lui.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	23. Chapter 23

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux**

**oooo0oooo0oooo **

**Chapitre 23**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Trunks.

- Il est prêt à me rencontrer…et euh… ,répondit Goten en scrutant le mail ouvert devant lui.

- Et ?

- Il dit qu'il sait des trucs mais il a failli y passer, là… Je crois qu'il est encore secoué, expliqua piteusement Goten.

- Il est où ? s'impatient a Trunks.

- J'en sais rien. Il veut encore des photos de Marron… des photos plus… suggestives, lança Goten d'un seul coup, en éloignant le combiné de son oreille, par anticipation.

Mais il y eut juste un blanc au bout de la ligne. Il rapprocha le téléphone avec méfiance.

- J'ai essayé de le trouver, Trunks, j'ai passé la journée dessus, y a pas moyen. Si il veut pas qu'on le trouve, on lui mettra la main dessus, ajouta Goten d'un ton implorant.

- C'est un malade, conclut froidement Trunks.

- Oui, confirma son ami servilement.

- Toi aussi t'es un malade.

- Admettons.

- Vous êtes tous des malades de croire que ce type peut extorquer comme ça ce genre de trucs dégueu.

Goten soupira en se frottant le crâne avec embarras. Il avait su que Trunks n'aimerait pas ce que le geek voulait. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé de moyen de le lui cacher. Il était aussi révolté que lui des exigences du geek, mais il devait avouer que, si il n'avait pas commencé ce petit jeu malsain avec lui, il n'en serait pas là. Pourquoi Skrin ne s'était-il pas pris plutôt d'une obsession monomaniaque pour une starlette en vogue ?

- Dis-lui qu'il aura ce qu'il veut. Et dis-lui que tu viens avec moi, reprit Trunks subitement. Tiens-moi au courant quand il t'aura fixé un point de rencontre.

- Trunks ! Tu vas quand même pas…commença Goten avec indignation, sans oser finir sa phrase.

- Rien que de t'entendre en parler, j'ai envie de te casser la gueule, mon pote, grinça Trunks. Fais ce que je te dis et rappelle-moi, c'est tout.

Trunks raccrocha sèchement. Goten avait ressenti sa colère. Il pouvait être tellement possessif avec Marron parfois, encore estimait-il que son ami prenait les choses plutôt bien. Malgré tout, Goten n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'aller voir Skrin avec Trunks. Il le visualisait assez bien lui exploser son ordinateur dans un mouvement d'humeur. Mais finalement, l'essentiel était de le trouver.

Goten avait sillonné son quartier toute la journée, espérant vaguement retomber sur le gars qui lui avait remis l'enveloppe, ou une voisine qui aurait pu le renseigner. Personne ne savait rien, ou en tout cas, personne ne lui avait rien dit.

La carcasse carbonisée de l'immeuble où il avait habité se dressait au milieu du quartier, comme un cadavre borgne, les fenêtres béantes aux quatre vents. Le bâtiment était enrubanné de cordon de police interdisant l'accès et des panneaux mettaient en garde tous ceux qui auraient voulu s'y aventurer contre la précarité de la structure.

Goten avait quand même vérifié la liste des victimes et des survivants dans le journal du matin. Skrin ne figurait nulle part. Dans les immeubles voisins, personne ne semblait le connaître, ce qui était finalement peu surprenant, compte tenu de sa sociabilité.

Goten soupçonnait pourtant qu'il avait un réseau de relations. Le type qui lui avait remis l'enveloppe en était la preuve. Mais ici, Goten était clairement un étranger, qui n'inspirait, dans le meilleur des cas, que de l'indifférence. Personne ne lui dirait rien.

Assis dans le cyber-café devant l'ordinateur, Goten reposa son téléphone et sirota la limonade qu'il avait commandée, en scrutant pensivement l'écran.

Finalement, il approcha lentement sa main du clavier et pianota, sans vraiment y prendre garde. « Néro Shark ». Il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire au moment où il s'apprêtait à presser la touche « entrée ». Il retira sa main en fronçant les sourcils. L'image de la brune vénéneuse, qu'il avait rencontrée le matin, repassa furtivement dans son esprit. Son sourire carnassier, ses yeux inquisiteurs.

_Arg, c'est clair, elle s'est fait larguée, elle digère pas._ C'était la conclusion qu'il avait tirée peu après qu'ils se soient quittés. Cette fille était juste une jalouse aigrie qui réglait ses comptes avec un ex-petit ami. Goten était contrarié qu'elle l'ait pris pour son instrument de vengeance. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Qu'il aille mettre le bazar, puisqu'elle, de son côté, avait perdu toute son emprise sur son petit copain.

Ce qui le dérangeait, à bien y réfléchir, était la parfaite connaissance qu'elle semblait avoir de son histoire avec Bra. Encore une fois, Bra avait pu lui raconter des choses au cours de cette fête si bien arrosée où elles avaient été photographiées. Il fit tambouriner ses doigts sur la table avec impatience en soupirant, mais finalement, il pressa la touche. Il ne faisait que se renseigner après tout.

La première image qui s'afficha le frappa. On voyait un jeune homme brun devant la voiture si caractéristique, que Bra conduisait quand il l'avait rencontrée à la cafétéria. Il eut presque un mouvement de recul. La logique était là, devant lui, bête à pleurer. Bra sortait avec ce mec. Et elle avait remplacé la brune de ce matin, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître compte tenu de son physique irréprochable, qui s'accordait d'ailleurs si bien avec la voiture.

_Et voilà._

Goten eut un réflexe de colère et éteignit l'ordinateur. Ces gens superficiels, mielleux, toxiques, et leurs petites magouilles de bas étages ne le concernaient pas. Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans la vie de Bra, et encore moins à voir avec ce milieu de friqués désoeuvrés. Il se laissait manipuler à jouer le jeu de la femme qui était venu le trouver, son incapacité à couper court à ses vieilles obsessions le perdrait.

Il finit son verre d'une traite et s'aperçut qu'il était temps de rejoindre Evana.

En arrivant chez elle, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait cuisiné. Il savait que c'était un signe chez elle. Ils n'avaient fait que se croiser brièvement cette semaine, et même, ils avaient été à la limite de se disputer quand elle avait posé des questions sur Bra et sur le magazine.

Il comprit qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il l'appelle ou qu'il passe la voir. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait été si absorbé par cette affaire. Et il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu parler de Bra toute la semaine, sans compter ce rêve bizarre, qui lui laissait un sentiment de malaise. Il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas été tout à fait à la hauteur et il appréciait la façon qu'Evana avait de le lui faire sentir, sans toutefois en faire un reproche ouvert.

Il avait ramené une bouteille de vin et se promit d'oublier, pour la soirée, le reste du monde.

- Alors ? Que voulait-elle cette femme ce matin ? demanda Evana.

- Rien… Elle m'a pris pour quelqu'un d'autre…

Evana fit une moue. Bien sûr, elle ne le croyait pas mais il n'avait pas dit ça pour la convaincre. Il avait dit ça pour lui signifier qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

- Pink est au courant, pour nous, annonça Goten.

- Bien sûr, il est au courant, qu'est-ce que tu croies ?

- C'est toi qui lui as dit ? sursauta Goten.

Evana cilla un peu. Elle était en train de servir le vin et suspendit son geste.

- Bien sûr que non, tu me vois lui parler de ça ? Il a deviné, c'est tout. Goten… ça te gêne tant que ça ?

Il baissa les yeux avec ennui.

- J'aime pas… tout mélanger, maugréa-t-il en tripotant le bouchon devant lui.

- Tout mélanger ? Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu as une double vie, peut-être même une triple vie.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton neutre mais un voile avait durci ses traits. Elle finit de verser le vin et leva son verre.

- Bon anniversaire ! lança-t-elle.

Il se décontenança.

- C'est pas mon anniversaire, balbutia-t-il avec incompréhension.

Elle le fixa avec effroi et reposa calmement son verre en soupirant. Elle prit sa main et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Goten, ça fait tout juste six mois qu'on sort ensemble.

Il se figea et se mordit la lèvre instinctivement. _Six mois ?_ Il essaya de calculer. Il n'y arrivait même pas. Il savait que tout avait commencé un jour froid il avait neigé. Dieu, ce qu'il détestait la neige depuis… Elle le rendait si nostalgique. Mais il ne savait pas mettre de date précise. Les jours avec Evana s'étaient juste écoulés paisiblement, comme une coulée de sable, jusqu'à comptabiliser six mois, sans même qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, confus sous son œil désemparé.

Elle ne répondit pas et quitta la table au prétexte d'avoir à faire dans la cuisine. Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Il détestait ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se détestait d'être si détaché de tout ça alors qu'il savait que les filles en général, et Evana en particulier, y attachaient tant d'importance. Il se sentait comme un salaud. Il souffla et entreprit de la rejoindre.

Elle lui tournait le dos, visiblement concentrée sur le contenu d'une casserole qui mitonnait sur le feu. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle se raidit légèrement.

- Excuse-moi. Je suis… Tu sais comment je suis… Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Le temps avec toi est passé comme un rien, murmura-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi ? répondit-elle doucement, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas entrer dans ta vie ?

- Ma vie ? Quelle vie, Ev ? Je bosse tout le temps, et on bosse ensemble !

Elle se retourna et lui prit les mains pour se dégager de son étreinte.

- Et ta famille ? Tes amis ?

- Ma famille vit à des milliers de kilomètres et mes amis… Tu les connais, tu les as rencontrés l'autre soir. A part Trunks et Marron…

Elle baissa les yeux et s'affaira sur un plat à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

- J'ai croisé ton frère et ta nièce l'autre jour, annonça-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air étonné.

- Je te rassure, ils ne m'ont même pas reconnue, précisa-t-elle avec amertume, et je ne suis pas allée voir ton frère pour lui dire que j'étais ta petite amie depuis six mois, non plus.

- C'est si important que ça ?

- Goten ! s'écria-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, plus précisément, qu'est-ce que tu attends de _nous ?_

Il s'appuya au plan de travail et ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle n'avait jamais posé de questions, encore moins ce _genre _de questions. Mais ça devait arriver. Depuis six mois, il devait s'y attendre. Mais en six mois, il n'avait pas été capable de préparer une réponse. Il réalisait que, si elle n'avait rien exigé, elle avait quand même attendu quelque chose.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas vivre ici ? souffla-t-elle, ou même on se prend un appartement tous les deux, si tu veux. Je suis même prête à m'installer chez toi.

Il sentit son sang se figer à ses paroles. Il s'entendit répondre, sans comprendre tout de suite que c'était sa bouche qui parlait : « Pourquoi pas, je vais y réfléchir… »

Elle le regarda avec un sourire et l'embrassa lentement. Il savoura le goût de ses lèvres mais son cœur s'emballait. Elle reprit son plat avec une humeur subitement plus légère et servit le repas.

Elle cuisinait bien mais Goten manquait un peu d'appétit. Elle ne parut pas le remarquer. Le vin l'aida à se décontracter. Après manger, elle tint à mettre un film et ils s'installèrent douillettement dans son canapé. Tout était toujours douillet chez elle. Rien n'était laissé au hasard et, _ça aussi,_ il l'appréciait depuis six mois. Venir chez elle, était comme se retirer dans un cocon ouaté, chaleureux. Est-ce qu'il avait envie d'y prendre racine ? Est-ce qu'il avait envie que sa vieille baraque se transforme en nid accueillant ? Non. La réponse s'imposa à son esprit avec une clarté indiscutable tandis qu'il regardait l'écran de télévision sans le voir.

Il aimait sa vie solitaire, son boulot d'aventurier. Il ne cédait plus sa complicité à personne. Il avait barricadé son petit monde. Trunks et Marron étaient restés les seuls qu'il admettait à peu près dans son intimité parce qu'ils l'avaient accompagné depuis toujours sans faillir. Valèse et Bra s'étaient douloureusement extirpées de sa vie.

Son fère… Il l'adorait et avait encore de bons rapports avec lui mais Gohan était loin de connaître tous les détails de son existence et il était toujours si distrait, comme déconnecté, à l'image de son père.

Sa relation avec Evana était _confortable, _comme son canapé, et il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser mais il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il avait besoin ou envie de plus que ça. Comment lui dire ? Il fallait lui dire. Peut-être qu'elle comprendrait et accepterait de ne pas précipiter les choses.

Il retournait encore cette idée dans sa tête tandis qu'elle l'embrassait avidement, une fois le film terminé. A un moment, elle rompit le baiser.

- Je pense que ce serait plus facile si c'était toi qui déménageais, releva-t-elle simplement, on est en ville ici et…

- Evana, coupa-t-il.

Il hésita une fraction de seconde. Ce qu'il avait à dire lui déchirait les tripes mais l'idée de se retrouver piégé par sa lâcheté, comme il l'avait été avec Valèse*, le terrorisait radicalement.

- Evana, je ne vais pas habiter avec toi… Pas pour l'instant, ne m'en veux pas, souffla-t-il.

Elle se figea avant de se releva d'un coup.

- Mais… quand ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'exaspération. Quand ?!

- Je sais pas… Pas maintenant.

Elle se tordit les mains en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux crever Goten ! T'as qu'à courir après le fantôme de cette fille jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! T'as pas compris qu'elle s'en fout ? Tu crois pouvoir lui en payer des caisses comme celle qu'elle conduisait l'autre jour ? C'est pas la peine d'acheter les tabloïds, tu fais même pas partie de son palmarès officiel ! T'es une poussière dans sa vie !

Goten resta bouche bée devant le discours d'Evana qui était, en temps normal, si réservé et calme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Elle le planta là pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	24. Chapter 24

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Pour les quelques-uns qui suivent, cette histoire est finalement plus longue que je ne l'avais prévu (ô surprise...). **

**Au stade de l'écriture, j'amorce l'atterrissage du scénario mais j'ai l'impression que ça va encore prendre quelques chapitres (peut-être qu'on ira jusqu'à 35 plus ou moins). J'ai pris le parti de ne pas m'imposer de limite dans le nombre, bien que j'aie déjà scié quelques tentacules de la pieuvre que représentait la trame de départ de mon histoire. Donc j'espère que vous ne jetterez pas l'éponge. En tout cas, il y aura une fin, c'est sûr.**

**Bonne Lecture et merci encore.**

**Chapitre 24**

Bra eut l'impression d'étouffer et inspira brutalement en écarquillant les yeux. Elle se retrouva assise sur son lit, adossée au mur de sa chambre, à la Capsule. Elle cligna des paupières pour s'habituer à la luminosité de l'endroit. Devant la fenêtre, elle se voyait debout dans sa robe de tulle blanc. Elle commençait à s'habituer à se voir et à s'entendre, dans ses rêves de ces derniers temps.

Son avatar lui tournait le dos et espionnait l'extérieur entre les rideaux. Elle savait qu'elle scrutait la foule des invités réunie dans le jardin en repérant ceux qui étaient venus, comme un comédien avant que le spectacle commence.

_Quel spectacle…_

La lumière du jour tombant sur la robe immaculée la rendait scintillante, presque surréaliste.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, adossé au mur, patientant calmement, elle visualisa son père, les bras croisés, dans un costume élégant. Bulma et Bra l'avaient travaillé des mois durant, pour mettre le smoking, et pour accepter de respecter la tradition d'amener sa fille à l'autel. Tout avait été négocié et discuté dans les moindres détails et il était autorisé à disparaître dès la fin de la cérémonie.

Pour l'instant, ils attendaient le signal, enfermés dans la chambre de Bra. Végéta regardait sa fille en robe de mariée qui lui tournait le dos. Bra perçut une certaine fascination dans ce regard, comme s'il peinait à la reconnaître. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il était ému. Il reprendrait sa froideur habituelle dès qu'elle se retournerait vers lui.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Trunks apparut.

- Wouaouh ! Splendide ! Enfin, surtout Bra ! s'exclama-t-il.

Bra se vit sursauter et se tourner vers son frère avec irritation.

- Ça va pas d'entrer comme ça ! Tu m'as fichu la trouille ! Alors ?

Alors, à ce moment, elle s'aperçut que Goten était en retrait, juste derrière son frère, immobile sur le pas de la porte, appuyé contre le chambranle.

- Maman dit que vous devez être prêt dans dix minutes, annonça Trunks.

- C'est bon ! On _est_ prêt. On y va ! coupa Végéta avec impatience.

Trunks retenait son père, visiblement décidé à remonter l'allée jusqu'à l'autel au pas de charge, et sans même attendre que tous les invités soient installés.

Pendant qu'ils parlementaient, Bra se souvenait qu'elle regardait Goten. Il lui souriait faiblement comme pour l'encourager. L'encourager à quoi, exactement ? A canaliser son père ? A supporter la pression ? A dire oui ? _A dire non ?_ Sur le coup, elle n'était pas sûre.

En dehors de ça, il ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion et paraissait très calme. Elle finit par mettre Trunks dehors. Le ton de son père montait et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il s'énerve. Elle avait besoin qu'il fasse, à la virgule près, ce que Bulma et elle lui avaient fait répéter pendant des semaines. En réalité, juste, parcourir les 10 mètres de l'allée au pas, en lui tenant le bras, avant de s'assoir et de se taire jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Un exploit, somme toute.

Quand la porte se fut refermée sur les garçons, elle resta plantée devant et soupira. Bra fixait son alter-ego depuis le lit. Elle savait, pour avoir déjà vécu la scène que c'est à cet instant très précis qu'elle avait arrêté sa décision de ne pas se marier.

Peut-être que si Goten n'avait pas accompagné son frère à ce moment, peut-être que si elle n'avait pas croisé son regard à cet instant précis, elle aurait épousé Damon. Elle ne serait jamais allée étudier dans la Capitale du Nord. Ils vivraient tranquillement dans une superbe villa et auraient même peut-être des enfants. Ou alors, ils auraient divorcé avec fracas au bout de quelques années. Sa vie serait vide de Goten, et sûrement plus simple aussi.

Elle se tourna vers son père et lui lança un regard perdu.

- Toi non plus, tu n'as pas envie d'y aller ? demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Elle frémit l'entendant formuler si exactement son sentiment intérieur. Il n'attendit même pas sa réponse et défit le nœud papillon qui le gênait horriblement depuis que Bulma l'avait noué.

- Il y a tellement de monde, balbutia Bra.

- Tellement d'abrutis aussi, grinça Végéta.

- Et maman…

- Ta mère s'en remettra, ricana-t-il, presque triomphant. Elle va piquer une bonne crise et elle finira enfermée dans son labo à inventer une autre machine impossible.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle et l'avait saisie par la nuque doucement.

- Allez, je leur dis de rentrer chez eux ? insista Végéta, soudainement de très bonne humeur.

- Je rêve, t'es content, hein ? s'exclama Bra en lui prenant la main.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire cyniquement. Elle haussa les épaules et le laissa sortir pour aller crier sa joie de voir le mariage annulé.

Bra observait la scène depuis le lit, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Son père était si terrifiant, à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. S'ils n'avaient pas été seuls tous les deux dans cette chambre, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais eu le courage. Ce jour-là, elle avait presque eu l'impression de lui rendre un service et elle devait bien admettre qu'il lui avait facilité les choses.

Un flash aveuglant voila sa vision. Elle finissait par s'y habituer et ferma les yeux en attendant de reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se retrouva dans le lit de Néro. Il faisait sombre encore mais des notes de couleurs commençaient à illuminer le ciel et perçaient au travers des rideaux.

Néro dormait à côté d'elle. Elle entendait son souffle régulier. Ça faisait deux jours qu'elle était chez lui. La première nuit, elle s'était sentie mal, elle avait voulu rentrer à la Capsule mais dès le lendemain, en réalité, tout était rentré dans l'ordre et elle avait oublié son malaise. Le médecin de Néro était passé l'examiner dans la journée, un vieux bonhomme bizarre, tout sec, avec un accent rugueux. Il n'avait rien trouvé de suspect.

Alors, elle s'était finalement contentée d'appeler Bulma pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. A la vérité, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de réintégrer le monde tourmenté qui était le sien ces derniers temps. Ici, elle était bien. Néro la traitait comme une princesse, et pour le temps que ça durerait, ça lui convenait très bien. Elle avait même oublié Trunks mais il ne l'avait pas rappelée et elle s'était dit qu'il s'en sortait aussi bien sans elle.

Elle se leva silencieusement, consciente que le sommeil la fuirait maintenant.

Ces rêves bizarres, qui lui faisaient revivre des scènes de son passé, lui étaient pénibles et gâchaient l'insouciance qu'elle essayait de recréer ici, avec Néro. Et elle se rendait compte que, à chaque fois, Goten y rôdait plus ou moins. Elle avait même eu l'impression, une fois, de lui parler, de se serrer contre lui. Elle mettait toujours du temps à se défaire de l'amertume que ces « rencontres » imprimaient dans son esprit.

Elle descendit jusqu'à la piscine et décida de nager, dans l'espoir de se réveiller complètement et d'oublier tout ça. Au bout de la deuxième longueur, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que ça ne marchait pas. Le silence, rompu par le chant matinal des oiseaux, l'absence totale de mouvement et de lumière dans la maison encore endormie, favorisait en fait le ressassement de ces songes terribles.

Elle était ici au paradis, avec un jeune homme prêt à tout pour la protéger du cruel monde extérieur et satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs. Et à quoi rêvait-elle, continuellement ? A Goten. Son souvenir était décidé à pourrir toute tentative de continuer sa vie normalement.

Lui avait l'air pourtant d'avoir trouvé un équilibre avec sa nouvelle copine. Elle les avait observés à la cafétéria. A n'en pas douter, ils formaient un vrai couple. Goten était toujours en colère contre elle et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Furieux, vexé, blessé dans son amour propre, mais il ne l'aimait plus. Elle eut subitement besoin qu'il le lui dise clairement, qu'il l'en convainc définitivement. Qu'il la pousse dans le vide, plutôt que de la laisser lamentablement accrochée à une branche d'espoir, au dessus du précipice.

Elle se hissa hors de la piscine avec détermination. Il n'avait _jamais_ eu de véritables discussions après leur rupture. Tout juste quelques disputes au téléphone. Elle avait été tellement fière, même après avoir soupçonné ses erreurs de jugement, mais ça avait été plus facile, toutes ces années, à mille kilomètres de distance. Il était temps que les choses soient dites.

Elle se sécha et résolut de ne pas réveiller Néro avant de partir. Elle s'habilla en silence. Au moment de partir, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne retrouvait plus son téléphone. Elle fouilla un peu dans la chambre mais quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était sur le point de réveiller Néro, préféra renoncer.

En arrivant dans le salon, elle tomba sur Manille.

- Mademoiselle s'en va ? demanda la gouvernante avec stupeur.

- Oui, chuchota Bra, je vais écrire une note pour Néro, vous lui donnerez ? Et… Oh, vous n'auriez pas vu mon portable ?

- Monsieur sait que vous partez ? répondit simplement Manille, visiblement désemparée.

- Je ne veux pas le réveiller. Je dois régler une affaire, expliqua Bra évasivement.

Elle chercha un bloc note des yeux et, l'ayant trouvé, s'appuya sur le bar pour griffonner un mot à l'attention de Néro. Quand elle leva la tête, elle perçut enfin l'agitation de la domestique.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? interrogea Bra.

- Monsieur va être… un peu… triste… si vous partez, articula Manille en se tordant les mains.

Bra sourit d'un air réconfortant.

- Je reviendrai, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai une affaire personnelle à régler. Dites-lui que j'ai perdu mon portable, si vous le trouvez, appelez la Capsule pour leur dire.

Bra lui tapota l'épaule pour la rassurer encore. Elle aimait bien cette petite bonne femme, mais elle avait toujours l'air d'avoir peur de son ombre.

Elle chercha encore une minute son téléphone dans le salon mais abandonna rapidement. Elle monta en voiture et entreprit une marche arrière vertigineuse en klaxonnant pour réveiller le garde dans la guérite. Elle était soudainement pressée. La grille s'ouvrit tout juste pour la laisser passer.

Elle s'arrêta au niveau du poste de guet. L'agent dans la cahute avait une mine encore chiffonnée par un sommeil trop court et trop frais.

- Mademoiselle Briefs ? Vous nous quittez ? s'étonna-t-il.

Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver là.

- Comme vous voyez, désolée de vous réveiller à cette heure.

Le téléphone du poste sonna agressivement. Le garde répondit en bredouillant, avant de tendre le combiné à Bra.

- Monsieur veut vous parler.

Bra fronça les sourcils et comprit aussitôt que Manille avait réveillé Néro. Ça la contraria légèrement. Elle saisit le téléphone.

- Princesse, tu t'en vas ? Comme ça ? grommela la voix mal réveillée de Néro.

- J'ai des affaires à régler, je te rappelle, expliqua sommairement Bra. J'ai laissé un mot pour toi.

- Ouais, je l'ai sous les yeux : _J'ai des affaires à régler, je te rappelle_. T'as rien d'autre à me dire ?

Bra leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si, justement... j'ai perdu mon portable chez toi. Si vous le trouvez, vous pouvez appeler la Capsule ?

Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Néro… rendors-toi, il est tôt encore, conclut Bra avant de rendre le combiné au garde.

Elle passa la première et s'engagea en trombe sur la route.

Le jour éclairait progressivement le ciel et le soleil commençait à briller franchement quand elle se gara devant chez Goten. Elle laissa ses doigts tambouriner nerveusement sur le volant, brusquement hésitante à faire ce qu'elle avait été si décidée à faire, quelques minutes auparavant. Si elle avait eu son portable, elle se serait mieux organisée plutôt que de débarquer comme ça chez lui. Ils auraient convenu d'un rendez-vous. Elle aurait eu le temps d'anticiper et lui aussi.

Mais le besoin d'avoir des réponses à ses questions la tenaillait sévèrement maintenant et elle soupçonnait que si elle s'arrêtait à réfléchir, elle renoncerait à son idée. Elle descendit de voiture et marcha d'un pas résolu jusqu'à la porte.

Sa détermination vacilla un peu en revenant dans cette maison. Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis plus de trois ans et elle était encore chargée de souvenirs. Elle arrêta son geste au moment où elle allait frapper. _Et s'il était là, avec elle ? Si tu les réveillais._ Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire, si il lui ouvrait, la tête hirsute, en caleçon, avec en arrière-plan, une chevelure rousse qui dépassait des couvertures de son lit?

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle-même n'arborait pas une allure très normale. Elle portait le même tailleur fripé que quand elle était arrivée chez Néro et avait encore les cheveux humides de son petit bain matinal, la mèche rebelle et anarchique. Elle s'ajusta comme elle put.

De toute façon, elle devait être honnête, si elle ne le faisait pas tout de suite, elle ne le ferait jamais. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, ni comment, son rêve lui avait donné une énergie et un courage qui lui avaient fait défaut ces dernières années. Elle frappa. Timidement d'abord, puis plus franchement.

Personne ne vint ouvrir. Goten n'était pas là. Tout était raté.

Elle ne savait pas dire si elle était soulagée ou désespérée. Elle s'assit sur les marches du perron, espérant vaguement, qu'il repasserait par chez lui avant de partir travailler.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	25. Chapter 25

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 25**

Goten fut réveillé par le froid du petit matin. Son cou protesta aussitôt. Il réalisa qu'il avait dormi dans sa voiture, dans une position impossible. Il se sentait vaseux. Après sa dispute avec Evana, il s'était laissé aller à revisiter certains bars où rôdaient encore ses vieux démons*. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis des années. Certains endroits avaient radicalement changé, d'autres étaient radicalement les mêmes.

L'un des patrons l'avait même reconnu et ils avaient discuté devant un verre. Il s'était vite rendu compte du danger de l'exercice, mais sa raison ne l'avait pas retenu. Il avait fini par rejoindre sa voiture, sans savoir comment, et s'y était endormi. Il s'étira en sortant du véhicule et chercha instinctivement un café ouvert. Il était précisément dans le bon quartier et trouva un établissement qui ouvrait tout juste. Quelques travailleurs matinaux étaient accoudés au comptoir et commentaient les nouvelles tandis que le serveur, stoïque, astiquait chaque table consciencieusement.

Il commanda un café, une aspirine et un petit déjeuner. A mesure qu'il remplissait son estomac d'un air absent, il repensa à Evana. Elle avait été furieuse, sûrement à juste titre, mais ce qu'elle avait dit sur Bra l'avait blessé. Il décida de ne plus avoir de relations suivies avec personne. Il n'était plus bon à rien dans ce domaine. Définitivement. Encore maintenant, alors qu'il devrait sûrement culpabiliser de la façon dont il avait traité Evana, il s'inquiétait pour Bra.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette brune et à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Néro Shark n'était pas un gars pour Bra. _Et alors ?_ Il était le dernier à appeler à la rescousse pour épargner des peines de cœur à Bra. Mais, peut-être que cette fille parlait d'autre chose que d'une simple affaire de sentiments. Et en ce moment, quelqu'un s'appliquait à collecter les ADN saïyens, et à faire brûler et exploser les appartements.

Certainement que Néro Shark n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça, c'était tout juste un petit trou-du-cul qui ne savait plus quoi faire de sa carte de crédit, en quête d'une fille assortie à son compte en banque. Mais Goten s'était convaincu qu'il devait vérifier.

Il aurait pu en parler à Trunks mais il ne voulait pas le voir lever les yeux au ciel avec un air compatissant. Trunks ne croirait pas un instant à la possibilité que les histoires de Bra aient quoi que ce soit à voir avec les magouilles du Pixie Club, autrement plus mystique que les déboires calamiteux de sa sœur.

Ayant fini de manger, il sortit son portable. Il avait envoyé un message à un de ses indic' qui lui avait déniché l'adresse de Shark. Un mec qui savait tout et ne dormait jamais. Goten se fit la réflexion qu'il ne fréquentait pas beaucoup de gens normaux. Il empocha son téléphone et se mit en route.

Le soleil était complètement levé quand il s'arrêta devant la guérite, à l'entrée de la propriété de Néro Shark. Le garde scruta sa voiture d'un œil sceptique.

- Bonjour, je voudrais voir Néro Shark, tenta candidement Goten.

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes ?

- Son. Son Goten.

L'homme entra dans sa guérite et décrocha son téléphone. Goten n'en avait pas espéré tant il avait pensé se faire refouler comme un vulgaire colporteur. Il attendit la suite des événements. Il fut encore plus surpris de voir la grille s'ouvrir devant lui mais son étonnement se mêla aussitôt d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Il remonta malgré tout l'allée de gravier et stationna sa voiture devant l'entrée. Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte qu'une voix l'interpela.

- Monte par-là ! lui lança un jeune homme depuis la terrasse.

Goten haussa les sourcils mais s'exécuta. Il se trouva nez à nez avec le même gars qu'il avait vu sur la photo consultée sur internet.

- Néro Shark ? demanda Goten

- C'est moi. Et toi, tu es le fameux Goten, hein ? répliqua l'autre avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Ah ? Je ne savais pas être si fameux mais si tu le dis.

Néro était pied-nu, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait habillé, et tenait une tasse à la main, qui laissait penser qu'il était en plein petit-déjeuner. Goten observa le décor de la villa avec une certaine admiration. Il prit conscience du silence qui s'était installé et du regard interrogateur de son hôte.

- Euh… Désolé de débarquer comme ça… En fait, je cherche Bra, expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

- Pourquoi ?

Goten fut pris de court par la question à laquelle, il n'avait, d'ailleurs, aucune réponse claire à apporter. En réalité, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait à lui dire, s'il la voyait ? Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches d'un air ennuyé.

- Hem, c'est personnel…

Néro plissa les yeux avec méfiance.

- Décidément, grommela-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

- Alors ? insista Goten qui commençait à s'inquiéter un peu.

- T'as conscience que Bra et moi, on sort ensemble ? reprit Néro.

Goten se raidit. La petite remarque de Néro lui fit comprendre qu'il savait exactement qui il était pour elle. Cela ne fit que rajouter un certain embarras à sa situation. Mais parallèlement, il ressentait un certain défi dans le ton de Néro.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? T'as peur de quelque chose ? répliqua Goten, sur la défensive.

Néro sourit avec amusement et haussa les épaules.

- Bra n'est pas là, elle est sortie.

Sans se l'expliquer, Goten eut la conviction qu'il mentait. Ses airs tranquilles et conquérants lui tapaient définitivement sur le système et attisait le mauvais pressentiment qui lui nouait l'estomac depuis que la grille s'était ouverte si facilement, à l'annonce de son nom.

D'un pas résolu, il pénétra dans la maison, sans y être invité.

- Bra ! appela-t-il sans se préoccuper du mouvement de protestation de son hôte.

- N'exagère pas quand même ! grogna Néro qui le suivit avec nonchalance, sans lâcher sa tasse.

Goten lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Mademoiselle est partie ce matin, expliqua une petite voix avec un accent.

Goten s'aperçut qu'elle venait d'une minuscule bonne femme affublée d'un costume de gouvernante surannée, apparemment effrayée par sa détermination et son emportement. Il se radoucit, soucieux de la rassurer.

- Je te l'ai dit, ajouta Néro. T'es à ce point désespéré ?

Goten serra les dents. L'envie de le frapper le démangea subitement mais Néro ne paraissait pas le craindre. Il l'observait au contraire avec amusement. Goten ressortit d'un pas rageur. Néro eut à peine le temps de s'écarter de son chemin.

Il ne le lâcha pas des yeux quand il reprit sa voiture pour repartir.

Bra s'aperçut qu'elle s'était mise à somnoler, assise sur les marches inconfortables du perron. Il commençait à faire chaud. Elle se frotta les yeux avec l'impression qu'elle était là depuis une heure au moins. Elle se trouva idiote. Goten devait être chez sa copine et il était possible qu'il ne revienne pas tout de suite. Elle se décida enfin à rentrer.

A la Capsule, elle croisa sa mère qui sortait. Bulma discuta cinq minutes avec elle avant de l'abandonner. Bra n'imprima pas une seule de ses paroles. Elle se sentait très fatiguée subitement.

Elle se doucha et s'habilla avant de partir à l'assaut du frigo. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille et évalua que sa faim était à l'origine de son état de faiblesse. Bizarrement, elle éprouva le besoin d'aller voir son père, elle n'avait aucune envie de manger seule dans cette cuisine immaculée. Elle prit son en-cas et le trouva dans sa salle de musculation.

Elle l'observa un moment répéter ses gestes quotidiens, immuables, qui n'avaient aucun sens pour elle. Le voir lui rappela son rêve de cette nuit et de fait, ce jour, où il l'avait encouragée, avec une certaine jubilation, à fuir ses propres noces.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas entraînée un peu ? finit-il par demander.

Elle fit un vague signe de la main. Il cessa ses exercices et s'approcha d'elle.

- T'as une sale tête, constata-t-il, Goten est passé.

Bra tressaillit imperceptiblement, étonnée par la nouvelle. Elle voulut demander pourquoi mais perçut le regard inquisiteur de son père. Il guettait clairement sa réaction. Elle renonça à poser des questions.

- Il voulait savoir où tu étais. Il avait l'air inquiet, ajouta Végéta.

Elle cilla, avec l'impression que son père explorait son esprit et qu'il lisait ses pensées. Elle s'efforça de rester impassible.

- Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, précisa-t-elle d'un air détaché.

Mais son cœur battait la chamade, dévoré de curiosité. Pourquoi Goten était-il venu ici ? Son besoin irrépressible de le voir et de lui parler la reprit.

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit, conclut Végéta en abandonnant sa fille pour aller se doucher.

Dès qu'elle fut seule, Bra se précipita pour prendre ses clés de voiture. Elle repartit en direction de la maison de Goten. Elle se demandait soudainement si ces rêves bizarres n'étaient pas, en quelque sorte, un message de son esprit. Et elle se remémorait surtout celui où elle avait eu la très nette impression qu'il était réellement à ses côtés, ils avaient parlé, elle avait senti sa chaleur quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, elle avait même senti son odeur, elle en était sûre maintenant. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était passé à la Capsule ? Etait-il possible qu'ils aient fait un rêve commun ?

Elle se gara et descendit de la voiture, avec la conviction irrationnelle qu'elle le trouverait là. Il l'attendait même peut-être. Mais son empressement déraisonné se heurta de nouveau à sa porte close et au silence entêtant de la demeure. Sa déception fut si brutale qu'elle aurait pu pleurer, stupidement.

Elle fit les cents pas, un moment, sur le perron, puis finit par s'assoir sur les marches. Il allait arriver, elle le savait. Mais il n'arrivait pas. Elle fuma une cigarette, puis deux, lentement accablée par la chaleur sourde qui s'amplifiait, gagnée petit à petit, et à nouveau, par une somnolence irrésistible. Elle avait l'impression de marcher très précisément à la limite entre la veille et le sommeil. Malgré ses efforts, son esprit glissait de manière irrépressible dans une sorte d'engourdissement.

Enfin une voiture s'arrêta devant le portail. Elle sursauta et sauta sur ses pieds. Elle retint son souffle quand le misérable portillon s'ouvrit en grinçant. Ce n'était pas Goten, c'était un homme en costume qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle plissa les yeux avec une méfiance instinctive. Il était aux antipodes des visiteurs qui étaient susceptibles de s'aventurer jusqu'ici.

- Mademoiselle Briefs! appela-t-il.

Elle s'approcha avec hésitation, cherchant à le reconnaître.

- On se connaît ?

- Venez avec moi. Ce n'est pas sérieux de rester ici.

- Pardon ? s'écria-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Il l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle puisse émerger de sa stupeur.

- Venez. Mon patron m'a demandé de vous ramener.

- Votre patron ? Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes malade !

Elle voulut se dégager d'un coup sec de sa poigne, mais elle réalisa qu'il la tenait plus fermement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle fit une nouvelle tentative plus énergique. Cette fois-ci, il la lâcha d'un coup et elle tomba en arrière avec un grognement de colère. Il se pencha sur elle sans perdre de temps et lui saisit le poignet.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant, venez avec moi, marmonna-t-il.

De plus près, elle s'aperçut que, sous son costume sobre, il était plutôt musclé, et son emprise sur son poignet lui confirma qu'il avait une certaine force. Elle essaya de se débattre quand il la remit debout mais la fatigue rampante qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez Goten la vida soudainement de ses forces.

Elle n'arrivait plus à résister utilement. Elle s'agitait totalement vainement pour s'opposer à l'homme qui la tirait vers la voiture garée à l'extérieur.

Des étoiles commençaient à danser devant ses yeux. Elle s'entendait crier mais elle savait que dans ce quartier, à supposer que quelqu'un l'entende, personne ne prendrait la peine de vérifier ce qui lui arrivait. Elle entendit aussi un crissement de pneus quelque part très loin et tout d'un coup son assaillant la libéra.

Sa vision était partiellement voilée et elle ne parvenait pas à rétablir son équilibre. Elle s'écroula sur le sol à nouveau et sentit un liquide chaud et visqueux sur son menton et dans sa bouche. Un gout métallique. Elle constata aussi qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et la panique s'empara d'elle. Elle ressentit une explosion d'énergie proche d'elle, une colère. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait, focalisée sur son besoin d'air.

Puis le silence se fit. Elle ne ressentait plus que la chaleur assommante de l'atmosphère. Sa vision s'éclaircit progressivement, sa respiration redevint plus fluide. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait du sang sur les mains.

- Bra ? ça va ?

Elle leva les yeux, un peu perdue. Goten était là, accroupi auprès d'elle avec un air effaré. Elle porta instinctivement ses doigts à ses lèvres, elle saignait du nez.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'écria-t-il avec horreur en lui soulevant le menton, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Elle se retourna. La voiture, dans laquelle il avait voulu la faire monter, et dans laquelle il avait semblé vouloir s'enfuir, était là, carbonisée et fumante au milieu de la route.

- Rien, il m'a rien fait. Il voulait juste… me tirer dans la voiture… Goten... tu l'as tué, je crois.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	26. Chapter 26

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**C****hapitre 26**

Son nez avait arrêté de saigner. Elle finit de s'essuyer précautionneusement le visage et se lava les mains. Elle dévisagea son reflet dans le miroir et ajusta ses cheveux. Elle ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui venait de se passer. Sauf quand elle avait commencé à avoir du mal à respirer, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'avoir complètement peur. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment eu des raisons d'avoir peur ?

Ses pensées étaient un peu diluées. Elle laissa ses yeux flotter sur la salle de bains de Goten dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle sentait vaguement l'humidité, mélangée aux parfums de Goten. Rien n'avait changé en quatre ans. Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Un peu plus ordonné peut-être. A peine.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ramasser du linge sale qui traînait sur le sol pour le mettre dans le coffre où il était censé atterrir. Elle remarqua, avec une irrépressible satisfaction, qu'il n'y avait aucun objet susceptible d'appartenir à Evana.

Elle quitta la salle de bains et se dirigea vers le frigo. Goten l'avait laissée seule pour évacuer la carcasse de la voiture qui faisait un peu désordre au milieu de la route. Evidemment, pas un voisin n'était apparu pour poser des questions. Le quartier était même plus désert encore que d'habitude et c'était tant mieux.

Le frigo était à peu près rempli, pour l'essentiel de choses douteuses et peu ragoutantes, mais apparemment consommables, en tout cas si on était au bord de l'inanition. Ça, c'était plutôt nouveau. Elle saisit une canette de jus de fruits et l'ouvrit.

Elle fit distraitement le tour de la pièce unique sur laquelle la cuisine était ouverte, en commençant à boire. Le canapé-lit était replié, pour une fois, et Bra conclut tristement qu'il n'avait pas dormi ici, comme elle s'y attendait. Il régnait, ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un désordre ordonné. Chaque chose semblait avoir une place mais son choix restait totalement inexplicable pour le commun des mortels.

Elle avait conscience d'explorer l'intimité de Goten sans qu'il ne l'y ait invitée mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cet endroit la rassurait. Ici, elle avait peut-être passé les jours les plus heureux de sa vie, à bien y réfléchir.

Son regard baladeur tomba sur le magazine, l'abominable tabloïd, corné, jeté dans un coin sur une pile d'autres journaux en tout genre. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle avait oublié.

Goten avait donc vu ce torchon et il en avait même un exemplaire.

Elle sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle revint précipitamment vers le bar avec l'air le plus naturel possible. Goten la regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Ça va, confirma Bra.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, à se scruter. Pour la première fois depuis plus de trois ans, ils étaient seuls. Pour la première fois, aussi, ils arrivaient à se parler sans tension, sans reproche. Bra lut dans ses yeux la peur qu'il avait dû ressentir, quand il avait trouvé le type en train d'essayer de la mettre dans la voiture. Elle la trouvait très exagérée mais elle lui réchauffait le cœur.

- Tu sais qui était ce type ? interrogea Goten en se servant une canette à son tour.

- J'en ai aucune idée.

- Aucune idée ? insista Goten.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et haussa les épaules avec une moue pour marquer son ignorance. Qui aurait pu vouloir l'enlever ? Un kidnappeur appâté par une rançon ?

- Ce serait pas Néro Shark ? suggéra Goten avec suspicion.

Elle crut qu'elle allait recracher son jus de fruits.

- Qui t'as parlé de Néro Shark ? Tu m'espionnes ? s'écria-t-elle avec indignation.

- Ta copine sur la photo est venue me voir. C'est elle qui m'en a parlé. Elle a l'air convaincue que toi et lui, c'est pas une bonne idée.

- Laurelei ? Elle est venue te voir ? s'étonna Bra, comment pouvait-elle te connaître ?

- Je croyais que c'était toi qui lui avais parlé de moi…

Bra ne répondit pas. Elle essayait de combler les satanés trous de mémoires de sa soirée avec elle. Est-ce que dans son ivresse, elle s'était laissé aller à des confidences ? C'était pas son genre en temps normal. Elle pouvait faire des choses étranges sous l'effet de l'alcool mais elle n'était pas si bavarde.

- Alors ? C'est Néro Shark qui t'a envoyé ce type ? répéta Goten, la sortant de sa méditation.

- Certainement pas ! Il n'est pas comme ça. Il est bizarre mais c'est pas son style, tu le prends pour un bandit ou quoi?

Goten hocha la tête, un peu désappointé qu'elle prenne la défense de Shark d'une manière si déterminée. Il avait envie de lui demander comment un type comme avait pu la séduire.

Evidemment, il ne formula pas sa pensée, mais, écarter l'hypothèse Néro Shark, le ramena à l'idée du Pixie Club et sa collection d'ADN. Pourtant, il y aurait eu plus simple pour obtenir l'ADN de Bra. Et pourquoi venir la chercher _devant chez lui ?_

Goten se demanda subitement ce qu'elle faisait là. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question, son portable sonna agressivement. Le nom de Trunks s'afficha.

- On va au moins en parler à ton frère, conclut-il.

Bra eut un geste d'agacement. Son frère et elle ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis leur dispute au téléphone, où elle n'avait pas pu tout à fait exprimer sa propre colère. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de remettre le nez dans ces sordides affaires de la Capsule. Pour finir, le ton paternaliste et protecteur de Goten et Trunks, dissertant sur la meilleure façon de la mettre à l'abri de tout danger, l'insupportait d'avance.

Mieux que ça, Goten était sorti sur le perron, pour parler à son frère sans qu'elle entende la conversation. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir encore cinq ans. Elle détestait quand ils faisaient ça.

- Il arrive, annonça Goten en revenant dans la maison.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ? railla-t-elle, il va faire parler le macabé du chauffeur ?

- J'ai la plaque de la voiture, expliqua calmement Goten. Je ne comprends pas que tu n'aies pas pu, juste… l'expédier d'un coup de poing. Il était fort, mais toi…

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis pas sentie bien tout à coup. La chaleur, peut-être.

Il la dévisagea avec scepticisme. Elle le regardait en retour et se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle elle était venue le voir. Elle avait voulu lui demander de lui pardonner, essayer de comprendre s'il y avait la moindre chance d'effacer tout ça. Maintenant, ce n'était plus possible. L'idée que son frère allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre, cette agression bizarre qui avait totalement affolé Goten, ne laissait plus le temps à cette petite discussion.

- Pourquoi tu es venue ici, Bra ? demanda Goten subitement, comme si il lisait en elle.

Elle rougit légèrement, prise au dépourvu, un peu paniquée qu'il pointe si précisément l'objet de sa réflexion.

- Je…

En un instant, l'air lui manqua. Au propre comme au figuré. Sa vision se voila à nouveau et elle perdit conscience instantanément. Sans que Goten ne puisse la retenir, elle s'effondra sur le sol.

Goten attendait patiemment, adossé au mur du couloir, les mains dans les poches, fixant le sol et ses chaussures avec minutie. Il entendait, de l'autre côté de la cloison le ronronnement de la machine dans laquelle on était en train de passer le corps de Bra.

Elle n'était pas restée inconsciente très longtemps et s'était réveillée quand Trunks arrivait. En revanche, son nez s'était remis à saigner et elle avait eu du mal à rétablir son équilibre. Ses pensées avaient l'air embrouillées aussi et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour répondre aux questions pressantes des garçons.

Son frère avait aussitôt résolu de l'amener à l'hôpital où exerçait le médecin de sa mère. L'un des services étaient intégralement financé par la Capsule et c'était l'unique endroit où Bulma envoyait les membres de sa famille, les quelques rares fois où ça avait été nécessaire. Le médecin qui supervisait tout ça était un vieil ami de Bulma. Trunks n'avait jamais su s'il connaissait leurs « particularités » ou s'il prenait juste les exigences de sa mère pour un caprice de millionnaire.

Mais dès qu'ils étaient arrivés avec Bra, il était apparu, comme par magie, et avait tout pris en main en un clin d'œil. Elle était passée par plusieurs médecins et infirmières qui avaient pratiqué une batterie de prélèvements et examens. Goten l'avait accompagnée de services en services. Elle paraissait dans un état second et le suivait docilement, sans un mot, ni une question.

Trunks avait disparu, assuré que son ami restait avec sa sœur. Il réapparut subitement devant Goten et interrompit sa méditation patiente.

- J'ai récupéré les informations sur la voiture, annonça-t-il.

Goten leva la tête avec intérêt. Trunks tenait une note griffonnée qu'il lui lut.

- La voiture est au nom d'une société qui s'appelle Spiderbox et, devine, elle est domiciliée dans un état _tout à fait merdique_ du Centre…

Il regarda Goten.

- Et si ça te dit rien, c'est la même boite qui a loué le manoir de la fête de l'autre soir et qui a engagé le traiteur, ajouta-t-il.

- Pixie Club, hein ? marmonna Goten.

- Faut qu'on voie Skrin, soupira Trunks, t'as vérifié tes mails ?

- Pas encore…

- Fais-le. Je vais rester avec Bra. Je… J'ai pas prévenu ma mère pour l'instant…

- Elle va te tuer, énonça froidement Goten.

Trunks fronça les sourcils avec ennui. Goten comprenait bien que Trunks n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer à Bulma à quel point il avait déconné dans cette affaire. Mais il lui en voulait encore un peu de l'avoir lui-même tenu dans l'ignorance. Il se contenta de l'abandonner à son dilemme pour se mettre en quête d'un accès à sa boîte mail.

- Tiens-moi au courant, lâcha-t-il seulement en s'éloignant.

Il voulut consulter son portable mais la batterie était déchargée depuis cette nuit. Il décida de se rendre dans un cyber-café qu'il connaissait à quelques pâtés de maison et où il savait qu'il trouverait un chargeur pour son téléphone. Il avait faim aussi.

Il s'installa derrière l'ordinateur avec une assiette de frites géantes. Comme Trunks le lui avait demandé, il avait répondu au premier mail de Skrin en lui promettant ce qu'il voulait. Il se demandait comment ils allaient négocier le fait d'arriver les mains vides. Même si ils arrivaient à lui mettre la main dessus, le geek ne dirait rien si on ne cédait pas à son caprice monomaniaque.

Et si Trunks s'avisait de lui faire peur, ou de toucher un seul de ses cheveux, il ferait juste une de ses crises de taré qui le mettait dans des états désespérants. D'ailleurs Goten n'avait pas envie que Trunks lui fasse du mal, d'aucune façon. L'incendie avait déjà dû être une rude épreuve pour lui.

Goten découvrit une réponse dans sa boite et il ouvrit le mail avec excitation en grignotant ses frites frénétiquement.

_Viens donc te balader dans mon quartier en fin d'après-midi. Je veux pas voir ton pote. _

Goten soupira. Il n'était pas très étonné que Skrin ne veuille pas voir Trunks. Il détestait rencontrer des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Rien de bien étonnant pour un agoraphobe. Goten, lui-même, avait mis des mois à l'apprivoiser, et, finalement, il n'y était parvenu tout à fait que quand Skrin avait découvert qu'il connaissait Marron.

Goten scruta sa montre. Il était déjà presque trois heures de l'après-midi. Il récupéra son téléphone, branché derrière le comptoir de l'établissement, pour appeler Trunks.

- J'ai un mail, annonça Goten dès que son ami décrocha.

- Un rendez-vous ?

- Ouais, mais sans toi.

Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Quand ? reprit Trunks.

- En fin d'après-midi, y a pas d'heure précise. T'inquète pas, je vais me débrouiller comme un grand, mais…Comment je fais, sans… monnaie d'échange ?

- T'auras une monnaie d'échange, déclara Trunks.

Goten déglutit en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu iras avec Marron directement, précisa Trunks.

- Quoi ? Même pas en rêve, je sais même pas où on va exactement !

- Marron sait se débrouiller en cas de pépin, tu sais. Et puis t'es avec elle. Je peux te faire confiance, non ?

Goten s'agitait, embarrassé par l'idée de Trunks.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait ? siffla Goten pour finir.

- Tout. Presque tout.

Goten passa nerveusement sa main dans les cheveux en essayant de deviner le sens exact de ce que lui disait Trunks.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit sur ton trafic de photos, je te laisse le soin de lui expliquer, hein? ajouta finalement Trunks avec sadisme.

Goten se laissa tomber sur une chaise d'un air accablé.

- T'as encore un peu de temps, reprit Trunks qui se délectait à imaginer la tête de Goten à l'autre bout du fil, va la chercher et allez-y.

- D'accord, d'accord… De toute façon, on a pas trop le choix…

- C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois.

- Et Bra ?

- Ça va… Elle reprend un peu ses esprits mais ils veulent encore faire des examens. Je vais la ramener chez moi ce soir. On se retrouve là-bas.

Goten raccrocha avec dépit. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait une série de messages en attente. Il pianota sur le clavier. Evana avait mis un texto. « Faut qu'on se voie ».

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	27. Chapter 27

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Je m'aperçois que la mise en ligne peut faire sauter de la ponctuation, des bouts de mots, voire des mots entiers de temps à autre; excessivement énervant, j'essaye de corriger.**

**Hanahori, merci pour les reviews très sympa. Espérant que tu aimeras les quelques rebondissements à venir.**

**Chapitre 27**

- T'as besoin de moi ?

Marron releva la tête et sourit largement à son ami. Goten sentit son estomac se nouer instantanément.

- Trunks t'as expliqué les ennuis…

- Je sais, répondit-elle gravement en abandonnant son sourire.

Goten se demanda si Marron avait su dès le départ, ou en tout cas avant lui. Trunks était réticent à informer les premiers concernés, il n'avait rien dit à Pan, ni à Bulma, sans même parler de Bra ou de leurs pères, mais Marron, elle, savait tout. « Presque » tout.

- Il m'a dit que Bra n'était pas très bien, aussi, ajouta-t-elle, Elle va venir dormir chez nous cette nuit.

Goten se sentit mal à l'aise en s'apercevant qu'elle guettait sa réaction à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. L'image du type en train d'essayer de la tirer dans la voiture, le souvenir de son sang sur ses vêtements et sur ses mains, refirent surface dans son cerveau. Il tressaillit légèrement mais écarta tout ça fermement de ses pensées. La sécurité de Bra, _leur_ sécurité à tous, passait par le geek et ce qu'il pourrait leur dire pour débusquer ceux qui tiraient les ficelles de ce club de tarés.

Marron rangea précautionneusement les photos sur lesquelles elle était en train de travailler et regarda à nouveau Goten.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? reprit-elle.

- Je dois voir quelqu'un pour avoir des informations. Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi, expliqua Goten.

Elle haussa les sourcils avec surprise.

- Pas de problème… Mais pourquoi ?

- Il… euh… Il est particulièrement sensible au charme féminin. Il parlera plus facilement en ta présence.

Elle croisa les bras et le fixa avec incrédulité.

- Il est un peu taré en fait, avoua Goten piteusement. Il adore les blondes…

- Une sorte de pervers, tu veux dire ?

- C'est un peu exagéré, un amateur de belle femme, je dirais, corrigea-t-il maladroitement, mais il ne touchera pas, tu peux en être sûre.

- Ha ! Il manquerait plus que ça. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? C'est quoi ton plan ? s'écria Marron, encore plus suspicieuse.

Goten battit en retraite. Il soupçonnait que Marron finirait par deviner son trafic mais le plus tard serait le mieux.

- Ecoute, vraiment, j'ai besoin que tu viennes, soupira-t-il avec un air penaud.

- Bon. Si Trunks accepte ce genre de magouille, c'est que ça doit être vraiment important. Tu peux compter sur moi, conclut-elle.

Goten conduisait nerveusement en prenant la direction du quartier de Skrin. A côté de lui Marron observait la route d'un air absent. Elle portait un jean. Un peu serré, mais un jean, c'était mieux. Sans savoir pourquoi, Goten ne se sentait pas vraiment rassuré.

En temps normal, il ne redoutait jamais rien, ni personne. Mais, à deux reprises, il s'était fait piéger par son excès de confiance en lui. D'abord, il y avait eu la bombe dans l'appartement de Dragan, et le gaz dans la voiture. Il s'en voulait toujours à ce sujet. Il devait bien admettre que le sang saïyen ne protégeait pas de tout, et les gens du Pixie Club avaient l'air très bien renseignés à ce sujet. Ils avaient carrément une longueur d'avance et ils avaient même failli mettre la main sur Bra.

Ils avaient aussi l'art de paraître savoir où les trouver à tout instant et il espéra qu'il n'était pas sous surveillance. Les photos que Skrin lui avaient transmises démontraient qu'il avait été beaucoup trop insouciant jusqu'à présent.

Pour ajouter à son incertitude, il avait, en plus, la responsabilité de Marron. Si ça dérapait, il ne devait rien lui arriver. Non seulement parce que c'était son unique et plus ancienne amie, mais aussi parce qu'il aurait à en rendre compte à Trunks. Marron n'était pas tout à fait une faible femme mais Goten ignorait à quel point elle était vraiment capable de se défendre, il n'avait jamais eu à en juger.

Il se gara enfin mais resta assis, immobile la voiture. Marron se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

- Les gens qu'on risque de rencontrer ne sont pas tout à fait des gentlemen, expliqua-t-il finalement.

- Vu le quartier, j'avais compris, répondit-elle avec amusement, mais tu es là, non ?

- Ouais… Je suis là, confirma-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle passa sa main sur son épaule, dans un geste de réconfort et ouvrit sa portière pour sortir.

Goten l'emmena sur l'esplanade sur laquelle il s'était installé quelques jours auparavant pour petit-déjeuner avant d'aller voir Skrin. C'était une place octogonale bétonnée, sertie de balconnières dans lesquelles poussaient des plantes tristes et défraichies. Elle était situé en plein milieu du quartier, ce qui en faisait un endroit stratégique.

A cette heure, le soleil était déjà moins vaillant et se préparait à se retirer. Des grappes de gamins jouaient à se courser, à simuler des bagarres ou à s'échanger des balles. Quelques mères de familles traversaient furtivement pour regagner leurs foyers en trainant des petits. Il y avait aussi des hommes, réunis par groupe de trois ou quatre qui discutaient avec animation. Goten s'assit sur l'une des balconnières.

- On va attendre ici, annonça-t-il.

Marron prit place docilement à côté de lui et alluma une cigarette.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Bra ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, comme rien ne se passait.

Goten, qui observait minutieusement les mouvements sur l'esplanade, et essayait de lister mentalement les personnes présentes, mit un temps à répondre.

- Bra ? On a essayé de l'enlever.

- De l'enlever ? s'exclama Marron avec préoccupation.

Elle parut réfléchir un moment, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

- Et… qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait chez toi ?

Goten sursauta. Marron savait vraiment tout. Marron avait en plus le sens du détail.

- Je ne sais pas elle passait me voir quand c'est arrivé et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander pourquoi, mais, de toute façon, c'est pas vraiment tes affaires, hein ? répliqua-t-il avec humeur.

Marron fit la moue et, à cet instant, Goten remarqua un homme qui s'était approché d'eux et se tenait maintenant en face de lui. Il tenait une photo à la main et toisait Marron.

Goten se maudit intérieurement d'avoir si facilement détourné son attention il ne l'avait même pas vu venir. Il se fondait dans le décor et portait un T-shirt usé avec lequel il semblait avoir travaillé toute la journée. Un minuscule mégot éteint était coincé entre ses lèvres. Son visage buriné était marqué et l'un des ses yeux semblait avoir été esquinté et mal soigné, un peu plus fermé que l'autre.

Celui qui fonctionnait, en revanche, détaillait Marron méticuleusement avec un air impressionné. Elle lui rendait un regard méfiant. Il n'avait pas dit un mot.

- Elle est mieux en vrai, conclut-il à l'attention de Goten

- Hey ! C'est une photo de moi, ça ? s'écria-t-elle subitement en comprenant pourquoi il l'avait scrutée si longuement.

Goten mit sa main sur son bras pour lui signifier de se taire.

- C'était pas vraiment ce qui était prévu, ajouta le type en retirant le mégot de la commissure de ses lèvres, sans prêter attention à la réaction de la jeune femme.

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, répliqua Goten le plus fermement possible.

Le type roula un peu lé mégot entre ses doigts et le reprit en bouche avant de l'allumer laborieusement. Il recracha un nuage de fumée dense et regarda Goten d'un air amusé en souriant. Goten se donnait bonne contenance, la main toujours crispée sur l'avant-bras de Marron dont il sentait l'irritation contenue. Il redoutait que le plan de Trunks ne fonctionne pas.

- Suivez-moi, lâcha simplement l'homme.

Il tourna les talons et Goten lui emboita le pas, suivi par Marron. Ils marchèrent un moment dans le dédale des ruelles et des chemins, traversèrent plusieurs arrière-cours crasseuses et finirent par entrer dans un petit immeuble décrépi, qui ne dépareillait pas dans le paysage.

En entrant, Goten s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un hôtel. Il n'avait vu aucune enseigne mais le hall d'entrée était équipé d'un comptoir en bois usé derrière lequel s'affichait un tableau auquel était si caractéristiquement accrochée une série de clés ou de clous pour les suspendre.

Devant le comptoir, se tenait une femme grasse dans une tenue qui laissait peu de doute sur la nature de son commerce. Elle était maquillée avec excès et sourit aussitôt à Goten avec une mine engageante. Derrière le comptoir, un homme chauve lisait le journal. Il leva les yeux sur eux.

- Ils sont deux finalement, annonça l'homme qui les escortait.

Le réceptionniste toisa Goten. Comme Marron était derrière lui, il dut se pencher pour la voir. Il lui fit signe d'avancer. Elle obéit prudemment après avoir échangé un coup d'œil avec Goten. L'homme chauve siffla entre ses dents.

- Elle existe vraiment, dis-donc, marmonna-t-il à l'attention de l'homme qui les accompagnait, tu cherches du boulot, ma jolie ? Tu pourrais te faire un paquet de fric, avec moi, tu peux me croire.

Marron faillit lever la main mais à nouveau Goten saisit son poignet. Son geste ne provoqua qu'un rire gras de la part du réceptionniste qui finit par balancer un jeu de clés à celui qui les escortait.

Ils empruntèrent un minuscule ascenseur bruyant et poussif. Goten regarda Marron. Ses yeux noirs exprimaient son mécontentement de représenter une marchandise objet d'un marché. Elle avait tout à fait réalisé les raisons de sa présence aux côtés de Goten maintenant, même si elle n'en appréhendait pas tous les détails. L'air dans l'ascenseur était étouffant, et l'odeur de sueur acide qui émanait de leur guide n'aidait pas à respirer. Un instant, Goten crut que la cabine allait s'immobiliser mais elle continua vaillamment sa route jusqu'au cinquième et dernier étage.

Ils furent introduits par l'unique porte qui se présentait en face de la sortie de l'ascenseur et se retrouvèrent dans un appartement à la déco douteuse.

- Attendez-la, lâcha leur escorte.

Il les abandonna dans ce qui faisait office de salon. La moquette était sale, le canapé défoncé et la seule fenêtre obstruée par des persiennes mi-closes, jaunies par le temps. Au plafond, un ventilateur s'efforçait de faire circuler l'air mais les pals paresseux ne semblaient parvenir qu'à soulever et déplacer la poussière.

- C'est quoi ces gens, Goten ? grinça Marron quand ils furent seuls. On dirait des mafieux de bas étage…

- T'inquiète pas, on prend les infos et on se tire. Mais joue le jeu, je t'en supplie, chuchota-t-il en réponse.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'installa sur le canapé en attrapant un des magazines entassés sur une table dans le coin.

Quoiqu'il n'en montre rien à son amie, Goten était frappé de voir à quel point Skrin, le geek sans vie sociale, qui avait peur des gens, était en fait organisé et entouré. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait du fric, mais au-delà de ça, il donnait toutes les apparences d'un chef charismatique. Les gens ne paraissaient pas se contenter de lui obéir, en vue d'être payé, ils le connaissaient et connaissaient ses exigences sur le bout des doigts. Il y avait presque une sorte de respect envers lui. Et c'était certainement grâce à ce respect qu'il était encore en vie au lieu d'être un cadavre carbonisé à la morgue.

Goten comprit que Skrin était un enfant de ce quartier. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il s'était obstiné à y habiter alors qu'il aurait pu se retirer dans un havre de paix pour millionnaire. Les seules personnes avec qui il pouvait à peu près vivre, étaient celles avec qui il avait grandi, et qu'il avait connues avant de perdre les pédales.

La situation mettait Goten mal à l'aise. Mais finalement Skrin était inoffensif. Le pire qui pouvait arriver, était qu'il refuse de lui dire ce qu'il savait.

Une porte s'ouvrit et Skrin apparut. Goten fut instantanément marqué par sa tenue. Il ne portait pas l'un de ses éternels T-shirt stupides mais une chemise qui flottait sur son corps tout maigre.

- Tiens, Son, tu es venu alors ? lança-t-il, comme si ça pouvait paraître étonnant.

Il n'attendit même pas de réponse et se dirigea vers Marron.

- Mademoiselle Juu, vraiment, c'est un plaisir, marmonna-t-il religieusement avec une courbette.

Elle leva des yeux stupéfaits vers lui puis vers Goten.

- On était pas censés se rencontrer mais… ça ira, je crois. Je suis Skrin, Son vous a dit ?

- Eh… Non, Goten ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, _en fait_, répondit Marron avec sarcasme, en se levant pour serrer la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Non ? C'est un cachotier, il aime mettre des gens dans des situations ambigües sans rien leur expliquer.

Il la toisa avec une sorte de lueur dans les yeux qui éveilla sa méfiance. Goten remarqua que Skrin commençait à s'agiter sérieusement. Ses tics nerveux refaisaient surface les uns après les autres.

- Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on peut peut-être discuter ? coupa Goten, désireux d'en finir et inquiet à l'idée que le geek ne lui pique une de ses fameuses crises.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	28. Chapter 28

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 28**

Le gars qui les avait accompagnés avait mystérieusement disparu. Skrin avait sorti des verres et de la limonade tiède et il était maintenant assis en face de Marron avec un air complètement abruti. Il tenait à la main une pochette pleine de documents qu'il ne se décidait pas à ouvrir. Goten claqua des doigts au niveau de ses yeux.

- Tu me montres ou on se tire ? menaça-t-il.

Skrin sursauta et sa mine se renfrogna un peu.

- Ouais, d'abord, merci pour l'appart, grâce à toi, j'aurais pu me transformer en torche vivante, maugréa-t-il pour entrer en matière.

- Comment tu t'en es sorti au fait ? s'inquiéta Goten.

- J'ai mon système de sécurité à moi mais il était moins une et mon ordi est perdu. On t'a donné mon enveloppe ?

- Je l'ai eue. Parle-moi de ce que t'as trouvé.

Le geek sourit malicieusement.

- J'ai trouvé plein de choses. D'abord, je connais tout ton petit monde dans les détails, maintenant, tu sais ?

Goten déglutit sous l'œil entendu que lui lança Skrin. Il semblait s'amuser beaucoup.

- Il n'y avait pas que des photos à ton sujet sur le serveur qui récoltait les infos de Dragan.

- Quoi d'autres ? siffla Goten.

- Toute ta vie. _Toute_ ta vie, et celle de ta famille. C'est très intéressant quand on y pense, hein ?

Goten et Marron échangèrent un regard furtif et inquiet. Skrin sortit une liasse de photos et de documents divers de sa chemise et les balança sur les genoux de Goten. Le jeune home les prit lentement en fronçant les sourcils. En dehors de clichés photographiques pris au cours des deux ou trois dernières années, il retrouva sa fiche scolaire du lycée, des rapports de police de quelques-unes de ses arrestations, quelques coupures de presse concernant des championnats auxquels son père, Gohan ou lui avaient participé. Il scruta les papiers un par un, les yeux écarquillés, la boule au ventre.

- J'en ai autant sur la famille Briefs, ajouta Skrin en regardant Marron.

- Qui est derrière tout ça ? coupa Goten qui se demandait ce qu'il y avait de précis sur ses origines saïyennes.

- Tu sais qui. Ce Pixie Club, bien sûr, répondit Skrin sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Je sais ça… D'ailleurs, tu en as fait partie, pas vrai ?

- C'est ce qui s'est dit, ricana Skrin, ce n'est pas tout à fait la vérité.

Il s'interrompit pour finir son verre d'une traite. Goten remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement. Ses traits s'était durcis et la bonne humeur, qui l'avait gagné en rencontrant Marron, paraissait s'évaporer inexorablement à la mention du Pixie Club. Il avait l'air de prendre son élan pour expliquer quelque chose de compliqué ou de pénible et Goten lui laissa le temps.

- A l'époque où le monde m'intéressait un peu plus, j'ai travaillé pour les plus grandes boîtes. Tu sais, j'avais crédit illimité mais je crois qu'ils ont eu largement retour sur investissements, ces enfoirés…

Il fit une nouvelle pause et sembla se perdre dans le ressassement de ses souvenirs. Marron, qui parcourait les documents de Goten avec stupeur, releva la tête.

- Que s'est-il passé avec le Pixie Club ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sa voix le ramena à la réalité. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

- Ouais, le Pixie Club… Bah, ils ont commencé à m'inviter à tout un tas de sauterie loufoques, c'était vraiment cool. Y 'avait plein de gens super connus ou super puissants et puis y avait toujours des super nanas… Ouah, je me suis toujours demandé où ils les trouvaient…C'est comme si ils savaient exactement ce que tu veux et qu'ils te le trouvent…Je sais pas comment ils faisaient, si t'étais du genre à rêver d'un mec en cuir, comme par hasard, y'en avait dans leurs soirée. C'était super bizarre.

- Mais toi, tu rêves pas d'un mec en cuir, n'est-ce pas ? releva Marron malicieusement.

Skrin devint cramoisi et se décida à changer de sujet.

- Bref, c'est là que j'ai rencontré un autre informaticien super en vogue. Un vrai petit génie, comme moi mais au-delà, parce que, lui, il ne se contentait pas des ordinateurs, il touchait à pleins de trucs que je connais pas. On a bien accroché et on a commencé à bosser ensemble, en « off », je veux dire. On bossait pour personne, on avait du fric tous les deux, on a acheté du matos et on a commencé à développer des logiciels, comme ça nous venait. C'est là que j'ai arrêté le Pixie Club. J'ai commencé à me prendre au jeu et je travaillais quasiment 24 heures par jour… Petit enfoiré…

Il se leva tout d'un coup et commença à marcher de long en large en tapotant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Goten le suivait des yeux avec inquiétude. Il sentait que Skrin, à mesure qu'il évoquait ces souvenirs, devenait anxieux et perdait contact avec la réalité de leur discussion. Il chuchotait des paroles inaudibles qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui-même.

Marron se leva à son tour. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui saisit doucement le poignet pour le forcer à cesser ses mouvements automatiques. Skrin eut un mouvement de recul à son contact mais n'essaya pas de se dégager. Il cilla en s'apercevant qu'elle était si proche de lui.

- Que s'est-il passé, après ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Son agitation retomba et il s'immobilisa enfin.

- Il a commencé à me ramener tout un tas de produits…Tu sais, le genre de trucs qui vous fait tenir sans dormir. C'était marrant, au début. Et puis notre projet a abouti à un truc vraiment super génial. On avait mis au point quelque chose de révolutionnaire. Mais j'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. J'avais démissionné de la société pour laquelle je bossais et je restais enfermé dans le hangar où on avait l'habitude de travailler. Sauf que j'arrivais plus à rien. Je voyais plus personne sauf lui. Comme je tournais en rond, il a voulu me ramener dans une de ces soirées du Pixie, je me souviens plus de tout après. J'étais resté cloitré tellement longtemps à bouffer des cachetons bizarres, j'ai perdu les pédales, et quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'étais chez les fous… Chez les tarés… Tu vois, même pas des mecs avec un entonnoir sur la tête, nan… des vrais tarés qui hurlent sans raison dès qu'on passe près d'eux.

Skrin soupira. Il serrait les dents et son visage exprimait une colère sourde, une rage terrible, un peu effrayante.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce connard a tout organisé, il a repris tout notre boulot à son nom et en a tiré un max, conclut-il en reprenant subitement place dans son fauteuil, et vous savez quoi ? Le serveur, sa configuration, son système de mouchard, tout porte sa signature. C'est lui qui a tout monté. Néro Shark, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Goten sursauta. Son ki s'éleva légèrement et Marron se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. Skrin n'avait rien perçu évidemment. Il se laissa retomber dans le dossier du fauteuil miteux.

- Néro, mon frère…Méfiez-vous de ce type il vous a dans sa ligne de mire et ça date pas d'hier. Il est méthodique comme une araignée.

- Tu crois qu'il est à la tête du Club ? demanda Marron.

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Certainement pas depuis l'origine, mais je suis convaincu qu'il en fait partie et qu'il y est très bien placé.

- On va aller lui rendre une petite visite, annonça Goten en ramassant subitement la paperasse que Skrin lui avait remise.

Il était maintenant pressé de partir. Il savait ce qu'il y avait à savoir, il se sentait dévoré d'impatience à l'idée de retourner voir Néro Shark.

- Tu devrais pas foncer comme ça, Son, ça va te jouer des tours, observa Skrin, t'as beau être Monsieur Muscle...

Goten s'était déjà levé avec hâte et se dirigeait vers la porte. Il eut un temps d'hésitation entendant les dernières paroles de Skrin mais poursuivit son mouvement et sortit sans un mot. Le nom de Néro Shark l'avait littéralement électrocuté.

Marron ramassa quelques papiers qu'il avait laissés tomber dans sa précipitation et s'apprêtait à le suivre. Instinctivement, avant de quitter le pièce, elle se tourna vers Skrin pour le saluer.

- J'espère bien que tu reviendras me voir, Marron Juu, marmonna-t-il.

Son air étrange mit Marron mal à l'aise. Elle se contenta de se dépêcher de rejoindre Goten qui ne l'avait pas attendue et s'était engouffré dans les escaliers.

- Goten ! appela-t-elle.

Il marchait vite et était déjà quasiment au coin de la rue. Il paraissait l'avoir oubliée. Le son de sa voix le tira de son trouble et il attendit enfin qu'elle le rejoigne.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? siffla-telle en arrivant à sa hauteur, tu connais ce type, Néro Shark ?

- C'est le copain de Bra.

- Oh. Tu en fais une affaire personnelle, alors ?

- Marron, commence pas ! hurla-t-il, avec plus de colère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, bien sûr que c'est une affaire personnelle ! Toi-même, tu as été espionnée je suis sûr !

Marron se renfrogna devant cet accès d'humeur. Goten se fâchait rarement et jamais contre elle.

- Tu comptes pas y aller tout seul, au moins ? répliqua-t-elle.

Il serra les poings mais ne répondit pas et tourna les talons pour essayer de retrouver sa voiture dans le dédale de passages tortueux. Il bouillonnait intérieurement et ne parvenait pas à analyser la situation.

Quand il fut installé devant son volant, Marron à ses côtés, il hésitait encore. Son impulsion, là tout-de-suite, était de foncer chez Shark et de lui mettre une droite dont il se souviendrait. Marron attendait patiemment qu'il se décide, bien résolue, quoiqu'il arrive à ne pas le laisser seul. Le portable de Goten vibra dans sa poche, le rappelant à la réalité. Il le sortit d'un geste agacé. C'était un texto d'Evana. « Appelle-moi »

Il balança le téléphone sur le tableau de bord sans ménagement.

- Allez, on rentre, annonça Marron calmement.

Il mit le contact sans un mot et prit la direction de la maison de Trunks.

Trunks et Bra venaient d'arriver de l'hôpital. Goten et Marron comprirent aussitôt qu'ils avaient dû se disputer à la façon qu'ils avaient d'éviter de se regarder ou de se parler.

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Marron à Bra

- On ne peut mieux, comme un charme, grogna la jeune femme.

- Que disent les médecins ? insista Marron.

- Il semblerait que j'ai absorbé une molécule psychotrope.

- Psychotrope ? s'étonna Marron

- Un truc qui fait perdre la boule, précisa Trunks, une molécule qu'on trouve dans tout un tas de saletés interdites…Tu vois le genre ?

- Arrête avec ça ! cracha Bra. J'ai _rien_ pris, je te dis !

- Evidemment, c'est pas du tout le genre de conneries que t'es capable de faire…conclut Trunks sombrement.

La tension entre eux était palpable.

- J'ai une meilleure version de l'histoire, intervint Goten.

Trunks et Bra croisèrent les bras de concert et se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement avec des regards suspicieux. La symétrie de leurs réactions aurait pu être drôle en d'autres circonstances.

- Néro Shark est le chef du Pixie. Par hasard, il découvre notre nature de saïyen et décide de l'étudier. D'un côté, il embauche Dragan pour se rapprocher de Trunks et mener des recherches à sa guise et, de l'autre, il séduit Bra pour en faire son cobaye et, l'ayant sous la main pendant plusieurs jours, lui administre des produits sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Bra ouvrit la bouche avec incrédulité, incapable de sortir un son dans un premier temps. Trunks ne lui avait rien expliqué au sujet du Pixie Club mais elle savait pour Dragan.

- Néro Shark ? C'est ce que vous a dit Skrin ? s'étonna Trunks, ça pourrait coller…

- N'importe quoi ! finit par décréter Bra.

Les trois autres posèrent leurs regards surpris sur elle, attendant qu'elle leur révèle les failles de la théorie de Goten.

- Néro Shark, n'importe quoi ! Il…Je le connais, enfin !

- T'es sûre ? Et qu'est-ce qui te pose problème dans mon histoire ? Qu'il se soit servi de toi comme cobaye ou qu'il t'ait séduite ? siffla Goten.

Bra le fusilla du regard.

- D'accord, allons le voir, conclut-elle avec défi.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte en bousculant ostensiblement Goten. Trunks essaya de la rappeler mais elle était déjà sortie, et même, contre toute attente, elle prit son envol en direction de la villa de Shark. Trunks et Goten n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de la suivre malgré les protestations de Marron qui ne pouvait les imiter.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	29. Chapter 29

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 29**

Ils atterrirent directement sur le gravier de l'allée centrale. Bra se réceptionna avec difficulté et faillit terminer dans un buisson. Elle se redressa précipitamment en se donnant bonne composition. Elle ne maîtriserait définitivement jamais l'art et la manière de se déplacer dans les airs.

Elle jeta un œil mauvais à son frère et à Goten, guettant la moindre moquerie dans leurs attitudes, se demandant lequel des deux, elle haïssait le plus à cet instant. Trunks se contentait d'observer les lieux, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Goten, de son côté, ne put empêcher une étincelle d'amusement de s'allumer dans ses yeux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- A toi l'honneur, lâcha-t-il avec sarcasme à son attention.

En s'approchant de la maison, Bra remarqua tout de suite que toutes les fenêtres étaient closes. Le ciel s'était partiellement assombri déjà mais les rayons du soleil perçants éclairaient encore la façade. En temps normal, les fenêtres étaient toujours ouvertes jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Elle passa outre ce détail et sonna impatiemment à plusieurs reprises. Le silence fit écho à ses tentatives.

- Ha, on dirait que les rats ont quitté le navire, releva Goten.

Sans attendre, Trunks était monté jusqu'à la terrasse et essayait de percevoir un mouvement à l'intérieur.

- Y a toujours la gouvernante, objecta Bra avec humeur.

Goten renifla avec dédain devant la naïveté de Bra. Il l'écarta de la porte et mit un coup d'épaule pour l'ouvrir dans un craquement sec.

- T'es pas bien ? s'écria Bra avec affolement.

- Bra… Il s'est barré, tu veux pas voir que tu t'es faite avoir par ce type ? Vous les Briefs, vous êtes vraiment incapables de reconnaître vos erreurs.

Goten entra tranquillement dans la villa. Elle eut un soupir d'exaspération et le suivit. Il avait raison, la maison était déserte. Tout était encore en place mais il n'y avait plus âmes qui vivent. Goten se mit à explorer les pièces du rez-de-chaussée une par une.

Bra monta aussitôt à l'étage pour se rendre dans la chambre de Néro. Bien sûr, la pièce était aussi vide que le reste de la maison. Sauf l'odeur du parfum poivré qui flottait encore, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui.

Elle fut prise d'une rage sourde et se mit à ouvrir tous les placards et les tiroirs. La plupart de ses affaires y étaient encore entassées. Elle les jeta frénétiquement sur le sol, vidant le contenu des étagères et des meubles sur le sol, sans retenue, avec des grognements de frustration. La théorie de Goten commençait à imprégner son esprit sérieusement, écorchant impitoyablement son orgueil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la voix de Goten derrière elle.

Elle s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui. Il l'observait tranquillement, les bras croisés, sur le seuil de la porte. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle et elle sentait monter une envie irrépressible de le gifler.

En réalité, il évitait laborieusement de poser les yeux sur le lit, et tentait désespérément son esprit d'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui avait pu s'y passer. C'était un peu comme retenir la bride d'un cheval prêt à s'emballer. C'était pénible et stressant.

- C'est sa chambre, aboya-t-elle.

- J'ai compris ça. Tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- J'ai pas encore éventré le matelas, grommela-t-elle.

Goten ne savait dire si la colère de Bra tenait à l'indignation de s'être fait roulée ou à la peine d'avoir cru à sa relation avec lui. Il décida que ça ne le regardait pas et la laissa seule pour rejoindre Trunks qui passait les pièces au peigne fin pour débusquer des indices intéressant.

Quand elle se retrouva seule, la fureur de Bra retomba subitement. Elle se contenta de lancer un coup de pied dans le lit. Son attention fut alors attirée par un objet qui avait glissé en dessous. Elle se pencha et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un simple magazine. Elle passa son bras pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à récupérer. Elle eut un hoquet de jubilation en trouvant un micro-ordinateur portable oublié là.

- Trunks ! appela-t-elle triomphalement.

Il lui répondit depuis une autre pièce de l'étage. En y arrivant, elle reconnut le dressing dans lequel elle avait eu l'honneur de choisir la tenue qu'elle portait sur la photo. Son frère se tenait au milieu des rangées de vêtements, avec une mine dubitative.

- Il est un peu tordu, ton copain, non ? nota-t-il quand sa sœur le rejoignit.

- C'est pas mon copain, siffla Bra.

- La photo, c'était ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Bra acquiesça avec embarras. Trunks passa sa main sur des tenues suspendues devant lui et soupira.

- Ek, j'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire, conclut-il.

- J'ai un de ses ordinateurs ! annonça Bra pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Trunks posa les yeux sur le portable qu'elle brandissait fièrement et sourit.

- De toute façon, il va falloir qu'on y aille, reprit-il, la nuit tombe et si on allume les lumières, j'ai peur qu'on attire l'attention. A mon avis, il doit y avoir une société de surveillance dans le coin.

- OK, rentrons, approuva Bra en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Comme il ne la suivait pas, elle s'immobilisa sur le pas de la prote et se retourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. Il observait toujours l'impressionnant alignement de tenues en tous genres, comme hypnotisé.

- J'en ramènerai bien un ou deux pour Marron, dit-il d'un air absent.

Elle lui cogna la tête d'un petit coup de poing.

- Ramène tes fesses, sale pervers !

Bra couvait l'ordinateur comme une prise de guerre. Elle refusa de le lâcher, quoique son plan de vol soit relativement aléatoire et menaçant pour un objet si fragile. Ils durent faire plusieurs haltes et, pour gagner du temps, Trunks se décida à la porter pour finir le trajet jusqu'à chez lui.

Marron les attendait, fumant sur la terrasse avec un air mauvais. Ils l'avaient littéralement abandonnée à son impuissance.

- Alors ? maugréa-t-elle.

- Il s'est tiré, grogna Goten.

- On va le retrouver, décréta Bra, comptez sur moi, _je _vais le retrouver.

Ayant dit cela, elle se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la cuisine, aussitôt suivie par son frère, tenaillé par la faim. Marron les observa par la porte-fenêtre grande ouverte.

- Si j'en ai deux à nourrir, ils vont ruiner mon garde-manger, soupira-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers Goten, qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours debout à côté d'elle. Il paraissait préoccupé et incertain, tandis que l'appétit des deux autres traduisaient un certain apaisement de leurs humeurs.

- Tu veux manger aussi ? suggéra Marron. On n'attrapera pas Shark ce soir, tu sais.

- Tu peux rester dormir aussi, si tu veux, postillonna Trunks depuis la cuisine, la bouche pleine.

Goten le regarda sans le voir. A côté de son frère, Bra lui tournait le dos et paraissait incroyablement fascinée par la confection d'un sandwich. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer la soirée ici, à discuter inévitablement de Néro Shark et de la façon dont il avait avancé ses pions sur l'échiquier de leurs vies respectives.

- Je dois y aller. Je dois voir Evana, finit-il par répondre en baissant la tête.

Trunks se contenta de lui faire un salut de la main, la bouche intégralement mobilisée par une quantité excessive de nourriture.

- Je te raccompagne, annonça Marron en se levant.

Avant qu'il ne passe la porte d'entrée, à l'abri des oreilles des autres, elle le retint affectueusement par le poignet.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien Goten. Ça va ?

Il lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

- Ça va. Désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans ces histoires douteuses chez Skrin.

- C'est bon, c'était bizarre mais plutôt marrant dans le fond… Tu me revaudras quand même la photo de moi que tu lui as filée…

Il se frotta la tête avec malaise. Si elle avait vu la collection complète, compris cette vieille photo en bikini devant la piscine… Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il reprit sa voiture et appela Evana.

- C'est moi, annonça-t-il un peu bêtement.

Il y eut un blanc embarrassant. Il n'avait en fait rien d'autre à lui dire. Elle avait voulu qu'ils se voient, qu'il la rappelle. Il aurait voulu éviter ça, mais de toute façon, il la croiserait inévitablement au travail. Il avait pensé qu'elle serait furieuse et qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole et il devait admettre qu'il aurait préféré ce scénario. Mais, comme tout, toujours, les choses étaient plus compliquées.

- Il faut que je te voie… Je suis chez moi, répondit-elle.

Goten revoyait le canapé _douillet_, la déco _cosy_, tous les petits détails _confortables_ de son appartement, tout ce qu'il avait toujours apprécié chez elle. Instantanément, il lui sembla évident qu'il ne devait plus pénétrer ce monde-là. Il n'en éprouvait pas une envie irrésistible non plus. Il soupira.

- Pas chez toi, Ev. Retrouvons-nous dans le bar en bas.

Il ressentit sa déception à l'autre bout de la ligne. Elle lui serra le cœur mais il se dit que c'était aussi une façon de commencer à lui faire comprendre la façon dont il envisageait les choses. Encore avait-il mentionné le bar _en bas de chez elle_. Au premier abord, il l'avait choisi par commodité pour elle, mais il avait conscience que le fait d'être deux étages sous son appartement, laissait toute possibilité ouverte au dénouement de leur discussion.

- Dans une heure, précisa-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Une heure, c'était en fait bien plus de temps que nécessaire. Goten se commanda une bière en attendant qu'elle arrive. Il se sentait mal pour tout un tas de raisons confuses et imbriquées dans son esprit. Dans l'immédiat, l'objet de sa préoccupation était Evana. Il essayait de jauger à quel point il avait été malhonnête avec elle. C'était un exercice désagréable qui le renvoyait à ce qu'il était devenu. Il était devenu insensible. Insensible et anesthésié à toute marque d'affection ou d'attention qu'on pouvait lui prodiguer. Eteint, froid.

Evana l'avait pris comme il était, elle lui avait donné sans retenue ce dont il semblait avoir besoin. Et il avait tout pris, tout lui avait paru bon à prendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revendique un retour de sa part. En fait, il était un salaud égoïste. Cette conclusion appela une deuxième bière.

Le retour de Bra ne manquait pas de lui rappeler à quel point il ne vibrait plus. Pendant une semaine, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de chercher à savoir ce que faisait Bra, les ennuis qu'elle avait, les gens qui l'entouraient, alors qu'il ne s'était pas inquiété d'Evana une minute. _Mais il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter pour elle_. Non, et de toute façon, il n'y a rien de plus à attendre d'un salaud égoïste non plus.

Quand elle entra dans le bar, il ne put ignorer qu'elle était magnifique. Elle avait des traits particuliers, d'une régularité telle qu'ils paraissaient littéralement angéliques. Ses mèches d'un roux presque parfait ondulaient légèrement et encadraient ce visage singulier et lumineux. Ses longs cils, ses yeux noisette, ajoutaient à cette beauté surréaliste. Elle aurait pu avoir qui elle voulait, _qui elle voulait_. Pourquoi l'avait-elle si misérablement choisi, lui ? Et pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à lui rendre justice ?

Elle prit place en face de lui et le fixa avec une légère tristesse au fond des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Comme toi.

Il regarda sa pinte de bière presque vide avec étonnement et l'interrogea du regard. Elle acquiesça silencieusement à son geste de surprise. Il commanda donc une bière. Quand le serveur la déposa devant Evana, elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Goten se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable qu'il commence la discussion mais elle se décida finalement à parler.

- Je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai dit hier. On est pas obligés de vivre ensemble, déclara-t-elle.

La mine de Goten se renfrogna. Il s'aperçut combien il aurait préféré une bonne dispute pour rompre avec un peu plus de panache. Mais non, il fallait qu'il s'explique péniblement, comme pour mieux démontrer à quel point il était minable.

- Je sais, souffla-t-il, mais…

- Le problème n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ? coupa-t-elle avec amertume.

Il baissa piteusement les yeux.

- Evana, je ne t'ai jamais rien raconté mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu t'accroches à nous.

- C'est Bra ?

Elle avait posé la question abruptement, de manière directe, presque autoritaire. Elle connaissait à peu près la réponse.

- Entre autre, admit Goten.

Bra, Valèse, sa vie cachée de saïyen, tout ce qui avait fait qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était, désabusé sur certain sujet et décidé à ne plus laisser personne filtrer la muraille qui le protégeait du monde.

Elle détourna le regard et se mit à jouer distraitement avec les cacahuètes, disposées dans un pot devant elle.

- Cette fille ne te donnera rien, murmura-t-elle, je sais la souffrance. L'autre jour, à la cafétéria, je l'ai délibérément invitée à notre table, je voulais voir…

- Tu as fait ça ? tiqua Goten.

- Oui. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net. Marron m'a dit que vous aviez rompu et que c'était un mauvais souvenir pour toi. Les mauvais souvenirs peuvent être un vrai poison.

Goten siffla. Bien sûr, Marron avait la langue trop pendue. Ce repas, avec Trunks et elle, avait été une mauvaise idée.

- Goten, je sais que certainement, tu ne revivrais pas avec moi ce que tu as vécu avec elle mais ce n'est pas le but. Cette fille est une enfant gâtée qui a été élevée dans la soie, tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est une petite princesse ! Quel rapport avec toi ? Avec ta vie ?

- Bra n'est pas que ça ! Tu dis ça parce que tu ne la connais pas. A l'époque…

Il s'interrompit. Il avait objecté avec vivacité à la description qu'Evana avait faite de Bra. Il se souvint de la sanction que Bulma avait imposée à sa fille quand ils s'étaient faits arrêter par la police, tous les deux, quelques années auparavant**. Privée de sa carte de crédit, Bra avait accepté son mode de vie alors, le contenu chiche de son frigo, sans même de quoi faire le plein de sa voiture chérie. Il sourit intérieurement à ce souvenir. Lui savait que Bra n'était pas _que_ ce qu'elle donnait à voir.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	30. Chapter 30

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0ooooo**

**Chapitre 30**

Bra se sentait vidée par sa journée. Son réveil matinal, son agression, l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé à l'hôpital et la rage de découvrir que Néro l'avait dupée, avaient épuisé la totalité de son énergie. Sans compter le vol improvisé pour se rendre à la villa et en revenir.

Mais en fait, assise devant l'ordinateur de Shark, les yeux dans le vide, elle prenait conscience que, ce qui l'avait achevée, définitivement, était un rendez-vous qui ne la concernait absolument pas. Son imagination vagabondait, représentant Goten béat dans les bras réconfortants d'une certaine rousse au visage d'ange.

Si belle, si... compréhensive. Pourquoi Goten aurait-il préféré passer la soirée, ici, avec eux ? Avec elle au milieu des autres, encore empreinte de parfum poivré, la princesse éplorée, le cobaye idéal, pourvu qu'on lui paye un bon tour en voiture de luxe ?

Bra serrait les dents mais ne put empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues. Elle les essuya de sa manche dans un geste d'agacement. La fatigue, la colère, la frustration, le sentiment d'échec cuisant et intégral, tout se mélangeait et la submergeaient implacablement.

Trunks et Marron chuchotaient quelque part dans la maison. Ils l'avaient laissée finir d'explorer l'ordinateur de Shark, qui ne contenait en réalité que des gadgets personnels : de la musique, les photos d'une fête, d'un voyage, d'une maison inconnue. En bref, des applications ludiques et intimes qui permettaient à Bra de mesurer à quel point Néro était un étranger pour elle. Des données sans importance réelle. Mais elle avait refusé de se rendre à l'évidence de leur inutilité et faisait défiler les photos une par une, à la recherche d'un détail qui aurait pu l'aiguiller.

Son amour propre était à vif, elle était positivement déterminée à retrouver Néro et à lui faire ravaler son air constamment _cool_. Subitement, sa rétine, encore embrumée par les larmes qui refusaient de tarir, se fixa sur une image qui s'afficha sur l'écran. Elle fit défiler le diaporama et repéra d'autres clichés du même genre.

Son estomac se noua. Elle suspendit ses manipulations pour réfléchir. Finalement, elle pressa la commande d'impression avec détermination. Elle pianota encore une minute pour chercher une adresse sur le net, la griffonna sur un papier et sauta dans ses chaussures.

Elle n'entendait plus son frère et Marron. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle s'empara des clés de la voiture de Marron, accrochée dans l'entrée.

- Marron ! Je prends ta voiture ! C'est bon ? cria-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse et ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle démarra en trombe et avait atteint la vitesse maximum autorisée avant même d'avoir quitté la rue de Trunks.

Elle se gara devant chez Evana, un peu anxieuse. Anxieuse mais excitée. En sortant de la voiture, son œil fut attiré par une chevelure rousse qu'on pouvait apercevoir furtivement au travers de la vitrine d'un bar, à côté de son immeuble.

Elle s'approcha, pas très sûre de la reconnaître. C'était bien elle. Evana était attablée avec Goten, devant deux pintes de bière. Bra resta un instant derrière la vitre à les observer. Goten avait son air navré, si caractéristique. Si _lui_. Elle ignorait ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter, peut-être l'histoire de Néro Shark, peut-être complètement autre chose. Mais il se confiait. Il se confiait d'une histoire triste. Bra sentit un pincement de jalousie. S'il avait quelque chose de triste à partager, elle voulait que ce soit avec elle.

Elle poussa la porte du bar d'un geste résolu. L'établissement était à moitié rempli et Goten et Evana, très concentrés sur leur conversation, ne la virent pas arriver. Elle se planta devant leur table. Goten leva des yeux surpris sur elle. Evana parut également étonnée mais Bra trouva qu'elle semblait plus nerveuse que d'habitude. Elle lui sourit froidement.

- Bonsoir, salua-t-elle avec assurance.

- Bonsoir, répondit Evana à mi-voix, plus par réflexe que par souci de convivialité.

Elle conservait une expression abasourdie. Bra prit une chaise et la retourna pour s'y installer à califourchon entre eux, le plus naturellement du monde. Goten ne disait rien mais paraissait contrarié de cette irruption inattendue.

Sans un mot, Bra glissa les photos qu'elle avait imprimées, sur la table, entre les deux amants. On y voyait Néro Shark et Evana dans des scènes anodines, en train de discuter au milieu d'autres gens. Sur l'une d'entre elles, on voyait même Laurelei en arrière-plan. Sur d'autres photos, il n'y avait qu'Evana seule.

Goten cligna des yeux avec ahurissement.

- Alors, dis-moi tout, _Ev_, toi aussi, il t'a fait le coup de la bagnole ? grinça Bra.

Evana pâlit d'un coup et ses beaux yeux noisette s'arrondirent. Elle les leva avec effroi vers Goten.

- Bon dieu, tu connais Shark ! s'écria-t-il, hébété devant les images.

- Non !... Enfin… Pas vraiment...bredouilla-t-elle.

- Regarde-moi ces photos! Me dis pas que tu le connais pas ! insista Goten avec colère et stupeur, en détaillant encore les clichés, tu m'espionnes pour son compte ?

- Non ! protesta-t-elle avec indignation.

- Non ? répéta Bra avec malice.

Goten planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Evana.

- Ce mec sait tout de ma vie, il m'a étudié comme un animal de laboratoire. Pourquoi une petite secrétaire comme toi connaîtrait un millionnaire comme lui ? Tu viens de m'expliquer, si bien, que c'était pas notre monde… Et tu m'as jamais dit que tu le connaissais. Tu bosses pour lui ! conclut Goten d'un ton accusateur.

- Goten… bégaya Evana d'une voix implorante.

- Et ces photos sont récentes… releva Bra en écho à la démonstration de Goten.

Evana la regarda furtivement avec perplexité et reporta son attention sur Goten.

- Ecoute-moi Goten ! je te jure… Je te jure… supplia-t-elle en approchant sa main de son bras.

Il esquiva son contact avec humeur.

- Tu me jures quoi ? cracha-t-il froidement.

Elle soupira et essuya ses yeux luisants d'une main tremblante.

- C'est vrai, souffla-t-elle finalement, au début, au début seulement...c'est…Il m'avait demandé de me rapprocher de toi. Tu venais de rentrer chez Pink quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois. Il m'avait donné un paquet de fric, il m'a payé des voyages, des…

- Tu as couché avec lui ? coupa Bra, curieuse de savoir si elle avait vraiment été la seule à se faire avoir.

- Non ! s'écria Evana fermement. Non… Goten… Je sais que tu me croiras pas, mais tu me plaisais déjà beaucoup à l'époque. Je sais que j'aurais pas dû mais… Finalement il me proposait de me payer pour faire quelque chose que j'avais déjà projeté d'essayer de faire…J'ai pris le fric!

- Vraiment, ça me console, maugréa-t-il d'un air sombre.

Evana baissa la tête dans une attitude de contrition. Bra la regardait discrètement avec un certain mépris. Elle se tourna vers Goten. Ses traits étaient fermés et durs. Elle l'avait rarement vu comme ça. Il évitait délibérément son regard. Evana reprit son souffle et se redressa avec une expression craintive et embarrassée, cherchant à retrouver l'attention bienveillante de Goten. Mais il gardait une mine impassible qui laissait à peine filtrer une rage froide.

- C'était quoi le deal ? Tu sortais avec moi et après ? D'après ce que j'ai vu, il n'a pas besoin de toi pour savoir où je suis, avec qui et quand.

- Je devais le tenir au courant et parfois, il me demandait des choses étranges comme des cheveux, ta brosse à dent, tes…

Elle ferma les yeux honteusement, avant de préciser.

- …préservatifs usagés murmura-t-elle.

Bra eut une exclamation de dégoût, Goten plaqua sa main sur son visage avec un air affligé.

- Mais ça c'était au début, une fois ou deux, ajouta-t-elle très vite, comme si ça minimisait l'abomination… En fait, apparemment, ça n'a pas eu le résultat attendu…

- Quel résultat ? sursautèrent Bra et Goten.

Elle devint subitement encore plus nerveuse. Elle n'osait plus les regarder et avait conscience qu'elle en avait trop dit, ou pas assez. Elle se sentait tellement désespérée. En racontant de façon si détaillée ce qu'elle avait fait, elle en réalisait toute l'horreur. Elle sortit machinalement une cigarette et l'alluma. Elle eut tout juste le temps de recracher la première bouffée, avant que le serveur ne la rappelle à l'ordre. Elle écrasa aussitôt la cigarette dans une coupelle devant elle et prit une gorgée de sa bière.

- Quel résultat ? insista Goten d'un ton dur.

Bra était immobile, suspendue avec horreur à ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il manigance, il ne m'a rien expliqué mais j'ai compris en filigrane… Oh, Goten, si je te dis tout, tu me pardonneras ? Je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu toute cette saleté dans notre histoire. Je suis prête à lui rendre tout le fric qu'il m'a donné !

Goten ne lui répondit pas, il se contentait de la fixer obstinément, les bras croisés, les traits imperturbables et froids. Son attitude lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de tenter sa chance sans garantie de succès. Elle essuya encore ses yeux et reprit

- Je crois qu'il voulait utiliser le contenu des capotes pour… enfin, tu vois… pour « fabriquer » un bébé, enfin, inséminer une fille ou un truc comme ça, expliqua-t-elle avec un hoquet, en tout cas, ça n'a certainement pas fonctionné parce qu'un jour il m'a appelée et m'a demandé de faire tout un tas d'examen médicaux. Et puis il m'a demandé comment ça se passait entre nous, tout le baratin quoi, et, Goten, Dieu, ça se passait bien ! On était bien ensemble, enfin, moi j'étais bien avec toi et même si on avait pas vécu ensemble, j'étais bien…

Sa voix se cassa et elle se mit à sangloter silencieusement, en essayant de contenir ses larmes. Bra, accoudée sur le dossier de la chaise, roula des yeux avec incrédulité et profita de cette pause pour boire dans le verre de Goten. Il avait les paupières closes et paraissait prendre sur lui pour garder son calme et encaisser les révélations ahurissantes qu'on lui livrait.

- Et alors ? demanda Bra finalement, avec une pointe d'impatience.

- Alors, il m'a dit que si je tombais enceinte, il y aurait une prime de naissance conséquente…

Goten se leva d'un coup, renversant à moitié la pinte devant lui que Bra rattrapa de justesse. Evana sursauta devant sa brusquerie et eut un geste de défense, comme si il avait pu la frapper.

- Je vais vomir, lâcha-t-il à son attention, je te laisse la note, j'ai cru comprendre que t'avais les moyens maintenant…

Il sortit d'un pas décidé, plantant les deux filles abasourdies dans le bar. Bra eut envie de l'appeler, ou de le suivre, mais elle jugea qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul, pour l'instant. Elle avait conscience que ce qu'avait raconté Evana était un peu plus sérieux que ce que Néro lui avait fait. Elle avait d'ailleurs encore des questions à lui poser et elle la voyait tellement décomposée, qu'elle comprenait parfaitement que c'était le moment idéal pour le faire. Evana avait suivi Goten des yeux et continuait à fixer la porte, espérant vaguement peut-être qu'il se ravise et revienne. Evidemment, il ne reparut pas.

- T'es enceinte ? demanda Bra, la sortant de sa méditation.

- Ça n'a pas marché, finit par soupirer Evana, en secouant la tête. Mais je ne le faisais plus pour le fric, déjà. Je ne sais même pas si ça n'a jamais été pour ça.

Bra hocha la tête avec soulagement.

- Tu sais où est Néro ? reprit-elle.

- S'il n'est pas chez lui, j'en ai aucune idée…Il m'a mis une sacrée pression ces derniers temps. Il trouve que je ne suis pas assez « possessive » avec Goten et il me reproche tous les mois de ne pas tomber enceinte vraiment, il ne me lâche pas, il me fait un peu peur… C'est vrai que j'ai accepté l'argent mais je tenais à Goten…

Tout en parlant, elle scrutait maintenant ses mains sur ses genoux, honteuse certainement, et peu désireuse d'affronter l'expression froide et méprisante de Bra. Elle soupira encore et se tut. Bra restait effectivement insensible à son chagrin. Elle brûlait encore de colère contre Shark et elle était ce qui le représentait le mieux pour l'instant.

Evana releva enfin la tête et se tourna vers elle. Son expression de détresse avait laissé place à un masque d'amertume.

- Pourquoi t'es pas resté tranquillement avec Néro ? siffla-t-elle. Il est dingue de toi, il t'aurait fabriqué la vie de Princesse dont tu as toujours rêvé. Mais non, il a fallu que tu reviennes rôder autour de Goten, il t'en faut toujours plus, hein ?

Bra fut surprise de son reproche.

- T'as pas envie de jouer à « qui est la plus belle salope de nous deux », non ? Et, réfléchis un peu, Goten ne te quitte pas à cause de moi mais à cause de ce que tu as fait… Désolée pour cette sortie pathétique mais cherche toi un autre alibi.

Bra se leva à son tour. Evana avait à nouveau baissé la tête, visiblement encore effondrée par la scène avec Goten. Bra rangea précautionneusement la chaise et se baissa pour murmurer à son oreille.

- Et si tu vois Néro, dis-lui bien que je vais le baiser comme il m'a baisée. J'aime pas rester en compte.

Elle ramassa ses photos et abandonna le bar.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	31. Chapter 31

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 31**

Bra se laissa tomber dans le siège de sa voiture avec soulagement. Elle se massa les paupières. Elle n'avait pas soupçonné l'ampleur des révélations qu'Evana venait de livrer. Trunks avait fini par lui expliquer comment Dragan avait mené des études sur l'ADN saïyens, apparemment pour le compte du Pixie Club, vraisemblablement dirigé par Shark, avec très certainement l'idée de manipulations génétiques dégoûtantes derrière tout ça.

La théorie s'était d'ailleurs confirmée quand elle avait vu une photo de Dragan dans l'un des dossiers que Trunks gardait chez lui. C'était tout simplement le médecin que Néro avait fait venir quand elle était chez lui, celui qui l'avait examinée sous toutes les coutures, au prétexte de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

En se rappelant le récit d'Evana, elle se demanda si Néro avait eu l'intention d'essayer de la mettre enceinte, elle aussi. Certainement. _J'aurai un bébé Briefs._ Un bébé saïyen. C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit quand elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas protégés. Elle serra les poings à ce souvenir. Et, comme par hasard, il était sorti avec Pan quelques années auparavant. Qu'est-ce qui avait cloché avec elle? Certainement, Pan avait tout simplement été bien plus maline que sa pauvre copine. _Il est dingue de toi_, avait dit Evana_. Ah ouais ? Bouge pas, je vais te rendre vraiment dingue, t'as encore rien vu._

Mais Shark était déjà taré de toute façon, c'était très clair maintenant. Elle tressaillit en se demandant ce qui serait advenue d'elle, si elle était restée avec lui, même quelques jours de plus. Ou si le gars avait réussi à la tirer dans la voiture pour l'emmener Dieu sait où. Elle réalisait seulement à quel point elle avait eu de la chance que Goten soit arrivé à ce moment-là précis. Et, à bien y réfléchir, c'était aussi grâce à lui qu'elle s'était décidée à quitter la maison de Shark. A cause de ses rêves de lui.

En pensant à lui, sa colère sourde laissa bientôt place à un sentiment d'inquiétude. Il avait paru vraiment ébranlé par l'histoire d'Evana. Elle pouvait le comprendre mieux que personne, elle, qui avait été trahie par Néro. Encore n'était-elle sortie avec lui que quelques jours, sans aucune promesse d'avenir. Et, il n'aurait certainement jamais réussi à lui faire un môme sans qu'elle soit totalement d'accord. Elle décida qu'elle devait passer le voir avant de rentrer. _Juste pour être sûre_. Trunks et Marron ne l'attendraient pas de toute façon.

Elle démarra et roula jusqu'à chez lui. Dès qu'elle arriva, les lumières éteintes de la maison lui annoncèrent qu'elle était déserte. Son intuition avait été juste. Si Goten n'était pas rentré chez lui, après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un endroit possible pour le trouver. En fait, même, une centaine d'endroits possibles. Des endroits qui avaient tous en commun un bar, des bouteilles et personne pour le surveiller.

Bra s'accouda au portillon, sans même prendre la peine d'entrer pour vérifier l'absence de Goten dans la maison. Elle soupira et se mit à réfléchir pour se souvenir. Elle listait dans sa mémoire les établissements où il avait aimé se rendre, à l'époque, cette époque où il ne voulait pas l'écouter*…

Elle reprit sa voiture. Elle visita plusieurs bars, bruyants, enfumés, remplis de fêtards gais et moins gais. En vain. L'heure tournait et la fatigue commençait à lui peser impitoyablement. Finalement, alors qu'elle se jurait pour la troisième fois qu'elle en était à sa dernière tentative avant de rentrer, elle le trouva attablé dans une arrière salle au décor sommaire.

Elle se sentit aussitôt soulagée et s'avança vers lui en évitant les buveurs qui chahutaient autour d'un juke-box fatigué, qui n'avait plus été mis à jour depuis au moins dix ans. Il était seul en face d'une rangée de verre vide, le regard perdu dans ses pensées, apparemment insensible au tumulte qui l'entourait.

Elle s'assit en face de lui avec le sentiment violent de revenir quatre ans en arrière. Elle compta mentalement les verres et repéra un cadavre de bouteille. Il leva des yeux tristes vers elle. Son ivresse l'empêcha même de trouver sa présence surprenante.

- Nous y revoilà, remarqua-t-il.

- Nous y revoilà, confirma-t-elle.

Elle aurait pu hurler, lui reprocher de se laisser aller à nouveau, le saisir par le col pour le traîner jusqu'à la voiture mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle ne ressentait qu'une immense compassion et une fatigue abyssale. Et elle aimait l'illusion, totalement biaisée, de se retrouver quatre ans en arrière, à une époque où tout était plus simple, où il n'y avait pas de passif entre eux.

Elle le laissa donc finir son verre tranquillement.

- Je crois que je l'aimais même pas vraiment, lâcha-t-il subitement avec dépit, enfin… Je crois.

- C'est moins grave, alors, conclut Bra.

- Nan, c'est pas bien. Ce qu'elle m'a fait bien sûr, mais ce que je lui ai fait, c'était pas bien non plus. En fait, on s'est fait piégés tous les deux.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle avait la moindre affection pour toi ? s'écria Bra, révoltée.

- Et toi ? Tu crois vraiment que Shark avait de l'affection pour toi ? répliqua-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non, il n'en avait pas !

- Bah, peut-être pas. T'as raison, lui, c'est un vrai enfoiré, admit-il, mais elle, ne la juge pas trop durement, tu ne la connais pas après tout.

- Je rêve !

Elle l'observa tandis qu'il buvait le fond de son verre. Il le reposa brutalement, comme si une idée lumineuse venait de frapper son esprit.

- De toute façon, je suis incapable maintenant… de m'attacher à quelqu'un, je veux dire. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis devenu comme Trunks, avant. Bien sûr, j'ai pas le succès qu'il avait mais… à mon échelle, je suis devenu un vrai handicapé comme il l'était avant Marron.

- T'es bourré surtout, souligna Bra.

- Et Trunks, il est devenu comme moi j'étais avant… Enfin avant… Avant, quoi.

Bra se mordit la lèvre en écoutant sa théorie et en comprenant qu'il la désignait comme responsable de ce qu'il pensait être devenu. Ca lui réchauffait le cœur tout autant que ça lui glaçait le sang. Elle avait compté pour lui mais elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Elle lui prit la main pour arrêter son geste tandis qu'il saisissait à nouveau son verre qui était maintenant totalement vide.

- Goten, souffla-t-elle, il faut rentrer. On doit trouver Shark demain.

Il cligna des yeux comme pour encourager son cerveau à se rappeler.

- Ouais… Shark. Allons-y.

Bra fut surprise de constater qu'il tenait à peu près debout. Son organisme résistait remarquablement à l'éthylisme. Sa démarche était en revanche plus douteuse et elle dut le retenir, de crainte qu'il ne finisse par s'étaler. Elle le fit assoir dans sa voiture et roula vers sa maison. Il somnolait, bercé par la conduite fluide et fixait la route devant lui d'un air morose et absent. Bra avait l'impression de ressentir sa profonde tristesse, comme si elle avait pu lire ses pensées. Elle se demanda anxieusement s'il n'avait pas vraiment aimé Evana.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à arriver à sa maison. Il tituba jusqu'à son lit et s'écroula dessus sans attendre que Bra ait fini de le déplier. Elle le repoussa comme elle put pour finir l'installation.

Elle protesta un peu du poids de son corps, qui rendait ses manœuvres compliquées, mais il ne répondait pas. Elle se pencha alors sur son visage et écarta ses mèches de cheveux pour constater qu'il dormait. Il lui vint à l'esprit que, s'ils n'avaient pas rompu, si elle ne l'avait pas littéralement expulsé de sa vie comme elle l'avait fait, Shark n'aurait eu aucune emprise sur eux. Il ne l'aurait pas séduite et il n'y aurait pas eu d'Evana à acheter. Ils auraient été plus forts face à lui.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle, pardon, pardon.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'allongea en boule à côté de lui, prise d'une fatigue et d'une lassitude irrésistible. La douce chaleur qui émanait de son corps, à quelques centimètres du sien, la précipita aussitôt dans un sommeil de plomb.

Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil brillait depuis un moment. Goten dormait toujours paisiblement à côté d'elle, dans la même position impossible dans laquelle il s'était endormi. Elle le recouvrit et mit la cafetière en route.

Elle avait une idée très précise de l'endroit où elle voulait commencer à se rendre pour chercher Néro. Tandis qu'elle y réfléchissait pensivement en contemplant son café brûlant, une vibration caractéristique résonna dans la pièce. Elle réagit aussitôt et se mit en quête du portable de Goten. Elle s'agenouilla devant le lit et explora ses poches, le plus précautionneusement possible. Elle finit par retirer l'appareil de l'une d'entre elles. C'était Trunks qui l'appelait. Elle hésita un instant et coupa le téléphone.

Son frère aurait été furieux. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de répondre et elle n'avait pas envie qu'il réveille Goten non plus. Elle était toujours à genoux devant le lit et n'eut pas le temps de se relever, le bras de Goten passa autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui. Elle fut déstabilisée par son mouvement inattendu et s'affala à moitié sur lui. Il était encore dans un demi-sommeil, les paupières à peine ouvertes et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Ne pars pas, chuchota-t-il

Elle essaya de se dégager de son étreinte qui la mettait dans une position inconfortable. Elle retira doucement son bras et s'éloigna de lui.

- Je reviens, répondit-elle à voix basse en constatant qu'il se rendormait déjà.

Elle posa son téléphone sur le bar, avala son café et se mit en route.

L'agence de mannequin était l'une des plus en vue du pays. Bra siffla entre ses dents en arrivant devant la devanture chic de son siège. Elle poussa la porte du grand hall marbré sans hésitation. Derrière le comptoir démesuré en pierre polie de l'accueil, deux employées aux allures irréprochables parlaient sans discontinuer au téléphone.

Malgré la taille colossale de l'entrée, il n'y avait personne d'autres. Bra se planta devant l'une des réceptionnistes et attendit qu'elle s'intéresse à elle. La femme finit par raccrocher et leva des yeux étonnée vers elle.

- Vous avez rendez-vous, Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix haut-perchée, un peu snob.

- Pas vraiment. Je chercher quelqu'un, répondit Bra d'un ton incertain.

La femme lui sourit d'un air condescendant.

- Mademoiselle, ça ne se passe pas comme ça envoyez votre CV et un book, on vous rappellera.

Bra leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, je cherche l'un de vos mannequins.

- Vraiment ? On ne peut vous donner aucune information personnelle. Envoyez un courrier, on lui transmettra.

Bra sortit le tabloïd qu'elle avait pris soin d'emporter en partant de chez Goten. Elle l'ouvrit à la page où figurait la photo fatidique avec Laurelei.

- Elle ! précisa-t-elle en pointant le cliché.

La femme eut un moment de stupeur. Bra vit son regard passer du journal à elle et revenir au journal.

- Vous êtes ?

- C'est marqué là, grinça Bra, je suis Bra Briefs.

- Un instant, s'il vous plait.

La femme décrocha son téléphone à nouveau et s'éloigna pour que Bra n'entende pas sa conversation. Elle lui jetait des coups d'œil incrédules. Etre une Briefs n'avait pas que des avantages, mais ça n'avait pas toujours des inconvénients.

- On va vous recevoir, Mademoiselle Briefs, annonça finalement la réceptionniste. Prenez l'ascenseur, deuxième étage.

Bra s'exécuta. En arrivant, elle rencontra une femme aux manières exagérées qui la reçut comme si elle se connaissait depuis dix ans, et qu'elles s'étaient terriblement manquées. Elle lui donna son nom, que Bra ne retint pas, et la guida jusqu'à un bureau dont les murs étaient recouverts de photos artistiques de jeunes femmes fatalement filiformes.

La femme s'assit derrière son bureau, sans jamais cesser de sourire mécaniquement. Elle se tortilla un peu.

- Vous cherchez Laurelei, Mademoiselle Briefs ?

- Oui. Où est-ce que je peux la trouver, par exemple, là tout de suite ?

La femme s'éclaircit la voix avec un certain embarras.

- Eh bien… D'habitude, nous ne donnons pas ce genre de renseignement, n'est-ce pas ? Si Laurelei ne vous a pas dit où elle était… Mais, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez deux étrangères…

Bra fronça les sourcils, en comprenant que tout le monde pensait qu'elle était à la recherche de sa petite copine. Elle déglutit péniblement mais jugea préférable, sur l'instant, de ne pas détromper son interlocutrice, qui pianotait déjà sur son ordinateur.

- Eh oui, Mademoiselle Briefs, comme je suis navrée… Elle est actuellement dans l'état du sud pour un contrat, finit-elle par annoncer avec un regard désolée.

La mine de Bra se renfrogna aussitôt. La femme se mit alors à griffonner sur un post-it devant elle et le tendit vers elle avec un air confident.

- C'est exceptionnel mais je sais ce que c'est… Voici le nom et le numéro de son hôtel.

Bra écarquilla les yeux. Elle se trouva stupide devant l'air compatissant de l'employée. Elle s'empara machinalement du papier et l'empocha sans réfléchir.

En sortant, elle sentit un certain abattement la gagner. Elle devrait trouver un autre moyen de trouver Shark. Il devait y en avoir un…

Elle se tenait devant la devanture de l'agence sur un grand parvis pavé, au milieu d'un quartier d'affaire fréquenté. Subitement, au milieu de la valse des piétons, son œil fut accroché par une silhouette familière, debout de l'autre côté de la place. Elle s'approcha, incrédule, pour mieux la distinguer. C'était bien lui. Il était là, en face d'elle. Il la regardait d'un air amusé et paraissait l'attendre tranquillement, comme toujours habillé tout en noir.

_Enfoiré, j'arrive._ Elle accéléra son pas déterminé pour le rejoindre.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	32. Chapter 32

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Toujours là? C'est pas loin de finir.**

**Chapitre 32**

Avec un naturel désarmant, il bloqua le geste de Bra, qui avait instinctivement levé la main pour le gifler.

- Bonjour Princesse, salua-t-il tranquillement.

- « Bonjour Princesse » ? C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ? Va te faire foutre, Néro ! cracha Bra, excédée, en dégageant son bras avec humeur.

Il pencha la tête et prit un air candide.

- On s'est pas bien amusé tous les deux ?

- Tu m'as droguée, ordure ! Si on était pas dans un lieu public…

- Mais on _est_ dans un lieu public, et tout le monde connaît Bra Briefs maintenant, je crois… Mais, ne t'inquiète pas le produit que tu as reçu, c'était pas bien méchant, j'aurais jamais voulu te faire de mal…

- Tu te fous vraiment de moi, hein ? exulta-t-elle, et le gorille que tu m'as envoyé ?

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Il n'était pas censé te faire du mal ! Hmm, mais tu sais, le petit personnel… De toute façon, il n'est jamais revenu celui-là…

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

- Parce que votre ADN ouvre des perspectives que tu ne soupçonnes même pas. Voler, être plus fort, vivre plus jeune plus longtemps, insensible à certaines maladies avec un potentiel de guérison inégalable… J'ai un tas de clients pour ce genre de conneries, tu sais.

- Ton Pixie Club ?

Il sourit et voulut passer ses doigts sur sa joue. Elle s'écarta vivement comme si son contact avait pu la brûler.

- Je suis le premier volontaire pour tout ça, à vrai dire mes "clients" seraient plutôt mes cobayes, précisa-t-il.

- T'es un malade, siffla Bra.

Le regard de Néro se durcit subitement. Son sourire s'effaça.

- Si tu voulais, Bra, on aurait pu faire des grandes choses ensemble. Je ne comprends pas ce qui te retient. Je ne vous ai fait aucun mal jusqu'ici. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas partager ?

- Aucun mal? Ça, c'est ta façon de voir les choses… Et Evana, par exemple ?

Il leva les yeux au Ciel et prit place sur un banc derrière lui.

- Evana, Evana… Elle a craché le morceau ? Celle-là, elle a été un boulet sur toute la ligne.

- Comment tu peux parler comme ça ? s'écria Bra avec rage, tu parles de gens, là ! Tu te rends compte qu'elle aurait pu tomber enceinte de Goten ! Et qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait du bébé ?

- Mais rien de méchant, encore une fois, je t'assure ! Tout juste quelques tests et des prélèvements d'ADN.

- T'es vraiment ignoble !

- De toute façon, Evana ne m'a pas servi à grand-chose. Elle n'a même pas été foutue de tenir Goten à distance de toi, conclut-il d'un air contrarié.

- Et moi ? Tu voulais aussi que je procrée un rat de laboratoire avec toi ?

- Je dois dire qu'à terme, c'était un peu mon idée… Mais si ça avait été notre fils, ça n'aurait pas été pareil… De toute façon, à un quart saïyen, c'est beaucoup moins exploitable comme ADN. J'ai vite vu avec ta copine Pan.

Bra plongea son visage dans ses mains, horrifiée par ce qu'elle entendait. Il parlait si calmement, et d'un ton si détaché, que son discours paraissait encore plus effroyable. Et pendant ce temps, autour d'eux, la ronde des passants indifférents ajoutaient à l'abomination. Le monde continuait à tourner et avait l'air de croire qu'ils avaient une discussion normale.

Bra se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de lui, anéantie par ses révélations.

- T'es un monstre, bredouilla-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je suis venu te demander une dernière fois de revenir avec moi. De toute façon, maintenant que vous avez détruit mon laboratoire et tué Dragan…

- Quoi ? s'écria Bra avec ahurissement.

- Tu auras tout ce que tu voudras. Et tu n'as rien à craindre; sans Dragan et le résultat de ses recherches, je ne peux plus rien faire...

La bouche de Bra s'était ouverte mais elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot et le regardait avec incompréhension.

- Juste toi et moi, en quelque sorte, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que… tu me racontes ? bégaya-t-elle.

Il lui prit la main et, submergée par la stupeur, elle n'eut même pas le réflexe de la retirer.

- Bra, j'ai connu beaucoup de filles, tu peux me croire c'est toi que je veux.

Elle fronça les sourcils et retira sa main brusquement.

- Mais tu es _vraiment_ taré ! C'est pas moi que tu veux, c'est le gène saïyen !

- Peut-être, j'admets, soupira-t-il avec un vague embarras, mais… quelle différence ? Tu auras une vie de rêve et, crois-moi, j'ai beaucoup de talent pour réaliser les rêves.

Bra passa sa main sur son visage dans un geste de lassitude et souffla.

- Tu dis que Dragan est mort ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu ne le savais pas ? Ton frère l'a tué. Ou peut-être Goten. En tout cas, on a retrouvé son cadavre dans la rivière, pas très sexy comme spectacle. Et le labo a été pillé. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour le localiser mais les saïyens sont décidément plein de surprises, ça me fascine.

Elle le fixa intensément, cherchant à savoir s'il bluffait. Comment Trunks aurait-il trouvé le laboratoire dans la nuit ? Sans même parler de Goten, qui cuvait comme un misérable au fond de son lit. Et surtout, jamais, l'un ou l'autre n'aurait tué Dragan.

Elle se demanda s'il mentait pour la convaincre de le suivre, pour endormir sa méfiance sur ses intentions. La foule qui circulait sur la place rendait cet endroit trop inconfortable pour discuter clairement avec lui. Elle décida de jouer une autre carte.

- T'as toujours la caisse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton radouci.

- Bien sûr…

Elle lui sourit malicieusement.

- Alors si on commençait par faire un tour, ça me permettra de réfléchir à ce que tu me proposes.

Le visage de Néro s'illumina de son éternel air conquérant. Elle brûlait d'envie de le lui faire passer, à sa manière, mais elle se contenta de se lever avec enthousiasme et le laissa même passer sa main sur son épaule.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la place par une rue piétonne fréquentée et marchèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où la voiture était garée.

- On va bien s'amuser, toi et moi, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- T'as pas idée, répondit-elle à mi-voix sur le même ton.

Il lui glissa les clés dans la main.

- J'ai pas de sang saïyen, mais tu regretteras pas Goten.

Elle leva un sourcil de défi amusé et déverrouilla la voiture. Il se détacha d'elle et contourna la voiture pour rejoindre le côté passager. C'est alors que les détonations éclatèrent.

La première ressemblait à un pétard et l'esprit de Bra l'analysa comme ça. Mais il y en eut une seconde, et très vite une troisième et un léger choc métallique sur la carrosserie, juste sous son nez. Elle fronça les sourcils et en une fraction de seconde, une pluie de bruit sec claqua de toute part, laissant des éclats de grêle sur le vernis impeccable de la voiture. Elle se tourna vers Néro. Il semblait pétrifié, et, plus loin, sur le trottoir, elle remarqua un lycéen qui se jetait au sol. En le voyant faire, un déclic soudain s'enclencha dans son cerveau.

Elle courba instinctivement sa tête et ses épaules. Dans le même temps, un fracas assourdissant retentit derrière elle, tandis que, dans son dos, une vitrine volait en éclat. Des cris stridents s'élevèrent autour d'elle. Elle vit Néro tomber au sol avant de s'accroupir dans un réflexe, fermant les yeux et tentant de se protéger de ses avant-bras, du déluge de verre fracassant qui s'abattait sur sa tête.

Les paupières closes, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle attendit. Au bout de quelques secondes, les claquements secs cessèrent de retentir. Il ne restait que les hurlements des gens, de toutes parts, et le bruit de leurs courses affolées.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête avec précaution, redoutant que ça reprenne. Sa respiration s'était accélérée sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, son estomac restait furieusement crispé entre ses genoux, mais elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Une fusillade. Là, juste autour d'eux. Elle était toujours accroupie au milieu d'une multitude de minuscule bout de verre.

Elle n'osait pas se lever, toujours en alerte, ne sachant pas si c'était vraiment terminé. Elle chercha Néro des yeux. Il avait eu une position plus exposée à la sienne, Bra ayant bénéficié du rempart de la voiture, qui avait fait écran avec l'origine des tirs.

Il était étendu un peu plus loin, le dos sur le trottoir, les jambes sur la chaussée. Elle s'avança péniblement jusqu'à lui, à quatre pattes, prenant à peine garde aux éclats de verres, qui entaillaient impitoyablement ses mains.

Autour d'eux, la vie s'était figée. Du coin de l'œil, elle repéra le lycéen et fut rassurée de le voir s'assoir lentement, avec hésitation. Hormis quelques gémissements et sanglots bruyants qu'on entendaient ça et là, un silence de mort s'était subitement abattue sur la rue, et contrastait funestement avec le brouhaha animé qui y régnait quelques instants auparavant.

Néro tourna la tête vers elle, sans faire mine de se relever. A cause de ses vêtements noirs, elle mit un temps à s'apercevoir qu'il était blessé au ventre. Elle approcha une main maladroite au niveau de son abdomen.

- Bouge pas, bouge pas… bégaya-t-elle.

Elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire et, à la dernière minute, préféra ne pas toucher la blessure. Elle se pencha au-dessus de son visage.

- Quelqu'un va venir, c'est sûr… Les secours sont en route, souffla-t-elle.

Il la fixait sans rien dire. Elle baissa les yeux et prit conscience avec effroi qu'une énorme mare de sang se répandait lentement sous son corps. Il lui sourit.

- Bra, appela-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle se baissa pour mieux entendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire, essayant désespérément de dissimuler sa panique.

- On va devoir remettre nos plans mais on se reverra sûrement en enfer, hein ? Tu peux garder la caisse, elle te plaisait tellement, souffla-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? bredouilla-t-elle en réprimant son envie de hurler.

Elle se releva en fronçant les sourcils et comprit qu'il ne raconterait plus rien. Elle était à genou devant son corps, hésitant à accepter l'évidence de son regard fixe. Elle reprit son souffle lentement et, après un instant, se décida à fermer ses paupières d'un geste tremblant.

Les cris autour d'elle étaient retombés, il y avait tout juste des éclats de voix aux accents alarmés, des sirènes retentissaient dans les rues avoisinantes.

Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui et ne parvenait pas à se convaincre qu'il était mort maintenant. Elle ne perdait pas un ami, c'était même plutôt le contraire, mais le caractère définitif de sa disparition ne parvenait pas imprimer son esprit. Une minute auparavant, il lui avait parlé, il avait son bras sur son épaule et il n'était à présent plus que… un corps allongé sur un trottoir ?

Elle sentit des bras la tirer en arrière. Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui parlait, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, comme si il s'exprimait dans une langue étrangère. Il portait un uniforme. Un uniforme de quoi ? Un pompier ? Un policier ? Elle ne savait pas. ça n'avait pas d'importance, son attention était focalisée sur d'autres hommes qui s'affairaient autour de Néro et qui semblaient vouloir le soigner.

- Il est mort ! Il est mort !

Elle avait prononcé ses mots sans vraiment le vouloir, elle brûlait d'envie de s'interposer pour les écarter de lui. Mais l'homme qui l'avait relevée la força à se détourner du spectacle et à s'éloigner. Elle résista vaguement à son mouvement, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la silhouette de Néro, assaillie de médecins affairés et maintenant inutiles.

D'autres hommes l'entourèrent progressivement et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à une ambulance dans laquelle ils la firent assoir, avant de l'abandonner en laissant la porte arrière ouverte. L'un d'eux resta avec elle. Il se mit à examiner ses prunelles et pratiqua un certain nombre de contrôles de base. Elle se laissa faire, sans un mot.

- Vous avez mal quelque part ? Vous vous sentez comment ? demanda-t-il pour la troisième fois, en prenant soin de parler fort et d'articuler comme s'il parlait à une faible d'esprit.

Elle le fixa effectivement avec incompréhension, comme si elle réalisait tout juste sa présence.

- Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-elle.

L'infirmier soupira et tourna la tête en direction de la voiture de Néro, quelques mètres plus loin, qu'on apercevait par la porte ouverte.

- On dirait bien, admit-il avec lassitude. Et vous ? Vous êtes blessée au bras, je vois quelques entailles, vous êtes-vous cognée quelque part ?

- Je ne crois pas.

Il hocha la tête et entreprit de bander son bras et de retirer les éclats de verre de ses blessures. Bra restait inerte. Elle n'avait même pas vu qui avait tiré ni d'où. Tout s'était passé comme une explosion de pétard un jour de feu d'artifice, sauf que le monde avait volé en éclat autour d'elle. Une femme en civil qui arborait un brassard de police, passa la tête dans l'ambulance.

- Comment elle va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un peu sonnée, répondit l'infirmier, concentré sur la confection du pansement, à part ça, tout a l'air d'aller.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, salua la policière avec un sourire en se tournant vers Bra.

Bra se contenta de lever des yeux interrogateurs sur elle, sans répondre.

- Vous pouvez me donner votre nom ?

- Bra. Bra Briefs, indiqua-t-elle mécaniquement.

- Vous avez vu quelque chose ? Vous pourriez me suivre au poste pour déposer ?

- Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose, mais… J'imagine, pas de problème.

La policière lui sourit encore plus largement et la guida vers une voiture de police, dans laquelle elle la fit installer. La portière se referma sur elle, coupant subitement le brouhaha qui régnait à l'extérieur, comme un soulagement soudain et inattendu.

Bra se laissa aller sur le siège. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle attendit avant que deux policiers ne prennent place à l'avant et que la voiture démarre enfin.

Celui qui était du côté passager se tourna vers elle, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours là. Il hésita puis lança,

- Il s'appelait comment votre copain ?

- Shark. Néro Shark. Et c'était loin d'être mon copain…

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	33. Chapter 33

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

_**Lemon dans celui-là. Le dernier chapitre (beaucoup plus long que les autres) est pour demain.**_

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 33**

Elle était assise sans bouger sur un banc dans un couloir, attendant docilement, sans se souvenir exactement quoi. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait des traces de sang sur les mains et sur les avant-bras, et des taches sur ses vêtements. Elle fronça les sourcils avec contrariété et commença à frotter rudement ses doigts pour les nettoyer. Son geste rageur s'avéra relativement inefficace.

Comme elle ne parvenait pas à ses fins, elle fut prise d'une brusque envie de pleurer.

- Mademoiselle Briefs ?

Elle leva les yeux vers un policier en civil, debout devant elle. C'était celui qui conduisait la voiture qui l'avait ramenée ici. C'est lui aussi qui l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à ce banc où elle attendait, depuis, ce qui lui paraissait être des heures.

- Vous me suivez ? ajouta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et essuya ses yeux déjà humides d'un revers de manche. Elle s'aperçut à ce moment-là qu'elle n'avait plus son sac. Il avait dû rester sur le trottoir. _Comme Néro_.

Le policier la guida jusqu'à un petit bureau encombré et la fit assoir avant d'y prendre place lui-même. Il se mit à pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

- Ça ne sera pas long, annonça-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, racontez-moi.

Elle se concentra un instant et clarifia ses pensées.

- On devait prendre la voiture, commença-t-elle en articulant avec effort, j'allais monter pour me mettre au volant il a fait le tour pour aller du côté passager…Et… Voilà. Il y a eu les coups de feu. J'ai pas compris tout de suite, j'ai rien vu. La vitrine derrière moi a explosé et quand ça s'est arrêté...

Elle se tut. Sa gorge se nouait inexplicablement et douloureusement, l'empêchant de continuer. Le silence se fit.

Elle baissa la tête et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Elle sentait que si elle laissait sortir un seul son de sa bouche, elle exploserait en sanglot. Elle ne voulait pas. Néro n'était pas son ami, comme elle l'avait déjà souligné, et, finalement, elle avait elle-même eu très envie de lui casser les côtes une par une, tout juste quelques instants avant de le trouver étalé sur le trottoir dans un bain de sang. Et le regard insistant de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, assis tranquillement en face d'elle, la gênait terriblement.

- Je veux rentrer, soupira-t-elle péniblement, je n'ai rien vu, je ne peux pas vous aider.

Le policier s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise avec un air de dépit.

- D'accord, vous voulez appeler quelqu'un pour venir vous chercher ?

Il poussa son téléphone vers elle, sans attendre la réponse. Elle prit le combiné et fixa longuement le clavier avant de se décider à composer le numéro. La sonnerie lui parut interminable avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

- Goten ? C'est Bra, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque, je suis… euh… au commissariat central, tu peux venir me chercher ?

Le policier entendit le grésillement de la voix de Goten à l'autre bout du combiné et Bra passa une de ses mèches derrière son oreille dans un geste de lassitude et d'ennui.

- Viens me chercher, s'il te plaît, c'est tout, je t'expliquerai, conclut Bra, d'une voix chevrotante.

Elle raccrocha lentement sans se préoccuper de Goten, qui continuait à lui parler à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Après cela, elle reprit simplement sa place sur son banc dans l'entrée, la carte de visite du policier coincée entre ses doigts nerveux. Elle se frottait de temps à autre les mains sur son pantalon avec l'espoir vague de faire disparaître les traces rougeâtre encore apparentes.

Un essaim de policiers affairés, en civil ou en uniforme, passaient devant elle, dans une valse désordonnée; des sonneries de téléphone retentissaient agressivement de toute part. Sur autre un banc, à proximité du sien, elle reconnut le lycéen qui était dans la rue au moment de la fusillade. Comme elle, il paraissait attendre les yeux dans le vague.

Goten fit irruption dans le hall avec un air inquiet. Il fut aussitôt bousculé par le flot des employés qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Ceux qui étaient postés à l'accueil ne remarquèrent même pas son arrivée. Mais dès qu'elle le vit, Bra sauta sur ses pieds et s'avança tout droit vers lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de la repérer, elle se jeta sur lui et le serra contre elle, comme si elle le retrouvait après une longue absence.

Les yeux de Goten s'arrondirent en constatant ses blessures et les traces de sang sur ses bras.

- Bra ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama-t-il à mi-voix.

- Partons d'ici, je vais t'expliquer, mais, par pitié, partons, gémit-elle.

Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Il ne posa pas de question et la guida vers la sortie. Quand ils furent assis dans sa voiture, il prit son menton et tourna son visage vers lui pour jauger les entailles qui l'émaillaient. Il attrapa un minuscule bout de verre coincé dans ses cheveux et l'observa un instant.

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle secoua négativement la tête en souriant faiblement. Il soupira et démarra en balançant l'éclat de verre par la fenêtre ouverte. Il la sentait secouée et accepta qu'elle se taise un moment. Il se maudissait de ne pas l'avoir retenue quand elle était partie, il aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à aller au-devant des problèmes. Elle était tellement insouciante. Mais à vrai dire, le besoin de sommeil était si puissant à ce moment-là qu'il n'aurait certainement pas pu vraiment résister à sa détermination. Elle s'était mise à fumer, fenêtre ouverte et laissait le vent et le soleil courir sur son visage.

- J'ai vu Néro, ce matin, finit-elle par expliquer.

- Quoi ? Où ça ?

- Je suis allée à l'agence de mannequin de Laurelei, je pensais qu'elle pourrait me dire où le trouver mais elle est en voyage à l'autre bout de la Terre…

- Alors, comment l'as-tu débusqué ?

- Je ne l'ai pas « _débusqué_ », c'est plutôt lui qui m'attendait, précisa-t-elle, il était devant l'agence quand je suis ressortie, comme d'habitude, tranquillement.

- Ce mec ne doute de rien, grogna Goten, tu es allée le voir ? Tu lui as parlé ? Bra, t'es folle, il est dangereux !

- Etait.

Goten fronça les sourcils et détourna son attention de la route pour le regarder avec incompréhension. Elle leva des yeux hésitants vers lui.

- Il y a eu une fusillade, il est mort, annonça-t-elle.

Goten déglutit mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Bra soutint son regard une seconde, puis lui tourna le dos en soupirant, pour s'accouder à la portière, scrutant le paysage qui défilait à sa fenêtre, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était peu important. Elle n'avait pas très envie de donner plus de détails pour l'instant. Goten leva la main et caressa doucement l'arrière de son crâne.

Elle expulsa sa cigarette par le carreau et saisit sa main réconfortante enroulant ses doigts dans les siens. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil mais il était à nouveau concentré sur sa conduite, inconscient de son attention, gardant ses doigts serrés autour des siens.

Elle ferma ses paupières. Elle avait cherché à se convaincre qu'elle pourrait le remplacer mais,à cet instant, il paraissait clair et lumineux à son esprit que tout ça avait été vain. Depuis trois ans, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle courait dans tous les sens après quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Cette alchimie-là était rare.

Elle avait pu trouver des partenaires qui la faisaient rire, d'autres qui la faisaient rêver, d'autres encore avec qui coucher était un délice, et parfois même tout en même temps, mais la complicité, jamais. Cette impression qu'elle pouvait tout partager, la confiance aveugle et totale dans la bienveillance de l'autre, qui est toujours un réconfort, elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait plus jamais ressentie.

Il se gara devant chez lui et lâcha sa main pour manœuvrer la voiture.

- Tu préfères peut-être que je te ramène chez toi ? Ou chez ton frère ? demanda-t-il subitement avant de couper le contact.

- Non, bien sûr que non, soupira-t-elle en descendant de la voiture dont le moteur tournait encore.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réaction et entra directement dans la maison, pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Il la suivit à l'intérieur après quelques minutes. Il l'entendait se doucher. Il se demandait s'il devait appeler Trunks et décida qu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Il entreprit simplement de leur préparer des sandwichs.

Il avait déjà commencé à manger quand elle sortit enfin, vêtue seulement d'un de ses vieux T-shirts qu'elle avait trouvé dans la salle de bains. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à enfiler de nouveau ses vêtements plein de sang. Il ralentit son geste de mastication quand son œil glissa le long de ses jambes nues. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu ses jambes. Une étincelle s'alluma dans son estomac et il avala lentement sa bouchée. Elle s'adossa au mur les mains derrière le dos, apparemment peu pressée de manger.

- Tu sais, il est mort sous mes yeux, presque dans mes bras, expliqua-t-elle en le regardant avec tristesse, c'était un enfoiré, mais, mon Dieu, y avait du sang partout…

Sa voix se cassa et elle détourna les yeux pour retenir les larmes, qui revenaient à l'assaut. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

- C'est fini Bra, tu ne crains plus rien ici. Personne ne craint plus rien, souffla-t-il.

Mais les larmes avaient débordé et roulaient maintenant silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle serrait encore les dents pour retenir les sanglots puissants qui montaient depuis son ventre. Il saisit tendrement son menton pour l'obliger à tourner son visage vers lui et colla ses lèvres au siennes. Elle entrouvrit instinctivement la bouche et leurs langues se cherchèrent aussitôt. Elle enroula avidement ses bras autour de son cou et ferma les yeux. Elle se mit à pleurer franchement sans plus savoir si l'émotion venait de ce qu'elle venait de vivre ou de l'affection inespérée et bienvenue qu'il acceptait à nouveau de lui témoigner. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et effleura ses paupières mouillées de ses lèvres, en caressant tendrement sa tête. Elle se calma peu à peu. Une sérénité inattendue l'envahit progressivement.

Il la souleva et la déplaça jusqu'au lit encore défait, à quelques mètres. Il l'y allongea avec précaution. Penché sur elle, il passa le bout de ses doigts le long de sa joue pour y cueillir les larmes et redescendit jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle le fixait, les yeux mi-clos, les bras toujours accrochés à son cou. Elle enfonça lentement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et passa sa main très lentement sous le T-shirt. Il sentait sa peau réagir sur son chemin. Elle se cambra comme un chat et soupira son nom. Il prit encore son temps avant de relever le vêtement complètement pour découvrir son corps.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue chez moi hier ? demanda-t-il en descendant sa main jusqu'à ses hanches.

- Je voulais… j'avais besoin de te voir, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

Il fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes, sans se presser, explorant et revisitant ce corps qui était resté si loin de lui si longtemps. Cela provoquait une érection pressante mais il voulait prolonger le plaisir.

- Pourquoi ? insista-t-il en déposant la culotte à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Elle le saisit au col des deux mains pour le ramener vers elle avec et l'embrasser avec force. Il répondit à son étreinte un instant puis la contraignit à le lâcher, avec douceur et fermeté. Elle leva des yeux désappointés sur lui et l'observa s'affairer sur sa ceinture. Il interrompit son mouvement et lui rendit son regard.

- Pourquoi t'avais besoin de me voir ?

- J'ai toujours eu besoin de te voir, Goten. J'ai été stupide de croire le contraire, je te demande pardon, bégaya-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il lui sourit avec bienveillance. Il savait la valeur de cet aveu pour une personnalité si butée et si orgueilleuse que la sienne. Ça ne pouvait paraître que des mots, de la poussière en comparaison de la souffrance qui avait été la sienne quand elle avait douté de lui, et finalement, l'avait rejeté pour un autre. Mais ils eurent l'effet d'un baume apaisant sur sa blessure. A cet instant, il ne doutait pas de sa sincérité et ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de se gonfler d'espoir et de bonheur.

Il revint sur elle, après s'être débarrassé de son pantalon, et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie oppressante de la prendre entièrement et elle eut un gémissement quand il fut enfin totalement en elle.

Son odeur et le contact de sa peau sur son corps avivèrent son désir et, rapidement, il accéléra ses mouvements abrupts et impatients. Il lui tenait la tête, nichée dans le creux de son cou, et écoutait sa respiration haletante, qui se fit plus rauque jusqu'à exprimer son orgasme. Il se libéra sans s'y attendre, saisi par l'intensité de son plaisir.

Elle resta un temps agrippée à lui, cherchant à reprendre son souffle et à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Puis elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Il resta allongé sur elle, la tête sur son buste, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille, comme si elle avait pu s'envoler d'un instant à l'autre. Il se sentait apaisé, plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

- Ne pars plus, ne me laisse plus jamais, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit sans qu'elle le voie. Il n'eut pas le cœur de lui rappeler qu'elle avait été celle qui avait décidé de s'éloigner. Ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance maintenant, il comprenait simplement qu'elle s'était sentie seule sans lui, comme il s'était senti seul sans elle.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	34. Chapter 34

*** renvoie à Porcelaine, ** renvoie à Jusqu'ici tout va bien, *** renvoie aux deux.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 34**

Goten était, à nouveau, affalé dans le fauteuil colossal devant le bureau de Trunks. La nuit était quasiment tombée déjà mais il n'était pas encore très tard. L'automne prenait ses quartiers. Au travers de la baie vitrée, les lumières de la ville ponctuaient le paysage assombri.

Indifférents au spectacle, Goten et Trunks se regardaient avec préoccupation.

- C'est impossible, grogna Goten.

- Et pourtant, soupira son ami.

- Shark est mort, Dragan est mort, tu es sûr qu'on a tout vérifié ?

Disant cela, Goten savait que cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'ils avaient méthodiquement tout vérifié. Après que Bra leur ait raconté dans les détails sa rencontre avec Néro, ils avaient découvert que le corps de Dragan avait effectivement été repêché dans le fleuve, le matin même de la fusillade qui avait coûté la vie à Shark. Ils avaient aussi réussi à localiser le hangar qui servait de laboratoire pour mener toutes leurs recherches. Il avait été minutieusement pillé et les ordinateurs avaient même été passés à l'acide. S'ils n'avaient jamais trouvé qui avait commandité tout ça, le résultat était indiscutable.

Pour finir, Trunks avait envoyé quelques hommes de confiance, recommandés par Goten, pour démanteler la société appelée Spiderbox. Ça avait été un ménage organisé. Ils s'étaient rendus directement dans cet état du centre où la société était basée.

Elle n'était en fait tenue que par une poignée de type, qui ne savaient pas réellement ce que pouvait être le Pixie Club, mais qui commençaient déjà à s'inquiéter de ne plus voir leurs comptes en banque approvisionnés. Ils avaient facilement livré l'identité des membres les plus influents du club et confirmé que Shark en était son seul chef.

Les autres sociétaires ne se connaissaient même pas forcément tous. Ce qu'ils avaient tous en commun en revanche, c'était des secrets plus ou moins avouables, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne tenait, en tout cas, à voir étaler en plein jour. Les réduire au silence avait été l'opération la plus simple.

Sans Shark pour jouer les chefs d'orchestre, le Club était définitivement mort. Et, comme pour mieux étouffer le risque de résurrection, le seul héritier de Néro se trouvait être un neveu de dix ans, dont le jeune âge avait provoqué le gel de tous ses avoirs.

- Goten, on a passé deux mois à réfléchir à toutes les éventualités, tu y étais aussi. Tu as l'impression qu'on a oublié quelque chose ? soupira Trunks d'un ton grave.

- Non, je vois pas qui aurait pu récupérer les œuvres de Shark, admit Goten.

- Alors comment tu expliques ça ?

Goten baissa les yeux sur le carton que son ami lui avait remis. Un bristol noir, tout bête, et pourtant tellement inquiétant, tellement agaçant. L'écriture argentée annonçait insolemment et invariablement « Le Pixie Club vous attends. Vos rêves deviennent réalité ». Trunks l'avait trouvé dans son courrier du matin. Goten fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a quand même un détail qu'on a jamais éclairci… On a jamais su qui avait nettoyé le laboratoire et liquidé Dragan et Shark, releva-t-il.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Trunks.

- Alors ? demanda Goten.

- Alors, je vais y aller à cette invitation. Il faut qu'on sache. Tu n'as rien reçu, toi ?

Goten secoua la tête négativement. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de Trunks partant dans une limousine non identifiée, pour une destination inconnue. Il avait lui-même fait les frais de ce genre d'initiative hasardeuse. Ils n'avaient aucune idée du commanditaire, ni de ce qu'il pouvait savoir des saïyens.

- Peut-être que l'un des lieutenants de Shark a repris le Club malgré tout et qu'il ignore totalement les expériences de Dragan et l'existence des saïyens, il a juste l'impression d'inviter l'héritier Briefs. Tu es le cœur de cible de ce genre de club à la con, je te rappelle, suggéra Goten.

- Ça me paraît encore impossible. Tous les membres influents qui géraient le Pixie aux côté de Shark ont été avertis que, si le Club reprenait vie, tous leurs sordides petits secrets seraient étalés au grand jour. Et crois-moi, y'en a des drôlement glauques je ne vois pas un seul de ces types prendre le risque.

- J'aime pas ça, marmonna Goten en lui rendant le bristol. Quand crois-tu qu'ils viendront te chercher ?

- J'en ai aucune idée mais je garde le carton toujours sur moi… On ne sait jamais.

- Je préfère rester avec toi ce soir, s'ils viennent, je veux au moins être présent…

Trunks eut un petit sourire en coin mais ne s'opposa pas à l'idée de son ami. Il ne se sentait pas si inquiet de monter dans la voiture du Pixie, et, même, cherchant vainement une explication depuis le début de la journée, il avait hâte. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir quand la limousine du Pixie apparaîtrait, mais il espérait que ce serait vite.

Goten restait sombrement préoccupé en reconduisant Trunks de la Capsule à chez lui. Il avait même émis l'hypothèse qu'Evanna puisse savoir quelque chose. Il n'avait plus mentionné son nom depuis plusieurs mois, comme si elle avait disparu de la surface de la Terre, et Trunks fut surpris de le voir envisager sérieusement de prendre contact avec elle. Elle avait démissionné de l'agence où elle avait travaillé avec Goten et, d'après ce que Trunks en avait compris, elle avait largement les moyens de s'exiler dans n'importe quel paradis accueillant de son choix. Il la voyait mal continuer à collaborer avec le Club de près ou de loin. Elle avait avoué si naïvement, et si facilement, sa contribution aux plans de Shark qu'il était clair qu'elle n'avait été qu'un pion dans cette affaire.

Ils étaient rentrés tôt, craignant de manquer le rendez-vous. Marron était à la maison, enfermée dans son bureau. Elle en surgit dès qu'elle les entendit dans la maison. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant Goten.

- Trunks t'a dit ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Hmm… ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, marmonna Goten, en acquiesçant de la tête.

- Il veut y aller, releva Marron d'un ton résigné.

- Mais que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive, soupira Trunks en levant les yeux au ciel, et puis, il faut qu'on sache, non ?

Marron se contenta de faire la moue, sans protester. La présence de Goten la rassurait et elle avait renoncé à faire changer Trunks d'avis. Elle se confectionna un plateau repas et se cloitra à nouveau dans son bureau.

Elle avait à peine disparu quand la sonnette retentit. Trunks et Goten se figèrent. Trunks ouvrit avec hésitation et trouva un chauffeur en livrée, qui attendait sur le trottoir, debout devant une voiture. Le jeune homme eut un sourire carnassier et descendit l'allée jusqu'à lui, après avoir échangé un regard conquérant avec Goten. Le chauffeur le dévisagea d'un air interrogateur et Trunks brandit le bristol sous son nez. L'autre fronça les sourcils.

- Monsieur, je crains… Il y a un malentendu… Ce n'est pas vous que je viens chercher…

Les yeux de Trunks s'arrondirent avec incompréhension. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi dire.

- J'attendais Mademoiselle Ju.

La mâchoire de Trunks se ferma d'un coup. Il se retourna. A quelques mètres derrière lui, Goten était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, immobile, guettant son départ. Trunks planta le chauffeur sans un mot, et repartit vers son ami.

- Alors ? demanda Goten avec impatience.

- Il dit… Il dit qu'il vient pour Marron !

- Marron ?

Ils se dévisagèrent avec incertitude, chacun cherchant une explication dans l'œil de l'autre.

- Alors, c'est eux ? Tu y vas ? reprit la voix de Marron depuis l'entrée.

Elle apparut avec un air candide, qui s'évanouit rapidement quand elle sentit le poids de leurs regards sur elle.

- C'est pas moi qui suis invité, siffla Trunks, c'est toi qu'ils veulent voir…

- Moi ?... Mais alors... Ca n'a sûrement rien à voir avec ces expérimentations sur les saïyens !

- Peut-être pas, objecta Goten, mais ça reste bizarre…

Marron attrapa son sac d'un geste si rapide que Trunks et Goten n'eurent même pas le temps de réaliser qu'elle les écartait de son chemin pour sortir.

- Je vais voir, je vous raconterai, annonça-t-elle.

- Tu déconnes ? s'exclama Trunks en agrippant son bras.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire désarmant et s'empara du carton qu'il tenait encore à la main.

- Allez, si ça se trouve, c'est juste une petite fête… Pour une fois…

- Marron ! protesta Trunks vivement, t'es pas invitée à prendre le thé chez une comtesse, là ! Une fête ? Dans quel monde tu vis ?

- Dans un monde où tu bosses vingt heures par jour, et où tu ne me sors que pour aller dans des réceptions ennuyeuses, avec des gens ennuyeux, Briefs. Mettons un peu d'épice là-dessus, répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

- Marron, t'es pas sérieuse, c'est pas un jeu ! sermonna Goten.

Elle se dégagea, sans cesser de sourire, leur adressa un clin d'œil, et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le chauffeur qui attendait toujours.

Ils la regardèrent prendre place dans la voiture, muets de stupeur et d'incrédulité.

Marron se souvenait de la mésaventure de Goten. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de vitre de séparation entre l'avant et l'arrière de la voiture. Le chauffeur et elle respireraient le même air.

Elle se sentait étrangement détendue, peut-être trop. Elle suivit attentivement l'itinéraire de la voiture par le carreau. En réalité, le trajet dura peu de temps et la voiture s'immobilisa devant le Grand Hôtel.

Le chauffeur lui ouvrit la portière et elle sortit avec une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux en reconnaissant les lieux. Quand elle pénétra dans le hall, une série de souvenirs ressurgirent dans son esprit**. Le concierge la salua d'un discret signe de tête. Sa mémoire ne semblait pas être seule à fonctionner. Elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis plus de trois ans. Le décor n'avait pas changé et elle avait presque l'impression de revenir dans une maison qu'elle aurait habitée quelques années auparavant.

Elle se présenta au comptoir et le réceptionniste lui sourit amicalement.

- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Ju

Il poussa une clé vers elle et elle reconnut le numéro de la chambre dans laquelle elle s'était installée, après être rentrée de son voyage autour du monde**, quatre ans plus tôt. Cette chambre où Trunks avait rendu les armes.

- Bonsoir, Ed. Je connais le chemin.

Elle saisit le jeu de clé et prit l'ascenseur. Le groom lui était inconnu en revanche, certainement un apprenti. Il voulut l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre mais elle déclina son offre et le laissa disparaître derrière les portes de l'ascenseur. Elle emprunta le couloir d'un pas assuré.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita un peu, subitement submergée par le souvenir brutal de tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce**. Elle poussa un long soupir et entra.

L'endroit paraissait désert. Elle se trouvait dans le salon. Elle fit le tour de la pièce et remarqua quelques effets personnels, qui laissaient penser que quelqu'un y habitait. Il y avait un journal de la veille, un trousseau de clé, des objets anodins mais quotidiens. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Elle finit par s'approcher de la fenêtre pour observer la rue plongée dans la pénombre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Trunks l'avait suivie. Mais ça faisait, en réalité, peu de doutes dans son esprit. Il détestait quand les événements échappaient à son contrôle et il était _si _possessif.

Il l'avait demandée en mariage quelques semaines auparavant. Elle sourit en y repensant. Elle lui avait demandé s'il jugeait que c'était absolument nécessaire. Il avait été ennuyé mais il avait admis que ça ne l'était pas. Elle soupçonnait qu'il n'avait formulé sa proposition que parce qu'il avait cru qu'il devait le faire, pour la rassurer ou pour lui rendre honneur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. _Qu'on m'appelle Ju ou Briefs, le jour où on ne s'aimera plus, ça ne fera pas grande différence, tu crois pas ?_ Mais il avait peut-être aussi pensé que c'était la meilleure façon d'annoncer au monde qu'elle était à lui, que de mettre son nom sur _sa_ femme. C'était un aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle connaissait par cœur et dont elle ne se lassait pas. Toujours _tout _contrôler.

Elle avait vaguement redouté que son refus le contrarie mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Il la connaissait aussi et savait respecter certains de ses quelques principes. Et il avait une façon presque candide de ne jamais douter de son attachement pour lui.

- Tu sais voler, Marron ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle sortit de ses méditations avec un léger sursaut et se détourna de la fenêtre en laissant retomber le rideau. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Skrin.

Il avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Il avait les cheveux coupés et était habillé avec une tunique légère et un pantalon en toile. Elle remarqua qu'il était pieds nus sur la moquette moelleuse de l'hôtel. Il avait meilleure mine aussi, le teint moins blanc, le visage moins émacié. Ou peut-être était-ce la lumière qui faisait illusion. Il la regardait de ses yeux toujours luisants d'une sorte de gourmandise.

- Moi, j'aurais adoré pouvoir voler, ajouta-t-il pensivement, me déplacer librement où je veux, parcourir le monde, sans jamais croiser personne, tout juste un piaf ou deux…

- Je ne vole pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il soupira, comme pour constater qu'ils partageaient le même regret, et s'assit sur le sofa en velours, en l'invitant d'un geste à prendre place sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Sur la table basse entre eux, un plateau réunissait une série de bouteille et des verres. Il se mit à préparer un cocktail basique avec application.

- J'aurais dû laisser Shark aller au bout de son projet, reprit-il, peut-être qu'il aurait réalisé mon rêve, après tout.

- Peut-être. Peut-être que ça n'aurait rien donné… Le gène saïyen n'est pas forcément un cadeau et Shark a voulu jouer à l'apprenti sorcier… ça t'aurait plus de te transformer en singe géant à chaque pleine lune ?

Skrin fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension. Marron réprima un rire.

- Non, j'imagine que non, conclut-elle.

Skrin haussa les épaules et finit sa préparation en pressant un quartier de citron au-dessus du verre qu'il tendit triomphalement à Marron.

- Je sais que c'est ton préféré, annonça-t-il en pointant le cocktail.

- C'est vrai, reconnut-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Il s'immobilisa et elle comprit qu'il attendait qu'elle goûte pour lui donner son avis. Elle but une gorgée.

- Excellent, très réussi, confirma-t-elle, sans vraiment y réfléchir, mais, dis-moi tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus discret que le bristol du Pixie Club, non ? Même moi, j'ai eu un doute.

Il se lécha les doigts pour les soulager de l'acidité du citron et lui sourit.

- T'inquiète pas, le club est bien mort, mais ça m'est venu comme ça, t'as pas trouvé ça drôle ? demanda-t-il.

- Trunks aurait pu se douter de quelque chose…

- Il ne sait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas vraiment, maugréa Marron.

Skrin prit une expression rêveuse et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête.

- J'ai compris que tu ne l'avais pas mis dans le coup quand t'as fait distribuer des photos de toi dans tout le quartier avec ton petit mot « Tu espérais me revoir », souligna-t-il, en prenant une petite voix grossièrement provocante pour énoncer le slogan, je suis sûr que Briefs aurait détesté ça.

- J'ai rien trouvé de mieux… Mais je mets jamais les pieds dans ce quartier de toute façon, expliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent.

- C'est sûr, t'as pas intérêt dans les mois qui viennent, s'esclaffa Skrin.

Elle avala quelques gorgées de son verre en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et pourquoi t'as choisi cet endroit, d'ailleurs ? reprit-elle.

- J'ai pensé que ça t'inspirerait.

Ce fut au tour de Marron de pouffer.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, t'as pas choisi cet hôtel et cette chambre-là au hasard, t'as gardé les dossiers de Shark, hein, tu as tout dupliqué ?

Il se contenta de rire avec satisfaction pour confirmer sa déduction. Elle l'observa avec méfiance en sirotant son cocktail.

- Quand j'ai compris que Shark était à la tête de ce club pourri, expliqua-t-il, et qu'il était en train d'étudier les gènes de tes copains, je me suis dit que je tenais ma vengeance. Je savais tout, _tout_, de ses petits plans minables, de son réseau. Tu peux me croire, il avait un système super sécurisé, il m'a fallu tout mon génie pour faire sauter les verrous un par un et mettre la main sur l'intégralité des données…

- C'est pour ça qu'il a envoyé quelqu'un cramer ton appartement, poursuivit Marron.

- L'enfoiré, maugréa Skrin avec une mine renfrognée, ça, ça a été la goutte d'eau. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça.

Le silence retomba. Marron s'était enfoncée dans son fauteuil et continuait à boire tranquillement tandis qu'il s'agitait en face d'elle, se frottant la tête plus souvent que nécessaire, visiblement perturbé par le souvenir de l'incendie. Elle était assez épatée qu'il ait réussi à s'en tirer aussi bien, vu que, l'idée même de sortir de chez lui, paraissait avoir été un obstacle insurmontable.

- Et c'est pour ça que toi, tu l'as fait buté, insista Marron.

- Ouais, la fusillade… Bon, les gars bossent comme ça; moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui régler son compte. On peut dire qu'il m'avait sacrément cherché. Tu m'excuseras auprès de Bra, elle a été blessée je crois.

- Blessée _et _soignée, précisa Marron malicieusement, mais tu connais Bra ?

- C'est pas parce que je vois jamais personne que je ne connais personne. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir une ou deux photos sympa…

Marron se retint d'éclater de rire. Si Bra avait été là, elle aurait hurlé.

- Quelques photos dans les tabloïds _et_ les dossiers de Shark, encore une fois. Pourquoi tu les gardes ? Tu veux pas t'en servir quand même ?

- Non, non, les recherches…hmmm… sans Dragan, c'est foutu. J'aurais peut-être dû réfléchir avant de tout bazarder mais….

- Ma parole, il a déjà essayé ! siffla Marron.

Skrin baissa la tête d'un air penaud.

- C'est vrai, j'ai essayé d'utiliser les données de Dragan mais ça n'a pas été trop concluant… Il me manque le cerveau.

Marron se leva et mit son poing sur sa hanche. Il ne lui échappait plus que Skrin ne se contentait pas d'aimer les « belles femmes » ou les « blondes », comme Goten avait minablement essayé de le lui faire croire.

Elle avait compris que c'était elle, en particulier, qu'il adulait. C'était elle, dont la photo servait de laisser-passer pour le contacter, elle, dont tout le monde s'était étonné de constater qu'elle « existait vraiment » lors de leur première visite. Elle était décidée à profiter de cette obsession pour régler l'affaire à sa façon.

Elle était consciente que les menaces et la peur n'apportaient rien avec lui. Il n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il paraissait. On pouvait croire qu'il se laisserait impressionner parce qu'il avait toujours l'air de s'affoler pour un rien et d'être totalement vulnérable. Mais, comme Goten l'avait déjà souligné, il était malin et il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer. Skrin savait se mettre en colère et flouer les gens. Shark en avait fait les frais.

Elle posa son verre sur la table et la contourna pour prendre place à côté de lui sur le sofa. Comme elle s'y attendait, il se raidit et eut un imperceptible réflexe de recul. Elle fit mine de ne pas le remarquer et servit deux autres verres. Il ne s'était versé qu'une limonade la première fois et, cette fois-ci, elle releva le tout d'une bonne dose de gin. Elle lui tendit le mélange avec un sourire et leva son verre pour trinquer, avant de boire. Il l'imita et grimaça au goût amer. Elle sourit malicieusement.

- Il faut arrêter tout ça. Rends-moi les dossiers de Shark, reprit-elle, que vas-tu en faire ? Nous faire chanter ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-il en lui lançant un œil en coin.

Elle afficha une expression de désapprobation.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait te donner que tu n'aies pas déjà ? De l'argent ?

- Une copine, par exemple, une copine blonde, au hasard…

- Oh ! J'en reviens pas que tu tentes ce coup, là ! Tu veux vraiment que Trunks t'arraches la tête une fois pour toute ? Sors de ton monde virtuel, un peu, tu ne sais rien de moi, t'es plus un môme pour fantasmer sur une pin-up, non ?

Il baissa les yeux d'un air contrit et un peu blessé à la fois. Elle ressentit furtivement une vague pitié pour lui et soupira avec une moue.

- Je me doutais que tu ne me rendrais pas les dossiers comme ça, j'ai autre chose à te vendre, c'est pour ça que je suis là, annonça-t-elle.

Il redressa la tête et une expression d'incrédulité boudeuse passa sur son visage. Marron finit son verre et le posa sur la table.

- Tu sais que je suis photographe pour un petit journal, à mes heures ? reprit-elle calmement.

- Une feuille de chou débile, grommela-t-il.

- Ne sois pas méchant, comme ça, même si tu es vexé... Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis arrangée pour suivre le chroniqueur judiciaire sur l'affaire de la fusillade, hmmm ?

Skrin plongea son nez dans son verre, pour marquer son indifférence contrariée. Marron sourit intérieurement à sa réaction infantile.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que les flics ont dans leur sac, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-elle d'un air détaché.

Il se redressa et abandonna son attitude désinvolte, subitement intéressé par la discussion.

- Ils ont un portrait-robot merdique qu'un lycéen a pu reconstituer et une photo tout aussi merdique qu'il a pris avec son portable, reprit-elle.

- Et alors, si tout est aussi merdique, je vois pas le problème. Surtout, je vois pas le rapport avec moi.

- T'as raison, tout est tellement merdique que personne n'a été capable d'identifier le seul mec dont on a pu, à peu près, reconstituer la tête. Personne. Et il n'est apparemment, même pas fiché. Incroyable, non ?

- Pas si incroyable, les fiches de police, c'est de l'informatique aussi. Et tu oublies que je suis un petit génie.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai…Enfin, y'a quand même quelqu'un qui l'a reconnu ce type avec son œil de travers…

Skrin tressaillit et fronça les sourcils. Marron se pencha vers lui et lui sourit.

- Figure-toi que c'est un gars que j'ai déjà rencontré quelque part, qui traîne dans certains quartiers et qui bosse pour un certain geek génial et plein aux as. Quand on sait que ce geek génial est en plus, l'ancien associé désabusé de l'unique victime de tout ce merdier, et qu'il a complètement perdu les pédales, ça laisse des pistes à explorer. Tu crois que ça intéresserait les flics de le savoir ? Tu sais, cette affaire les a vraiment mis sur les dents, une fusillade de gangsters dans un quartier d'affaire huppé, ça fait très peur au citoyen moyen.

- Tu feras pas ça, grogna Skrin.

- Non ? C'est vrai que c'est l'express-prison, ou même l'express-asile pour toi… ça serait vraiment pas sympa…

- Shark était un enfoiré ! Tu le sais ! protesta subitement Skrin, tu sais qu'il voulait lui faire faire un môme à ton pote ? Tu le sais ça ? Et tu sais ce qu'il aurait fait du gamin ?

- Je sais, je sais… Mais ton idée de fusillade, c'était pas vraiment très clean non plus. Alors, on peut s'arranger ?

Skrin la dévisageait avec contrariété. Elle arborait une expression triomphante mais bienveillante.

- Je pourrais te faire tuer aussi, t'y as pensé? répliqua-t-il une dernière fois.

Elle sourit avec amusement et s'approcha de lui. Sans qu'il s'y attende elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il se figea et la laissa faire. Elle rompit le baiser et passa le doigt sur les lèvres de Skrin encore entrouvertes. Il la fixait avec perplexité.

- Tu me les donnes ces putains de dossiers ? conclut-elle gravement.

Il se leva avec hésitation, l'air encore hébété. Elle commençait à perdre patience mais ne savait pas dire si son initiative l'avait rendu docile ou l'avait effrayé. L'essentiel était qu'il réagisse. Il disparut dans la chambre et revint avec un carton dans lequel s'entassaient des liasses de documents et plusieurs clés.

- Y a tout, annonça-t-il timidement.

- Tout ? Et qu'est-ce qui me garantit que t'as pas fait des doubles ? objecta-t-elle.

- Hmm, et qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu parleras pas aux flics ?

- Alors, j'imagine qu'on a chacun une arme sur la tempe de l'autre, conclut Marron en prenant le carton.

Elle ramassa son sac et se retourna vers lui. Il la regardait faire, debout, pieds nus sur la moquette, comprenant qu'elle partait maintenant.

- Et… on arrête ces conneries de Pixie Club, on est d'accord ? ajouta-t-elle.

- Oh ça… Compte sur moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Le bristol, c'était vraiment juste une blague pour que tu viennes…

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Il la rappela alors qu'elle avait déjà la main sur la poignée. Il se tortillait un peu.

- Je vais m'installer ici quelques temps, bredouilla-t-il, tu… reviendras me voir de temps en temps ?

- Y a peu de chances… Il faut vraiment que tu te fasses soigner. Tu rencontreras sûrement quelqu'un qui sera tout ce dont tu as besoin, au lieu d'un fantasme à la con.

- C'est à cause de Briefs ? insista-t-il avec une pointe de révolte dans la voix.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bonne nuit, Skrin, salua-t-elle simplement.

Elle reprit le corridor jusqu'à l'ascenseur et regagna le hall d'entrée. Elle se planta devant la réception.

- Vous pouvez me dire où est Trunks, Ed ? demanda Marron.

- Sur la terrasse, Mademoiselle Ju, répondit l'employé avec un sourire.

Le toit de l'hôtel offrait un panorama impressionnant et une piscine et un bar y avaient été installés. En cette saison, aucun des deux ne fonctionnaient bien sûr mais elle trouva Trunks assis à l'une des tables désertes qui n'avaient pas encore été rentrées pour la mauvaise saison. La nuit était fraîche, balayée par un vent fortifié par l'altitude. Les quelques lanternes allumées par précaution peinaient à éclairer l'endroit totalement. Elle perçut néanmoins le sursaut de Trunks, quand elle s'approcha avec le carton entre les bras. Elle posa son précieux chargement sur l'une des chaises.

- Marron, t'en as mis un temps, bordel, maugréa-t-il, que s'est-il passé ?

- Goten n'est pas avec toi ?

- Comme il ne se passait rien et qu'on avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait rien t'arriver ici, il est rentré voir Bra. Mais il attend mon appel.

- Charmante préoccupation, releva-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Goten et Bra fusionnaient littéralement ces derniers temps et elle comprenait que son inquiétude pour sa vieille copine n'avait pas suffi à le tenir éloigné si longtemps d'elle. Mais, vu l'état d'agitation de Trunks, elle devait admettre qu'il aurait été un garde du corps largement suffisant. Le reprise de la relation de Goten et Bra laissait à Marron une inquiétude lancinante. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour Goten et elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête ça. Il était plus fort qu'elle ne voulait bien le croire et elle devait reconnaître qu'avec Bra, il était, à nouveau, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ces dernières années.

- Alors ? insista Trunks qui s'était quasiment consumé d'impatience.

Marron revint à la réalité et comprit que Trunks avait brûlé d'intervenir dans cette chambre, ignorant tout de ce qui pouvait s'y passer, et se faisant violence pour éviter d'imaginer. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, face à lui et saisit son visage de ses deux mains.

- C'est fini, susurra-t-elle, tout est là, tu vois ? Il n'y a plus de Pixie Club, il n'y a plus d'études sur les gènes saïyens.

Il écarquilla les yeux et les posa sur le carton.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est…

Elle l'interrompit en l'embrassant longuement.

- Fais-moi confiance, répondit-elle seulement, je te raconterai plus tard mais, pour l'instant, fais moi confiance...Hmm... Mon ancienne chambre est prise mais la tienne est sûrement libre, ça te dit ?

En réponse, il l'embrassa en retour tandis que le vent revenait à l'assaut, chassant les nuages menaçant pour laisser enfin filtrer les rayons de la lune presque pleine.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**The End.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop long. Merci à ceux qui ont suivi et à ceux qui m'ont encouragée par leur reviews.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


End file.
